


Dusk till Dawn

by equinoctial



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Past Griffin Callenreese/Max Lobo, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 96,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equinoctial/pseuds/equinoctial
Summary: “Alright. But you stay safe okay? I mean-” Eiji immediately regretted his reflexive reply to a goodbye. This wasn’t just your ordinary stranger, this was probably a powerful wizard for crying out loud.But instead of an awkward laugh, the wizard settled with a gentle smile, the kind that reached his eyes and made the mystifying jade more brilliant than ever.“Thanks. You stay safe too,” and with that, the wizard hopped off the balcony and vanished into the crowd below.---In which Eiji gets cursed into a ghost, the kingdom wages war on its neighbours, and the devil wizard Ash Lynx roams the wastelands while striking fear into the strongest of hearts.But of course, fate would see the seemingly heartless wizard fall in love with a heart that had so much to give.





	1. In Which Eiji Dreams of Flying

[ ](https://ibb.co/k4FBt51)

_“_ _Did you hear the news? About the Western plains? Terrible stuff I tell ya. My brother-in-law said we had to resort to summoning demons at every nook and cranny now.”_

 

_“You fret too much Charles. We’ve got the finest wizards and witches under the King’s command! They don’t stand a chance against the might of the old magic.”_

 

_“Finest wizards and witches my arse! I don’t trust magic. Don’t you remember Wizard Griffin? Back then all the papers could talk about was how he would win the war with a swipe of his hand! In the end, he went bonkers and single-handedly made said Western plains uninhabitable.”_

 

_“That was an exception and you know it! He died years ago anyway - heard it was from a magic-related seizure. The new generation of magic would have learned from his mistake.”_

 

_“Magic-related seizure? You believe the papers? The King killed him in cold blood! Even gave his heart to his court wizard for dinner just so he could keep his power. That’s another reason why I hate this whole magic business - it’s a dog eat dog world. They say they’re hunting for his supposed younger brother for the same reason. But what if he was more powerful and was seeking revenge against the kingdom?”_

 

_“As I said, you’re way too paranoid. Anyone more powerful than Griffin would have long been eaten by that devil wizard Ash Lynx-”_

 

“Ei-chan! Could you get me a new bottle of thinner?” Ibe’s voice reverberating from downstairs broke him out of his stupor. In the process he had fallen off his stool, dropped his stack of blank canvases, and almost knocked over a finished painting meant for pick-up this afternoon. Groaning, Eiji nursed his bruise before responding with an affirmative to his senior’s request. _Serves me right for eavesdropping_ , he mused.

 

But in his defense, it was hard not to eavesdrop when the merchant guild shared a wall with the storeroom. Their candid gossip was a stark contrast to the news of victories shared by the King’s missionaries, his royal propaganda plastered all over the streets of this bustling town. In particular, their recounts of dark magic being used for warfare were the most frightening yet the most intriguing.

 

Eiji hummed to himself as he picked out Ibe’s favourite brand of turpentine thinner from the box in the corner. He had never seen magic beyond that of an amateur card trick, perhaps attributed to his very non-magical family and friends. But the local rumour mill was adamant that the lack of magic here was due to the foreboding presence of the mad wizard Ash Lynx. His moving beast of a castle was sighted near the barren wastelands to their North after all.  Like the merchant said - any witch or wizard with a bit of power would have been done in by said wizard, burning them to a crisp before he ate their hearts.

 

Not that he had to be afraid of him or anything, after all he wasn't even-

 

“Ei-chan! Are you okay up there?” Eiji groaned at himself for dwelling too long in his own daydreams again. He hurried down the stairs with the thinner in his hands, his face apologetic when he handed the bottle off to Ibe.

 

“Sorry for taking too long Ibe-san.”

 

“Don't worry about it,” Ibe laughed. “I'm surprised you could find anything in that mess of a storeroom. Besides, you shouldn't be in there too long- the dust goes straight to your lungs. Why don't you go out for an early lunch break?”

 

“But the pickups-”

 

“No one is going come pick up orders with the King’s parade in full swing outside,” Ibe gestured towards the window with a flick of his paintbrush, the confetti strewn across the front pavement of their storefront and loud trumpets blaring. “Go and stretch your legs! You can help me buy a cold treat if you feel that bad about it - my money pouch’s in the third drawer.”

 

“The ice cream cart lady thinks I’m some kid,” Eiji mumbled, thinking back to the time the lady asked if he happened to be classmates with her daughter at the local school. After grabbing his messenger bag and the money pouch, he made his way to the door, still pouting at the recollection of that embarrassing memory. “Thanks Ibe-san, I’m going off now. Need anything else?”

 

“Nothing else,” Ibe replied. “Oh! Actually, go use some of that money to treat yourself to something nice for a change! You are barely an adult Eiji. You act way too old for your age.”

 

“I’ve got to grow up someday, Ibe-san,” Eiji laughed, the bells of the door he had just opened were quickly accompanied by the unmuffled parade trumpeting and drums from outside, the sound almost deafening as confetti started to flutter into the shop.

 

“Don't grow up too fast!” Ibe called out, but Eiji had already signalled his exit with the sound of little bells and the click of the door shut.

 

\---

 

 _There are way too many people for a street this narrow_. He pushed through the throngs of people with little success, and with a huff he decided to take a little detour through the alleyways to get to the only place that served food from his hometown.

 

Even as he took the long route, the sounds of the parade could still be heard from a distance, muffled song and cheer filling the air. He hummed a tune as he jumped over the puddles from yesterday’s rain, his hands fidgeting with the sling of his messenger bag every now and then. To be completely honest, he was excited to have a good bowl of home-cooked udon again, even if that particular home was the last place he wanted to return to. Unconsciously he had even began to hum an old nursery rhyme that his grandma used to sing to him and his sister.

 

And he just had to crash that nice train of thought by bumping into some soldier from the parade.

 

“Woah, watch where you’re going!” The soldier readjusted his uniform as his friend next to him laughed. Eiji immediately apologised and attempted to scurry off, but said friend had blocked his path before he could do so.

 

“You’re so bloody big, of course everyone’s gonna bump into you,” he clapped the soldier he bumped into on the back before turning to Eiji. “Sorry about my buddy here, he ain’t that good with words. Please, let us treat you to some tea or coffee as an apology.”

 

“No it’s okay, I’ve got somewhere to go,” Eiji grimaced as he tried to weave through the two, but the soldier he bumped into moved to counter him again.

 

“Hey, you’re kinda cute,” the guy moved way too close for comfort in an attempt to get a proper look at him. “Has anyone told you your eyes are real pretty? Like- ”

 

 _Ugh fucking hell_. Eiji clutched the messenger bag closed to his chest, stepping one foot back.

 

“ _Please let me through._ ”

 

“See! Manners! Something you lack you fool,” the soldier’s friend laughed again, and Eiji felt dirty being the subject of his praise. “You’ve got zero charm. Come on, you can teach him what you know while we’ll show you around-”

 

Eiji stepped back another foot, all but ready to make an escape, except his back collided with another person instead.

 

_I swear to god, if this is another bloody lecher-_

 

“Woah, what’s with all the cuties popping up today?” the soldier wolf whistled at the newcomer, and that was the absolute last straw to Eiji’s patience.

 

“You-” Eiji started, but the voice behind him was even faster to interrupt.

 

“Hey, we’re on a tight schedule here, and it looks to me like you’ve got somewhere else to be,” the hand that appeared at his side had merely flicked a finger, and immediately the soldiers went as straight as a board, shouting in confusion as their feet then walked themselves away in a steady clockwork fashion. Eiji heaved, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

 

_This was real magic. My first encounter with real magic._

 

“Hey,” Eiji carefully turned around to look at the wizard in question, his dark eyes meeting jade ones. His hair was like spun gold, even in the darkened alleyway they were in. Even though he towered over Eiji, his face was young.

 

And here he thought wizards were mostly old men with long beards and tall cone hats.

 

“Hey, you listening kid?” the wizard shook him again, his expression solemn but his tone somewhat soft and apologetic. “Sorry for getting you involved but I need you to keep walking with me. There’s someone following.”

 

“What! The soldiers? They were wizards?” Eiji gasped, while a bit miffed at someone making a dig at his baby face yet again, the fear of some hostile magic won out. Readily he walked with the wizard with arms linked, their pace getting faster and faster as they took sharp turns at corners, all the while never looking back despite the sounds of crackling behind them and the alleys seemingly darkening.

 

“Those bozos? Nah, they were just creeps- _oh fuck_ , get ready to jump kid.”

 

“Jump? What- _oh my god-_ ” The pathway in front was suddenly blocked with globs of black oil, and to his horror there were large pythons that were slithering towards them from said dark mass. But then he felt a rush of wind, the scenery changing rapidly before settling to that ten feet off the ground, the paraders like little dolls beneath his feet.

 

They flew.

 

This had to be a dream, this could not be happening. Maybe he’d finally breathed in too much dust or oil fumes, or maybe he accidentally got knocked out by some large stack of canvases again, because this just could not be happening. Eiji Okumura was probably passed out in the storeroom upstairs.

 

Besides, he had dreams like this before, from a long time ago - where the wind ruffled his hair as he laughed under the sun, always soaring, never falling. He loved those dreams. It would be a waste spending this one screaming his lungs out when he hardly dreamed of anything anymore.

 

So he started to relax, and without the fear clouding his mind, the scenery before him was breathtaking.

 

“Hey kid, I’m not too sure if you’re surprised that you’re flying or you’re just a tourist taking in the view,” the wizard still held his hand tightly, instructing him to walk in time with him. The two of them hopped on the roof of the old town hall before flying above the clocktower, the clack of the roof tiles under his worn shoes seemingly real.

 

“Not a tourist- I’ve lived here for years. Just never got out much,” Eiji answered honestly, his attention still focused onto the various colours of the parading dresses and suits and the sky and the sun- the sun that was also making the wizard’s hair even more breathtakingly golden. “And stop calling me kid, I’m pretty sure I’m older than you.”

 

The wizard looked surprised at the retort, his brows raised.

 

“You’ve got guts _big brother_. Alright, where did you wanna go? I’ll take you there.”

 

“It’s kind of obscure,” Eiji replied. “It’s this place that does really good udon- well, the _only_ place that does udon and er- um, you know what, forget it. It’ll be great if you could just drop me off at King’s Cross station and I can walk myself from there.”

 

“Udon? Mrs. Kazuhiko’s place?”

 

“Yes! You like udon?” The speed at which Eiji whipped his head to turn to the wizard was almost comical. Perhaps it was, judging the way the blonde threw his head back and laughed.

 

“Nah not udon- too many carbs for my liking. Her tofu’s great though.”

 

“I didn’t know wizards eat tofu,” Eiji quipped. This dream just kept getting weirder and weirder.

 

“What did you think we eat? _Books_?”

 

“Maybe? I wouldn’t be surprised if you did.”

 

“You do really need to get out more big brother,” the wizard groaned, albeit good-naturedly as they landed onto the balcony of Mrs.Kazuhiko’s little eatery slash house. Their journey across town came was way too short for Eiji’s liking - he already missed the feeling of weightlessness. “Get acquainted with some books. Read them mind you- not eat them.”

 

“Geez, I get it. And thanks for uh- saving me, and bringing me here,” Eiji sighed, his body still feeling as light as a feather as he properly took a good look at the wizard. Still beautiful, still looking otherworldly, still looking like he was just a figment of his imagination. _Huh_.

 

“Don’t sweat it. Sorry for getting you involved in that mess. You best stay indoors for at least half an hour so I can draw their attention away.”

 

“Alright. But you stay safe okay? I mean-” Eiji immediately regretted his reflexive reply to a goodbye. What was he doing? He was a stranger! And this wasn’t just your ordinary stranger, this was probably a powerful wizard for crying out loud.

 

 _Eh._ It’s just a dream anyway.

 

But instead of an awkward laugh, the wizard blinked owlishly, his mouth opening and closing akin to a goldfish, and if Eiji were to be bold enough he would have also said that there was a blush tinting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Finally he settled with a gentle smile, the kind that reached his eyes and made the mystifying jade more brilliant than ever.

 

“Thanks. You stay safe too,” and with that the wizard hopped off the balcony and vanished into the crowd below.

 

\---

 

“Mizuno, you're telling me I somehow floated across town like some sort of ghost?” Eiji slurped his noodles, his tea cup empty at the side. Mizuno was giving him a once over, as if he was checking for missing limbs and the like.

 

“Not somehow! You actually did!” Eiji was shook by the shoulders yet again, the motion making the money pouch in his bag rattle loudly. “Not only me, but my mum and grandpa also saw you floating into our balcony with a wizard Eiji! A wizard! They’re dangerous I tell you!”

 

“So it wasn't a dream.” _Slurp_. Wonder what Mizuno would say if he told him the same wizard liked his mum’s tofu.

 

“Thank God you're still in one piece. What if it were Ash Lynx? You could have had your heart eaten out!” Eiji felt kind of bad about his own indifference with the supposed encounter with near death, since Mizuno looked like he wanted to cry. Instinctively, he got out his handkerchief and offered it to the other, but his friend merely stared at it before shaking his head.

 

“You’re always like this. Why can’t you take care of yourself for a change?” Eiji blinked at the question as he retracted his hand. He didn’t really understand what he was asking- he took care of himself very well thank you very much.

 

“Relax, Ash Lynx only eats hearts for power- I'm not anyone special. I'll be safe from him at the very least,” chopsticks were placed nicely on top of the porcelain bowl before he gave the money and tips to Mizuno. “Thanks for the meal! Help me tell auntie that her udon was amazing as always. Sorry I can’t stay for long - there’s gonna be a lot of pick-ups this afternoon and I’ve got to count stock.”

 

“It ain’t just Ash Lynx! My neighbour said the Lee family’s in town. You know the one - rich officials by day, ruthless wizards by night. You look at them wrong and they’ll smite you- wait, you’re _still_ at Ibe’s?”

 

“What’s wrong with Ibe-san?” Eiji narrowed his eyes, particularly protective of the elder who has shown nothing but kindness towards him.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with him! It’s just- do you really want to spend the rest of your days in that dusty storeroom?” Mizuno grabbed him by the shoulders again, his eyes boring into Eiji’s, carefully examining his expressions.

 

“I don’t mind, it pays well. I’ve even managed to save up enough money to send some back to my sister and grandma! I’m learning how to paint too-”

 

“I‘m not asking whether or not you mind it! I want to know what _you_ want,” Mizuno’s tone was laced with exasperation, but there was also a hint of pity that Eiji really didn’t like.

 

“Hey, Mizuno-”

 

_“Mi-chan! Can you help carry the rice bags into the kitchen?”_

 

“Coming ma!” Just as Mizuno turned to give his reply, Eiji started walking towards the door.

 

“Sorry Mizuno, I’ve really got to go. I’ll see you around.”

 

“Huh- wait! Eiji! It’s your life, do something for yourself for once will you!”

 

“Bye Mizuno, stay safe,” Eiji replied with finality as he closed the door to the little eatery shut, the little bells signalling its close.

 

\---

 

_By the Eastern wharf, an expensive car was parked next to the river, a tiny bottle placed near its rear wheels. Black bubbling mass started to foam from the depths from said river, slithering into the bottle like snakes into a burrow._

_“Interesting,” a pale hand gave the bottle a swirl before its owner examined the contents. “Wu, do you know a painter by the name of Ibe? Apparently he owns a shop.”_

_“Yes young master. His shop is near the emporium at central square, twenty minutes from here.”_

_“Excellent. Start the car.”_

 

\---

 

 _That’s the last of the sorting._ Eiji felt proud of himself, the invoices and restocking all done despite today’s break turning out longer than he expected. Ibe wanted to help out, but he shooed the man away, citing the countless of times he went home late to his girlfriend. She was a wonderful lady with seemingly infinite amount of kindness and patience, but it was always best not to test it. She had even offered to let him stay at their place, saying that they could clear out her study to make a room for him. However, Eiji already felt too indebted to Ibe for providing him a job, staying at his house rent-free was way too much.

 

 _Besides, I like sleeping in the store office. The view of the river is great from here._ He yawned, feeling the heaviness settling into his bones.

 

That was why he thought he had imagined the door opening, accompanied by the chimes of little bells.

 

“Huh? Sorry, but we’re closed,” he turned sluggishly towards the door, squinting at the dark silhouette against the glow of the street lamps outside. “I could have sworn I locked that door.”

 

“I can’t believe it,” the figure stepped into the light, his long dark hair and sharp features made prominent by the shadows casted by their kerosene lamp on the counter. “For months I’ve been tracking down the Lynx-- losing my men to the wastelands and running on wild goose chases-- and yet when he finally shows himself I find him parading around with someone like _you_.”

 

“I’m going to have to politely ask you to leave sir,” it wasn’t the first time a weirdo broke in and started telling him stories- there were pubs close by and they opened late after all. Even in his sleep addled state, he managed to steel his expression, walking to the door before opening it for the rude customer. “The door’s over here sir, we’re closed.”

 

“Before I leave, however, I would like to make a request,” using a finger, the stranger brushed the edge of the mirror decoration above the paintbrush display, his face full of contempt as he sneered at Eiji. “Could you tell me the name of this piece?”

 

“Sir, that is a mirror. Please leave before I call the authorities,” he gestured at the door again, letting a bit of anger seep into his tone.

 

“No, look closer. I don’t think you see the bigger picture.”

 

He must have been really tired, because instead of going straight to the phone to call the local police, he grumbled as he walked over to the mirror to point to its surface.

 

“There is nothing there sir. Will you please- _Huh_ ? _Where-_ ”

 

He could clearly see the detestable smirk on the stranger’s face in the mirror, but where his person was supposed to be was absent, his work clothes seemingly floating in mid air. Confused, he looked to his hands, which were also absent - he could only see the inside of his cuffs.

 

“You should have known your place,” the stranger whispered into his ear. “Lee Yut Lung sends his regards to Ash.”

 

“The Lee family? I- my voice?” Eiji immediately turned in shock, trying to counter the wizard with a yell but all he could manage was a whisper and a wheeze at best. But he had already seemingly apparated to the front door, his bodyguards behind him ready to attack at the signal.

 

“The best part of that curse is that you can’t tell anybody about it,” he laughed. “Happy haunting.”

 

The door then slammed shut, leaving Eiji behind with one hell of a problem.


	2. In Which Eiji Learns of Magic

_Stay calm, stay calm. There’s no use panicking. This might just be a really bad dream._ Eiji paced back and forth in front in his room slash store office, but insistently not looking at the window’s reflection in fear that it would remind him of the weight of the situation and trigger a mental breakdown. That was the absolute last thing he needed right now.

 

So he had mentally compiled a list of things about his curse in an attempt to make sense of the situation. Lists were always good. Lists were safe and familiar.

 

One, only his body itself could not be seen by himself or others - his clothes were still very visible. The first thing he did after the Lee wizard left was to go out onto the street to chase after him, and it just so happened that a young couple was strolling and noticed him from the opposite side of the street, screaming in fright about floating articles of clothing and poltergeists and what not. The couple ran away just as Eiji dashed back into the store.

 

Two, he wasn’t physically missing any limbs- thank god. He checked himself from head to toe, sighing in relief when he could still feel the sensation of touch from all his appendages. The only thing absent was just his appearance.

 

Three, he had pretty much lost his voice - as much as he tried to scream, all attempts resulted in wasted air. But at least he could still communicate with speech, albeit ironically only with a ghostly whisper.

 

Four, as much as his heart dearly ached at the thought - he had to leave Ibe and the shop to find a way to break his curse. It wouldn’t be good for business if people found out a feared Lee family member held enough resentment for one of its employees- enough to send a curse his way. He would leave a note for Ibe about his sudden departure, lying about how he needed to visit his grandma.

 

Five, he would head North through the wastelands to the capital. He had heard from Ibe’s customers that a Grandmaster Wizard that went by the name of Lobo was currently working there as a underground consultant -  even saying that he was a close friend to that of the legendary wizard Griffin, so surely he would have some clues to the solution to Eiji’s predicament.

 

He set out his travelling pack next to his bedroll and heaved a great sigh, too tired to dwell on it.

 

His cheeks were wet by the time he managed to fall asleep, the distance rumbling of the train a welcoming white noise.

 

\---

 

The wastelands were closer than he thought - only two hours on the back of a donkey driven cart. The driver adamantly refused to take his cloaked self any further than the its border, his tired eyes hard as he tried to convince him to take another route, the unspoken threat that was the devil wizard Ash Lynx clear as day. But the long route around the wastelands would take three weeks, whereas trekking through the wastelands would only take three days - time was of the essence for a multitude of reasons.

 

The strong winds that plagued the wastelands were not helping. How was he going to set up camp like this?

 

Demoralised, he sat behind a large rock formation to snack on a bit of bread he packed in hopes of making himself feel better. But having that moment to rest, without the desperation of what to do next occupying his thoughts, the reality that he was forced to leave his home _again_ was crushing. Worse still, it was a home that he had worked so hard to be proud of.

 

 _I’m sorry dad. I tried. I really did._ At this point he was sniffling in between bites, the tears rolling down his cheeks making the bread taste salty. _If you can hear me, wherever you are, please give me strength to find my place in this world._

 

The only reply he got was the ominous wind howling back.

 

He sighed, rubbing his tears away with the heel of his palm. Without the tears blurring his vision he noticed a tiny field mouse scurrying around his legs, trying to catch the bits of crumbs that fell out. Figuring that the tiny mouse would probably have been starving in these harsh conditions, he gave away the last of his unfinished bread to the little creature, earning him a happy squeak as thanks before it finally scurried away with the small offering.

 

“Get home safe little mouse!” He did feel better after that and a good cry, felt a bit warmer even.

 

 _Warmer?_ Wait a minute.

 

There was smoke.

 

“The smell of smoke is coming from somewhere- _aaaaaargh!”_ Just as Eiji turned around to look for the origin of said smoke, he was met with the famed gigantic hunkering metal beast that roamed the wastelands, its feet stepping in time with the loud whistles of steam. Ash’s moving castle was even more humongous up close.

 

The rush of cold wind that came with being under such a huge moving contraption made Eiji’s eyes water, his arm instinctively raised to protect his vision.

 

And then, in his periphery, a door.

 

 _A way in!_ Eiji had to think fast.

 

If he went back and took the long route to the capital, there was no telling when the capital would tighten entry in response to the recent coup d'etat attempt - the sooner he got there the lower the risk of that happening.

 

If he continued on by foot, it was almost impossible to set up camp in these winds - he would probably die of hypothermia overnight.

 

Now, if he went into the castle, which was coincidentally heading North, he could probably reach the capital by tomorrow even! But trespassing on Ash Lynx’s property was a terrifying prospect. He could very well die too - have his heart eaten out even. However, the chances of being eaten was presumably low since he was as un-magical as they come sans curse, unless the wizard was actually cannibalistic by nature and not by convention.

 

In the end he didn’t even have to decide- the castle had opened the door, scooped him up like some sort of treat and tossed him through said open door right into the carpet of the main room.

 

“Ow! Why do magical things seem to think they can do whatever they want!” Eiji cried in frustration, knowing that his side was going to bruise from the impact. Cobwebs and dust decorated every available surface inside the castle, the furniture piled with by books and knick knacks and other miscellaneous items in a haphazard fashion, the stairway railing sporting random articles of clothing- Eiji felt he got transported to a bigger version of the storeroom back at the shop before he cleaned it.

 

“Hey man, I’m real sorry! Didn’t mean to make it that hard, promise! The whole math-and-trajectory thing ain’t my thing, I’m more of a do-and-learn kind of guy.”

 

Eiji blinked. The fire was in the fireplace was talking. _Oh god-_

 

“Don’t scream!” the flames crackled. “You wake up sleeping beauty upstairs and we’ll both be in trouble!”

 

“Are you Ash Lynx? A-are you going to eat me?” Eiji whispered, his hands trembling as he hugged his travelling pack closer to his chest. _Even if I wanted to scream, I couldn’t_.

 

“Oh geez, now I’m pretty sure you’re absolutely harmless,” the fire laughed, could actually laugh with a real human voice. Eiji didn’t know what to make do with this kind of information. “Sure, I’m Ash, and I ain’t gonna eat you.”

 

“Are you named Ash because you’re always on fire?”

 

“That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard oh man, I’ve saving that for later,” the fire wheezed again, before turning quieter. “Listen my dude, there are only two types of people who enter the wastelands - the crazy kind, and the kind who want to get to the other side, if you catch my drift.”

 

“I do want to get to the other side,” Eiji retorted. “Can you help me?”

 

“Uh, listen, I can tell you’ve got a nasty curse but otherwise I don’t know jack about you but- er, I’m sure you have a lot of things to live for-”

 

“No no no!” Eiji quickly realised his mistake. “I meant the other side as in the other side of the wastelands! I want to get to the capital Mr. Lynx.”

 

“Oh! Why didn’t you just say so! I was literally sweating over my words here. And please, call me Ash, Mr. Lynx was my father. Oh man, I’ve gotta coin that, we’re on a roll here-”

 

“Would it be alright if you could help take me to the capital Ash?” Eiji pleaded.

 

“Should be alright! We’ll reach the capital border by noon-ish tomorrow, but I can only drop you off as far as there. You’ll have to walk the rest of the way yourself.”

 

“That’s perfect! Thank you so much for your kindness Ash!” Eiji bowed deeply in thanks, exhilaration going straight to his head. As he straightened himself, he finally felt the stress and physical toll on his body taking over, lowering himself into the chair in front of the fireplace, his shoulders slumped forward as he started to drift off to sleep.

 

“Hey! You’re gonna ache all over if you sleep like that! Maybe take the couch- no wait that’s filled with junk. Maybe the carpet- wait no that’s also piled with junk-”

 

Eiji smiled as he fell asleep to the warmth of a fireplace and the sounds of fire crackling.

 

\---

 

Eiji woke up the next day to the sound of harsh whispering and rain pouring outside.

 

“Why did you let him in Shorter! Especially when every Tom, Dick and Harry out there is searching for the boss!” He kept his breathing even under the guise of being asleep, but dared to dart his open eyes about with the knowledge that they wouldn’t be able to see the motion. The voice came from a short black kid who looked about ten.

 

“He’s just a little mouse from the wastelands who just wanted hitch a ride to the capital, you think I would endanger y’all like that? Whatcha think Sing?” His heart leap to his throat when he realised that the fire had replied- that he’d been lied to. _The fire’s name was Shorter? Then who was Ash Lynx?_

 

“I don’t know, Skip’s got a point. This curse stinks of the Lee’s dark magic all over - don’t know which brother, but any enemy of theirs to get cursed this bad gets a brownie point in my book. _But_ that means he could very well be dangerous,” a tanned boy with dark hair replied from his spot next to the fireplace. “But then again, curse aside, he doesn’t have a lick of magic, and your gut instincts have never been wrong.”

 

“It’s your call Shorter, you drive the house around after all. But when the boss blows up don’t say I didn’t warn ya,” the boy named Skip shrugged as he went back up the stairs-

 

-only to be stopped by the same blonde wizard he saw at the alleyway yesterday.

 

“Oh, hey, mornin’ boss,” Skip casually hopped over the railing to let the other walk down the stairs, while the latter looked around in suspicion.

 

“Why are y’all up this- _Shorter_ , you’ve got ten seconds to tell me who the flying fuck is _that_ ,” the blonde wizard growled, his eyes narrowing into slits as he stomped his way over to the fireplace, frightening Eiji in the process and causing him to fall off his chair.

 

“I’m so sorry for intruding! I’ll leave immediately! P-Please don’t eat me!” _This was Ash Lynx? But he’s so young, younger than me. They’re all so young-_

 

“Fucking hell, do people still think we all do that shit? And the fuck is wrong with your voice?” Sing scoffed. Shorter sighed from the fireplace.

 

“Sorry for messing with ya my dude, that’s the real Ash. The name’s Shorter,” the fire then turned to face the supposedly real Ash Lynx. “And Ash, don’t blame the guy, I scooped him up from the wastelands myself. He was silently eating bread while crying, and giving pieces to the local wildlife like some kind of saint in the middle of fuck all, and there was a hungry kelpie nearby- I kinda felt bad if I let him get eaten out there.”

 

Eiji’s eyes bugged out of their sockets and felt like puking. _There was a what-_

 

“I figured the total probability of him being dangerous was low enough to let him crash our place for a night. He just wants to get to the capital.”

 

Eiji was frozen in his place as he watched Ash’s unchanging pokerface contemplate Shorter’s words, before he switched his attention to Eiji himself, the glare piercing - so different to the kind eyes he encountered yesterday. He didn't know what to believe at this point.

 

“You are not allowed to touch _anything_ \- none of the furniture _,_ none of the cutlery- unless you ask permission from either me, Shorter, Skipper or Sing. And when you’re done with that shit you give it back to the same person you’ve asked permission from. You are only allowed in this room and nowhere else. Once we reach the capital in two hours, you’re out of here. We clear?”

 

“Yes, thank you. Sorry for the trouble,” Eiji bowed again, before letting himself sit on the hardwood floor with his travel pack in his lap.

 

“Two hours? You fucking kidding? It usually takes me five!” the fire increased in intensity as the disembodied voice increased in volume.

 

“You want to help him so bad? Here’s your chance,” Ash replied nonchalantly before turning to Skipper. “Skip, we’ve got work.”

 

“Welp, see ya later fellas,” Skip gave a lazy salute towards the audience in the room before following the blonde up the stairs. Sing curiously gave Eiji a once over, before he too left the room to enter what Eiji assumed was the kitchen. That just left him and Shorter.

 

“Um, Shorter?”

 

“You’ve got every right to yell at me my man,” Shorter sighed, his flames look like they were simmering at low heat.

 

“No no, I didn’t mean that! I wanted to thank you for saving me from the- uh, kelpie, and for working twice as hard to get to the capital border. You could have just left me there to die but you didn’t so I owe you my life, if that counts for anything.”

 

“No problem,” Shorter gave a fiery thumbs up. “Also, this probably won’t get through to you but just for the record, Ash is actually a really great guy. He hates killing more than anything- he doesn’t actually want you to die, he just lashed out because he was worried.”

 

“No I believe it,” Eiji lets his legs stretch out onto the wooden floor, trying to get all the kinks out of his back from sleeping in such an awkward position. “Anyone would if they were trying to protect their precious home.”

 

“Home huh?” Shorter mused. “Say, you’ve never actually told us your name.”

 

“It’s Eiji. Eiji Okumura.”

 

“Alright Eiji, we’ve got an hour and a bit. Tell me more about yourself.”

 

“Well-”

 

\---

 

By the time they reached the border, Eiji had just barely finished telling him about his job as a artist understudy slash art store assistant, making sure not to drop too many hints that might lead them to Ibe and his girlfriend. Shorter was actually a very friendly approachable sort of character, and the conversation flowed extremely well to the point he felt like only five minutes had passed in that one hour’s time.

 

Jokingly, Shorter even asked if Eiji could paint him. “Make me extra hot,” the fire said in mock seriousness.

 

“I’ll draw extra firewood under you to emphasise your flames,” Eiji couldn’t help but laugh as Shorter grabbed hold of more logs of wood in response.

 

Then there was a knock on the door.

 

“Huh? Were you expecting someone?” Eiji looked to the entrance, confusion setting in when he thought about how they were technically still in the wastelands. Shorter gave him a grimace just as Ash came down the stairs all frazzled.

 

“Shorter, kick the guy out before switching!” Ash hissed, making his way towards Eiji in large strides.

 

“Oh man sorry Eiji, ya gotta go-” the chime of the bell at the corner of the door interrupted him before he could finish, the coloured wheel next to it switching from the green quarter to that of the red, and then the windows changed from a dreary rainy backdrop to that of a metropolis. And for the nth time today, Eiji felt like he was living in a weird dream.

 

“Shorter!” Ash yelled at the fireplace, eyes burning.

 

“Fuck! I swear it wasn’t me-”

 

“Ash! Open up! I’ve been waiting out here for ages, what’s taking you so long?” a familiar voice was muffled by the door. A very familiar voice.

 

In fact, Eiji was going to look for him when he got to the capital - he would know where to look for Lobo. But that was the capital, and they were still in the wastelands, right? _Right?_

 

“Max? Mr. Max Glenreed?” his softness was almost drowned out by the noise of the loud traffic and insistent knocking from outside, voice unheard by everyone except for Ash.

 

“How do you know Max Glenreed?”

 

“He’s a good friend of my mentor,” Eiji looked up at Ash. “He used to come to our store all the time with his family to buy art supplies for his son. But last I’ve heard of him he was divorced and went to live in the capital. His wife and son live in Porthaven now.”

 

Ash merely squinted at him before he flicked his wrist at the door, letting Max tumble in with a crash before shutting it closed just as quickly. The man in question groaned as he leaned against the railing next to the doorsteps

 

“Ow, what’s gotten you into a mood- hey, who’s the newcomer?”

 

“Mr. Glenreed! It’s me, Eiji!”

 

“Eiji? Eiji Okumura? Ibe’s Eiji?”

 

“Michael can never remember my real name because you and Jessica keep calling me Ei-chan.”

 

“It really is you!” Max rushed up to him, face twisted in worry and shock as he squatted down to his level and placed both hands grasped his shoulders. “My god, what happened to you? What are you doing here? Does Ibe know?”

 

“So he was telling the truth,” Ash hummed, his face deep in thought. “So Max, is he dangerous? Can he be trusted?”

 

“Dangerous? Eiji wouldn’t hurt a fly! He’s one of the sweetest guys I know!” Max looked almost offended on behalf, his hand on his shoulder in support after they both stood up. Eiji swaying a bit as he did so, still feeling a bit rattled at the fact that an acquaintance turned out to be a friend of the famed Ash Lynx. “Who would do this to you Eiji?”

 

“I-” Eiji wanted to scream about the Lee family member that ruined his life, but his lips were sealed shut as soon as he even thought about vocalising it. All he could do was crumple forward and ball his fists in anger.

 

“Can it old man. You of all people should know the cursed can’t reveal the details of their own curse,” Ash went around the chair next to the fireplace, making room for Skip and Sing who came bounding back into the living room to see what the commotion was about- to which Shorter had summarised for them in rapid fire conversation. “All we know is that it’s set by one of the Lees, and whichever brother did it, they intentionally didn't cover up their handiwork.”

 

“This ain't no ordinary curse either. It'll be real tough to break,” Max groaned, rubbing his chin as he examined Eiji from head to toe with a brow raised.

 

“You know magic too Max? Do you think the Grandmaster wizard Lobo could break it then?”

 

“Uh-” Max laughed nervously. Eiji didn't like the combination of his grimace and the very obvious cringe in response to his question, neither did he like the way the other four magic users quietly stared at Max. “Well Eiji, you see. I also go by Max Lobo, so, uh-”

 

“You're the Grandmaster wizard?” Eiji gasped. “Do you think you can break the curse?”

 

“It ain't that simple,” the chair next to the fireplace creaked under Sing’s weight. “The Lee’s curses are just as complicated as their political schemes. If you don't do proper research you might even make it worse.”

 

“Do you even have enough dough to pay for a wizard service?” Skip asked.

 

“I was hoping to at least be able to pay the downpayment,” Eiji clenched the fabric of his travel pack, frustrated at the increasing hopelessness of the situation. “And pay the rest of it through labour.”

 

“It sucks that you have to do this Eiji,” Max complained as he scratched the back of his head. “I would help you out for free but it might take a while - I’m not great with curses. Ash here is better at them.”

 

“Not just curses,” Skip laughed, giving the elder man a finger gun. “The boss is a better wizard than you, period.”

 

“We’re not a charity,” Eiji looked back in response to the blonde’s grumble, the latter leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “I don’t have time for this.”

 

“Come on Ash! As much as I hate to admit it, you probably could figure it out in less than half the time I would take,” Max looked over to Ash before using his hand to gesture at his surroundings. “Besides, the castle could really use a housekeeper. It’s a mess! Eiji could help out in exchange!”

 

“It really do be a mess in here,” Shorter quipped from the fireplace, casually chewing on a small piece of firewood. “Ash, you know Skip is allergic to dust right?

 

“What?” Ash immediately turned to the smaller boy in surprise. “Is that why you’re always sneezing? Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Didn’t think it’d be a big issue. It just be like that sometimes,” Skipper shrugged, ironically sneezing right after. “You’re my mentor, not my dad. Telling you felt off, ya know?”

 

“I can cook too!” Eiji supplied. “I can cook and clean in exchange for help with my curse.”

 

“Oh my god,” both Shorter and Sing gasped in tandem, the latter coming up to him with a very weird expression that Eiji couldn’t put his finger on. “What can you cook?”

 

“Uh, anything really? As long as I have the recipe I can probably make it. I do like making soup and noodle meals in particular-”

 

“Holy fuck, _noodles -_ I feel like I’ve haven’t heard that name in years,” Sing turned to Ash, his eyes alight with a sudden bout of determination. “Ash, we've been eating nothing but boiled vegetables and bread for ages! I don’t know about you but it’d be pretty pathetic if we get some sort of malnutrition despite having the funds to buy a whole ass market, all because we’re too busy to cook proper stuff- and more importantly, because we know _fuck all_ about cooking-”

 

“Alright! I got it! I’ll do something about his curse!” the blonde wizard snapped back at Sing. He then sighed, taking some time to run his hand through his hand, his expression clearly irritated. Eiji hesitantly thanked Ash for accepting the request, still unsure if his input would make him even more annoyed. The blonde had been a constant bad mood for the whole day after all.

 

Thankfully Ash had merely grumbled, telling him the terms and conditions of his stay - he was to cook at least three meals a day for three wizards while making sure Shorter had enough firewood throughout the day. He was also told to clean, but was warned not to fiddle with anything he didn’t understand lest he caused serious magical damage. In return, Ash would research on his curse, and hopefully, with help from his apprentice Skipper and acquaintance Sing, he would be able to lift it by the end of-

 

“ _A whole year_?” Eiji was flabbergasted. He had thought it would take a least a month at max - then it would still be socially acceptable to go back to work straight after. The thought of having to live with this curse for a whole year was making him feel faint.

 

“Do you want me to tell Ibe about this?” Max asked.

 

“That would be good,” Eiji sighed, feeling the tears threatening to escape the corner of his eyes when he thought back to the safety and warmth Ibe and his partner had provided, the home he would sorely miss. “Please help me pass on my apologies to him, for how much trouble I’ve caused. Tell him he can sell off my things for some money while he finds a new assistant.”

 

“Even if I tell Shunichi that, he’ll probably leave your room as it is - it’ll be there whenever you want to return. You are like a brother to him Eiji, you know this,” Max had stressed his words, his eyes full of conviction. “I’ll help out in any way I can too. You can contact me anytime- Shorter will tell you how. I can help you pass on messages and packages to Ibe if you like.”

 

“I would love to. Thank you, Max,” Eiji rubbed away the tears, giving the other a soft smile, even if Max couldn’t see it.

 

“Ash can be trusted don’t worry- the rumours about him are bad but he’s just a punkass kid. Don’t let him bully you-”

 

“If you’re done with the greetings, you can start on lunch for your very first day Eiji,” Ash huffed at the pair. “And you, old man! You wanted to say something before you got sidetracked by Eiji here.”

 

“Ah, that’s right,” Max turned to his Ash, his face grim as he relayed the next few sentences. “Well, the big wigs are planning another massive national conscription soon. They gonna round up witches and wizards from the royal sorcery academy, make good of their oath to the monarchy. I’m technically exempt because I’ve already served once and got injured, but Jess is having trouble applying for special family leave for Michael’s sake.”

 

“Bastards. So that’s why,” Ash glared at distant grand castle seen from the window, his expression cold. “Thanks for the heads up Max. You go find Jess and sort out this mess.”

 

“If she even wants to see me,” Max mumbled under his breath as he turned the knob of the front door clockwise, eliciting the same bell chime from before, the arrow of the wheel now pointing to the blue quarter. The scenery beyond the window changed again, from the bustling royal capital to a view of a quaint coastal town, the distant sea shimmering under the sun’s rays. “Like always, you guys all stay in one piece okay? Especially you Ash, you reckless punk.”

 

“Hope you come back in one piece when Jess is done with you,” Ash smirked, turning his back towards the door to make his way up the staircase. “Help me say hi to Michael and the old hag.”

 

“Punk kid!” Max scoffed, before turning to Eiji with a worried expression. “Find me anytime you need help, okay Eiji? I mean it. I don’t want a good kid like you getting in more trouble.”

 

“I’ll try my best Max, thank you.”


	3. In Which Eiji Builds Another Home

“Are you cooking _fried rice?_ ”

 

“Is that not okay?” the worn spatula paused in the middle of the frying pan, the only two out of three cooking utensils in the kitchen that wasn’t rusting or broken-- the third was the boiling pot. He chose the dish because of its simplicity, and the fact that the pantry was running low on groceries. If Sing wanted a proper meal that didn’t involve purely boiling or frying vegetables, he definitely needed make a trip to the market.

 

“No it’s completely fine. Great even. I didn’t even think we still had rice back here,” Sing choked, his breathing a bit weird. He wrung his hands as he watched Eiji resume his frying, blushing when his tummy emitted a growl. Eiji couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“It won’t be long,” the sounds of metal hitting metal filled the kitchen, the fire Shorter lent whistling beneath the pan. “Do you mind if you could tell me where the plates are?”

 

“What for? Just eat it straight out of the pan,” Sing looked incredulous, as if Eiji just asked him a stupid question.

 

“Do you all eat from the same pot during meals?”

 

“Uh, yeah? Skip doesn’t give a fuck, and Ash rarely eats. When he does, he bites on an apple or pear and that’s it. He pretty much lives on coffee- hey, what’s with that look-”

 

\---

 

In the next few weeks, he had gotten to know Sing, Shorter and Skip very well - the first a very earnest boy that got riled up way too easily, the first impressions of him being haughty only due to his slight lack of social skills. Eiji found him to be very sweet too, always leaving a plate of human food for Shorter in what Eiji assumed to be an attempt to making the fire creature feel more included, since Shorter seemed to only need firewood to sustain himself.

 

To be completely honest, there were a lot of things he didn’t know about Shorter- he knew Shorter was responsible for the protection and animation of the castle, but that was probably it. He had learnt to avoid asking about him when both Sing and Skipper got visibly upset with said questions, and then the fire in question laughed nervously before saying it was confidential information. Sans that mystery, Eiji had made a great friend in Shorter, his wittiness and humour never failing to lift the spirits in the room.

 

Skipper, on the other hand, was similarly very friendly; the boy was also easygoing, but liked to tease him way too often - he had stopped calling him Eiji when he found out that using “Ei-chan” was a more efficient way to get his attention. Sing at least felt weird using the nickname. Shorter was ambivalent on the issue, only using it when he felt bored and wanted Eiji to humour him.

 

Then there was the whole issue with cleaning the castle. When he found out that the castle structure and its number of rooms differed based on the portal wheel controlling the door, Eiji wanted to scream. Even after weeks he still couldn’t confidently say it was pristine- the castle’s occupants wore their boots inside, much to his ire- but at least Skip wasn’t sneezing at every corner now. At the start, the living room alone had enough dust and dirt to fill up ten storerooms, the hoarding of absolutely useless junk too much. He had found twenty three pairs of socks strewn throughout the place, with half of every pair charred at the tips for some unknown reason.

 

 _It was an experiment,_ Skipper chirped one afternoon when he enquired about it. _I can’t even remember what it was about honestly. But I know it was cool._

 

Spontaneous experiments were a thing with Skip it seemed. Eiji dreaded the days he had to clean Skipper’s room, but at least the boy himself would always be there to entertain Eiji when he did so, filling him in with the latest gossip and random facts about the kingdom. Lately he had been giving Eiji random knicks-nacks from his room that apparently reminded him of Eiji. From pretty marbles to colourful feathers, the bedside drawer Eiji used for safekeeping Skip’s gifts was now filled to the brim. Every item had a story to go along with it, and he treasured each and every single one of them.

 

Cooking was a more enjoyable task than cleaning, especially after Ash handed him enough money to replace the kitchen equipment. Well, it seemed like the money was from Ash, since the money pouch and a note saying “will replenish for kitchen and groceries every week, next time just ask” coincidentally appeared the morning after the wizard caught him pathetically mashing potatoes with the base of the boiling pot. But that was beside the point - the point was, the kitchen was now fully functional and had become his safe place of sorts, being able to make his own favourite meals in his downtime.

 

Sometimes he even entertained requests from Sing, whom Eiji absolutely adored. The scraggly boy reminded him way too much of his little sister whenever he made his suggestions, his mix of confidence and awkwardness incredibly similar to hers. He had even started going red and steaming in a similar fashion when he dared to fondly ruffle his hair that one time, except Sing used more sputtering in his response.

 

Then there was Ash.

 

Eiji had only interacted with Ash a total of four times so far. The rest of time he was rushing to some place in the castle, or locked in his room, or outside doing god knows what. Skip had been the one delivering his meals, telling Eiji how Ash’s study slash bedroom was one big magical danger zone and that it was probably best if Eiji didn’t go near it.

 

He didn’t know what to think of Ash - Eiji still remembered the gentle smile from their first encounter as clear as day, a stark contrast to how he alternated between cold and snarky here. Two out of the four exchanges were to help Eiji settle in- one to show where the different rooms were, the other to show where his own room would be. All of it was done very formally and impersonally.

 

The third wasn’t so much of an exchange, but an awkward stare down after Ash caught him smashing potatoes with a pot.

 

The fourth involved Eiji being a little bit more bold-  he was making himself snack in the wee hours of the morning when Ash walked through the front door, and like the generous person he was he offered to share his snack with the wizard, only to have the other blink incredulously, his face then morphing into an expression that could only mean disgust.

 

_“I hate beans.”_

 

_“This is natto, not beans. It’s healthy and tastes really good with rice!” Eiji hummed, mixing the natto with his bowl of rice “You should be less picky with your vegetables- you always leave out the carrots when your plate returns to the kitchen.”_

 

_“I hate carrots.”_

 

_“You need to eat your greens if you want to grow you picky child.”_

 

_“You say that but I managed to be taller than you, even with your invisible bits,” Ash smirked as he patted the hair on his head, tone cheeky. “Happy snacking Eiji, this picky child is gonna hit the hay and grow even more.”_

 

Eiji knew that he wouldn’t be able to yell, so he had chucked an apple at him at Ash as he turned and made his way upstairs that early morning. Infuriatingly, however, he had managed to catch it and laughed as he thanked him for the light snack.

 

And their fifth exchange? Well-

 

“He’s not eating tonight’s dinner either?” Eiji was almost done with drying the last of the cutlery from tonight’s meal, but Ash had yet to touch any food since lunch yesterday, if the untouched plate of food in Skip’s hands was of any indication.

 

“The boss goes into a mood sometimes. Ain’t nobody know what’s going on in his head- we just leave him be,” Skip shrugged, placing the plate of food next to the sink. “Besides, he’s done this before and turned out okay.”

 

“Has anyone checked up on him?”

 

“It’s Ash Lynx we’re talking about here, he ain’t a baby,” Sing replied from the dining table, a cup of hot cocoa in his hand. “He’ll come out when he wants too.”

 

“Still,” Eiji dried his hands after washing up, his gaze turned to the stairway past the kitchen threshold. “I think I’ll go check up on him.”

 

Sing and Skip looked across the room to each other, an invisible conversation had between the two, and then they called out to Shorter both at the same time.

 

“Shorter! Transfer my protection charm to Eiji temporarily!”

  
  
“Transfer complete!” Shorter yelled back, his voice carrying an underlying tone of amusement. “Now you two best not be going into Ash’s room my good dudes, unless you wanna get fried. Good luck trying to get Ash to listen to you Eiji.”

 

“You can’t be serious? _Fried?_ ”

 

“Less talking here, more talking there. You’ve got half an hour before Ash realises. Sing and Skip’s asses are on the line here- they ain’t supposed to do this. You sure you’re not a wizard yourself Eiji? Charming your way into people’s hearts?”

 

“Absolutely not. It’s just basic human decency,” Eiji huffed. “But also, if I go into his room wouldn’t he realise that I have the protection charm instead?”

 

“Who said anything about going in? Just talk to him through the door,” Sing quipped. “It’s just in case you accidentally fall in or something.”

 

“But I-” _My voice is going to be way too soft to speak through the door._ Maybe he should have just left Ash alone if he was this adamant about isolating himself.

 

 _But then_. He looked to the untouched plate near the sink, the food undoubtedly cold by now.

 

“Go go Ei-chan! We’ll come get you by the twenty five minute mark so Shorter can transfer the charm back to us.”

 

“One more thing Eiji!” Shorter called out, his voice unusually serious. “Don’t go into Ash’s room okay? I mean it.”

 

“I won’t. Thanks guys,” he smiled at the three of his friends cheering him on before heading upstairs towards Ash’s study.

 

\---

 

_Knock knock._

 

“Ash?”

 

_Knock knock._

 

“Ash, are you okay? You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.”

 

 _No response._ Eiji sighed, expecting as much. He could hear some shuffling in there, so he knew someone was definitely inside, but his voice was way too soft for this. He didn’t want to bang the door too loudly and risk Ash worsening his mood either.

 

 _I could slide something under the door_. Eiji mused, quickly venturing into his bedroom to pick out the scrapbook Sing had gifted him in the early days- back when they weren’t used to his quiet whispers and often had him write out his words instead. With a pencil he wrote his thoughts down yet again, tearing the paper off the book and sliding it through the crack underneath the door.

 

**_(Ash, are you okay? You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.)_ **

 

There was a pause in the shuffling, then footsteps.

 

He squinted at the paper that slid back out of the door.

 

_(I’m working. Not hungry.)_

 

Eiji immediately wrote out a reply.

 

**_(Remember to take breaks Ash. I can make something light if you want?)_ **

_(No, just go. Would you leave me alone if I told you I was working on your curse for the past day?)_

**_(No I wouldn’t. As much as I would like my curse to be lifted, I don’t want it to be at the expense of someone else’s health.)_ **

_(Then I’ll stop working on it then.)_

**_(Good. Will you please come out and eat then?)_ **

_(Are you fucking serious?)_

**_(Oh I am absolutely serious about this. Below is a masterful drawing of the plate of beef stew waiting for you in the kitchen, carrots all painstakingly removed with love and care.)_ **

 

Eiji could hear a muffled snort coming from the other side of the door right after he sent in his latest reply.

  
_(That’s a terrible drawing for someone who’s supposedly an artist. But I appreciate the lack of carrots.)_  

**_(I drew that in five seconds you fiend. But you’ll come downstairs to eat?)_ **

_(Get Skipper to bring my plate of food for me. I can’t leave the room- magic stuff.)_

**_(Alright, but if you can’t stomach down the stew I can always make something else.)_ **

_(I’ll be fine. And for the record, I was lying about not working on your curse- I already got the foundations down. Thank you, Eiji.)_

 

When he saw Ash’s cursive handwriting of his name punctuated by a little carrot doodle, Eiji couldn’t help but smile.

 

\---

 

_In a moving castle made of metal and magic, there existed a room spelled beyond belief, not so much to keep things out, but to keep things in. Monsters are meant to be kept in, you see._

 

_To think, even in this state, he could have something as nice as this._

 

_At least in the darkness of his room, no one would have been able to see the way he cried, savouring the taste of a meal just as good and warm as the one Griff used to make._

 

\---

 

Eiji didn’t have to count the number of exchanges he had with Ash anymore, since the wizard started coming down for meals. Right after the first meal together, Skip had came up to him and asked if he was actually a sorcerer, to which he replied with the same answer he gave Shorter.

 

He didn’t understand these people- it was like the one magic word they’ve been searching for was “please”.

 

That aside, Eiji was happy with said turn of events. He had felt extremely awkward using Skip or Sing as messengers whenever he wanted to communicate with Ash, and now that he saw him at least three times a day, he could do so without the guilt of having to waste other people’s time. And best of all, he got know the other better.

 

Eiji found him to be incredibly kind.

 

Despite his cold exterior, Ash was quite warm of heart-- he was very patient with Skip as his apprentice, his words strict but never hurtful, even during that one time the younger boy accidentally melted Ash’s boots and burnt his hand.

 

With Sing, they often fought like cats and dogs, but Eiji had caught Ash comforting Sing on several occasions, the former listening to the latter’s woes with rapt attention.

 

With Shorter-- well, Eiji didn't know what Ash and Shorter talked about, their conversations always done in hushed whispers, so he would felt bad if he eavesdropping, even if by accident. But he knew Shorter and Ash were pretty much best friends, just by the way the two held each other with high regard whenever the other was mentioned, the bond between them evident. Shorter had vouched for Ash, so Eiji felt like he could at least trust Shorter’s testimony, being the one who saved him from the wastelands and all.

 

And with Eiji-- Eiji himself didn’t really know where he stood with Ash. The wizard would tease him for being short, and Eiji would tease him back with examples of him being an absolute disaster in the mornings. Aside from these playful interactions, there were many other times Ash’s actions made Eiji wonder how wrong people were about the wizard, being heartless and savage and whatnot. The Ash that Eiji had been encountering more recently was kind and caring, one that gave him silk gloves and glasses just hours after he lamented about accidentally cutting his fingers while cooking and how people weren't making eye contact with him.

 

There was one time he was feeling extremely homesick, and had offhandedly mentioned that he missed udon as he walked upstairs to sleep it off. The next day he found a takeaway box from Mrs. Kazuhiko’s eatery labelled for him, most definitely from Ash since Skip and Sing had confirmed that they had never heard of such a place.

 

Eiji already knew Ash liked the tofu there-- it wasn’t too far fetched that he bought something extra alongside his order. Sometimes he wondered if Ash knew they had met before the castle, but didn't say anything after thinking it wasn't that important.

 

Max was right-- Ash was just a punkass kid. Powerful, beautiful, dangerous yes- but he was still very much a boy like him. A boy who didn’t eat toast unless the crust was cut off for him, who pouted when Eiji didn’t cook something he liked and, for some strange strange reason, was deathly terrified of pumpkins.

 

He’d recently been taking advantage of that last little tidbit whenever Ash made snide remarks about his height.

 

“Dammit Eiji, I didn’t want to start the morning with this,” the pumpkin shaped pancake was brutally stabbed by a fork, the maple syrup soaking the treat.

 

“I didn’t want to be born with this ‘short-ass’ height either but what can we do,” Eiji casually placed another pumpkin pancake on top of the one Ash just stabbed, immediately eliciting a sharp noise of complaint from the blonde.

 

“I didn’t ask for more pancakes!”

 

“I’ll eat em’!” Sing looked to Ash’s plate, fork firmly grasped and ready to steal a pancake, despite the fact that Skip already gave half his share to the dark-haired boy.

 

“No! Get your own!”

 

“You hate sweet things anyway! What’s the big deal?”

 

Ash’s reply was to angrily and noisily eat all his pancakes in front of Sing, like a giant petulant child trying to prove a point. And to think just a few months ago, Eiji thought Ash Lynx was a greying old wizard that was to be feared.

 

“Heads up,” the blonde said mid-chew, his other hand holding a mug filled with straight black coffee. “I’ll brief Sing and Skip later in my study about the details, but you need to hear this too Eiji.”

 

“Huh? Me?”

 

“Yeah, the castle’s gonna be a transit point. These few months you’ve only seen Max coming and going, but soon enough it won’t be just him.”

 

“So it’s true? They found out about the rat’s nest?” Sing leaned forward, cradling his head with a hand under his chin. “Did they catch Cain?”

 

“No it’s not true- thank fuck for that. One of Cain’s boys gave the higher uppers a tip full of red herrings. But they came way too close, so we’re doing some moving to fix that,” Ash replied. “Eiji, I’m just telling you in advance that you’ll be meeting some other witches and wizards. I told them not to disturb you or go beyond the first floor so if anyone does either, you tell either me or Shorter straight away okay?

 

“Okay,” Eiji nodded. So more weird people with magic- sure, he could deal with that.

 

“I’m telling you man,” Shorter was gobbling his stack of pancakes next to the fireplace at a rapid speed, a cup of hot chocolate next to it courtesy of Sing. “The way you put it across to the gang? They're definitely gonna have the wrong idea about Eiji.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” the mug of straight black coffee was now empty and was set on the table with a nice loud thunk. “I said everything that needed to be said.”

 

“Did you say bad things about me?” Eiji scoffed, his spatula waving threateningly towards Ash’s person. The latter merely hummed in response.

 

“Nothing like that,” Shorter laughed. “Hopefully you’ll know when they come visit.”


	4. In Which Eiji Feels the Need to Protect

Eiji had completely given up on the old greying wizard with a cone hat stereotype.

 

Every single one of the magical guests they were expecting were all around his age, some even younger. Most of them kept to themselves as they passed through the castle, avoiding conversation with his person beyond that of a greeting. They all, however, stared at him for various period of times when they thought he wasn’t looking, their facial expressions indescribable.

 

Not Kong and Bones though.

 

When he had first met them, his first impression was that they were terrifying bodyguards as they flanked Alex, whom he had been introduced to him as Ash’s close confidant. But the moment Kong spotted him, the large man yelped in fright and went straight behind Bones, who ironically had a stature that was two times smaller.

 

_ “G-G-Ghost!” _

 

_ “Get off of me man! You’re heavy as fuck!” _

 

_ “A-ah, sorry to frighten you, I’m not a ghost! I’m just cursed to look like one you see- or not see, I suppose,” in hindsight he shouldn’t have spoken so quickly; his whispers probably sounded like curses to their ears, judging by the way the large man cowered even more, the one in front trying his best not to fall backwards from the weight of his companion. “I’m Eiji! The castle’s housekeeper! Shorter! Tell them I’m not a ghost!” _

 

_ “Ash already told them that you were cursed to look like one! Kong probably just has a phobia.” _

 

_ “W-wait, you’re the Eiji?” the brunette wizard gave Eiji a once over, groaning as he turned to Alex. “How is anyone gonna win the bet if he ain’t got a face? I thought he’d be floating and translucent, not completely see through.” _

 

_ “You can’t put a hand through him either- he’s just invisible and has a soft voice,” Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair. “And keep it down. The guy’s right there.” _

 

_ “Uh, it’s okay-” _

 

_ “Oh yeah, fuck,” the wizard turned to him, all sheepish smiles. “Sorry Eiji, didn’t mean to make ya uncomfortable! The name’s Bones. The big guy behind me is Kong!” _

 

_ “H-” _

 

_ “Kong says hi.” _

 

He never really heard what the bet was about, but he learnt a lot more about the three, since they visited the most, sometimes even staying behind long enough for Eiji to invite them to dinner. It seemed like little family at the dining table was expanding.

 

_ Family huh _ . Eiji paused in his examination of the potato in his hand, Sing next to him as the boy held the basket containing the rest of his purchases from the Porthaven fruit and vegetable stall. He thought back to how he’d been writing back and forth to Ibe via Max, who had then helped relay his letters back to his sister and grandma, but the incredibly constricting homesickness he felt when he first started working at the castle was now a lull he barely noticed. He wondered when that had began to change.

 

Eiji stole a glance at Sing, who was currently glaring hard at his least favourite vegetable. He truly was just a boy, even if he seemed to carry the weight of something incredibly heavy on his shoulders. Ash was just the same, if not worse.

 

He may be inept at magical jargon and the like- but he wasn’t naive. Days of spending his time listening into snippets of conversations all pointed to them leading some kind of resistance, forming complicated plans to overthrow what he thought was a corrupt but powerful monarchy, infamous for its many ruthless conquests and proxy wars. Even back at Ibe’s shop, he held the stance that the kingdom’s very first declaration of war towards their western neighbour for the Cape Gadidae massacre was just an excuse to claim their rich mining industry.

 

It was scary stuff; Ash and the others probably kept him in the dark for his own peace of mind, so he wasn’t going to force them to tell him what was going on, even if it did hurt a little.

 

He wished they could lean on him more.

 

“You want celery for dinner tonight Sing?” Eiji picked up a piece, waving it in front of his face to catch his attention. He laughed when Sing seemed to scrunch up his whole face in disgust.

 

“No thanks, I’ll stick to broccoli and carrots.”

 

“You’ll have to fight Ash on that last one,” the smile on his face grew wider when Sing’s pout became even more exaggerated, even as they approached the front counter. “Don’t worry, we already had celery yesterday. Could you pay the shopkeeper?”

 

“Yeah sure-”

 

“Woah what’s with the get up? It’s like boiling out there-” Eiji looked up from his money pouch; the person in front of him was definitely a new face. Where was Mrs. Owens

 

“Nathan! How dare you! He was born with a skin and lung condition!”  _ Ah, speak of the devil. _ The elderly boss of the shop tutted as she came hobbling over with a dishcloth in her hands. “He has to wear those because the sun would fry his skin otherwise! Oh Eiji dear, I’m so sorry- here, have some fresh lettuce- on the house! And you Nathan, need to mind your manners!”

 

“It’s alright Mrs.Owens, I’m sure he meant nothing by it! And thank you for the lettuce!”

 

“Oh sweetie, anything for you! If you drop by tomorrow afternoon I should have a fresh batch of avocados for that picky husband of yours! See you soon Eiji!”

 

“Eiji, your  _ what- _ ”

 

“W-wow thanks Mrs.Owens!” if the curse was good at one thing, it was how easily it hid the squeaky voice accompanying his embarrassment. “Come on Sing, we’ve got to go buy some soap!”

 

“Wait wait wait hold up!” the basket of fruits and veggies in Sing’s arms jostled as its carrier ran to catch up with Eiji. “Avocados? Was she talking about-”

 

“Mrs Owens thought Skip was my son for god’s sake! And he was even wearing the disguise that made him taller! I’ve given up correcting her after the third time,” Eiji sighed. Ironically, this was the complete opposite of the problem he had when people could still see his baby face. “If you weren’t disguised as an uncle she would probably have thought the same of you.”

 

“It’s because you act like a grandpa Eiji! Dress like one too- you sure you’re actually twenty? And don’t we need to buy soap?”

 

“I’ll go right back in and buy that celery if you keep this up,” Eiji hissed, feeling the heat of embarrassment warm his cheeks as he stared straight ahead into the crowd. Strange, it was early morning on a Tuesday; there wasn’t usually this many people-

 

_ “There’s been a serious battle!” _

 

_ “Look! The ship is sinking!” _

 

_ “I can’t believe this, that’s our most advanced battleship!” _

 

“Eiji! I can’t see over these people! Let’s get closer!” Sing gasped, tugging on his wrist towards the river where the sinking ship was supposedly burnt to a crisp.

 

“Sing it’s dangerous! We aren’t supposed to be out for too long! Let’s go home-”

 

_ Hiss. _

 

Eiji felt a chill going up his spine.

 

“Come on Eiji!” at this rate he was about to lose Sing to the crowd, and if his gut feeling was right- maybe even worse.

 

“Sing! Sing! Come back! Please let’s just go home,” Eiji pleaded as he pulled Sing back, dragging him back to their earlier spot at the grocery store while the other responded with a wary expression at the panic in Eiji’s tone.

 

The hissing stopped. He couldn’t feel the ominous presence anymore. 

 

He breathed a sigh of relief.

 

But then the bombs started dropping into the river.

 

Throngs of people screamed as they dispersed, the chaotic sound of footsteps and the explosions ringing in his ear were making Eiji’s heart thunder in his chest. The impact of the third bomb had even managed to throw him off balance, and he would have fallen if Sing hadn’t immediately seized Eiji’s arm, the boy’s brows furrowed as he looked up at the airship decorated with the colours of the country to the West.

 

Thank the stars for Sing, because Eiji was still reeling from the explosions and wouldn’t have moved his feet if it weren’t for the younger pulling him back towards home. He didn’t register the fluttering of the propaganda leaflets released from the hatch of the aforementioned airship as the two ran through the streets. Hell, he didn’t even realise he was back at the castle until Sing shook him hard, and when he fully came back to reality he realised there were tear streaks on the younger boy’s face.

 

“Sing? Oh my god, are you okay-”

 

“I'm so sorry Eiji! I should have listened to you and gone back to the castle!” a pair of arms wrapped around his torso and squeezed, the soft sounds of hiccups and sniffling muffled by Eiji's blouse. He hugged Sing back without hesitation, smoothing his hair back in comfort like he did with his sister all those years ago.

 

“Shhh, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. We’re safe and unharmed- that's what's important. You're not hurt anywhere are you?”

 

Sing shook his head as he pulled back from the hug, one hand rubbing the tears away from his eyes, the other still clinging to Eiji's clothes. Eiji couldn't help but give him another tight hug, his head tucked under his cheek.

 

Eiji didn't care if he was some powerful wizard. _ He's just a boy _ .

 

“Shit, what happened to you two?”

 

“Shorter!” Sing let go of Eiji to scramble up to the front of the fireplace. “There's been a bombing at the river East of Porthaven, from a Vesper airship.”

 

“Bastards! Thank fuck Jess and Michael live in West Porthaven, but we’re gonna have to tell Max when he gets back. If they’re bombing this far along the coast we really gotta speed things up.”

 

“Where’s Ash and Skip?” Eiji asked.

 

“Skip’s in the capital with Alex, but Ash is off doing his own thing again,” Shorter replied. “Don’t worry Eiji, I’ll pass on the memo when they gets back. You and Sing should lie down a bit-”

 

“No no I-” he gulped, his hands trembling as he gripped the handle of the grocery basket left on the floor. “I gotta do my part and make lunch- it’s the least I could do.” 

 

“Eiji-”

 

“I’ll make your favourite- fried rice with lots of egg right? You go rest,” he made his way to the kitchen, hands still shaky but voice determined. Eiji gave the best smile he could possibly muster in his frazzled state.

 

“Take care of him Shorter- Lunch will be ready in about half an hour.”

 

\---

 

_ “I don’t want Eiji to leave.” _

 

_ “You know why he can’t-” _

 

_ “I know! I know it’s dangerous! It's just- ugh, I won’t make him stay, but that doesn’t mean I can’t want. I’m a selfish bastard alright?” _

 

_ “Hey now, everyone has selfish thoughts- it’s the kind ones that don’t act on them. You’ve got a big heart Sing, be damn proud of it.” _

 

_ “You think Ash is done with his curse?” _

 

_ “If he says a year, he’ll do it within a year. The rest is up to Eiji.” _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ The border cities were all bombed to bits, the scorching heat of the flames and smell of charred wood were all that’s left of the remains. Overhead, countless of metal beasts burst into flames as they collided and fired at each other- he didn’t know where it started and ended. _

 

_ Not that the difference mattered, of course- this whole war was a mere power play to the big brass. So was the one before, and the one before that- _

 

_ All of it was fake, all of it- he didn’t, wouldn’t, couldn’t stand it- _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ “What the fuck are you all doing? Shoot that demon monster down!” _

 

_ “But sir, it could be one of ours- it’s attacking the enemy airships-” _

 

_ “It’s attacking our fucking airships too!” _

 

_ “Only if they shoot at it sir. S-shooting at it might compromise our primary objective-” _

 

_ “This is about Griffin isn’t it? Listen you grown ass adults, Wizard Griffin has been dead for over ten years! It’s impossible to return from the dead, magic or not- ghosts aren't real, now fucking shoot it!” _

 

_ “B-But the size sir- it’s huge. No wizard has ever transfigured themselves as big as that before- except Wizard Griffin! And he used to transfigure himself into his namesake too! A-and if anyone was powerful enough to come back to life, it would have been him-” _

 

_ “Ugh! I’ve seen this monster nine times along the western border and in all of those nine fucking times my battalion refused orders, caused failed raids, delayed battle plans because you ninnies are scared of a fucking ghost! Give me the controls, I’ll gun down that copycat sorcerer myself-” _

 

_ \--- _

 

Something big was lugging itself up the stairs in the middle of the night.

 

_ That didn’t seem right _ . Any visitor of the castle would have to get past Shorter’s defences, and most aren’t allowed upstairs. It wasn’t the quick light footsteps favoured by Skipper, nor was it the purposeful ones that Sing seemed to have, but the slow dragging of feet.

 

_ Ash? _ Eiji already had his slippers on, one hand on a lighted kerosene lamp just as he heard the click of a door shut.

 

To his horror, as soon as he opened his own door, he spotted the trail of blood on the floor, on the walls, leading all the way through corridor- the last of the trail ending before the door of Ash’s room.

 

_ He’s hurt. _ His grip on the lamp tightened, slippers making soft thuds on the floorboards as he went back to his bedroom to retrieve the scrapbook and bandages.

 

He had to wipe that bloody mess in front of his room too; knocking on the door and slipping his message through only when the entrance was clean.

 

**_(Ash, may I come in? I want to help you.)_ **

 

There wasn’t much movement he could hear behind the door, even after he sent the message.

 

The door, however, had somehow clicked open and slowly swung inwards with a ominous creak.

 

There weren't any windows. The room was completely dark save for the lamp.

 

“Ash?” Eiji tentatively stepped over the threshold, despite assurance from the fireplace that Ash had already casted a protection charm on Eiji himself. He let go of the breath he was holding once he was inside, thankfully not fried to a crisp.

 

Even as he held the light forwards, the room seemed endless.

 

But the door slammed shut behind him right then, causing him to jump in fright, his surroundings swallowed by the darkness.

 

“Ash? This isn't funny,” Eiji wouldn't say he whimpered, but there was definitely panic in there. “Ash please.”

 

When there was no answer he let the light pool on the floor, his feet taking him to wherever the blood trail leaded. Crumpled feathers then started to appear alongside the blood, the colour seemingly once golden now stained red and brown. Eiji stopped when he could hear the rustling of feathers, heavy breathing accompanying right after.

 

“Ash?” He lifted the lamp to expose the origin of the noise, but a sudden force broke the lamp, his person letting out an airy scream as the glass shattered and the light snuffed out, leaving him with the expanse of darkness from before. He breathed heavily- the last thing he saw was a large bloodied claw before the lights went out, and something to his right had moved.

 

Something big, with heavy steps.

 

He was two seconds away from sprinting to the general direction of the door when he heard the croak of another voice.

 

_ “Griff?” _

 

_ Ash _ . His hands reached out into the darkness, towards the voice. It was oddly deep, like a bellow, but Eiji just knew it was him. His fingertips met with the softness of feathers, hesitantly smoothing out them out, his face crumpling when he felt the feathers starting to become matted.

 

“Ash, what happened?”

 

_ “… Eiji?” _

 

“Yes it’s me,” his hands trying to get a feel of where the wound was without aggravating it. “Do you have some lamps or candles in here? I won’t be able to patch you up otherwise-”

 

_ “Don’t,” _ the feathers shifted away, footsteps deafening. _ “You would be scared of me.” _

 

“I would never.”

 

_ “I could hurt you.” _

 

“You would never.”

 

_ “I don’t want to- but I-” _

 

A strong gust of wind knocked Eiji off his feet before he could finish, his mind blacking out in complete darkness. 

 

\---

 

He awoke to the distant sound of Sing yelling and the kettle whistling.

 

“-ji? Eiji! Ei-chan! You’re awake!” Skip entered his line of vision, his face shifting from worry to relief. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Skip? What happened?” He groaned as he sat up in his bed, his body aching everywhere- his head was especially uncooperative today.

 

“You fell down the stairs my dude.Thank fuck you didn’t fall onto any of the broken glass, cuz’ your lamp was completely smashed- ya just knocked your head a bit. Scared the fuck outta us!  The boss found you at the bottom of the stairs when he got back- says you don’t have a concussion, but he wants you to rest just in case. He also says to stop snacking at ass’o clock in the morning.”

 

“Did I?”  _ So that was a dream _ . Eiji didn’t try to think to hard about it- his head hurt way too much to do so. The lingering dread at the bottom of his stomach was still there though. Something wasn't right.

 

But then again, his head  _ really _ hurt.

 

“Sorry for worrying you Skip.”

 

“S’kay! You were probably shaken up about the bombing yesterday, we don’t blame you one bit-”

 

But Sing’s yelling interrupted him, the loud clanging of metal following straight after. The boy next to his bed gave him a nervous smile when he flinched at the noise.

 

“That’d be the breakfast team. Or at this rate, the brunch team,” he replied to Eiji’s unspoken question. It didn’t explain the yelling though. And when he heard Ash’s yelling being added to that of Sing’s his worry got worse.

 

“I’m okay to make brunch! They don’t have to do this.”

 

“Nu-uh, boss’ orders! Sides, it’s a good learning and bonding experience! It’s just spaghetti and- Ei-chan? Ei- hey wait-”

 

\---

 

Ash definitely needed to give him some money to buy new kitchen equipment,  _ again _ .

 

Almost every pot in the kitchen was chucked in a box next to the dining table was charred beyond belief- but his favourite one was thankfully left alone, probably thanks to Sing’s foresight. He couldn’t say the same for the bowls though, all stained with some foul smelling material hidden underneath an array of small dishcloths that were also, sadly, blackened with soot.

 

Eiji’s headache increased in intensity when he saw two clowns at the stove boiling exactly three strands of pasta in his frying pan.

 

“It said two teaspoons of salt! Not tablespoons!”

 

“How am I supposed to know? I always use this spoon for stirring my tea! Fuck it, let’s make another new batch.”

 

“What the fuck? Just add two tablespoons of sugar to counter it. It’s basic alchemy-oh Eiji, You’re awake! You feeling better?” Ash’s tablespoon of sugar carefully hovered over the sauce pot, as if its precise addition would be able to save the burnt mess within. Sing on the other hand gave him a happy chirp of a greeting and words of concern before he quickly relayed his full attention to the three strands of pasta swimming in the pan.

 

Sing’s weird expression when he first started cooking for them started to make sense now.

 

“It’s ready!” Sing called out to Ash, who then quickly gave the younger a fork to scoop out the strands into the last of the clean bowls, giving a quick blow to cool them off. “Here Eiji! We haven’t finished making the sauce and used up the last of the pasta, but you could eat this first!”

 

“Uh, thanks,” Eiji hesitantly took the bowl and fork from Sing, poking the strands to find that they were actually a bit overcooked. But when looking at both Sing’s and Ash’s expectant faces, the latter looking especially exhausted but eyes bright, his heart swelled tremendously as he let a smile escape him, slurping the noodles and letting out an exaggerated noise of contentment that mirrored the feeling in his chest.

 

“S’ good!”

 

“Fuck yeah!” Eiji couldn’t help but burst into laughter when Sing jumped onto one of the chairs, arms outstretched in triumph. “Shorter! Did ya hear that! I cooked something!”

 

“I’m so fucking proud of ya lil’ man! A true Chang Dai champion!”

 

“Woah! What did I miss? Do I need to put out any fires?” Skip bounded down the stairs, arms occupied by a giant tub of water.

 

“No fires Skip. But maybe chuck that over Sing- he needs to cool down,” Ash’s laughter was light and bright, reminiscent of the wind chimes his grandmother used to hang over the threshold of their balcony, their character charming and sweet. Eiji felt his cheeks warm, his stomach fluttering as a strange feeling bloomed in his chest- he probably hit his head way too hard last night.

 

“Nothing can stop me!” Sing was still high on his achievement, still screaming out his joy.

 

“Come back down you fool, we’ve got sauce to make!”

 

“Actually, you can leave the rest to me,” Eiji gently hip checked Ash away from the stove, holding back a snort when the wizard squeaked in retaliation. “You’ve worked hard to make me that pasta. Now it’s my turn.”


	5. In Which Feelings are Shared But Not Understood

So, turns out snacking at midnight was a really hard habit to kick.

 

“Eiji,” he froze at the familiar chastising tone mid-chew, a few biscuit crumbs falling off the side of his mouth. He felt sheepish when he noticed Ash standing near the door threshold, face impassive with his arms crossed, the light from his new kerosene lamp casting long shadows.

 

“You’re meant to be in bed.”

 

“I’ll go back up when I finish my tea,” Eiji held up his half filled mug for emphasis. “You go back upstairs- sorry if I woke you up.”

 

“You didn’t,” the scrape of the chair against the tiled floor echoed against the walls of the empty kitchen, the younger wizard sitting down with a sigh. “Didn’t sleep in the first place.”

 

“I can brew up more tea if you’d like? Biscuits?”

 

“No need,” Ash laid his arms out in front of him upon the dining table, his head cradling and hiding his face. “Just pretend I’m not here. Go back to sleep when you’re finished”

 

“Okay,” Eiji shifted in his chair. The silence in the air following his reply was incredibly awkward, especially when it was punctuated with his occasional chewing and sipping of tea. He was about to down the whole mug and leave it at that, but Ash spoke just as soon as he lifted the mug to his lips.

 

“Staying in the castle is going to be dangerous,” jade eyes peered over the top of the blonde’s arm, fixating on where he thought Eiji’s eyes were. “I haven’t found the exact root of your curse- the last part of my research- but once I do I’ll send a message to Max so I can make properly lift it for you. In the meantime, it’s best if you stay with that Ibe mentor of yours.”

 

Eiji paused, feeling the intense stare of the other bore into him, waiting for his reaction. He merely sighed and took another sip of his tea. He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation half-asleep and in his pajamas- not that catching him off guard like this would change his answer though.

 

“So you’re sending me away.”

 

“For your own safety, yes,” Ash couldn’t even look at him when he affirmed it. “I’ll still work on your curse though-”

 

“I’m not leaving,” Eiji lifted his mug, this time successfully taking a long loud sip of his tea. The other whipped his head up in response, surprise clear on his face, before morphing into relief for just a second, and then into anger.

 

“This isn’t a fucking game Eiji. You’re not naive- you can guess what we’re up against. I’m not going to get you killed.”

 

“I know this,” the tea felt cold as he gripped the mug with his two hands. “But you could be killed too, and I’ll go crazy knowing I couldn’t support you while all this is happening.”

 

“You shouldn't care too much. You're not one of us.”

 

 _Fucking hell._ Eiji winced, feeling a tug in his chest- the kind that pulls and breaks apart to leave pieces that sit heavily at the pit of your stomach, in the middle of your throat, behind eyelids.

 

“Taking care of you guys was practically my job description,” Eiji's recollected himself with eyes narrowed.

 

“What if I say you’re a burden? That you were dragging us down rather than supporting us?” Ash hissed, his eyes flashing gold for just a moment, hands gripping the table edge. “You’re not from our world Eiji- if an enemy witch or wizard attacks, you have absolutely nothing to defend yourself with. It’s unfortunate enough that magic has touched you in the first place. I don’t want to hurt you-”

 

‘If I’m a burden I’ll leave!” Eiji wished he could yell back, but all he could manage was a pathetic choked whisper. He hoped the invisibility aspect of his curse applied to his tears too, because his heart was hurting so much, threatening to fall out from the pit of his stomach. “But please, _please_ don’t send me away just because you think you don’t deserve any help. You especially have this preconceived notion that the more magic you have somehow means you’re less of a human, and I’m terrified of what would happen if someone didn’t remind you that the two aren’t mutually exclusive.”

 

“And you would never hurt me,” Eiji sat back, remembering the very first time he met Ash during the King's parade, the wizard saving him from monsters and humans alike. “You've got such good _heart-_ ”

 

“Eiji, look at me,” his chest clenched painfully at the pleading tone Ash had undertaken instead, eyes glassy. “I've lost my brother to magic and violence- he got drafted into another pointless war and couldn't take it because his heart was so _so_ kind and ended up going insane. He had killed his friends, burnt towns, poisoned the land, and by the time he came home all that’s left to bury were his letters- they refused us the body because the court wanted him for experimental purposes.”

 

“Oh Ash, I'm so sorry about your brother. But you're not him. You're your own person-”

 

“Damn right I'm not my brother,” Ash heaving in a shuddering breath before letting it out in a long sigh. “He was the strongest man in the whole universe and he still went down that way. I'm not going to let you stick around to see how much further I can fall.”

 

“Ash, just stop,” the tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. “Being strong doesn't mean you can't get hurt. Just answer me truthfully- do you _want_ me to leave?”

 

The resulting few seconds of silence was so heavy it was unbearable. Finally, Ash screwed his eyes shut, his head turned away from Eiji, but his answer was crystal clear.

 

“Alright,” Eiji choked back a sob. He's had enough of this. “I’ll go.”

 

He didn't even bother to put on his cloak before he stalked out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.

 

\---

 

_“Ash, come on, put that down. Your liver is gonna hate you for this.”_

 

_“Hm? Of course I don't blame you. Fuck, you know that right? It was the damn Lees that I'm like this, you saved me Ash. Don't you forget it “_

 

_“Yeah I know. He’s good at that- making you feel safe. That kind of shit is precious when you're in the middle of a fucking war too.”_

 

_“For the record, I think you did the right thing, even if it doesn't feel like it.”_

 

_“Hey wait! Ash! Don’t- ugh! Dammit you idiot if you change too often you’re not going to able to change back-”_

 

_\---_

 

Porthaven was having one of its worst downpours in history when Eiji decided to storm out of the castle.

 

Having the weather mirror his emotions wasn't the greatest thing right now- he was soaking wet as he trudged through the rain, the cold seeping right into his bones as he braced himself against the strong winds. At least no one would see his cursed condition and give themselves a fright- with the rain this heavy and the hour this late only a fool would be outside.

 

He figured he was just that- a fool.

 

The rain were like needles when they hit his face, slapping him awake.

 

What was he trying to do? Disguise selfishness for selflessness?

 

He knew he was just a dead weight from the very start, but to hear it from Ash himself was sobering. Eiji Okumura should be ashamed for thinking he could help; for forgetting that he was dull, plain and simple; for being selfish.

 

But he really wanted to this time. Wanted it so badly.

 

Eiji sat underneath one of the lamp posts along main street, slumped forward with his face hidden in his arms, and sobbed his heart out. Whether it was for himself or for the plight of the ones he loved, he couldn't tell. Too bad the misery of the weather and mood alike had clouded his vision- he couldn't tell the there was a black anaconda slithering closer to his person either, its owner walking closely behind with an umbrella held by one of his bodyguards.

 

“Ah, it’s _you_.”

 

Eiji looked up to come face to face with the wizard that cursed him all those months ago, his pale face still looking down at him with unabashed contempt, but this time he had a black python wrapped around his shoulder, its tongue flickering in interest; and when he finally noticed the anaconda nipping at his shoes he frantically backed away, falling into a puddle by the side of the road as a result.

 

He supposed he should have felt incredible anger at the wizard for ruining his life, but all that was running through his mind was the fear that he might die before he got the chance to apologise. Hopefully, he looked pathetic enough to not even garner his attention, knowing that if he tried to run, he might lead Lee Yut Lung to Ash Lynx.

 

In the end, Yut Lung stared down at his anaconda instead.

 

“Xiu Qing, don’t get distracted- the scent is going to be washed away at this rate,” the anaconda lowered its head at its master’s disappointed tone, as if remorseful, but its large body still slithered closer to him and encircled him threateningly. He didn’t dare to move.

 

The wizard narrowed his eyes at the action, just as his python slithered down to join its companion in examining him.

 

“You wouldn’t have been hanging around Ash Lynx, have you?”

 

“And get myself gifted with another curse just for existing? I like my heart in one piece thank you,” Eiji spat back, his tone venomous but his heart racing. The cold slimy texture of the reptiles were making his skin crawl.

 

His snakes hissed loudly in response to his retort. One had even made itself comfortable grappling his right arm.

 

“You know what? I see absolutely no reason why the Lynx would keep you around, especially after I’ve cursed you, but somehow I feel like you’re lying,” Eiji gasped when the python started making its way around his neck, the sudden reflexive jerk of his hands towards his neck only making the snakes coil tighter.

 

“I’m telling the truth! What more do you want!” Eiji blinked back tears as he wheezed- the python and anaconda was constricting tightly enough that he was beginning to have difficulty breathing. Their owner sneered.

 

“Something about you just makes me want to strangle you-”

 

“Young master, Wang Lung requests your presence,” Eiji screwed his eyes shut as he desperately swallowed a huge gulp of air when the snakes released him, hacking and coughing at the sensation, his hands flying to his neck as the reptiles slithered back to their master. Another bodyguard of Yut Lung’s had scurried forward and whispered something into Yut Lung’s ear, the latter openly showing his distaste at whatever had been relayed to him.

 

While Yut Lung was distracted, Eiji quickly surveyed his surroundings in an attempt to execute a hasty escape, only to spot two silhouettes on the distant rooftop.

 

Two very familiar silhouettes, even with the poor visibility caused by the heavy rain.

 

 _Please don’t fight Yut Lung._ He closed his eyes and looked away, praying that Skip and Sing would get the message. _Go back._

 

Yut Lung blocked his visual of them before he could check if they were still there, the wizard clearly furious. He gestured at Eiji and yelled at his bodyguard.

 

“I’ve potentially found someone who could have ties to Ash Lynx and he wants me there _now_?”

 

“Your eldest brother also wanted to inform you that Ash was found wandering the Western plains just over an hour ago. He wants you out of Porthaven immediately.”

 

“Impossible! That’s at least a two week journey from Porthaven! He was just-” Yut Lung gritted his teeth and glared at the ground, his snakes slithering behind his back. “Fine. Let’s go Xiu Qing, Su Zhen.”

 

“And you,” the wizard hissed at Eiji, who was still frozen in the muddied puddle of water at the side of the road. “Blend in better. The next time you talk back I’ll make you into a real ghost.”

 

And just like that they left him at the side of the road, the rain pelting relentlessly at his newly formed bruises.

 

\---

 

Eiji couldn’t tell how long he laid in that puddle before Sing and Skip came up to him in disguises, his head uncooperative and body shaking, but he could tell their faces wracked with worry.

 

“Eiji!” both boys made a beeline towards him, Sing immediately muttering a spell that made his clothes dry and warm despite the downpour, while Skip helped him out of the puddle, his body still shivering badly and limbs aching as both slinged an arm each around their shoulders.

 

“He’s so cold Skip! We gotta get him back quick.”

 

“And risk that Lee finding out about the castle? After all that trouble Ei-chan did to prevent that from happening? I don’t think so- we’re going to an inn,” it was an awkward walk, unsurprising with Skip and Sing having to drag his body to shelter while being so much shorter than him. “So it was Yut Lung that did you dirty huh? Bastard. But at least with this Ash can speed up that curse lifting process of yours and get you back to normal sooner. ”

 

Eiji wanted to ask how Ash was doing, but in his hypothermic state he could only slur out an “Ash?”

 

“Doing god know what again. Boss went out the grey door after you left,” Skipper replied,  thankfully knowing how to fill in the blanks to compensate for his inability to speak in proper sentences. Sing growled at the name instead, grumbling something about emotionally constipated assholes and whatnot as he grabbed Eiji’s cloak from his messenger bag and wrapped it around him.

 

“M’sorry,” Eiji sniffed within the safety of the cloak. He couldn’t exactly remember what for in his frazzled state of mind, but there was a guilt that settled heavily in the pit of stomach and he felt like it needed to be said. And with that, black dots started to enter his periphery, the world becoming a blurred mess as his limbs got heavier and heavier.

 

“God, please don’t be. You’ve got nothing to be sorry about Eiji- Eiji? Eiji! Fuck! don’t fall asleep! Eiji-”

 

\---

 

When Eiji came to, the sun was already high in the sky, and he found that someone had already changed him out of his pajamas and buried him under several layers of thick quilts. The room, however, was unfamiliar.

 

The person resting at the side of his bed, however, was.

 

The moment he tried to sit up, the movement stirred the blonde wizard, who had then instantly gently pressed him back down into the bed. Eiji blinked owlishly at the action, but he was too tired to argue- besides, the bed was especially comfy today.

 

“You shouldn’t be getting up. Rest Eji,” the edges of the quilts were brought closer by his own hands, making sure that Eiji was tucked in nicely. “Are you thirsty? Hungry?”

 

“I’m sorry. For causing you so much trouble.”

 

Ash’s hands stilled, his face scrunched and brows furrowed as if he was just dealt a painful blow. He then continued to smooth out the quilts anyway, making sure he was fully covered before he gently raised the back of his hand to his forehead to check his temperature, sighing as he subsequently retracted it.

 

“Don’t be. I was the one who dragged you into this mess anyway- none of it is your fault.”

 

“But yesterday-” Eiji started, only to be interrupted with another sigh from Ash.

 

“Eiji, you were the boy I met at King’s crossing weren’t you? The one that wanted to get to the Kazuhiko eatery during the royal parade- why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I didn’t think it was important.”

 

“Yut Lung has been tracking me down for ages- those snakes in the alleyway that day were his familiars. He most likely cursed you just because you were associated with me,” the hands in his lap were clenched tight at the confession, his gaze downcast. “I’m the one who should be sorry Eiji. I was an asshole telling you that you were a burden when I was the cause of the whole mess in the first place.”

 

“Ash,” Eiji attempted to sit up again, this time successfully doing so despite Ash’s coaxing to lie down. “It wasn’t your fault-”

 

“He could have killed you Eiji!” It came out as a harsh whisper, the blonde’s fists clenched even tighter upon the seat of his lap. He looked furious. “I heard from Skip and Sing that you didn’t give our location away and you almost got killed for that.”

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you, but I don’t regret my decision. I want to protect our home-- in whatever way I can.”

 

There was some kind of flash in Ash’s eyes at the mention of home, the kind that made him look more his age, instead of the cold aloof leader persona he held in front of others.

 

He wondered if anyone else saw him like this.

 

“You and your sorrys,” Ash sighed, but now at least-- judging by the softening of his expression-- his anger seemed to have faded. “Even though this was supposed to be my apology speech- you're stealing my thunder.”

 

“Well,” Eiji was glad the tension in the air was starting to fade. In an attempt to lighten the mood even further, he exaggeratedly made himself comfortable in his bed, his tone expectant. “Don't let me stop you- do continue.”

 

Ash huffed, his cheeks puffed up. He did continue his speech despite Eiji's subtle mocking.

 

“I’m sorry Eiji,” there was an audible gulp coming from Ash when he spoke. “And I wanted to say that-- I did want you to stay, but not at the cost of hurting you. But it happened when you left anyway, so it’d be best for you to stay with us since at least that way we could protect you, unless you don't want to- it's up to you.”

 

“No I want to stay!” Eiji said that way too fast, his voice all croaky as a result of the neck bruises from the previous night. “I would love to stay.”

 

“Even if it's dangerous?” The tone of voice used didn't seem to pose said question as something to deter his advances. Instead, it even sounded a bit hopeful, like he wanted extra confirmation. It was sure doing things to Eiji’s ego.

 

“Ash Lynx,” he said with a bit of cheek. “Do you want me to stay or not?”

 

“I do!” Unexpectedly there was no hesitation whatsoever from the blonde when he replied, his voice even going up two pitches higher and two times too loud when he did so, causing Eiji to flinch a bit. As soon as he noticed his own uncharacteristic behaviour, the wizard’s face started to turn the most extraordinary shade of tomato red, his face turned away in a pout as he muttered an apology under his breath.

 

It hurt to laugh, but Eiji couldn't help it. The great Ash Lynx was just so adorable.

 

“You're so awkward you know that?” He giggled, wiping away the tears from the corner of his eyes with a finger. Ash looked like he wanted to combust with how red he was getting, the tips of his ears burning red to match his cheeks. But instead of pouting and storming away, he closed his eyes and sighed, the gold strands of his hair fanning across his face as he titled his head.

 

When his eyes reopened he gave Eiji the softest smile, his grin reaching the crinkle of his eyes with the colour a brilliant forest hue, looking at him like he was something to be treasured.

 

“It's nice to hear you laugh again.”

 

It was Eiji’s turn to heat up- although to his advantage, Ash couldn't physically see that.

 

 _God._ He sunk deeper into the bed with a groan. This was extremely weird. He wasn't some teenager, and Ash wasn't your typical schoolboy crush. Besides, this was the absolute worst place and time to be catching feelings.

 

 _These feelings had been growing for a long time Eiji, they just got too big for you to ignore._ A treacherous voice in his mind that sounded way too much like Ibe not only made him rethink the countless of times he felt the fluttering of butterflies in his tummy, but also conveniently showed him an internal slideshow of how kind and caring Ash had been towards Eiji, especially after that stint with the paper messages.

 

“Eiji? Did I say something wrong? I wasn’t making fun of you! Promise! Hey-”

 

If Eiji buried himself deeper into the cocoon of blankets, maybe those pesky emotions will bury themselves too.


	6. In Which Everyone Speculates about Ash Lynx and his Housekeeper

When Ash left- most unwillingly, might he add, having to shoo him off to eat when Eiji heard his tummy grumble- a brown spotted falcon made its place in front of the window still, curiously peering in with its beady eyes.

 

Eiji stared back. It was trying to unlock the window.

 

He picked up a lamp from the bedside table, hesitantly approaching it until the falcon knocked on the window again and spoke.

 

“Ei-chan! It’s me! Skip! Don’t clobber me- I’ve got something for the boss!”

 

“Skip?” The falcon hopped from side to side in anticipation as Eiji put down the lamp and unlocked the window open for him, Skip flying to the chair armrest next to the bed once he got inside.

 

“It’s great that you look so much better! Did you some good shut-eye Ei-chan?”

 

“I did, thank you,” Eij went back to the bed, curiously observing Skip’s new form. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

 

“That’s cus’ it takes a lot outta me to transfigure into this! If I’m like this for too long I’ll turn into bird brain,” Skip chirped, presenting both wings to Eiji. “But we gotta cus’ we’re on the major down low right now. Word on the street is that the King lost control of the South-Western states, so there’s a lot of bad guys out there that are frantically looking for the boss all at once- the Lees included.”

 

“Skip,” Eiji turned to Ash’s voice at the door, his hands carrying a tray of steaming porridge. He placed it next on bedside table before extending an arm for Skip, who flew to it. “Did you get the thing from Max?”

 

“Sure did!” Skip lifted his claw, a small satchel tied to it. Ash carefully untied the package and produced a small silver ring, decorated with a intricate braided indentation and topped off with a ruby gemstone. The falcon had hopped off his shoulder once he had completed his delivery, and made his way back to the armrest from before.

 

Ash muttered something underneath his breath, his body crackling with energy as the ring levitated off his palm, the silver melting into gold and the ruby turning into emerald. When the whole transformation was done, he had motioned for Eiji to put out his hand, where the blonde then placed the ring into his palm.

 

“This is a ring infused with my own power- it’ll protect you from hostile magic,” Ash instructed as Eiji hesitantly put on the ring on his pointer finger, feeling the cool of the metal. “Unfortunately it can’t lift your curse since it’s already been placed, but it’ll ward off everything else. Keep it on you at all times.”

 

Eiji slowly nodded. Ash had then proceeded to tell him that after he ate his lunch, Skip would escort him back to the castle, where Kong and Bones will be meeting him.

 

Only when the door finally clicked shut after Ash left that Eiji realised Skip had transfigured himself back into a boy again, the brown feathers still flaking off some places. But what was more pressing was that Skip had clamoured onto the bed to get a better look at the newly gifted accessory, his eyes wide and his brows almost disappearing into his hairline.

 

“I didn’t know boss had a _Diluculum ring_! I was carrying a Diluculum ring? And he used up a Diliculum ring for you!” the younger boy gasped so loudly Eiji figured the whole town could probably hear it.

 

“Skip you know those are just noises to me.”

 

“The Diliculum rings are like, top tier spell boosters. They’re really, really, and I mean _really fuckin’ rare_. I’ve only seen them in textbooks- the last record of an unused Diluculum ring was like, five hundred years ago during the Great Dividing War! As a matter of fact, some say that the ring’s the cause of the whole war in the first place.”

 

“Uh-”

 

“Don’t look so worried Ei-chan! Once the ring is used up it’s practically useless to anyone except for the target of the spell it was casted under. No one’s gonna come after you for it.”

 

“Not that,” Eiji held up the hand with the ring, letting the light rays filtering through the curtains hit the precisely cut gemstone on the piece, the emerald glowing. “From what you’ve told me, isn’t using this for a protection spell kind of a huge waste?”

 

“You know what? I would have initially said yes to that question,” Skip hopped over Eiji to get to the side of the bed, plopping himself down into the plush cushions of the chair next to it. With arms crossed behind his head, he looked at Eiji with an contemplative expression, eyes knowing.

 

“But now that I think about it, I’m absolutely sure Boss made the right choice.”

 

 

\---

 

 

The castle got a lot busier, the main living space entertaining guests from left to right, witches and wizards alike asking for Ash only to be mostly shooed away by Skip, telling them he was absent even though the wizard in question was usually hiding away in his study drafting up plans with Alex, Sing and a suave brawny man that he came to know as Cain.

 

Cain was actually one of first ones who had noticed the new ring he'd been given, the way his brows raised in response too reminiscent to Skip’s own reaction. He felt compelled to explain himself, telling Cain that it was a protection spell from Ash- one that he didn’t fully understand the details of. Cain merely laughed, waving him off and telling Eiji not to worry about it.

 

_“It’s just that your curse makes it hard to see which finger the ring is on lil’ Casper- I got the wrong idea cus’ it was on your left too,”  Cain lifted his shades to make eye contact with Eiji. “But then again it’s a Diluculum ring no? Hard to tell unless you really look at it closely but that’s what’s definitely on your hand. Giving you one might as well be the same thing if you catch my drift. You take care of Ash too Eiji- god knows he needs it the most.”_

 

Eiji shrugged with an “ _I guess?_ ” to Cain’s remarks, not fully comprehending the nuance in his words and thinking it was something to do with an unknown wizard tradition to keep rings on a certain hand-- he wore it on his left just because he was right-handed.

 

He didn’t get the gist the first time with Cain, nor the many other times other witches and wizards awkwardly gave him their congratulations, but he definitely did when Bones spat out his coffee one afternoon when it was just Alex, Kong and Bones sitting at the dining table with him, the brunette then scrambling to take a closer look, even lifting his hand to do so.

 

“No way!” Bones examined the ring from all sides. “Did the boss give you this Eiji?”

 

“Yes,” Eiji sighed tiredly for the umpteenth time he was asked about it. “I know it’s a dulilucum ring or something like that but-”

 

“The boss proposed to you with a Dilu’ ring? Fucking hell- Kong! Alex! You both owe me twenty!”

 

“Proposed? No no no _wait-_ ” Eiji’s mind was spinning at the thought, so much that he had not noticed how the other two came up to him to examine the ring as well, gasping loudly as they then started excitedly bombarding him with questions.

 

“When did you two start courting? I didn’t wanna pry before because the boss kick my ass if I asked, but now that it’s official I want to know everything!"

 

“Courting? Kong, who even says courting anymore-”

 

“I’m with Kong on this one- would have thought that you would be the one to propose, cus’ even though the boss is super scary he’s super shy around you so I took that side of the bet. But the boss giving you something this precious is pretty dang romantic too, so I ain’t even mad.”

 

“No one’s courting anyone! I didn’t get proposed to, and neither have I proposed to anyone!” Eiji hissed as he retracted his hand back to his chest, his whole face now incredibly warm and heart stuttering. “This is just an accessory with a protection spell on it- I’m not even wearing it on my ring finger! It’s for safety purposes since I go out to buy groceries a lot! God is that why everyone is so-- but I’m just the housekeeper!”

 

“But is Ash just some boss?” Bones scuttled closer, his expression mischievous.

 

“He’s my- he’s-” _like the dawn. Soft and bright. Incredible and inspiring. Melancholic but still loving and kind. A light he couldn’t bear to see burn out. Someone I want to protect with my life._

 

“- just a good friend.”

 

The three of them narrowed their eyes at him but didn’t press him. Alex in particular sighed, his head subsequently tilting back from the chair.

 

“Sorry we made it awkward for you Eiji, we’re just saying that there’s some real chemistry going on between you two,” Alex looked at him sheepishly, a small smile on his lips. “The boss looks a lot happier when you’re around- you’re good for him.”

 

“I- um, thank you Alex,” Eiji replied as he subconsciously fiddled with the ring in question. “I told him I’d stay, so it’s good to hear he doesn’t hate me at least.”

 

“ _Are you kidding_? He pretty much lo- mmgrph!” Kong interrupted Bones’ speech by placing one large hand over his mouth, exasperatedly shushing him.

 

Their antics elicited Eiji’s soft laugher, who tried his best not to think about the reasons for their assumptions.

 

 

\---

 

 

The next day Eiji pretended not to notice the confused and pitying looks he got from the other sorcerers when he started wearing the ring on a chain around his neck. It was making his brain all cluttered and his heart beating weird.

 

 

\---

 

 

“You're not wearing your ring.”

 

“I am, it's right here,” the ring clinked against the metal of the chain when Eiji held it in front of Ash, its emerald meeting jade. “I can’t exactly wear it with my gloves outside. Plus, people would misunderstand otherwise.”

 

“Misunderstand what? That you’re not actually a wizard?” Ash snorted, squinting at how Eiji put the ring back under the safety of his shirt. “I thought you were just making a fashion statement.”

 

“No not that, just-- just forget about it. It had something to do with my fat fingers okay?” bits of the conversation with Cain and Bones flitted across his mind, making his heart flutter just a tad. It didn’t help that what they were doing was adding more fodder for these thoughts. “And besides-- me? Making a fashion statement? You’re the one wearing glasses that are half the size of your face! And your clothes! Did you really have to come with me looking like an pompous owl?”

 

A grumble came from Ash, who adjusted the large frames of his glasses in front of his boyish face, accompanying his trench coat and scarf which probably costed a small fortune. If Eiji didn't know any better, he would have thought Ash was some kind of rich merchant or minor noble.

 

“If I'm a pompous owl, you're a pompous rabbit,” Ash fiddled with the tassels of Eiji’s silk cloak, an expensive thing that complimented the branded sweater vest and blouse he wore. Eiji felt like one of those mannequins in the clothing store display diagonal to Ibe’s-- faceless, fashionable, and fake.

 

However, he had promised to help the gang with recon work in Porthaven, despite heated opposition from Ash himself, the wizard citing how dangerous the plan was-- how there were a million different ways it could backfire and hurt Eiji.

 

But Eiji Okumura always kept his promises, especially if he could be of help--  no matter how weird the situation was.

 

And the situation was undoubtedly very weird, and definitely not good for his heart.

 

It went like this: the capital finally enforces some sort of a lock down in response to the threat of another coup-- by implementing a system that requires citizens to present an identification card in order to do any business in the city. To procure such an identification card requires documents and physical presence before the presiding governor of that area-- both of which Ash Lynx cannot risk.

 

If Ash could not operate in the capital, this would be a huge setback to their resistance plans, which was already very time sensitive.

 

But there was a loophole: like most government issued restrictions in this corrupt kingdom of theirs, the rich and the powerful are expected to be exempted from the inconveniences of said restrictions. The governor of Porthaven himself was ordered by his higher ups to hold a party where his guests will be given their identity cards at the door like party favours.

 

And it just so happened that the governor's wife, Mrs.Coleman, was very well acquainted with one Eiji Okumura-- owed him a favour even.

 

“Remind me how you know her again?” the car that Ash had rented was just up ahead, with Bones all spruced up and acting as chauffeur. “She doesn't look like the type to frequent the market.”

 

“She frequents the cake shop next to the market, which is coincidentally the best cake shop in Porthaven. That's where I get your favourite lemon slices from,” Eiji waved to Bones before getting into the car himself, Ash following right after. “I always spend way too much at that place-- she probably thinks I'm well-off. Would have felt guilty if you weren’t the one who kept asking for their sour pastries-”

 

“Don’t get distracted Eiji,” Ash scoffed, but his cheeks flared as if he were caught red-handed. “What about the favour?”

 

“I gave her a recipe of mine-- the cheesecake one. Said she gave it to their baker and it kind of impressed her circle of socialite friends during her afternoon tea,” Eij grumbled, feeling uncomfortable in the expensive plush seats of the car as the engine rumbled to a start. “Afterwards, she invited me over to her place on more than one occasion but I never had the time.”

 

“Well your recipe saved the day,” Ash laughed. “You ready to eat your own cheesecake at a gathering of pompous socialites?”

 

“No-- I don't think I'll ever be ready,” Eiji sighed, his cheek resting on the palm of his hand. “I want to eat my own cheesecake without the need to pretend.”

 

“Hey, you know if you're uncomfortable at any point in time, you can use the safe word yeah?” Ash softly spoke, his eyes solemn. “You don't need to push yourself.”

 

“The same goes for you,” Eiji replied, eyes just as serious. “Don't overdo it.”

 

“Thanks _darling_. Remember, stay close to me.”

 

 

\---

 

 

“Name please?” an officer in uniform stood at the entrance of the Coleman’s mansion, the architecture a grand sight on the edge of the beach, against the backdrop of a beautiful seaside sunset. The jazz band and muffled party chatter could be heard even through the large double doors of the house.

 

Needless to say, Eiji was terrified.

 

“Christopher Winston and Eijiro Winston,” Eiji gaped at the posh accent Ash had just adopted, so different to his usual slang and swears. Maybe this might just work after all-

 

“Um, sir--,” Eiji froze when he realised that the security officer’s attention was on him. “I'm going to have to ask you to take off your cloak-”

 

But before he could finish, Mrs. Coleman was already there on the scene, her black stilettos clicking loudly against the white marble floors as she furiously made her way to them.

 

“Mr. Gregory! How dare you treat one of my honoured guests like this!” she shrieked, her face red. “He has a skin condition he was born with! Just give him and his husband their cards and be done with it!”

 

“But Ma'am, I need to see his face- i-its regulations-”

 

“Will it be alright if just my uh-- _husband_ , gets his card? He does a lot of travelling for business. I don't need it as much because I'm mostly sick,” Eiji coughed just for emphasis, the curse of the absent voice now with a different connotation.

 

“Oh sweetheart,” Ash upped the ante by pulling him closer by the waist, his expression worried as he gently let his knuckles explore the expanse of covered skin from cheek to chin. Eiji’s heart was thundering-- he was too dang good of an actor.

 

It was definitely enough to fool the officer in question.

 

“Oh uh-- o-of course Mr. Winston! I'll do it for him straight away-- Christopher Winston, was it?” Mr. Gregory grabbed a piece of parchment paper, wrote the name, and used some kind of magic stamp at the end, causing the paper to thicken and harden. He gave it to Ash without much fuss, the latter scrutinising it immediately. “Apologies for the delay, hope you enjoy your night.”

 

“It's spelt with a K,” Ash grumbled, acting offended even though neither name was actually his. Unsurprisingly, the ever righteous Mrs. Coleman looked twice as offended on his behalf.

 

“Mr. Gregory!”

 

“A-apologies Sir! U-Uh, I'll do it again! How would do spell it--”

 

“It’s alright, it happens. The spelling is uncommon around these parts,” a flash of a smile; hook, line and sinker. “If you could stamp it, I can just write the name myself. I don't want to keep the people behind us waiting for too long.”

 

“O-oh of course! That would be great,” the officer, looking quite frazzled and stressed after a glance to the line of well-dressed guests-- probably powerful and weren't used to waiting. He stamped the parchment paper once more this time, with a blank in the space where the name should be.

 

Ash nodded and gave his thanks, sneakily pocketing both Christopher Winston and the backup identity card.

 

Eiji unconsciously let out a small sigh of relief, to which Mrs. Coleman probably thought was due to disappointment.

 

“Oh Eiji, don't you want your own card? I could get Jacob to come and give him a piece of his mind--”

 

“It's alright Veronica! I don't need it at all!” And that would be the last thing he wanted. Even if the Porthaven governor was known to be friendly, he was still bound by duty. There was a high risk of the man actually knowing who Christopher Winston really was if he caught a glimpse of him. “I’m grateful for the offer, but I don’t want to trouble someone who is just doing his job-- let's just go in? I would love to see the Rose Room that you've mentioned last week.”

 

“You are an absolute dear Eiji! Of course you can come in!” Veronica clapped her hands excitedly before grabbing one of Eiji's wrists, pulling him into the main hall. Ash shuffled closely behind him, his own hand clasped around his free one. “We have so much to talk about! One of my friends has been hounding me about meeting the wonderful artist of that ‘portrait doodle’ you gave me last month-- he absolutely loves your style and would like to commission you!”

 

“You did?” Ash looked genuinely surprised. Eiji didn't know what to think of it.

 

“Oh come now, Eiji here is an amazing artist!” Veronica tutted, her eyebrows raised as she stopped in front one of the many food tables. “I don’t know how to properly explain it, but his style is so nice and soft and comforting-- I love it to bits!”

 

“Oh I don’t doubt it,” Ash casually replied back, a soft smile gracing his features as he rested a hand against the small of his back. “I’m just really happy you’ve started drawing and painting again sweetheart.”

 

“I don’t think I feel comfortable with doing commissions, but I have, uh, been feeling better so I’ve been practising-”

 

“Oh Eiji, you’ve got a dreamboat for a husband,” Veronica tried to keep her squeal to a whisper, repeatedly slapping his shoulder like she always did when she was talking about something exciting back at the cake shop. “He’s undoubtedly the most dashing gentleman in the room and yet he only has eyes for you-- he looks at you like you hung the stars you know? Why don’t you tell us more about him over a glass of wine at the back? I’m sure Christopher here would love to explore the house and mingle with the other merchants in the room.”

 

Eiji was shell shocked, his face incredibly warm as he tried to form a coherent sentence but failing to do so. Thankfully Ash was there to pick up the slack, putting on a bright smile as he addressed Mrs. Coleman.

 

“Please Mrs. Coleman, call me Chris. Eijiro has told me so many good things about you and your gorgeous home, and I would love to explore it myself but, well-” there was sheepish look on his face, his person leaning closer to Veronica to whisper into her ear, her grin growing ever so widely with every passing second. There was a very obvious twinkle in her eye as she clapped her hands excitedly again, and then started to slap Ash’s own shoulder with a squeal.

 

“Oh course you can my boy! Why didn’t you say so!” Veronica then turned to Eiji with the grin still impossibly wide on her face. “ I absolutely adore young love! Well Eiji, looks like we’ll postpone our session to another time! Enjoy the rest of the party!”

 

And with that she sauntered off in the opposite direction, giddly giggling to herself.

 

Eiji narrowed his eyes in suspicion, looking up to Ash for answers, only to be met with a shrug and a plate full of canapes.

 

“Eat up darling, it’ll help you grow.”

 

“ _Chris_ , _honey,_ ” he picked a canape and chewed loudly in protest-- one of Ash’s pet peeves. “I see her almost every week! She’s bound to bombard me with questions.”

 

“Today’s our wedding anniversary remember? And I haven’t seen you for so long because of my work, so I want to spend more time with you tonight,” Ash popped a canape into his own mouth, his other hand still firmly grasped with Eiji’s. “I was planning to bring you to the restaurant where we first met, so I told her we were going be leaving early.”

 

“Oh,” Eiji thought back to Mrs Kazuhiko’s eatery back at King’s Crossing, feeling a bit lightheaded that at least part of the lie that could have very well been real. “Uh, lead the way?”

 

“Gladly my dear,” Ash gave the empty plate back back to a server before leading Eiji to the door.

 

The cold of the night sea breeze hit Eiji when they stepped out, instinctively sidling up to Ash to conserve warmth as they made their way down the stairs, their car a bit of a walk. Overhead, the sky was clear, the vast night decorated with a millions and millions of stars; in the distance, Eiji could see the sea, the crashing of the waves a comforting white noise against the whistle of the wind.

 

The view was gorgeous, but even so, all Eiji could focus on was the heat radiating from Ash’s hand, and how he was still holding it even though they were already out of the party.

 

Then Ash squeezed his hand, breaking out of his stupor and making him realise he was already in front of the car. The wizard looked at him in worry, a silent question presenting itself.

 

Eiji squeezed back in answer.

 

 

\---

 

 

_“Sir Coleman, you have truly outdone yourself with this party.”_

 

_“Ah, you flatter me, Grandmaster wizard Blanca, I’m sure this is nothing compared to the ones in the capital.”_

 

_“Not at all, being so close to the sea has its perks-- it is a splendour that cannot be replicated. The catering is also excellent, the cheesecake in particular being one of my favourites.”_

 

_“Ah, I am the same in that regard. The recipe was given to my wife by one of her friends in town. In fact, I think he might be here as a guest? My eyes aren’t as good as they used to be, but if you spot someone who’s covered head to toe, that’d be him-- Veronica said he’s a sickly one you see. Can’t speak above a whisper either.”_

 

_“I think I might have just spotted him. Tell me, do you anything about the blonde man next to him?”_

 

_“Not anything in particular. That would be his husband if my memory serves me.”_

 

_“Interesting.”_


	7. In Which Eiji’s Blessings are Well Disguised

“I think I can lift your curse now.”

 

Everyone at the dining table paused what they were doing; Eiji in particular dropped his fork in shock, his whole body then scrambling up to Ash in excitement.

 

“You can? Now? Really?”

 

“Of course I’m going to a test run first, using a bit of your hair,” Ash gestured to the top of his head with his teaspoon.

 

“Do you even cut your hair?” Skip asked, eyes curious.

 

“Of course!” but whether Eiji’s haircut looked good, he himself couldn’t tell-- you can only do so much with the sense of touch and zero hairdressing skills after all. Cutting his hair was also comforting in way, seeing the black strands turn visible once cut was reassurance that his body was still physically there. “And yeah, you can use my hair.”

 

“Are you going to do it right here? In the kitchen?” Sing didn’t sound too enthused, his tone taking on a more dejected tone, but Eiji knew the boy would never ever voice his feelings over his eventual departure, even if Skip already did so. Sing was too proud for a boy with a heart that big. He’ll tell him later that he didn’t plan on leaving-- maybe over a nice tea break with some of his favourite steamed buns.

 

“Nah, I’ll need to draw a magic circle. We’ll have to relocate to the living room,” Ash stood up, patting the dust away from his pants. “You’re not going anywhere later are you?”

 

“No, I’ll be right here,” Eiji replied.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Alright Eiji, stand in the middle of the chalk circle.”

 

Eiji followed Ash’s instructions while Skip and Sing watched from the chairs next to Shorter’s fireplace, the two boys attentive as they took notes from Ash’s spellcasting, as well as to provide support for Eiji.

 

Once he was in the middle of the chalk magic circle, Ash took out a large tome, the pages flipping as he chanted words from ancient tongue, the magic circle and his eyes both glowing gold. Eiji could feel the pulse of energy along his spine, the feeling weird but not unwelcome.

 

When the chanting stopped, Skip and Shorter hollered, while Sing gasped as he held up a mirror for him to see the results.

 

He could see the black of his hair.

 

“It worked! Ash it worked!” Eiji cried out, his hands grabbing his hair to check whether it was real-- and indeed it was. His voice was still a whisper, but hopefully after this ordeal he could finally scream in joy again.

 

“Alright Eiji, stay where you are. I'll do the rest of you now,” Ash held up his tome again once Eiji gave him a nod, the golden glow of the circle present once more, and gradually he felt the pulse of energy all over, all the way to the tips of his fingertips.

 

And again when the glow subsided, the hollering started again, but this time they got louder. Even Sing joined in this time.

 

“Dang Eiji! You don't look like you’re twenty one! You look about Sing’s age!”

 

“Hey! What's that supposed to mean?”

 

“Ei-chan! Say something! See if you got your voice back!”

 

“You can see me?” Eiji gasped when he looked into the mirror and saw his face the first time in a whole year, his voice feeling like it was returning to its normal volume. “I can see me! I can hear me! I'm not a ghost anymore!”

 

“You were never a ghost Eiji,” Ash closed his tome shut, his eyes fond. “Congratulations on getting your appearance back!”

 

“Oh thank you Ash thank you so much!” Eiji ran out of the circle to give Ash a hug, whom received it and reciprocated in full, the two of them laughing as they spun around in their embrace.

 

But when Ash retracted from the hug, his bright grin turned into something akin to confusion, and then a frown.

 

“Eiji, Eiji are you feeling alright?”

 

“Boss!”

 

“Ash! He’s- Sing! Get the mirror!”

 

“Why? I feel-- Huh? My voice, it's gone again,” his hands went to his neck, his heart dropping when he turned to find himself in the mirror that Sing had, only to find himself fading.

 

“Ash w-what's happening?” Eiji looked to Ash, terror filling his veins. “Am I going to die?”

 

“No you won’t!” Ash immediately grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes-- the same eyes that were fading with time. “There is no chance for that to happen. Even though I did a test run, the worst that could have actually happened is that the curse doesn't budge and you’ll remain invisible. But I felt the curse crumble and then you were visible when it finally dissipated-- I don't exactly know why you reverted back, but I do feel traces of lingering magic, which may have been the cause.”

 

“So how long do I have to be like this?” Eiji choked out a sob, torn down from today's turn of events, his hopes dashed. “Am I going to stay like this forever?”

 

“Eiji I promise you, I'll break your curse-- I swear on my life,” Ash said it like a plea, his eyes glassy. Eiji, however, didn't like the way he worded that promise. In fact, he felt worse when he said it.

 

“Not on your life Ash, promise me that.”

 

“Huh? Eiji, what do you mean-”

 

“I want you to promise that you’ll break my curse, but never at the expense of your own life Ash,” Eiji’s voice was back to a whisper now, but the message was clear.

 

“It was a figure of speech Eiji,” Ash sighed.

 

“I take my promises seriously Ash, and I know you do too. Word it properly.”

 

There was was a pause after his reply, an indescribable expression flitting across the blonde’s face before he heaved a sigh, his lips forming a tight line.

 

“I promise, to you, Eiji Okumura,” Ash started, his hands taking Eiji's. “I will try my absolute hardest to break your curse, but not at the expense of my life.”

 

“Good,” Eiji sighed in reply. “That's better.”

 

 

\---

 

 

Eiji tried to not let the disappointment of the failed spellcasting was weigh him down, but everytime he passed by the living room he recalled the previous events and it came back.

 

His mood plummeted even further when Ash went back to locking himself in his study, missing dinner that night despite him bringing the plate to the room himself. Still, he tried his best to carry on with today's chores, not wanting to worry the others-- especially Sing, who had avoided him after, skirting around Eiji whenever he came close.

 

He still had to reassure the boy that he wasn't going to leave-- curse or no curse. And so the first thing he did was try to rectify that, starting with the plate of milk custard buns in his hands, and his feet standing before the door to Sing’s room. He knocked and slipped a paper message asking if he could come in, and almost immediately the door opened, the paper gripped tightly in one of Sing’s hands.

 

“Eiji?” Sing was still avoiding his gaze. “Uh, do you need something?”

 

“I would like to talk to you about something if that's okay,” Eiji held out the plate of savoury snacks as an offering. “Can I come in? I've got your favourite-- custard filling right?”

 

“Yeah sure come in,” the boy shrugged, moving aside to let Eiji in. “You can sit on the bed, my notes are on the chair right now.”

 

“Got it.” Sing’s room was fairly sparse, especially when juxtaposed to the junkyard that was Skip’s own room. There were, however, a few piles of notebooks scattered across the floor, some precariously stacked; Eiji made sure he avoided those, taking extra care to get to the bed without knocking anything over, setting the plate in top of the covers.

 

“So,” Sing plopped himself onto the bed, sitting cross legged with the plate separating him and Eiji.

 

“So,” Eiji repeated, angling himself in an attempt to make eye contact with Sing, peering up at the boy who was sporting a downcast expression. “I kind of want to talk to you about me leaving.”

 

Sing physically flinched at the mention of leaving, making Eiji's chest constrict when he saw how the younger curled into himself.

 

“I mean,” Sing’s voice was but a whisper. “You gotta go home after all. And it's dangerous here. It makes sense.”

 

“Sing,” Eiji tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort, eliciting another flinch from the other. “I'm not going anywhere, that is-- if you guys are okay with me staying-”

 

“Of course I want you to stay!” the boy loudly exclaimed, his eyes finally meeting his, with big fat tears rolling down his cheeks and sniffing and the like. Sing then tumbled into Eiji, the smaller boy knocking over the plate, hugging him tight and sniffling into his sweater. “I love you Eiji. You're like family.”

 

“Shh, it’s okay. I love you too Sing,” Eiji couldn't help but hug him back just as tight, raising a hand to gently smooth out Sing’s hair in comfort, letting himself sway side to side in what he hoped was in a soothing manner.

 

“I don't want you to go but I don't want to keep you from your own family,” Sing’s voice was muffled by the cotton of his sweater. “I’m scared you’ll forget about me-- about the castle.”

 

“I would never. Those memories are so precious to me. I'll keep them in my heart always,” Eiji drew back, patting both of Sing’s shoulders for emphasis. “And I hope we can make many more new ones-- curse or no curse.”

 

“You really wanna stay here? Even though it's dangerous?” the boy rubbed the tears from his eyes, expression hopeful. “Even if we’re all trainwrecks?”

 

“Especially because you're all trainwrecks!” Eiji laughed. “Did you think I would sleep well at night without knowing whether you are eating well?”

 

“Hey! I can cook!”

 

“I’m sure you can Sing,” Eiji went back for another warm embrace, happy knowing that Sing was himself again, the feelings off his chest. “I trust that you can.”

 

 

\---

 

 

The next day he found himself visiting the Porthaven cake shop, browsing the fresh batch of lemon slices in the display. Hopefully a good sized box of these will lift Ash’s mood a little. Maybe he’ll actually come out for tea even-- Eiji really didn't want to go back to the way they were, the awkward and cold interactions a bad memory.

 

Ah screw it, he might as well buy two boxes of lemon slices for Ash, along with two bags of doughnuts for the boys.

 

Or would Skip prefer the cream puffs-

 

“-sir? Hello sir?” Eiji jumped when he realised the tapping on his shoulder, the person doing so a hulking mass of a human in a three piece. “Oh I'm terribly sorry if I frightened you. I was just wondering if you were Eijiro?”

 

“Uh, yes?” he backed up, but the man was still so tall that half his face was still blocked by the hood of his cloak. “Can I help you?”

 

“I just wanted to let you know that your cheesecake recipe Veronica served at their house party was my absolute favourite Mr Winston. I'm sure your husband must be a very lucky man.”

 

“Oh uh,” Eiji blinked as he tried to recollect his thoughts. The party seemed so long ago, and he didn't remember much about its guests because he stayed close to Ash the entire time. “Thank you for the compliments. I'm very flattered, mister-?”

 

“Please call me Blanca,” the large man bent down and tipped his hat as he extended a hand, allowing Eiji to get a better glimpse at him.“The mister bit makes me sound old.”

 

“It's nice to meet you Blanca,” he did a quick bow from his end, his hand then meeting the other in the middle-

 

-only to find that he could not let go, his body paralysed but his heart still beating loudly in his ears. His body then went slack as man stepped forward to catch him effortlessly, as if calculated, while the employees of the shop started panicking at the sight of one of their regulars collapsing.

 

“Oh no! S-someone get the healers!”

 

“Water! Someone get a glass of water for him!”

 

“Everyone stay calm! I'll bring him to the healers,” Blanca yelled out, awfully good at being the hero when he was the perpetrator in the first place. Eiji wanted to kick and scream but his legs were not listening to him.

 

Until they did, after a pulse of familiar energy coarsed through him and he regained control of his limbs, where he then punched the larger man square in the face and kicked him in the guts as the employees screamed around him. Blanca, however, didn't even budge-- in fact, he merely had a look of surprise after Eiji wrangled himself out of his grasp, his feet taking off towards the direction of the market where the crowds would hide him from his attempted kidnapper.

 

But his movements got slower and slower, his visual of the marketplace blurring, his head feeling lightheaded but his body like lead. No one could blame him if he just sprawled onto the nice, cold tiles for just a second-

 

“That's the first time in a long while I had to use poison instead of magic-- it’s refreshing actually,” Eiji could see shoes? The shoes had a deep voice, not that he knew other talking shoes to compare them to. Everything was weird.

 

“You're weird,” he slurred.

 

“Perhaps. But life works in mysterious ways, so I tend not to question the weird things. But you, my weird friend, I have to question. Especially when you have the Diluculum ring I gave Ash as a graduation gift. But at least that confirms my initial suspicions.”

 

“That's a funny word- dilululululu-”

 

“Ash should know better than to involve someone like you in our world-- I'm disappointed.”

 

“Ash? Ash is where? I miss Ash.”

 

“Don't worry,” the talking shoes were lifting him up! What strong shoes! “You’ll see him soon.”

 

“Ash will be sad if I don't get him those lemon slices, I gotta go to him!”

 

“It’s alright. He’ll come to you.”

 

 

\---

 

 

Eiji didn't know how much time had passed before he awoke to the sight of royal blue canopies and the feeling of cotton sheets.

 

He slowly sat up with much effort, whatever the large man had given him still making him lethargic-

 

The man! Blanca! _Ash!_

 

With a jolt, he tumbled out of bed. He needed to get out of here, he needed to warn Ash.

 

 _Where am I anyway?_ The bed he slept in was already large and luxurious, sporting goose feather pillows and quality cotton sheets, but the room itself was even more humongous, the ceilings and windows high, the carpet the same royal blue as the curtains, a littering of varnished mahogany furniture found throughout.

 

When Eiji went to the window and drew the curtains back, he was met with the most gorgeous view of a bustling city, the white puffs of steam billowing from the city circle train like small wisps of cotton candy, the cars making their way through the streets like loud angry ants.

 

Oh no.

 

Oh no no no. How did he get all the way to the capital from Porthaven? How long was he out for? Were Ash and the others okay? How was he going to get out of the castle unnoticed?

 

Just as he was going to have a mini breakdown, there was a knock on the door, an old maid subsequently walking in with a tray of food, bowing as she placed the colourful spread on the bedside table.

 

“Breakfast, Mr. Winston. There’s French toast, eggs, bacon, and for today's tea we just had a new shipment of-”

 

“What do you want from me,” Eiji cut in, his eyes darting from the maid to the two large imposing guards outside his door. If he tried to dash out, it would be almost impossible to get past those two.

 

The lady nonchalantly carried on with listing out today's meal, uncaring towards Eiji's visible panicking. “The Court magician would like to properly meet you over morning tea later, but he insisted that you have breakfast first.”

 

“And if I refuse?” he hissed with gritted teeth.

 

“I'm afraid that's not an option Mr Winston,” she replied, unfazed. “Grandmaster wizard Blanca has gone to great lengths to ascertain Mr. Lee Yut Lung’s availability during that time. The Lees are very busy people.”

 

At the mention of _his_ name, Eiji’s breathing hitched.

 

 

\---

 

 

Twice he had to stuff himself into uncomfortable expensive attire for dreaded occasions-- it was two times too many.

 

Worst of all, when they dressed him into the three piece, he realised that the ring Ash gave him was absent; the comforting weight of the protection talisman gone.

 

Eiji felt like he had lost a piece of himself.

 

And so he sat, listless and helpless, at morning tea amidst the most beautiful display of hydrangeas, apparently the Royal Greenhouse’s most prized possession. The way he stood out like a sore thumb was almost laughable.

 

In front of him, a huge assortment of desserts and tidbits filled the tiers of the various cake stands, the stands themselves situated upon a white flowery tablecloth covering the marble table, the teapot charmed to float over and refill your teacup whenever it got cold or empty. Even in this dire situation, he thought of how Mrs Coleman would shriek over such a vast array of baked goods.

 

Eiji himself had no appetite.

 

Especially with that snake of a wizard who cursed him casually sitting across the table from him, looking at him with disdain. Not to mention the strange powerful Court magician, one that drugged and kidnapped him, happily sipping his tea right next to him.

 

“So, friends,” Blanca’s cup settled back onto its saucer with a clink. “I'm dreadfully sorry for the methods I've undertaken to bring you here, but we all agree that the issue with Ash Lynx is a very important one that needs to be resolved quickly.”

 

“Why is this one here?” Yut Lung spat, the wizard also unwillingly to touch the food presented before him, his arms crossed. “I told to the next time I saw you I would make you into a _real ghost_ -”

 

“I actually brought you here to do the opposite Master Lee,” Blanca picked up his cup again, holding it out for the teapot to refill. “The curse on this young man is your doing no? I would like you to lift it.”

 

“What?”

 

To Eiji’s surprise, both he and Yut Lung replied in unison, sharing the disbelief.

 

“Why would I do that? I already suspected he was with the Lynx, and now that you've brought him here it's basically confirmation!”

 

“What do you want in exchange?” Eiji still thought this was too good to be true. “I’m not going to do your bidding for something I didn't ask for.”

 

“Why you insolent little-”

 

“I only ask for your forgiveness Mr. Winston, for causing you so much suffering as a innocent victim of our magical quarrels, nothing more,” Blanca sipped his tea again, redirecting his attention to the other wizard. “He is not of magic Master Lee. You know this. Lift his curse and we’ll free him from the clutches of our world-- I suspect he has been labouring for Ash in exchange for help with the same curse you've implemented. We must not let envy control our actions.”

 

“Envy? Envious of what? This useless piece of-”

 

“Master Lee.”

 

Yut Lung narrowed his eyes at Blanca, before he turned to Eiji to whisper under his breath, his eyes glowing red instead of gold like Ash’s.

 

The whispers stopped, but when he looked to his hands they were still very much missing.

 

“I’m still a ghost.”

 

“You shut up! Someone already removed my curse before I did! There's no curse left to remove-- your invisibility is your own doing! You’re retaining some of my magic for your own causes!” Yut Lung shrieked sentence after sentence, his hands gripped around a cup, ready to throw, but the charmed teapot comically came to his aid and poured hot tea into his cup before he could do so.

 

Blanca sipped more of his tea, chuckling at Yut Lung’s fight with the teapot, while Eiji dwelled on what Yut Lung had just said-- especially the part where Eiji's curse was now his own doing.

 

But he wanted the curse to be gone so badly; he couldn't think of a single reason why he would want it to stay. Yut Lung might just be lying.

 

“Now your curse is lifted Mr. Winston! You can go home now, be free from all this magical nonsense.”

 

“You're letting him go just like _that_?” Yut Lung stood up too quickly, banging the table and toppling some of the desserts over in the process, before pointing an accusing finger at his person.

 

“He probably knows the entrances to Ash’s moving castle and you're just letting the one thing that could lead us directly to him casually walk through _the front door_?”

 

“Yes, because he shouldn't have been part of this mess in the first place,” Blanca reiterated his stance, a teacup raised in Eiji's direction. “Safe travels Eijro! Mrs. Jenkins over there has your old clothes in a bag and a bag of compensation money ready for you to take home. And don’t worry, the remnants of your curse will fade with time-- you'll eventually forget the reasons why you kept it. Hope you create an even better cheesecake recipe to share!”

 

Eiji tentatively nodded, still wary of the situation, standing up and taking the bag from the maid so he could ruffle through its contents. Everything Blanca had said did check out, including the heavy bag of coins tucked in the corner, but there was still something incredibly important missing.

 

“Where's my ring?”

 

“I'm afraid I have to keep it with me if I am to let you go. It's an incredibly powerful thing that’ll only bring you _trouble-_ ” Blanca’s cup was paused over the saucer, his head then turning to the noises of a small aircraft parking next to the grass outside the greenhouse.

 

“Ah, well-- _speak of the devil and he shall appear_.”

 

A tall man with dirty blond hair waltzed into the greenhouse from the parked aircraft outside, his gait exuding sleaziness but his uniform was decorated with countless of different medals he didn't even know existed.

 

“Prince Frederick, you've returned so soon?” the court magician asked, amusement laced in his tone. Yut Lung on the other hand was trying a bit too hard to smile and hide his disgust at the presence of the heir to the kingdom, or maybe that was just what Eiji thought he noticed.

 

“Afternoon, Blanca, Yau-si,” the prince greeted the two curtly. The man then peered over the table to get a closer look at Eiji.

 

“And who's this one?”

 

“This is one of Ash Lynx’s _victims_ , Mr. Eijro Winston-- we were just helping him get his life back to safety and normality.”

 

“That so?”

 

“I’m afraid so Your Highness. It is sad when wizards use their powers for their own _selfish reasons_ \-- wouldn't you say?”

 

“Perhaps-”

 

Before the prince could finish, he was interrupted by the bang of a door opening from the castle end of the greenhouse, the perpetrator a doppelganger of the Prince in the same uniform, except the cheshire smile he had was probably ten times the sleaziness from the one before.

 

“Blanca! I want you to send more of your sorcerers to the Port. We've almost decimated half of their troops and at this rate we’ll be able to gain control of their stocks in no time.”

 

“Yes, your Highness.”

 

“And who is this?” two identical princes looked at each other, both refusing to budge, both sneering at the other-

 

Until one of them tried to touch the other, and the glamour wore off.

 

“ _You,”_ Frederick backed away as he hissed at Ash, who immediately had one arm curled protectively around Eiji, the other grabbing the bag that the maid gave him. After chanting a spell he sent it into flames, the bag turning into a shapeless slime monster before it was destroyed with a howl. Yut Lung backed away as well, his stance defensive.

 

Amidst all this chaos, Blanca was still in his chair, swirling the contents of his tea.

 

“I'll make you pay for dicing my fingers you fuck- Guards! Blanca! What the fuck are you doing? Capture him! I want to rip his fucking heart out with my own bare hands-”

 

“Don’t call the guards, he’ll just kill them. Plus, he can't go anywhere,” Blanca quipped, wiping the tart crumbs off his hands before taking out Eiji’s ring out of his coat pocket, the emerald still as brilliant as ever. “The moment you've stepped into this greenhouse, this thing reacted-- I’ve already sealed the premises. Just turn yourself in Ash, it’s better than struggling all your life. You could have succeeded me as court magician-- succeeded your brother--”

 

“Shut your fucking mouth! You of all people know this whole war is a fucking facade-- I rather struggle and be free than sell my soul the sake of convenience,” Ash growled, his grip on Eiji tightening. “Let us go Blanca. You’ll find me burning at the stake before even coming close to becoming another one of the kingdom’s magical play toys.”

 

“How many more lives will perish for your sake?” Blanca sighed as he pocketed the talisman back. “You've already killed your brother Griffin, your best friend Shorter--”

 

 _Shorter?_ _Shorter’s still alive though, wasn't he?_ Eiji’s mind was running at a hundred miles per minute, reeling from the information.

 

“Blanca just fucking knock him out!” the prince scuttled backwards behind Blanca, bumping into Yut Lung on the way. “If we don't get him now, he's going to disappear again and it’ll be a bitch to suss him out.  His brother’s heart is dying, we need a new one _now_.”

 

“If you're not going to do it I will-”

 

“You stay out of this you snake-- our contract with you and your brothers is dangling by a really fine thread right now after what your eldest brother did.”

 

Yut Lung looked furious, his fist clenching and unclenching at the sides, but in the end he relented and backed off.

 

Blanca shook his head and sighed, standing from his seat with one hand still holding the chain that carried the ring, the other hand glowing, an oak staff materialising in the palm of his hand.

 

“I’m sorry Ash. I didn’t want to do this, but we’ll have to make a deal. If you turn yourself in, I’ll personally put in a good word for you and see that you rise to the ranks of court magician in no time, ” then in a flash Blanca was gone and Eiji felt a hand forcefully grabbing him from behind, taking him out of the safety of Ash’s grip-- both of them gasping as he did so-- and into the court magician’s grip instead.

 

“But if you _don’t_ turn yourself in-” Blanca continued, his tone solemn.

 

The wizard tapped his staff twice on the marble floor, a spark, then a green flame at the tip of the staff placed dangerously close to the corner of Eiji’s eye. The heat of the fire was making Eiji faint.

 

“If you _don’t_ turn yourself in, I set _Eiji_ here on fire until he’s nothing but _ashes_.”

 

“ _No_!” Ash immediately pleaded, the sight of him curling up making Eiji’s heart lurch. In contrast, Yut Lung and the Prince were astounded, their jaws dropping. “Don't do it. Please.”

 

“Will you agree to come with us then?” Blanca retracted his staff, but the flame still going strong.

 

Tensions were sky high during the pregnant pause that followed. His heavy breathing was all he could hear.

 

But then his heart sank when Ash turned to him, an apology written all over his face before it morphed into one of anger as he re-focused his attention to the court magician. Even in the last moments, he didn’t let the hopelessness and fear--the horrible turmoil Eiji knew he must have been feeling-- show on his face, his spirit defiant to the end as he stepped forward towards Blanca.

 

“You really do love him, don't you?” Eiji couldn't lift his head up and see Blanca’s expression, but from his tone he could tell that there was definitely pity, and something about it made him furious.

 

“You know you were never meant to be loved like that Ash. It's a harsh truth but this is the status quo we live by.”

 

Eiji could make out the subtle shifts in Ash’s expression elicited by the statement, the sadness hidden in his anger, heartbroken beneath his strength.

 

He would rather let himself burn than see him like this.

 

It was a stupid dangerous thing he did-- biting hard on the hand that held his wrist and taking the staff away from the other in the spur of the moment-- and with the element of surprise he did manage to do the second, but with the first, Blanca hadn't budged at all _despite_ the bruises from his bite starting to swell.

 

Everyone had a look of surprise, even Ash himself.

 

“Are you absolutely fucking _stupid_?” That sounded like Yut Lung screaming.

 

“You’re a fierce one,” Blanca whistled, releasing his wrist only to quickly seize his shoulders with both hands, scrutinising his new set of teeth marks on one of the pair.

 

“What are the fuck are even going to do with that you fucking idiot!” mean-spirited laughter came from the prince, his hands clutching at his stomach. “You don't have a lick of magic! Can't even hold the thing properly--”

 

Before he could finish the thought, he gripped the staff tightly between his clammy hands, and then, with all his strength, he swung it directly over his head.

 

When Eiji whacked Blanca square in the face with a resounding thwack, the large man finally released him, staggering behind him. With no time to waste, he grabbed his ring back from Blanca’s pocket before running to Ash’s side, the latter already transforming into a Griffin the moment he saw Eiji coming towards him. The shouts coming from Frederick and Yut Lung were like white noise in the heat of the moment.

 

“Ash!”

 

“Eiji! Grab on!” with a huff Eiji pulled himself onto Ash’s back, his hands tightly grasping at the golden feathers as he took off. He could feel the familiar surge of energy from the ring, the oppressing force clearing-- with the ring in his hands, the hostile barrier Blanca placed was nulled.

 

Except a large black eagle blocked his path before they could crash through the greenhouse, knocking Ash off course while he was in mid flight.

 

“Ash!” Eiji almost slipped, but Ash thankfully noticed and caught him before he fell.

 

“Fucking-- fuck off Blanca! Retire your old ass already!”

 

“Not until I know my best student isn't ruining his own future with false hope! It’s not worth it Ash! I don't want you to end up like your brother!” the eagle screeched, destroying the windows when he launched himself at them with his claws, leaving large lacerations that made Ash howl in pain, forcing him to land.

 

When they hit the ground, Eiji tumbled off his back onto the surface, moaning as he felt the bruises form. Black feathers fell as Blanca swooped and landed beside them, Ash instinctively shielding him with his large body from his ex-mentor.

 

“Also, if you really loved him,” the hulking mass of dark feathers bellowed, its beady eyes judging him. “You would have let him go. He doesn't exist just to make you feel better about yourself. Don’t be _selfish_ Ash--”

 

Okay _._ He's had enough of this.

 

“Selfish?” Eiji seethed. “The only selfish ones are you lot! Talking about roles and duties and selflessness only when it's to further your own violent agenda-- everything else is selfishness to you, even if it's basic freedom you totalitarian bastards! How dare you guilt trip Ash for feeling bad about being objectified as nothing but a pawn-- for wanting autonomy as a living human being!”

 

“Eiji-”

 

“And don't talk for me as if I don't have my own fucking voice! I’m not a victim, I care for Ash just as much as he cares for me. He is more than deserving of love than anyone I know-- and I don't expect you nihilists to understand that!”

 

He heaved, all the emotions and feelings and thoughts bursting at the seams, lungs almost out of breath, but the next confession would be the loudest he's ever made in his life, both literally and metaphorically.

 

“ _And I love him back! Just as much_!”

 

The words echoed.

 

Blanca stared at him past the golden feathers that shielded him, the large black feathery scruff of his neck puffing up. Claws clacked onto the floor as the large fowl moved in and peered even closer, invoking a warning screech from Ash.

 

“I can see why he's so enamoured. You make gifts out of curses.”

 

Eiji wanted to protest back, but Ash used this distraction to grab his body with his fore claws, and with a crash he busted out of the greenhouse, leaving behind a stunned audience and a whole lot of debris.


	8. In Which Dawn and Dusk are Star-crossed Lovers

Ash just managed to fly all the way back to the castle even with his injury, ditching any pursuers at the border of the wastelands.

 

Landing was more of an issue.

 

Actually, to be entirely accurate, they crash landed into the third floor balcony, tumbling a long ways in and destroying a good portion of the floor before they stopped. Ash coughed as he shrunk back down to a human again, his injuries transposed to that on his chest. Thankfully his wounds looked like they were just big, and not deep.

 

Eiji wheezed next to him, his everything was hurting everywhere.

 

But then the familiar footsteps that came rushing up the staircase afterwards gave him enough strength to at least sit up, greeting the two boys with arms outstretched.

 

“Sing! Skip! We’re home!”

 

“Eiji!” the two boys clamoured forward to hug him, both of them crying and sniffling into his ruined suit. He was barely gone a day and yet he missed them dearly, embracing them as tightly as his bruises will allow.

 

“Hey I'm okay guys, really” he drew back, patting their shoulders reassuringly. “But Ash isn't, so while I'm carrying him to the guest room, could you guys help me get the bandages and antiseptic? Oh, and help me say sorry to Shorter for landing in his face.”

 

“It's no biggie! Glad you're home!” the fire called out from the bottom floor. “Skip! Sing! Chop chop!”

 

“Aye aye!” Skip gave a mock salute after he rubbed away his tears, his brightness infectious. Sing nodded with a fire in his eyes, following Skip down the stairs to get the first aid equipment as well.

 

“You treat them like kids,” a painful wheeze came from the body on the ground, sprawled haphazardly across the floor.

 

“They _are_ kids,” Eiji slinged an arm around his neck, and with arm huff he helped Ash up, dragging the both of them into the guest room at the end of the hall. “You're barely an adult either.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” his words were accompanied by another hacking cough, his face contorted in pain.

 

“Stop talking, you're hurting yourself.”

 

“You telling me to shut up?” Another cough.

 

“Yes. Shut up Ash,” Eiji huffed, one hand fiddling with the old doorknob before he could open the door to the guest room.

 

“Make me.”

 

_Oh for God's sake._

 

“You are worse than a child,” Eiji winced a bit when Ash’s limbs made direct contact with some of his more serious bruises as he gently laid him down onto the sheets, before heading to the en suite bathroom to see if he could find some towels and tubs to fill with warm water.

 

He returned from the bathroom only to find Ash completely burrowed in the sheets, boots still on his feet.

 

“Ash! Come on, you have to clean yourself before we bandage you up! You can't sleep yet!” _And take off your damn boots._

 

Green eyes peeked over the edge of the blanket, his ears burning red.

 

“Ash,” his exasperation simmered, the feeling turning into worry. He gently placed a hand over his forehead, brushing back the stray strands of blonde hair as he did so. Ash was a bit too warm for his liking.

 

“Are you running a fever-”

 

“Did you mean what you said, back then?” Ash’s mumbles came from out of nowhere, the timing and its context shocking Eiji into place.

 

It was Eiji's turn to heat up, although thankfully he didn't have to worry about the more embarrassing physical aspects being seen by Ash.

 

He heaved in a sigh, like he did back at the green house, but instead of a loud exclamation, he gave soft confirmation, somehow more challenging and daunting than the previous. It was the intimacy, perhaps.

 

“All of it. I meant all of it.”

 

“So,” Ash coughed again, his eyes refusing to look at Eiji when he asked the next question.

 

“You like-like me?”

 

Eiji blinked.

 

_Oh my god._

 

He couldn't suppress the airy laugh that escaped his throat.

 

“You're so-- ah forget it. I feel bad for laughing now. And yes, Ash. I like-like you,” he wiped the tears from his eyes, the last of his laughter coming out as a snort. “ I hope you like-like me too.”

 

“I do,” Ash honest to god mumbled under the sheets, his confession muffled because he buried his whole face under the covers. “You make me so happy. I wanna make you happy too. I love you Eiji.”

 

Hearing it from Ash again-- without the pressure that came with almost getting captured or killed-- allowed him to come to a realisation.

 

It was hard to pinpoint when it started happening; there wasn't a obvious point in time where he could confidently say that was when he fell in love. No sudden realisation, no big spur of the moment. Maybe that was it-- he hadn't fallen hard and fast, but the feelings just grew and grew until finally it was too noticeable to ignore.

 

He wasn't going to laugh it off this time. Almost dying without saying his piece gave him a sense of urgency that wasn't previously there. Let it be known that Ash was cherished, that he was cared for, and for all the love Eiji shared he wanted nothing in return.

 

More than anything, he just wanted Ash to know happiness too. Heaven knows he deserved it.

 

He tapped the bundle of blankets.

 

“Ash, come out, there's something important I need to tell you.”

 

“What is it?” jade eyes peeked from the covers once more, a hint of worry tainting his features.

 

“Don’t look at me like that! It’s nothing bad. I just wanted to say I love you too-”

 

The man in question squeaked and went back to hiding into the safety of his covers before Eiji could finish. Needless to say, he was amused.

 

“Ash! I wasn't done! Ash!” he playfully kept slapping the bundle of blankets with both hands, coaxing him out of the pile. It was hard to present it as a serious conversation about serious feelings when he couldn't stop laughing and the target of his affections was being so dramatic about it.

 

“You're hitting an injured person you fiend!” his voice was muffled, but Eiji could tell he was embarrassed just by his pitch.

 

“I beg to differ-- I am only gently patting at least three layers of thick quilts.”

 

“You’re definitely making fun of me,” Eiji could hear the signature pout in his voice.

 

“I am not!” he slapped the pile once more, with extra force for emphasis, earning him a irritated grumble from within. “I feel the same way but you go and burrow yourself into the blankets before I could finish! I wonder where Skip and Sing went-”

 

An opening in the pile presented itself just as he started to rant, a hand shooting out to guide him into the blanket burrow, to which Eiji crawled into with a laugh.

 

The proximity between them was small, but not uncomfortable. Even with limited lighting he could see the gold of his eyelashes and the small splattering of freckles across his nose bridge. Ash still had a hand on Eiji's wrist.

 

“So,” Eiji started. “Did you want something?”

 

“Can I,” an audible gulp was heard, the grip on his wrist loosening. “With Skip and Sing you-- Can I-- M-May I have a hug too?”

 

 _Too?_ _Oh._ _Oh Ash._ The way he requested it was small and hopeful, as if Eiji would ever refuse Ash the affection he deserved.

 

Eiji nodded, the movement loud as the sheets shifted to accommodate. He was careful not to aggravate his wounds, placing one comforting hand around his back, another at the base of his neck as he tucked him under his chin.

 

There was a tension that dissipated, a hum of contentment from Ash as he relaxed into the hold, his own hands tentatively coming around Eiji's waist. His breathing evened out, and just like that they comfortably laid there for a good while, savouring the warmth and safety of the embrace.

 

Ash broke the silence, his hold on Eiji tightening.

 

“I really do love you Eiji. I'm sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologising?”

 

“I- I've got a lot of issues-- you don't deserve this. I put you in danger _again_.”

 

“Hey, it's not your fault. You weren't the one who kidnapped me-- you were the one who rescued me even. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

“Did Blanca tell you what I did?”

 

“No?”

 

“I did a lot of bad things Eiji. You wouldn’t want to be associated with me.”

 

“From what I’ve gathered, you were forced. You’re Wizard Griffin’s younger brother aren't you? From Cape Gadidae?”

 

In the darkness of the blanket pile, Eiji could still see his crestfallen expression as he lifted his head.

 

“I-”

 

“You don’t have to tell me now if you’re not comfortable with it. I wanted you to tell me in your own time, among other things. I don't want to force you, just know that I'm here to listen. You’re hurt Ash--- I want to help.”

 

“Eiji-- I- _Why_?”

 

“Because I love you, that’s why,” he sighed, tucking him under his chin again. “I want to make you happy too.”

 

Silence followed. Then the trembling of shoulders came, soft hiccuping and sniffling into his shirt, hands holding him as if he was a lifeline.

 

Eiji clung to Ash just as tightly.

 

\---

 

_“So when do you think we can go in?”_

 

_“I don't know! Couldn't we swing the door open just a tiny bit and kick the stuff they need inside? You act like we just caught our parents kissing! ”_

 

_“Dude. I didn't say anything about parents- that one's on you brother.”_

 

_“I- ugh! Don't laugh!”_

 

\---

 

Eiji still had a lot of questions-- the details surrounding Shorter’s mysterious past at the forefront-- but he did say that he'll let Ash tell him in his own time, so he didn't pursue them.

 

In the meantime, he mulled over what Yut Lung said about his curse, and the fact he regained his voice back at the green house. He was still figuring out what triggered it.

 

Not that he could profess his love from the rooftops or anything, since Ash had assigned him permanent bodyguards in the shape of Kong and Bones after the whole kidnapping incident. Sure he liked them a lot, but talking about how he liked their boss in a romantic sense was way too embarrassing.

 

And that was another thing: Ash and Eiji hadn't really talked about what they were, and where they would go from here. He figured that that the situation was too dire to properly-- as Kong would say-- _court_. The resistance recently managed to free up some independent states that had been previously been annexed by the kingdom, and the Western nation of Vesper had also most begrudgingly acknowledged the legitimacy of their campaign, allying with them in exchange for the return of ancestral land if they were successful in overthrowing the monarchy.

 

It helped that the rumours say the leader of the resistance was the younger brother of the infamous Wizard Griffin, inciting a wave of fear and respect alike across the kingdom.

 

Eiji sighed, fiddling with the paints Ash had left at the front of his doorstep as a gift. The blonde had taken a page out of Skip’s book and started leaving small presents for him. It was nice, yes, but he rather much have his company instead.

 

It couldn't be helped-- Ash was incredibly busy.

 

But after what had conspired with Blanca, there was a fear that constantly gripped him, that he would lose Ash and the immense regret following after would choke him.

 

Anxiety nagged at him, starting to make his painting feel like a chore, and so he placed the tip of the brush back into the turpentine jar, the smell of oils permeating his makeshift studio. The small canvas in the stand depicted a bouquet of sunflowers, another one of Ash’s gifts.

 

Just as he was about to finish packing up, however, the door creaked open, revealing another bouquet of flowers-- this time with pink carnations.

 

“Ash?” his heart skipped a beat. It had been literal days since he last came home and he missed him loads.

 

“Someone else giving you flowers?” Ash peeked in with a lovely smile, his face weary but his eyes bright. _What a sight for sore eyes._ Eiji mused.

 

“You give me the live ones at least,” he laughed in return as he made his way towards him, a skip in his step, the crinkling of wrapping paper loud in his ears when he received the large bouquet. “Skip gives me flowers too. But they're all pressed.”

 

“You prefer them pressed?”

 

“I’m really not fussed. It's the thought that counts,” Eiji buried his face into the bouquet,  breathing in the fresh floral scent. “They're so nice! Thanks Ash.”

 

“Glad you like them! Because they, uh well-” Ash looked shy again, going back to his nervous habit of having one hand scratch at the back of his neck. “When I saw them, t-they reminded me of you? Y-your favourite pink sweater and all.”

 

“Ah,” he squeaked. Nothing else came out.

 

What else was he supposed to say? _Hey that was really cute I also want to cry thanks_. Eiji had pride dammit.

 

“S-sorry, that was really creepy wasn't it? God-”

 

“No no no it was really nice of you! I'm flattered-- honest!” Screw Eiji’s pride. It had nothing on the loneliness he felt in Ash’s absence.

 

“I was painting the sunflowers because they reminded me of you too! Because, well, your hair,” he pointed to his own hair for emphasis, before gesturing to his unfinished painting.

 

“Me? Sunflowers?” Eiji expected Ash to hold back a snort, or have some kind of infuriating expression that made Eiji want to crawl into a hole, but when Eiji peeked through the spaces of the carnation bunch, Ash’s cheeks were almost the same shade of the flowers he had just gifted.

 

He had such a look of awe when he examined his unfinished painting, making Eiji feel extremely embarrassed.

 

“It's beautiful Eiji. You're amazing.”

 

 _It's nothing compared to the muse_. Eiji could only see the mistakes he made, the shadows and highlights he messed up, but if Ash likes it then it's good enough for him.

 

After placing the bouquet on one of the back tables, he walked up to Ash from behind, who was still looking at his piece with great intensity.

 

Their fingers accidentally brushed, causing both of them to jump as if they've been burnt, Eiji spouting apologies as he did so. Ash, however, responded immediately with a different notion.

 

“It’s okay! It’s fine! I was just surprised because I was concentrating on the painting that's all!” his response was to tentatively reach for Eiji's hand, tenderly holding it when he made contact, the fingers lacing with his own.

 

Eiji didn't have to heart to tell him it was an accident and that Ash got the wrong idea, but to be entirely honest he didn't mind it one bit. Thus he reciprocated, swinging their hands a little, enjoying the warmth in the dry coldness of studio.

 

Most of all, he enjoyed the little quirk of Ash’s dopey half smile, the same one he wore whenever he found out that Eiji had cooked one of his favourite dishes.

 

His heart swelled ten sizes too big.

 

 _I missed you_.

 

He had only realised he wasn't using his inner voice when Ash whipped his head to look at him, his mouth agape.

 

A beat. And then another. And then-

 

“-I missed you too Eiji. So much,” his hand loosened its grip, and instead found itself at the small of his back. Ash held Eiji in such a gentle embrace as if unsure if Eiji was real or that he would break. “I'm glad you’re okay.”

 

“Me too,” he would never admit how much it terrified him to ask Bones or Kong as to how he's doing, a dark voice from the corner of his mind telling him Ash might already be gone. Everyone already had enough on their plate as it was.

 

For now he was content with the sounds of his breathing as he laid against his chest, a sign that he was still alive and here. He couldn’t really hear the rhythmic thumping of Ash’s heart, perhaps overshadowed by the sounds of Eiji’s own loud ones.

 

A sigh came from above.

 

“C-can I kiss you?”

 

“Ash?” _God_ he hoped Ash couldn't feel how warm his face was getting. When he lifted his head to check how Ash was faring, at least Ash’s face was also sporting a shade of tomato red.

 

“Only if you're comfortable with it! I'm already happy that you're here with me. I just- Eiji, _what are we_?”

 

“Well,” his head went back to the plane of Ash’s chest, his breath hitching. “This is a romantic thing right? A _like-like_ thing?”

 

“Now you're just making fun of me again.”

 

“I'm not!” he hugged him tighter in protest. “How about, uh-- lov-- boy...friend?”

 

“B-Boyfriend works. Boyfriend is good.” At least Ash sounded just as awkward as he felt. That gave him more confidence.

 

“I'm your boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah,” Ash heaved another large sigh, repeating the words in disbelief, the dopey smile Eiji absolutely adored making his way back onto his face. “Yeah, boyfriend. Fuck, you're my boyfriend.”

 

“Yep!”

 

“A-are you sure? God, don't get me wrong I love you so much but there are so many people out there to get me and being with me would be so dangerous and if anything happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself--”

 

“Shhh, Ash,” Eiji tenderly caressed Ash’s cheek with the palm of his hand, the latter immediately leaning into the comforting touch, the heartache apparent. “I know all of that, but I love all of you regardless. Staying by your side is all I want, if you'll let me.”

 

“Of course,” Ash replied, his voice full of adoration. “Always.”

 

“So,” he drew back his hand, both hands then lowered to grip at the ends of Ash’s vest. It was Eiji's turn to gulp, his eyes squeezed shut.

 

“You said something about a kiss?”

 

Ash drew back, cheeks alight.

 

“Y-yeah. If that's okay,” his voice was so small and nervous, eyes avoiding him. “But I, er- don't really know where to look so if I look at your nose or something-”

 

“Close your eyes Ash. I'm still here, even if you can't see me.”

 

Ash looked at him with so much love and adoration, and then did what he was told.

 

Deep breaths were taken, Ash’s calloused hands reaching out to softly cup his face, the thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his cheekbones. He instinctively closed his own eyes when Ash leaned down and came close, feeling warmth from forehead against forehead, the hot breath fanning his face. Ash, with his thumbs, then mapped the trail to the side of his lips, coaxing them slightly agape.

 

His first kiss was gentle and sweet.

 

He sighed into it, raising one hand to Ash’s neck and another into his blonde locks, bringing then closer. Since both had their eyes closed, no one but Eiji would have known he tiptoed just a tad.

 

Ash responded in tow, his hands leaving his face to rest on his hips. The action came with a small moan, deepening the kiss, and then Eiji blanked out.

 

Everything was light and his head was dizzy and his heart was just full of nothing but _Ash_ -

 

“Hey Eiji what's for lunch? Could we-- Oh hey you're visible again! We gotta tell Ash and-- oh wait oh fuck--”

 

They immediately broke apart, Eiji taking a good while to come back to reality, and then looking at his hands to confirm that what Sing said was true-- his hands were there again, albeit fading.

 

Ash on the other hand, however--

 

“ _Sing!”_

 

“I'm so sorry, oh my god I didn’t mean to fucking see that holy shit okay okay I'm gonna go I'm gonna-,” the younger boy scrambled back into the hallway, shouting for Shorter as his characteristically loud footsteps quickened in pace down the staircase, followed by Ash’s own stomping.

 

The shouting match that ensued downstairs were like white noise to his thoughts. He closed his eyes again, slumping down to the floor.

 

 _The irony is too much_. It was an unorthodox fairytale from the very start, and now his curse had just been temporarily broken by a kiss from a wizard.

 

 _Or true love's first kiss_. A treacherous part of his mind had quipped. But he squashed the thought, not capable of handling more romantic shenanigans for today.

 

\---

 

They ate their spaghetti out in the living room because Sing refused to leave Shorter’s side and Ash had made it his mission to glare at him in between bites.

 

And Skip? Skip was just happy there were meatballs today. Eiji wondered why couldn't they all be like Skip.

 

Instead he had two big babies who squabbled over the littlest things.

 

“Alright that's enough Ash,” the blonde squawked when Eiji placed a frying pan full of meatballs on the top of his head with a loud thwack. “Sing didn't mean to come in, it was an accident.”

 

“Yeah! I said I was sorry okay?” Sing grumbled, avoiding their eyes. “It's not like I want to see people swapping spit.”

 

Eiji whacked Sing this time, the boy sputtering. Sing could do good with a filter sometimes. Geez.

 

“Oh worm? We've been knew boss,” Skip casually ate another meatball as he said it. Shorter laughed, playing with his own plate of spaghetti as he agreed with Skip.

 

“Come on bro, you can't expect us not to see it when you're reduced to two brain cells whenever Eiji's involved. Congrats on not taking five hundred years my good dude!”

 

Ash gasped, looking half embarrassed half offended and fully red. “The fuck do you mean two brain cells?”

 

Then Ash started bickering with Shorter, the latter laughing more than anything. It would have been really funny to watch if the spaghetti he so tediously prepared for wasn't getting cold, so Eiji made good on Shorter’s hypothesis and gave a loud exaggerated kiss on the cheek, hoping it would distract him.

 

And it did, most successfully.

 

“Finish your food Ash, it’s better when it's still hot,” Eiji cooed, feeling a surge of fondness when he saw that dopey half smile again, the squabble with Shorter immediately forgotten. Needless to say the fire creature in question was even more obnoxious in his laughter as a response.

 

Eiji and Skip joined in his laughter when they noticed the face Sing made, all scrunched up like he smelt an old sock.

 

\---

 

“You got strudels?” Eiji was surprised; Ash didn't like sweet things and yet he brought back boxes full of pastries. “And cupcakes even!”

 

“Mrs Coleman did, actually. I bumped into her at town square,” he scrutinised the colourful frosting on one of the cupcakes, before looking back at Eiji. “She asked why she hadn't seen you at the cake shop lately.

 

“Oh, uh… well-” _I was kidnapped there and I'm terrified to go back_. He couldn't actually say that. Mrs Coleman would have screeched at the information. Not to mention she would have gone to her husband and done something that might cause them a whole heap of trouble.

 

“I told her you experienced some seizure-like symptoms at the place, and was uncomfortable going back. It'll line up with what the employees saw. I also said she could find you in the markets if she wanted to ”

 

“O-oh yeah that'll work,” Eiji sighed in relief. “Thanks Ash.”

 

“And these are the well wishing gifts from her,” he gestured at the wide variety of desserts on the table. “She also advised me to, quote unquote, _pamper Eiji a bit more._ ”

 

Ash said it with such a cheeky grin, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he cooed at him, invoking a strong sense of embarrassment from Eiji, who went red and replied with an equally childish response-- by blowing a raspberry at him.

 

Ash’s response was to laugh at him, before suddenly coming around the table to hug him from behind, tickling his sides while blowing a raspberry back into his shoulder.

 

Eiji squealed as much as his curse would allow, laughing airily alongside him.

 

Sure the tickling wasn't fully welcomed, but the way Ash was getting more comfortable with his affections was. It improved both their moods, especially for Ash, since it probably served as a good distraction from the burdens and stresses of being Ash Lynx the prodigy wizard. With Eiji, he could just be Ash the boy with a fondness for mystery novels and sour foods and more recently-- Eiji himself.

 

Eiji shared another kiss with the boy in question, tilting his head over his shoulder to meet him in the middle, one hand outstretched, caressing his cheek and guiding his subsequent kisses.

 

Much to his disappointment, he quickly learned back then that kissing Ash wasn't what triggered the lifting of his curse. But at least he managed to narrow the causes down.

 

On the other hand, much to someone's chagrin, they quickly learnt that Eiji kissing Ash meant that the room was pretty much off limits until they were done, lest they incur Ash’s wrath despite Eiji's repeated scolding. Eiji has already made efforts to limit this to his room or the third floor, but occasionally he forgets.

 

At least that someone pretty much only consisted of two candidates. Ash would never endanger Eiji by making him even more of a target than he already was; that meant their relationship was a secret privy to a only select few. Ash wouldn't show affection otherwise.

 

So when Eiji finally drew back with a sigh, he noticed Sing peeking from the side of the door, mumbling under his breath.

 

“Sing! Oh gosh I'm so sorry were you hungry? Did you want a snack?” Eiji grabbed a whole box of strudel, offering it to the younger sheepishly with shoulders shrugged. “You can have this whole box if you'd like! Half of them are custard filling and the other half is apple!”

 

“I’m not a fucking kid, but thanks Eiji,” Sing muttered, grabbing the box.

 

“Watch your fucking language!” Ash called after him. Sing didn't reply back, scurrying off to his room, but not without him flipping Ash off as he bounded up the stairway.

 

“Punk kid, dunno what to do with him,” he scoffed, as if he wasn't a punk kid himself.

 

Eiji shook his head, his mind channeling Ibe as he scolded himself for letting his emotions take precedence over proper house sharing etiquette again. Yet he still let himself lean into the embrace when Ash sought for another hug, the two of them rocking side to side, chest to chest as they swayed to nothing in particular. They were just two souls connecting, enjoying each other’s presence.

 

He wished time could stand still. But alas, the world carried on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa thank you so much for the wonderful feedback! Y'all are wonderful kind souls!
> 
> I'll definitely reply to comments soon but I'm going on a trip so updates and replying will be slow. Nevertheless, I'll endeavour to finish all of that!
> 
> Also I changed the summary a little bit because, well, I don't want to give the impression that Ash interacts with Eiji as a literal old man like in the book considering actual canon events in the manga/anime. I was super uncomfortable with that so I wanted to make sure readers knew I've changed his curse entirely as well.
> 
> Anyways, hope yall are having a wonderful day!


	9. In Which Home is Nothing but a Name

_“Eiji, you free tomorrow? I want to show you something.”_

 

That was yesterday, when Ash had actually managed to squeeze into the tiny laundry area Eiji was working in. His face was oddly serious for someone who was squashed between a broken mop and piles of buckets; Eiji could tell there was a nervousness behind his words.

 

He agreed without much fuss, even mockingly citing how Ash technically was his boss and that his schedule was determined by how much of a mess he made. Quiet grumbling was received, his dour expression turning something more akin to fond exasperation when he then somehow related the situation to a joke about his height _again._  Eiji threw one of his dirty cloaks towards him in retaliation.

 

Eiji thought he just wanted to show him more security measures placed on the castle.

 

Instead, the next day he found himself being awoken before the crack of dawn by Ash of all people, surprisingly awake at this hour despite all the times Eiji had to drag his sleepy self out of bed after noon. Even in the darkness of the early morning and his vision blurred by sleep, he could tell Ash was already dressed as he called and shook him awake.

 

“Is something wrong?” He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawning while Ash moved back to allow him to properly sit up.

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Ash rose to his feet and leaned onto the wall across, waiting for Eiji to rouse. “Just wanted to show you the thing I talked about yesterday. Do you have some warm clothes?”

 

“We’re going out?” Eiji asked, squinting at the darkness outside the window, the nothingness of the wastelands staring back at him. He couldn’t even see past the storm. Regardless, he still made his way to his wardrobe, grabbing the only parka he had and pulling it snug around himself.

 

“Okay, I’m ready,” buttoning up the outerwear, he turned to Ash who was, for some reason, biting his lip and trying to keep his laughter in.

 

“What?” Eiji narrowed his eyes, hissing at the blonde, who had let out a snort in reply. If Ash himself was laughing it probably meant the situation wasn’t that much of an emergency, so he allowed himself to get irritated. It was way too early for this.

 

“You really wanna go out like _that_?”

 

“This is the only parka I have,” Eiji grumbled, tucking his head into the collar. “Not everyone can be as fashionable as you.”

 

“Eiji. Buddy. You senile old man.” Ash started, letting a giggle punctuate in between his sentences as he stepped closer to Eiji and raised the parka hood over his head with a dramatic flourish. “You’re the one who’s making a fashion statement here. You’re still wearing your pajamas-- although the polka dots are a nice touch.”

 

Needless to say, Eiji kicked Ash out of his room, undignified squawk and all.

 

\---

 

After some time, they finally managed to stand in front of the door, Eiji in thick sweaters and his trusty parka while Ash merely donned a long sleeved shirt with a raggedy rucksack at his side. In the corner, Eiji kept close to Shorter, savouring the warmth from the fireplace as the howling of the wind outside sent him phantom shivers. However, said fire creature was but a small dim flame, this eyes peeking through the logs with an unusual amount of perturbation.

 

“Ash, if you’re thinking where I’m think you’re going, maybe reconsider,” Shorter mumbled. Eiji was now even more apprehensive about the whole situation, especially when Shorter took on that tone. For a moment Ash looked contemplative, then he went up to Eiji and slotted one hand into his, Eiji immediately entangling his fingers with Ash’s as if it was second nature.

 

“I’ll protect Eiji with my life,” Ash professed, eyes hardy. “And he has the Diluculum ring with him-”

 

“Eiji’s not the one I’m worried about right now. In fact, I’ll be even more worried if he wasn’t going with you,” the fire retorted. Eiji’s eyes went wide, looking to Ash only to see his face switching to an impassive one, but he then noticed his other hand gripping the tattered ends of the rucksack tightly, the shifting of the material loud against the crackle of Shorter’s fire.

 

“This isn’t up for debate, I need to get something from _the place_ ,” Ash’s words were a bit stilted as he replied. Now, Eiji really didn’t know where this place was, but if Shorter thought that it was more dangerous to Ash than Eiji, he might just have an inkling.

 

Eiji squeezed Ash’s hand, hoping that it would provide him some comfort.

 

“I’ll protect Ash too!” _from himself_. Eiji mentally added, the conviction solid.

 

“I won’t leave his side. I promise.”

 

There was a momentary silence before Shorter let out a sigh, turning his face away and hiding behind a particularly large log, resigned.

 

“Take care of him Eiji.”

 

And with that, a particularly loud chime of the bell followed after, the wheel of the door portal switching to the forbidden grey fraction. The storm outside hushed, a grey fog taking its place beyond the window glass. Eiji gave his thanks, while Ash pointedly didn’t acknowledge Shorter’s humble request to Eiji, the wizard groaning as he shifted into the large griffin creature onto the dry cracked ground outside instead, the rucksack somehow already tied to his claw.

 

“Eiji, grab on,” the bellow was curt, but it was heaps better than the time they were running for their lives back at the Capital with Blanca. Eiji followed his instruction, lifting himself up onto his back and grabbing his feathers with a huff, the sudden intake of frigid air making him cough a little.

 

The door of the castle slammed behind them just as Ash took off with Eiji.

 

\---

 

There was just fog for hours, and when Eiji asked why they didn’t go up above the clouds for a change in scenery and a better visual, Ash had mumbled something about enemy airships and he left it at that.

 

He was glad Ash insisted he wore more layers-- even with the feathery warmth of Ash’s back, he still felt a biting chill that went straight to his bones, the wind whipping around his ears.

 

“You okay Eiji?” Ash probably noticed him chattering and shivering a bit. A nod against his back was made in reply, giving a soft affirmative.

 

“We’re almost there okay?” True to his word, he flew lower. The fog hadn’t lessened one bit, but Eiji could at least make out the tarnished roads, broken carts and dilapidated houses littered at the sides. They converged to a crossroad, the renowned maroon red signpost piercing its intersection.

 

 _So this is the what’s left of the Western plains._ Eiji couldn’t help but tighten his grip on Ash as they passed Sullivan’s point and its trademark crossing. He was horrified at the devastation, a ripple of sadness passing through him when he thought about the lives and homes lost-- the bustling lively cities all reduced to ghost towns.

 

And if they had just passed Sullivan’s point, then the town up ahead would be Cape Gadidae.

 

The dawn rose to meet them as Ash crossed the boundary between land and sea, the rays scattered by the persistent fog casting a melancholic halo around abandoned houses and trees. Twilight orange painted the waves that crashed onto the cliffs, its white foam caressing the decrepit remnants of boardwalks and piers. The seagull cries accompanied the fluttering of wings, the birds scattering in response to Ash flying towards the sea surface, the salty wind making his eyes water.

 

However, even the natural beauty of the landscape couldn’t hide the devastation the war left behind-- Eiji could still see the ugly rusting metal of shipwrecks peeking through the rock formations, tattered country flags billowing in the wind. He wasn’t sure if he was glad he couldn’t see any human remains, since it was common knowledge that cannibal mermaids frequented the Western waters.

 

Cape Gadidae was still undoubtedly one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen, even though it was so thoroughly wrecked by tragedy.

 

 _So this is where Ash is from_. Ash own reticence was unnerving as he flew back over the cliffs towards land. To distract himself, Eiji looked to the houses below, most of them destroyed and overtaken by local fauna.

 

One particular house was still fairly intact-- a faded white two storey near the edge of a cliff, its backyard fencing teetering on the edge. Long tall weeds at the front flattened out as they ventured closer to land, the beating of Ash’s huge wings producing its own strong winds.

 

He found that the grass was longer than he thought when he got off-- it grew up to his thighs. If he ducked he probably would have been swallowed by the greenery.

 

So when he heard the crackle of a transformation followed by a loud thud, Eiji had to brush pass said weeds with much effort before he could get to his fallen partner.

 

“Ash!” he crouched down, offering a hand to help Ash up. The latter accepted his offer most willingly, groaning as he stood, hands still clasped in his even after he was upright.

 

“I’m okay Eiji,” Ash wheezed, making Eiji feel even less convinced. “It’s just that the plains aren’t the best to navigate through.”

 

“When you go through the grey door, do you not come here?”

 

“I actually haven’t visited in years,” he replied and guided Eiji to the porch, only letting go when he kneeled down to lift a loose wooden floor plank, revealing a copper key tucked underneath. The way he moved was almost practiced. Perhaps it was routine that incited Ash to enter the proper way, even though the windows were already smashed in and presented a less arduous route.

 

“Is this what you wanted to show me?”

 

“I don’t know yet,” Eiji heard the click of the door, the other then pocketing the key.

 

“Pardon me for the intrusion!” Eiji called out to the emptiness of the house when he followed Ash inside, letting the creak of the floorboards and their heavy footsteps fill the silence between them. The wizard stared back at him for the comment, more surprised than anything.

 

“There’s not a single soul for miles Eiji. Who you’re talking to?”

 

“You? This was your home wasn’t it?” Eiji caught up with him, lightly double tapping the back of Ash’s hand, a recently established wordless conversation to compensate for Eiji’s lack of voice. The expression on Ash’s face softened as he granted his silent request, letting their hands fall in place together.

 

“It’s not my place-- never was. Jim just lent it to Griff and I because he didn’t want us over at the main house,” they took the stairs, careful not to avoid the broken railings and wall splinters.

 

“You father?” Eiji asked, shuffling closely behind Ash in the empty upper hallway, specks of dust motes floating in his periphery as the morning rays shone through the cracks of the roof.

 

“Barely. There’s only so much you can do when you only see the old man pretty much twice a year. Don’t know if he’s alive after the raid. I never knew my mum from the start.”

 

“But Griffin was there wasn’t he? Your brother?” Ash paused in front of the window at the end of the hallway mention of the name, only biting on his thumb after a beat.

 

He cringed when Ash started drawing symbols onto the moldy glass with blood, but to his wonder the windows started fading along with the symbols, and a yellowed door appeared in its place. The last flick of Ash’s wrist brought about the doorknob of the enchanted door, to which Ash then placed a trembling hand on top.

 

“Yeah. Griff practically raised me,” there was a tremble in his voice too. “He didn’t have to.”

 

“Then he must have wanted to,” Eiji recollected himself, placing a comforting hand on top on the one on the doorknob, slowly pushing the door open together. “To protect and care for his younger brother.”

 

Ash was silent, looking lost, but he entered the room anyway.

 

Dust immediately entered his lungs when they stepped in, invoking a cough that scattered even more dust off of the mountains and mountains of books in the room. He could see Ash lighting a kerosene lamp abandoned on the desk.

 

“So,” Eij took a seat on a wobbly looking stool in the corner, watching Ash fiddle with the rucksack at the end of the room. “How can I help?”

 

“Just sit there,” he finally opened the rucksack, letting it levitate off his hands. “I’m just gonna take all this with me.”

 

“All this?” there were practically hundred of books in the room, some of the piles towering over him. “Your collection?”

 

“Griff’s collection,” the blonde corrected, eyes avoiding his. “The military raided the place but they never found his study, and I didn’t-” _An audible gulp._ “-couldn’t come back.”

 

“But you did in the end,” Eiji supplied, reminded, _reinforced._

 

“Yeah,” the wizard picked up a book off a random pile, gently dusting the cover with his hand, examining it before carefully placing it into the small rucksack. Said rucksack chirped happily, floating behind Ash as he deposited more books into its endless storage. “I did, didn’t I?”

 

“You did,” Eiji emphasised it once more. The rucksack coincidentally squeaked after his reply, as if agreeing with the notion.

 

Ash looked a little less lost.

 

“... thanks Eiji.”

 

\---

 

It was going to take some time to sequester all of Wizard Griffin’s study materials, even with the help of a magic sack. In the meantime, Eiji offered to help sort through the non-magical part of Griffin’s book collection, tidying up the miscellaneous poem notes that stuck out of the pages.

 

Just as he was about to finish the last of one pile, there was a piece of paper filed between the pages of a notebook that didn’t match the texture of the others; it was rougher and thicker.

 

 _Watercolour paper?_ Eiji carefully picked up the piece from the edges, revealing a portrait of a young man with sandy hair, his blue-grey eyes soft and kind as he stared out of the paper. He wouldn’t have known who he was, if his face didn’t don a smile that was all too familiar.

 

Both brothers had the same eye smile, crinkling at the corners mid laugh.

 

 _This was Wizard Griffin?_ Eiji chastised himself as soon as the thought crossed his mind. He should have known when the supposedly evil and cruel Ash Lynx turned out to be a sweetheart; the way people demonised his brother shouldn’t have come as a surprise.

 

What was more shocking, however, was the artist’s signature at the corner.

 

“This portrait! It’s painted by my mentor! Ibe never told me he knew Wizard Griffin!”

 

“Oh?” footsteps shuffled over, jade eyes peering over his shoulder. “ _Oh._ ”

 

“Ash? What’s wrong? This isn’t a bad thing is it?”

  
“No no no it’s just- so that’s why he knows your art mentor. Ugh, fucking hell,” Ash heaved in a shuddering breath, letting out a watery laugh as he gently took the art piece from Eiji’s hands. His eyes poured over the detail. “Your teacher’s good, even way back then. I was scared of forgetting what he looked like before his drafting-- it’s nice to know I still can recognise him.”

 

“We can bring it back. There’s a frame in the storage that’ll fit.”

 

“Nah, as much as I like it, this definitely doesn’t belong to me,” Ash placed it in between the pages of the same sturdy notebook Eiji plucked the piece from, flipping through a few pages before slowly closing it and preserving its state. “This book of awful love poems and the commissioned art piece can only be the work of that disaster bisexual. It’s only right I give it back to him.”

 

“A lover?” Now that was news to him. There were thousands upon thousands of rumours out there about Grandmaster wizard Griffin but the subject of his love life never really came up-- or at least, no one really thought he had one, too busy eating hearts and causing mayhem and the like.

 

“ _A fiance_ ,” Ash whispered as he placed the book on the desk, the fingertips lingering on the cover. “Not that anyone knew; Griff was real shy about these things. He died before they could plan anything though. The guy moved on and made himself a family-- or at least I hope he moved on, for the sake of what’s left of his marriage and his kid.”

 

“Ash,” Eiji wanted to be selfish for Ash’s behalf, because Lord knows he won’t do it. “I can copy the painting before you give it back to his fiance. I was Ibe’s apprentice after all.”

 

“You can do that?”

 

“I can! If you’ll let me, of course,” Eiji picked up the book again, walking over to the floating rucksack beside Ash. “The paints you gave me will definitely help too!”

 

“You’re amazing Eiji,” Ash looked wistfully at the book in his hands, then fondly at Eiji himself. “Put that in the rucksack. I’ll take it out for you when we get back home.”

 

“Do you still keep in contact with the fiance? Do you think he’ll mind if I made a copy?”

 

“Who, _Max?_ The old man waltzes into the castle every damn week! We could even ask him when he’s busy stuffing his face with sausages from the pantry.”

 

 _“Ah._ I see,” a lot of things clicked in Eiji’s mind.

 

The world was indeed a small place.

 

\---

 

By the time they were done, the sun was high up in the sky, and Eiji's tummy was growling. Thankfully Ash had foresight, pulling out packed sandwiches from the rucksack and handing one to Eiji.

 

He nibbled on the lettuce as he passed through the magical door to the study, the entrance fading soon after Ash locked it behind him.

 

“Thanks for coming Eiji,” Ash swung the rucksack side to side still looking impossibly light even though they had just packed a whole room’s worth of books in there. He was awed at how it started decreasing in size, to the point where it looked more like a pouch, to which Ash had then pocketed. The same hand then rested on the small of his back, guiding him closer so he could give Eiji a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

With his mouth full of food, he couldn't exactly reciprocate in the same way, so he tapped on his hand again, letting Ash’s fingers intertwine with his.

 

Before, the silence carried a heaviness. Ironically, with the extra weight packed, the quiet was more comfortable, the mood lighter.

 

“Do you miss this place?” Eiji asked after swallowing his last bite.

 

“I’m indifferent, to be entirely honest,” Ash hummed. “The place stopped being a home when Griff left, but there are still good memories I associate with it. I ain't sentimental enough to maintain it, but I'm not going out of my way to destroy it either.“

 

“Would you come back?” by the time he asked the question, they were already out on the front porch, the key locking the door in place.

 

Ash placed said key back underneath the loose plank, giving it a good stomp to fit it back into the floor.

 

“Nah,” Ash gave another stomp for good measure while Eiji waited for him at the bottom of the stairs. “Now that I’ve packed everything. There's nothing left for me here.”

 

\---

 

Ash suddenly froze with no warning, Eiji subsequently bumping into his back with a soft yelp.

 

“What? What’s happening-”

 

“That’s the fucker that made me swear off pumpkins forever. I can’t believe he’s still here.”

 

“Who- where-” his worry turned into confusion, and then into absolute delight. There was only but a scarecrow out in the fields behind Ash’s childhood home, the terribly drawn smile on its pumpkin head more silly than off-putting. And yet, Ash cowered at the sight, his body fully turned away from the orange vegetable.

 

“Someone must have enchanted it. A normal pumpkin would have rotted otherwise-”

 

Eiji burst into laughter, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, his arms clutching his sides as he fell over.

 

“Ash, oh my god you’re so-”

 

“H-hey!” Ash sputtered, back still facing Eiji and the scarecrow that laid beyond. “Thanks for laughing at my fears! Some boyfriend you are!”

 

He could not have laughed any harder, even if the sounds were all just wheezes.

 

It was probably the universe dealing out retribution on Ash’s behalf when Eiji tripped and fell down the slope. His laughter persisted, albeit interspersed with colourful curses as he rolled down the small hill into a wild patch of dandelions, the white fluff scattering at impact.

 

“Eiji! Are you okay?” he could hear Ash scampering down the slope, kneeling next to him and giving him a once over. He looked worried, but relaxed when Eiji starting laughing at how the white fuzzy dandelions bits stuck to his golden mane. He gently picked them out of his hair.

 

“My hero,” he laughed once more, arms outstretched. Ash took the cue and laid his head on his chest, relaxing into the embrace, although with a bit of grumbling.

 

“Thanks for braving the magic pumpkin man to come save me,” Eiji gave a kiss to the crown of his hair, smiling. He grumbled a bit more at Eiji’s cooing, but otherwise he was silent on the matter.

 

Eiji closed his eyes, cooling sea wind ruffling his hair while his warm partner curled up next to him like a oversized cat. In his periphery, the pumpkin man stood tall, the closest thing to a human being for miles and miles. He wondered if it got lonely.

 

 _Or would he be scared?_ Half of the townspeople were reportedly wiped out by invading forces, the other half displaced. Once, he had asked a group of wanderings merchants browsing Ibe’s shop if anyone went back, and they merely laughed at him.

 

_“How? That wizard Griffin placed a curse on the western plains, barring any normal soul from entering. The only way back to the cape is by the plains, or by the sea-- but you wouldn’t want to go into Vesper territory right now.”_

 

_“Wouldn’t you say Gadidae itself is Vesper territory at this point?”_

 

_“If they can be bothered with sailing through all those shipwrecks. And the sirens! They say they’re the ghosts of the townspeople they offed-- who in their right mind would risk that? Logistically it’s useless anyway, since they’ve already set up base at the Pristris port nearby.”_

 

_“Animals run the place now my boy. Animals and plants.”_

 

_“And ghosts!”_

 

 _And ghosts_. His mind helpfully reiterated.

 

Eiji titled his head, looking down at Ash who was still flush against him, eyes closed, his breathing soft. An invisible hand tucked a stray golden strand behind his ear, receiving a contented hum from the other. _Just two ghosts in a ghost town._

 

God, Ash would have only been about six when the raids happened. And if Griffin was around Max’s age, the wizard would have been barely eighteen-

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ash interrupted his musing, his face curious.“I just know you've got a constipated thinking face on.”

 

Eiji would have playfully slapped him from the side if he weren’t curious about the mysteries behind Cape Gadidae himself.

 

“Tell me about your brother?” he thought back to the kind smile in Ibe’s portrait, about Griffin the elder brother, the lover, the poet. He’s had enough of Griffin the Grand wizard of the Royal court.

 

“Where do I start?” Ash buried his head back into Eiji’s chest again, laughing nervously. Eiji used a hand to smooth out his hair in comfort, letting the locks fall between his fingers. “There’s a lot of baggage here.”

 

“What was he like? Before the drafting? I wanna know the Griff in the portrait.”

 

“The personification of a warm fuzzy sweater. He was super quiet, really introverted type but was athletic and smart too. He was real smart-- got a scholarship to the royal academy but turned it down because he had to take care of me. In the end he had to take it anyway, what with our town burning down and our father nowhere to be seen when we were rendered homeless.”

 

“They gave Griff a grant, so he used it to rent a cheap ass apartment in the dodgy part of the capital because he couldn’t exactly hide me under the bed in the shared dorms. Thankfully Max wasn’t too much of a weird roommate, even though he had the biggest crush on Griff.”

 

Eiji thought about Ash’s father-figure and tried to imagine a younger, more kept-together version, but it was a bit hard. The words “disaster bisexual” kept ringing in his head as well. _Sorry Max._

 

“Soon enough the war escalated to the point where they had to conscript the wizards-- even the student ones,” Ash continued. “Griff and Max had to leave me behind with the neighbours for a whole year. They were deployed to the same place together and wrote letters back.”

 

“Over time, the letters got sparse, and the news about my brother being a prodigy wizard started popping up everywhere. When the year was up, Max was the only one who came back, half of him completely burnt and looking like absolute shit, saying that they’ve been promoted but Griff couldn’t come back because of his duties.”

 

“You wanna know where I get my endless supply of money from?” there was an empty laugh from Ash, the words hollow. “That’s the price Griff paid when he sold his soul to the Royal Magician’s position-- five hundred gold bars a year! Ruin a whole country to get enough gold to buy another whole country!”

 

“Ash...”

 

“I didn’t want to believe it-- what they said about him,” Ash wrung his hands together, eyes downcast. “Max didn’t either. Griff was the biggest pacifist, but didn’t fight the conscription only because he had to feed me. Then one day I saw him in one of the parades, sitting in the car next to the big wigs. When I went up and called for him he didn’t even recognise me.”

 

“War killed him, inside and out,” Ash hissed. “I didn’t know exactly how, until he died and the court then came for _me_.”

 

“But you would have barely been ten!” Eiji gasped, horrified. “What about Max-”

 

“Legally, I was a minor under the state’s jurisdiction. Max couldn’t do anything-- Griff died before they got married so he didn’t get any adoption rights. In hindsight, they would have killed him even if he did. After months of searching, Max said they told him I died of dysentery in a random orphanage and was placed in a mass grave. In reality, I was placed in child soldier playschool with the other abandoned and runaway kids.”

 

“It was a dog-eat-dog world,” Ash’s hands were shaking. Eiji didn’t dare to move. “They teach you, and then they place you in a battle royale situation with ranks. If you placed the top five you would get your own private room; you place the bottom five you get sent to the demon factory so they could get a least some use out of you. Some of them are still stuck in a cage in a military base somewhere.”

 

 _Those were children?_ Eiji felt physically ill. He and the general public were under the assumption that the demonic forces the military utilised were specially summoned familiars by their top wizards-- but now the truth was that those grotesque misshapen ghouls were once _children_.

 

“Needless to say, there was a lot of backstabbing and sabotage. Shorter was the only kid I trusted in that godforsaken place.”

 

_Wait._

 

_Shorter? Kid?_

 

Eiji had so many questions, but it didn’t feel appropriate to interrupt. Especially not when Ash was trusted him to listen. Gruesome and dark his past may be, but it was still a part of Ash. Eiji couldn’t stay naive. He needed to acknowledge that it happened if he had any chance of helping him heal.

 

But acknowledging it didn’t mean he couldn’t get angry that it happened; it didn’t mean he couldn’t feel an immense sadness for what had transpired.

 

Even with his mind reeling, he stayed quiet and listened. Ash continued pouring his heart out.

 

“Shorter and I got private rooms with locks, being ranked. But anyone could come in if they used magic,which someone _did_. It turned out to be one of the lower ranked kids-- but we had to line up and do a name call to identify him because the moment I saw him with a knife in my room I-” Ash took a deep, shuddering breath.

 

“-I burned him. I-I set him on fire. I almost burned the whole room along with it, if the guards hadn’t come by and stopped it. But by then the body was unrecognisable, s-so we needed the name call.”

 

Ash crumpled forward, his hands hiding his face as he shook.

 

“The worst part was-- I felt _nothing_. It was so easy to kill someone, to just destroy a human soul with all its memories and emotions like it was _nothing_. I thought back to my husk of a brother, and the raid on Gadidae and I was just-- I was just so fucking terrified of myself. I’m _still_ _terrified_.”

 

“I’m a murderer Eiji,” the choked sob muffled by his palms made Eiji’s heart seize up. “They took me out of the kiddy school to be taught privately by Blanca because they thought I would be a good _professional murderer_. They gave me assignments, some requiring me to kill-- and I fucking did. Did it over and over like some kind of fucked up routine until Blanca told me I was to be officially his successor and then I just snapped. Thought back to Griff and I figured I’d rather die.”

 

“I panicked and stormed out of the castle, heading towards the wastelands, and lived like a fugitive ever since. Like a fucking _coward-_ ”

 

“ _You didn’t have a choice,_ ” Eiji could feel the wet tear streaks on his own cheeks, his heart hurting for the kind soul who was so thoroughly wrecked and made vulnerable by such cruel means. He tenderly held Ash, tucking him under his chin. “Ash, it was never on you. You’ve been fighting all your life, but _not by choice_. They're the cowards, making you hurt like this.”

 

Eiji hugged him tight, covering him with his whole body, as if he could protect him from the cruelty of this world. For that, he would do anything.

 

“ _Stay?_ ”

 

Eiji could barely hear Ash, his voice even smaller than his. He gave a reply was just as soft, and just as sincere.

 

“For as long as you’ll let me. I’ll be here for you.”

 

Ash grasped at the edges of his shirt, one choked sob and two wheezes before he let himself cry.

 

\---

 

They flew back in-land at sunset, Eiji watching the sea get smaller and smaller, the forest trees below dissolving into patches of green.

 

“Hey Ash,” hopefully the wind wasn’t loud enough to drown out his voice. “What’s in that forest?”

 

“Nothing much,” a deep voice replied. “Animals. Trees. Nice sticks.”

 

“ _Nice sticks._ ”

 

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t pick up a nice sturdy looking branch as a kid? Sticks are good for play pretend-- knights, wizard, you name it. When I was in kinder’, Griff was already in magic school, so he could easily make rocks float and they served as our pretend enemies. On rainy days it would have been a sea serpent, on hot days a fire breathing dragon, a werewolf during winter.”

 

“Oh?” Eiji was a bit worried that the mention of Griff would send him into a dark spiral again, but thankfully he seemed okay about it.

 

“Yeah. Griff wrote all our stories down you know. If something big happened in our adventures, he would write it in this little notebook at the end of the day and he would recap it all back to me like a bedtime story. It should be in the rucksack somewhere. It was called the strange adventures of the Callenreese brothers-”

 

“ _Callenreese_?” he blinked owlishly at Ash. “Is your last name not Lynx?”

 

“Neither is Ash. They’re both pseudonyms, like how Max has Lobo. I haven’t used my birth name in _ages_.”

 

“Was your name actually Cristopher with a K? Kristopher… Callenreese?”

 

“No! I was purposely being annoying and pretentious when I said that,” Ash gasped, exasperated. “It starts with an A as well.”

 

“Adam Callenreese.”

 

“No.”

 

“Andrew Callenreese.”

 

“Try again.”

 

“Anthony Callenreese.”

 

“The second letter is an S.”

 

“Asshole Callenreese?”

 

“ _Eiji_!” Ash let out an undignified squawk. “You’re the fucking worst!”

 

“Sorry sorry! I’m not good with names!” Eiji laughed into his feathers. “If it makes you feel better, I still don’t know if Skipper or Skip is his real name! I keep interchanging because he himself won’t tell me.”

 

“That’s his call. But if he tells you Skipper is short for Skippereno then he’s outright lying. And mine sure isn’t Asshole.”

 

“Enlighten me?” Eiji whispered, absorbing the view of the sparkling sea beyond the cliffs, beyond the shipwrecks, to the event horizon that separated heaven and earth.

 

“ _Aslan_. Aslan Jade Callenreese,” the wind was picking up, getting louder by the second. Eiji almost missed it. “My name was the last thing my mother left me.”

 

“Aslan Jade Callenreese,” Eiji repeated it, name foreign on his tongue. He looked back to the sea at dusk one last time, remembering how dawn painted the waters just as gold, juxtaposed to the lush jade green of the forests and fields. For a woman who had abandoned her baby, the name she had given him was a beautiful one, reminiscent of awe-inspiring landscape of his birthplace. Perhaps she had her reasons, but that was a mystery that may never be solved.

 

“It’s a beautiful name.”

 

“Don’t go blabbering it now. Names have power Eiji, especially in the magical world.”

 

“I won’t,” the sun finally set, casting the last of its long shadows. “ _I promise._ ”


	10. In Which The Stars Have Misaligned

It took some time, some failed attempts, and much labouring, but he's managed to copy Griffin’s portrait to the smallest detail. Now, he'll be able to return it to Max.

 

_“Oh. Oh wow,” the elder man slowly plucked the book from Ash’s hands, as if it would turn into dust if he weren't careful. “Ash, tell me you didn't read through them.”_

 

_“God no, that's between you and him. I only read a few pages of your awful poems just to confirm that it was yours. Stick to writing research papers and articles old man,” Ash huffed. “And be careful with the portrait in the middle.”_

 

_Eiji watched as Max raised his eyebrows at Ash,  before turning his attention back to the book, flipping its pages to get to the portion with the watercolour portrait._

 

_“Oh,” there was a sobering sadness to the word. His shoulders slack, defeated. “He’s- he died really young huh. Younger than I remember.”_

 

_“If it's alright with you Max,” Eiji started, peeking at him from the bottom. “Could I copy the portrait?”_

 

_“Eiji, I know you can tell this is Shunichi’s work but-”_

 

_“He’s doing it for me,” Ash cut in, standing behind Eiji. “If that's okay with you, that is.”_

 

_“... you told him?”_

 

_“I went back to Gadidae,” Max’s eyes bugged out at the confession. “I brought Eiji with me. He helped me pack the last of Griff’s things-- your poem book and the portrait included.”_

 

_“Then in that case,” Max presented the artwork to Eiji, who gingerly took it with both hands. “I trust you to know who you're copying, for Ash’s sake.”_

 

_“I do,” Eiji nodded. “I won't let you down Max.”_

 

“Hey,” there was a knock on the open door, and Eiji turned to find Ash standing at the threshold. “May I come in?”

 

“Yeah,” Eiji swiveled his artist stool to face the painting again. He felt Ash’s comforting presence behind him.  “Do you think it’s okay? And be harsh about it- my pride as an artist and my promise to Max is on the line here.”

 

“It’s good,” Ash whispered. Eiji felt two hands gently rest on his shoulders, the figure behind him leaning closer. “It’s as if he was really here.”

 

Eiji softened at the sadness in the voice, tilting his head to look at Ash. “I’ll go get the frame from downstairs and pack the original for Max. Could you stay here and take care of the paintings while I’m gone?”

 

“Huh? Uh, yeah sure,” Ash nodded dumbly.

 

Eiji shook his head. Just as he left the room, he took a quick glance back-- Ash still stood in the same spot, still staring at the piece.

 

\---

 

_“Eiji managed to copy it?”_

 

_“Yeah, thanks for letting us borrow it for a bit.”_

 

_“Wow! The rare ‘thank you!’ I've got to savour this-”_

 

_“I’ve actually got another favour to ask of you old man. It’s about the castle-- actually, it’s more about Eiji.”_

 

_“What happened?”_

 

_“Nothing happened. It’s more about what’s going to happen. Sing thinks he’s found where the Lees are keeping Shorter.”_

 

\---

 

Ash was sending him away again.

 

_“Not for long though,” he placed a tender kiss to Eiji’s cheek, the thumb caressing the residual baby fat. “Just for a week at most. You can finally meet up with Jess and Michael again. The lil’ guy’s been wanting to see you.”_

 

Anxiety still gnawed at Eiji despite Ash’s reassurances. There was already low level trepidation whenever Ash went off on his own. But he always came home, back to the castle.

 

To move Eiji away from said castle, the last bastion of Ash’s defense, without telling him why no less-- it invited a chilling fear into his heart. Ash probably thought it was safer if he stayed in the dark.

 

But Eiji worried about him. He worried about Sing, Skip and Shorter. The latter few were unwilling to tell him more about the situation either.

 

He understood the reasoning behind their actions, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

 

Michael at least made the move a little easier.

 

“Ash! Ei-chan!” Michael tugged on the ends of his cloak, eyes trying to peer through the dark material. “Why don’t you take the cloak off? It's super hot outside!”

 

“Wait till he's inside the house baby. I’ll explain,” Jess replied, taking the rucksack from Ash. Michael nodded and scurried off back into the riverside townhouse, his kiddie sparkly magician cloak trailing behind him.

 

“Thanks for this Jessica, I owe you one.”

 

There was a weird pause where Jessica just stated at Ash as if he grew an extra head, then a smirk graced her features.

 

“Not calling me an old hag? No wisecracks? Wow,” Jessica pulled Eiji into the house, clapping a hand onto his shoulder. Ash followed them with a grumble, shutting the door behind them.”If it only took some good ol’ Eiji loving to whip you up into this polite young man, I would have introduced him to you sooner.”

 

“ _Jessica_!” Eiji hissed. Ash, on the other hand, blatantly ignored her and went up to Eiji, taking off his cloak and planting a kiss into his invisible crown.

 

“Bye darling,” Ash took his hands into his, the tone fond but his eyes distant. “Kong and Bones will visit you everyday. But make sure you also take care of yourself okay?

 

“You too Ash,” Eiji squeezed Ash’s hands. “Promise me you'll come back okay.”

 

“Eiji-”

 

“ _Promise me._ ”

 

“I can't,” Ash looked pained, his eyes downcast. The expression was making the fear in Eiji’s heart swell rapidly. “But I can promise that I'll do my best to come back to you.”

 

“Ash _please,”_ Eiji pleaded, his heart was stuttering for all the wrong reasons. “At least tell me where you're going.”

 

“Sorry,” Ash’s warmth left his palms, his chest felt like caving in. The blonde then turned to Jessica.

 

“Thanks again Jess.”

 

“You know what? I prefer the smart ass Ash over this any day. You fucking come back in one piece or else Eiji and I here will kick your ass kapish?”

 

“You kiss your son with that mouth? Yeesh,” Ash grimaced as the door clicked open. Eiji pleaded one last time.

 

“Don't go where I can't follow Ash. Stay safe.”

 

“I try,” Ash gave him a sad smile.

 

\---

 

Eiji worried constantly, but the kept it inside mostly for Michael’s sake. He loathed to add more worry in the mix, especially from a small child. That was why he was initially hesitant about taking off his cloak, but to his surprise Michael didn’t even bat an eye at his curse, saying that he’d seen weirder customers frequent his mother’s apothecary.

 

He heaved a sigh of relief then. And with that out of the way, Eiji found himself truly missing the little guy, his excitement and curiosity about everything infectious. To his delight he still had an interest in art-- so he took it upon himself to doodle with him at the kitchen table, occasionally teaching him how to draw his favourite animals when Michael asked.

 

Sometimes Kong and Bones asked Eiji to teach them how to draw too. True to Ash’s word, Kong and Bones visited everyday, keeping him company. But even those two were initially reluctant to give Eiji any information regarding Ash’s whereabouts. They only came clean on the third day, saying they couldn’t stand “Eiji mopping the floors sadly”.

 

Ash was apparently going to do something with Shorter, which was why they needed him out of the castle. However, Ash didn’t tell them exactly what he was going to do and where his person was. So, in the end, the information wasn’t much, but Eiji appreciated their help nonetheless.

 

They helped in other ways-- Bones and Kong were good companions when Eiji ran out of ideas trying to entertain Michael. Right now, they were playing with a soccer ball in the small courtyard out back, the two pillars leading to the laundry acting as the goal post.

 

“Michael!” Eiji called out, passing the ball to the boy. Michael scrambled after it, and with a great kick he punted it towards the goalpost. It went past Kong as defender, past Bones as goalie, and hit the brick wall with a loud thud. The resulting loud victory holler that Michael let out had scared the seagulls on the roof off.

 

“Good job Michael!” Eiji walked over to the smaller boy, high fiving him in congratulations. Bones and Kong were good sports about it too, cheering for Michael as well.

 

“You’ve got a mean kick there kid! Did anyone tell ya that?”

 

“Ash taught me!” Michael quipped as he ran to get the ball back from the corridor. “He told me where to place my back foot for more power and accuracy and it helped loads! He said he’ll teach me how to defend properly as well, but… well-”

 

Michael gave the ball a soft kick, the ball bouncing back into the sports equipment box.

 

“-Ash has been real busy. My papa too,” the boy turned and walked back towards Eiji, kicking a pebble off the walkway and into the garden area. “Not that I’m complaining or anything! I know they’ve got something important to do. It just sucks I guess.”

 

“It’s okay Michael, we understand,” Eiji’s tone came out more dejected than intended. The waiting game was one of the worst experiences after all.

 

It didn’t help that they’ve reached the last day of the week-long stay, and there was still no news from Ash.

 

“Hey Eiji,” Bones tapped on his shoulder, prompting him to turn around. He took a quick glance to Michael, who was being herded back to the kitchen by Kong, before turning his attention to Eiji again.

 

“Sometimes the boss might go overtime with his missions-- it happens,” Bones supplied, probably picking up on his distress just then. “But you know the guy’s like untouchable, so Skip and Sing will be alright. Boss will protect them.”

 

 _No one’s untouchable. Who’s going to protect Ash?_ Eiji appreciated Bones’ efforts to comfort him. He really did. But what he just said just made him feel much worse.

 

“I guess,” Eiji sighed in reply. “Let’s just go back-”

 

“Bones! Oh man we’ve got a situation,” Kong bursted out from the kitchen back door, hands waving about, frantic. He obviously forgot that Eiji was there in his panic, because once he noticed him again he immediately froze.

 

“E-Eiji! You gotta promise me not to freak out but the boss-”

 

A million thoughts came all at once, knocking the wind out of him.

 

 _Ash is dead. Ash is gone. Eiji couldn’t save him._ Eiji couldn’t breathe. His ears were ringing. His limbs felt like lead.

 

“Fucking shit Kong! That’s the worst way to start it off!” A familiar voice rang from inside the kitchen, the light footsteps coming closer. “Ei-chan!”

 

“S-Skip?” Eiji gasped, scrambling up to the smaller boy. He was pretty sure he was hyperventilating. “Are you- Is he-”

 

“To start things off _properly_ , neither boss or Sing are dead. Eiji, breathe-” Eiji could feel a huge weight being lifted, his form slumping. But then-

 

“You didn’t say anything about Shorter. What about Shorter? Is he okay?”

 

“Shorter wasn’t technically alive in the first place. He’s probably fine,” Bones supplied. Eiji didn’t know what he meant by that, but if Shorter was okay that was good enough for him. “But since you’re back Skip, I take it he’s back again? Boss manage to do it?”

 

The frown on Skip’s face deepened in response. He shook his head.

 

“Naw. Sing’s got the location right, but there were hiccups,” Skip sighed. “A whole heap of shit happened, but long story short is that I managed to escape from the place. Boss stayed behind and told me to get backup. Sing’s been held hostage.”

 

“He _what-”_ Eiji gasped. This could not be happening. Not _Sing-_

 

“We’ve got to rescue him, where-”

 

“Ei-chan,” Skip cut in, his face looking uncharacteristically serious. “We’ve already got people on it-- Bones and Kong will have to come with. But that’s not the only reason I’m here. The boss told me _specifically_ to make sure you stay with Jess and Michael until further notice.”

 

“But-”

 

“He said he’s real sorry that he couldn’t come home sooner,” there was a look of guilt on Skip’s face, even though he was just the messenger. “The boss is doing his best. Honest.”

 

“I know. I know,” his fists were clenched at the sides, frustrated and angry that they were comforting him when he wasn’t even the one in danger, when he couldn’t do _anything_. Being left behind was the best option and that was his own fault.

 

“Eiji…”

 

“It’s okay guys, I get it. I really do,” Eiji patted the dust off his pants before straightening, trying to sound like he conceded to the idea, but his teeth were gritted. “I’ll stay with Jess and Michael for the time being.”

 

“Ei-chan, trust me when I say this,” Skip double knocked on the chest over his heart, his eyes firm. “You’re the best fucking thing that happened to the castle crew. You’re one of us now ya hear? That won’t change regardless of whether you’re with us or not.

 

“... thank you, Skip,” Eiji felt childish for getting worked up about that part. This time, the smile in his voice wasn’t all fake. “When you all get back I’ll cook all your favourites in celebration okay? Please look forward to it.”

 

Then there were playful shouts and hollering. A mock salute from Skip.

 

“We definitely will!”

 

\---

 

_“Ash!” Sing screamed from the corner of a well-furnished room, thankfully uninjured, but was held back by large burly men in suits. That snake of a wizard Yut Lung stood next to him, his face still filled with contempt._

 

_“Don’t hurt him,” a voice barked. “I’ll negotiate.”_

 

_There was a lot of ringing. His vision was getting blurry. He couldn’t feel his side. His magic could only stave off so much-_

 

_“There’s nothing to negotiate,” one of the suits in the large plush chair laughed, his hands folded in his lap. “It’s either his life or yours Ash Lynx-- of course, unless my little brother’s poison takes you first.”_

 

_“Ash!”_

 

\---

 

“Ash!” Eiji woke up with a fright, his hands clutching his sheets like his life depended on it. Cold sweat and goosebumps formed on his skin, but most of all his cheeks felt wet, the fear physically manifesting as his tears.

  
His whole body felt cold except for the skin against the ring. When he picked it up from the underside of his sleep shirt, the metal was unusually warm to the touch.

 

“That wasn’t a dream, was it,” Eiji muttered underneath his breath, questioning the ring. The metal burned against the palm of his hand in answer.

 

Ash was in trouble. The image of him cold and pale sent more dread to the pit of his stomach, his eyes tearing up again. He would never forgive himself if he didn’t do anything to save Ash, especially after that vision-- he would crawl on his hands and knees if he had to.

 

Eiji couldn’t stay here.

 

He had to leave.

 

\---

 

“Eiji.”

 

He paused in his movements, one foot already out the back door as he slowly glanced back at Jessica. She looked more exasperated than livid, which was a good sign, but he would rather he not argue with her at all-- hence the goodbye note he left on the table. He should have known he would have been caught by a witch of her calibre.

 

“I’m sorry Jessica,” Eiji turned himself around, solidifying the conviction in his voice. “But I need to go to Ash. I saw him. The ring he gave me told me he needed help.”

 

A pregnant pause ensued, Eiji biting his lip as Jess stared back, her face contemplative. Eiji was about to run for it, niceties be damned, but Jess had closed her eyes and tilted her head back with a sigh before he could do so.

 

“Eiji,” Jess’ expression softened as she looked back at him again. “Ash wants you to stay here only because he wants to protect you. That boy loves you Eiji. Come back inside.”

 

“And I’m going to him because I want to protect him too!”

 

“Eiji! You have no magic! You’ll be _killed_! Would you rather he die knowing that you were slaughtered trying to save him?”

 

“I rather he not die at all!” Eiji hissed, tears forming at the corner of his eyes again. “I’m sorry Jessica, but I cannot sit back and watch him get hurt. My heart can’t take it.”

 

He bolted out into the night before Jessica could respond.

 

\---

 

Thank goodness the Porthaven entrance to the castle was still there.

 

Eiji rapped on the door, placing an ear to the wood to listen to the sounds within. No footsteps, no voices. Just the crackling of fire.

 

The door then swung open for him just as Eiji thought about Shorter, the fire peeking over a pile of firewood to stare down at him surprised. It was weird seeing the living room so dark and empty save for the light from Shorter’s fire-- the furniture was all gone except for the chair at the fireplace, cobwebs starting to make themselves at home in the corners,and most surprisingly the stairs were boarded off with both wooden planks and talismans alike.

 

“Shorter, what happened?”

 

“I should be asking _you_ that!” Shorter yelled out, his flames licking the roof of the fireplace as he turned blue. “Why aren’t you at Jessica’s? Go back! It’s dangerous here!”

 

“Please Shorter. Ash is in trouble-- he’s been poisoned and Sing’s been held hostage! Yut Lung was there! The ring showed me,” Eiji clammered his way towards the fireplace, holding out the magical item in question. “You have to tell me where they went! Ash is dying Shorter, please--”

 

The door to the castle slammed open with a bang, interrupting Eiji’s plea to reveal Max with a thunderous look on his face. There were bags under his eyes, his cloak dirtied and tattered at the edges as the man stomped over, eyes furious, no doubt wanting to give Eiji a piece of his mind.

 

“Care to tell me why Jess was screaming at me about you running off into the night Eiji? We’ve already got enough people dying out there.”

 

“I need to go to Ash. Please. He’s in trouble! _We don’t have time_!” Eiji looked up to the elder, one hand clutching the ring that was searing itself into his skin. It felt like it was going to melt at this rate. “I don’t want him to end up like--”

 

“Like who Eiji? Like _who_?” Max snarled, clearly challenging him. The unspoken name was left hanging in the tense silence, Max’s patience dangling by a fine thread. Guilt now mixed in with Eiji’s fear, his entire psyche a mess of emotions.

 

“Bring your issues somewhere else!” Shorter’s shouts blazed through the silence, snapping them out of their stupor and bringing them both back to the situation at hand. “Old man, we don’t have time. Once you bring Eiji back to Jess’, you gotta get to Ash quick. Eiji says he’s been poisoned and captured by the Lees.”

 

“What? How did you-- _fuck_ , was it the ring?”

 

“Yes!” Eiji cried out. He’s sick of repeating himself when Ash is still out there suffering. “Please take me with you. I can probably lead you to him-- you just have to bring me to whatever house he’s in! And the ring protects me from hostile magic too.”

 

Max looked pensive, ruminating on his words.

 

 _Please._ Eiji hoped he reached out to Max, hoped that he could still be with Ash. He was begging the stars. _Please let me stay by his side._

 

“--I don’t think we currently have a choice,” Max sighed heavily. He looked like he had aged ten years in that one moment. “We have no idea where Ash is being held. We’ll need Eiji’s help-- he can only use it since it’s his Dilu’ ring after all.”

 

“Max. Old geezer. I don’t think you understand,” Shorter’s warning was terse. “If Eiji gets hurt, Ash will personally strangle you with _his bare hands_.”

 

“Oh I fully understand,” Max’s shoulders sagged with exhaustion, obviously troubled by the dilemma. “If Ash manages to stay alive long enough to do so, he’s welcome to book an appointment with me. I plan to be fully responsible for whatever happens to Eiji.”

 

“So you’ll take me to Ash?” Eiji gasped. The metal of the ring was still hot to the touch, the magic thrumming.

 

“Nah kiddo,” Max huffed, Shorter’s light casting long shadows on his face. “You’ll be taking us to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellas I might be extra slow because of [vibrates excitedly] kingdom hearts 3 release hoo boy


	11. In Which Different Stars Burn the Same

To no one's surprise, the Lees, being an illustrious business family with both wealth and political influence, held properties in every part of the kingdom. Even on the outskirts of the capital, a huge mansion stood tall with pillars tall and rooms galore, the surrounding large forest still a part of their private property. It was as if it were a capital within a capital.

 

It was an absolute wonder how Ash and Sing managed to navigate his way through the place, sneaking in a teleportation device under the noses of heavy security no less.

 

And he now he was meant to snuff out exactly where they went, and help get them out of there.

 

It’s not like there weren’t any opposition to his presence and his, to put it nicely, lack of magical abilities. When Max brought him to the stakeout at the back of the mansion beyond a sizeable lake, most of the crew there recognised who he was-- some looked surprised, some worried, some with deep frowns.

 

“Don’t mind them,” Max guided Eiji through the thick bushes, bringing him as close as possible to the house without triggering the traps. “Their scorn’s not directed at you. If anything it’s at me, for bringing you here and giving you a pistol. Don’t tell Ash, but most of them are sweet on you kid.”

 

Eiji appreciated Max’s attempts to lighten the mood, but a niggling guilt still persisted at the back of his mind, gnawing at him slowly.

 

“Hey Max?” the crunching of stray branches and rustling of foliage littered the silence. “I-- I’m sorry for what I said back in the castle. About Ash--about comparing him to his brother,”

 

“You don’t have to apologise for that,” Max nudged Eiji with his elbow before pushing past the leaves in front of him, the tone light. “I should be the one saying sorry, letting my past get to me, egging you on like that when you’re absolutely right. Better one Callenreese down than two yeah? Plus, I’m glad you don’t treat Ash like some sort of invincible deus ex machina.”

 

“And you think the others do?”

 

“Of course! Everyone has weaknesses, but people like Ash hide it with every inch of their life. I don’t know about you, but being forced to climb up pedestals as a kid didn’t help either, ” Max huffed. “He can’t climb back down from that Eiji-- and it gets real lonely at the top. The view’s real different too.”

 

“Yeah,” Eiji mused. There really were some things that Ash just couldn’t see.

 

Eiji wanted to ask more, but he suddenly felt a strong pull towards the direction of the house. A series of flashes appeared before his eyes, his ears hearing muffled shouts and the rattling of cages, the air cold and wet. The next gulp of air sent him heaving, but now he knew exactly where he was meant to be going.

 

“--ji, Eiji! What’s wrong?”

 

“They’re in the basement! To the Eastern wing!” Eiji pointed in the direction he felt the pull. His feet were already taking him there, his entire body buzzing with energy. They were so close, but Ash already felt _so weak_. “Sing’s there with Ash, but we need to hurry!”

 

“Eiji! Wait! I need to stay close to you when you-- damn it Eiji--”

 

\---

 

_“Someone’s set the traps off.”_

 

_“None of the traps have been activated Master Yut Lung. The guards haven’t reported anything about intruders since Ash Lynx and Shorter Wong’s apprentice either. The perimeter is fully secured.”_

 

_“I didn’t mean they set off the traps. I meant someone literally turned them off-- oh.”_

 

_“We do have people rewiring and recasting the traps. Some may have been disabled in the process.”_

 

_“Not this many at once. I think I may need to deal with some ghosts.”_

 

\---

 

“That Diluculum ring sure works like a charm! No alarms or spontaneous fires in sight,” Max whistled as he disabled the fifth guard they came across, Eiji covering his back and darting the pistol about with unsteady hands. He’s yet to use it-- he sure hoped he didn’t have to. It was daunting enough to use a gun, adding the looming darkness of the underground dungeons to the mix did not help.

 

But at the very least, he could feel that he was getting closer to--.

 

“--ax? _Eiji?_ Is it really you guys?”

 

“Sing! Thank god,” Eiji felt a huge surge of relief flood through him when that familiar cropped hair entered his periphery. His feet ran towards the cage to give him a proper once over. No injuries, just like in the vision.

 

However, the sight of the fallen figure in the corner made his blood run cold.

 

 _Calm down Eiji. He’s not dead. He’s not dead._ The ring was still warm. It’s just the darkness making the rise and fall of his chest hard to see.

 

“Eiji,” Max came up from behind, holding the lock to the cell in his hand. “I want you to hold this while I burn it through okay? Don’t move a muscle.”

 

Eiji nodded and did what he was told, the lock burning red hot above his fingertips before it came apart with a crack, the cell door sliding open as it did so.

 

He made a beeline to Ash, the boy looking frail and pallid but thankfully was still very much alive. Taking a spot on the cold hard floor, his arms cradled him against his chest, his skin worryingly cold.

 

“Ash? Ash! It’s me, Eiji,” he lightly shook him, one hand wiping away the cold sweat dampening his forehead. Another wave of relief washed over him when he heard the groaning and shifting of limbs, and soon enough Ash was looking through slit eyes, his face scrunched up in pain.

 

“...Eiji? Wha-- why are you here?”

 

“You didn’t come back after a week so I came looking for you,” Eiji heaved in a sob, the panic and stress and fear from the past few days all tumbling out.  “I’m so _so_ glad you’re okay.”

 

“Sorry Eiji,” Eiji felt Ash making himself much smaller, tucking himself into his embrace. “I got you into another mess.”

 

“Hey now, you’ve got nothing to apologize for,” Eiji quickly rubbed the tears away, letting the relieved smile seep into his tone. “Let your elders do the rescuing this time okay?”

 

“Ash!” Max finally came over with Sing in tow, his hand gesturing to the door. “If you’re feeling okay enough to stand, we’ve gotta vamoose. Sing just gave me the memo, but I seriously don’t think we can afford to carry his body back with us.”

 

“ _What?_ After all that shit we just--”

 

“We can’t go back,” a cough and a wheeze came from the blonde in Eiji’s arms, the body struggling to make himself upright even with Eiji’s support. “The only reason why they kept his body alive is to lure me in. If I leave now I risk them completely disposing the body. It’s now or never.”

 

“You’re poisoned Ash. You’re not in any position to fight them.We gotta get you back to Jess so she can heal you--”

 

“I won’t die just yet,” Ash coughed again, just as he mustered up the voice to speak. “I’ve got until daybreak at least. They’re still waiting on what the capital has to offer for my live capture. In the meantime, we grab Shorter and get out of here.”

 

“You know where he is?”

 

“You think I just wasted my time curling on the floor waiting for them to shank me? Shorter is somewhere on the third floor of the West Wing. Although my clairvoyance spells aren’t good enough to pinpoint the exact location,” Ash gestured to the floor where he had sat. Eiji only just realised that there were circles and symbols scratched onto the ground, the pebbles seemingly moving on their own within the crude markings.

 

Eiji still didn’t understand.

 

“Shorter? I just saw him back at the castle! He’s okay,” he placed a hand on Ash’s shoulder in comfort, his tone soft. “Please let’s just go home and treat your wounds Ash.”

 

“Eiji I don’t really have time to fully explain but basically we’re here for another part of Shorter okay?” Ash managed to walk to the door now, his movements still absurdly fluid despite his condition, seemingly fine if not for the paleness of his skin and his laboured breathing. “And Max?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“If we make it back, I’m going to fucking rip you a new one for bringing Eiji here.”

 

“You mean _when_ we make it back,” Max scoffed, procuring two pistols for Ash and Sing, passing the weapons to them with a throw. “I’ll deal with you later kiddo.”

 

\---

 

Max and Eiji were to tasked to locate Shorter, sneaking past security with the help of Eiji’s charm while Ash and Sing acted as decoys, using their escape to lure most of the guards away from the area Shorter’s body was supposedly in. They were to meet behind the lake in two hours, the maximum amount of time allocated before the worst of the poison’s effects kicked in.

 

The barked orders and yelling in the gardens outside were loud enough to be heard from inside the hallways, serving as white noise against their seemingly deafening footsteps. Thankfully most of the security detail did leave them to deal with Ash and Sing-- the hallways were empty save for one or two stragglers that Max managed to easily incapacitate with some sort of sleeping spell. Eiji on the other hand served as an magic sink of sorts, annulling the traps that have been set.

 

“Alright Eiji, this should be it,” in front were large double doors, sealed with several talismans. Only when he had a closer look did he realise they were of the same design that decorated the boarded stairway back home. A push and a shove got the doors creaking open, the paper charms burning and sizzling out with a spark when Eiji made contact.

 

For a room with such a grand entrance the interior was actually much smaller than Eiji expected, akin to a walk-in closet, dark and musty. There was nothing but two rows of small bookshelves lining the walls and a large container at the end of the room.

 

Max lifted the cover of said container to reveal a _body bag_.

 

“ _Max?_ ” Eiji was confused to the nines, having to step back and assess the situation, especially when Max started carefully placing the bag over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 

“Shit, the guy’s larger than I thought he would be,” the brunette huffed as he adjusted his grip. “We’ve got what we came for Eiji, let’s skedaddle-- _what the fuck--_ ”

 

“Max?” but then Eiji felt it himself-- the familiar coiling movement around the base of his ankle, the small hiss sending his heart into a panic.

 

He turned to find Yut Lung coming towards him from the entrance, a smirk painting his features.

 

“I knew you were fumbling about. Ash’s blazing presence couldn’t compensate for your lack of one,” there was a sneer, then a long sharp needle made its appearance from the inside of his sleeve, its point directed at his sternum. “It’s because of you that he’s so soft now, making him stoop to your level when he could have been something great-- something worth rivalling against.”

 

“I would never force Ash into anything,” Eiji was probably the most reckless person alive for talking back, but his protectiveness over Ash has recently been overriding the logical reasoning part of his brain, and maybe this time it would cost him his life.

 

“You can’t force Ash to stoop to _your_ level either.”

 

Yut Lung looked livid.

 

“ _Eiji_!” Max hissed, his eyes widening in shock at his retort. Yut Lung’s anaconda was already slithering up his calf.

 

“You vapid simple-minded _fool_ \--”

 

“ _Yau-si_ , what’s this?” To Eiji and Max’s horror, more people in suits appeared at the door, one of which Eiji recognised as the man who laughed at Ash’s predicament in his vision. He had a slimy smile when he walked in and stood next to Yut Lung, examining Eiji and Max as if they were prey to be eaten.

 

“Big brother Wang Lung,” Yut Lung’s face looked blankly inscrutable, giving a slight bow to the older man, putting away the needle. Said Lee patriarch looked unamused at the action.“These are Ash Lynx’s accomplices. I tried to stop them from escaping.”

 

“Really now? I thought I specifically ordered you to make Ash Lynx your _first priority_.”

 

“Big brother,” Yut Lung looked troubled at the accusatory tone the elder had taken, his head bowing lower. Eiji swore he saw a flash of gritted teeth. “This is one of Ash Lynx’s mentors, and the other one his lover. We can lure Ash in--”

 

“ _Lover?_ You think Ash Lynx would be so _careless_ as to take on a lover during these times?”

 

“Big brother, I assure you, I’m--”

 

Yut Lung was cut off by a gasp when a hand went for a tenacious grip on his throat, the boy flailing and reaching for support as Wang Lung lifted Yut Lung higher. The man narrowed his eyes at him in disdain.

 

The snakes at Max and Eiji’s feet immediately released themselves and cowered behind Yut Lung, hissing and slithering in circles, distressed for their master.

 

Both Max and Eiji looked at the scene before them with wide eyes, alarmed.

 

“Why is it that you manage to capture every single target with ease, _except_ for Ash Lynx?” Wang Lung tightened his grip, eliciting a whimper from Yut Lung. “You said you would lure Ash in with Shorter Wong’s body, and look what happened.You said he led you on wild goose chases for months, but now that he’s in our clutches, he suddenly manages to escape and I find you on the other side of the action with Shorter Wong’s body out of the storage? The body that’s only kept alive with _your_ magic? The storage whose lock only responds to _your_ magic?”

 

“Ash’s magic surpasses that of all of the targets I’ve been assigned to-- it’s not easy!” Yut Lung managed to rasp out, his eyes darting to Eiji. “And it’s because of him! He has a Diluculum ring that annulls my magic!”

 

“And yet his invisibility has your work written all over it my dearest little brother,” the suited man hissed. “Tell me Yau-si, did you think joining the resistance would keep us from finding you? Would you like to take Ash’s place instead, getting your heart ripped out to power one of the kingdom’s motherships? Or would you like me to drown you like I did with your wretched mother?”

 

Wang Lung tossed Yut Lung onto the ground, the latter crumpling like a limp rag doll, wheezing and coughing. Something made its way into Eiji’s heart when he saw a flash of fear running across Yut Lung’s face, looking impossibly young and vulnerable. It was ridiculous, extremely ill-advised even, considering that this was the same person who had tried to kill him time and time again; But-- but what if--

 

“You have long outlived your usefulness little brother.” electric sparks wrapped around Wang Lung’s wrist like tendrils, its ominous crackling a prelude to what he planned to do next. “It has been a long time coming. Say hello to father for me.”

 

Next few seconds went by incredibly slowly.

 

Wang Lung aimed for Yut Lung’s throat, dissolving any attacking snake familiars into black goop on contact. The boy glared back, red eyes glowing, eerily defiant and unperturbed.

 

Eiji, his mind alternating between brave and stupid, then jumped _in front_ of Yut Lung, his arms crossed in a defensive position. The ring did its job and cancelled Wang Lung’s magic, the sparks fizzing out.

 

Max shot all three of the suited men in that small window frame of distraction, two fatal, but the eldest Lee dodged the one aimed for the heart, hitting his shoulder instead.

 

They ran.

 

They ran with Eiji grabbing the sleeve of a very bewildered, very disorientated Yut Lung.

 

“You’re fucking insane! Why the fuck would you do that?” his voice was still raspy from almost being asphyxiated, but _of course_ he still shrieked out insults about Eiji. “Did you think I needed your help? Because I did not--”

 

“Did you want to die? Did you really want to die back there?” Eiji wanted to scream at the absolute stubbornness Yut Lung was showing, but his voice came out like a hiss instead.

 

“Maybe I _fucking_ did! Rather than being indebted to _you--_ ”

 

“I don’t want anything from you!”

 

“Then you’re an absolute fucking lunatic for saving someone who tried to kill you repeatedly--”

 

“But would you actually kill me?” Eiji looked back for just a second, seeing the red of Yut Lung’s face as they traversed down the staircase and into the main foyer. “Would you kill me if your brother didn’t order you to do it? Do you _like_ killing people?”

 

“That’s all I know how to do you idiot!”

 

“But that doesn’t mean it was _your choice_ . I mean, we _have been_ running for a good while and you still haven’t done anything but insult me.”

 

“Was that a fucking challenge?” Yut Lung sounded extremely offended, affronted even. “Holy fucking shit do you actually want to fucking die? How did you survive alongside the resistance with your naive little--”

 

“Alright, that threat was way too close for comfort bud,” Max snarled over the shoulder that wasn’t holding the body bag. “You either shut your mouth or I’m knocking you out. With what we’ve just heard you’re pretty much dead meat if you don’t follow us. My patience ain’t like Eiji’s, nor am I as trusting-- I _will_ clock you without hesitation.”

 

Yut Lung gaped, his mouth opening and closing as if deciding on whether he should respond, but in the end he kept to himself with a glower on his face, muttering more curses under his breath as they kept running.

 

He didn’t do anything to Max and Eiji even when they finally ran out of the back entrance.

 

\---

 

Sing immediately yelled when he spotted Yut Long with them, Ash reacting by directing his pistol towards the long-haired boy instead.

 

“Wait wait wait! He’s with us,”Eiji waved his hands about, standing in front of Yut Lung. “The eldest Lee brother thinks he’s with the resistance! He won’t hurt us, I don’t think--”

 

“He’s tried to kill me on several occasions,” Ash growled, coming closer to Yut Lung, seemingly nonchalant even as his eyes trained on the handgun. “He’s tried to kill _you_ on several occasions. I don’t trust him _at all_. ”

 

“You don’t have to,” Yut Lung replied, stepping out from behind Eiji to move closer to the gun, his tone sombre. “Shoot me if you really want to.”

 

“You’re serious? You’re actually fucking serious aren’t you?” Sing looked dumbfounded, staggering forward towards the other. He walked past Ash, past Eiji, coming face to face with Yut Lung.

 

Then Sing slapped him, the sound loud and clear.

 

Now Yut Lung looked equally as dumbfounded.

 

“Sing?”

 

“You haven’t answered the question,” Sing reiterated, his expression now furious.

 

“No, I don’t actively go out seeking my own death, if that’s what you’re asking. But if it comes to me I won’t have any qualms.”

 

“God, it was so much easier to hate you when you’re just-- ugh, you can’t just die like this! Not when we just-- not when Shorter tried so hard to get the whole gang out of there. But then you go and kill him in cold blood just because Wang Lung told you to do so! You tried to kill Ash. You tried to kill _Eiji_.”

 

“I needed their trust! I needed it if I’m to get close enough to kill my brothers. It was the only thing I lived for. You know this,” Yut Lung replied with a snarl. “For that I would have done _anything_. This won’t change just because I’m not actively in their inner circle anymore.”

 

“Well congratulations, now you’ve lost _their_ trust _too_. I really thought you were different from those blood sucking assholes dammit!” Sing screamed at Yut Lung, the latter actually looking remorseful at the words, his head lowered.

 

“Hey fellas, we’re wrapping this up _now_. Ash is still dying over here,” Max interrupted, readjusting the body bag on his shoulder once more. “We either take him or we don’t. What’s the verdict?”

 

“Depends,” Ash cooly replied, observing the situation. “Sing?”

 

“Nothing you don’t know Ash. Yut Lung’s a poison master with an affinity for water. A huge asset if you could trust him,” Sing’s back was still facing Yut Lung. “I want to trust him but I _don’t_.”

 

Yut Lung very visibly winced at the words.

 

“Alright,” Ash let out a loud exhale, the gun still pointing at Yut Lung. “Here’s the deal Yut Lung. You have two options. One, we go on our own separate paths. Two, you join the resistance, but only under a blood oath under _my conditions_.”

 

“Great. So I can either die under my brother’s whims, or under _your_ whims. Wonderful. Fantastic.”

 

“Then perish,” Ash casually replied as he placed the gun at the back of his belt, walking away with a hand guiding Eiji by the shoulder blade.

 

“Fuck! Okay _fine!_ ” Yut Lung yelled. “It’s not like I have a _choice_ do I _?_ ”

 

“Ash,” Eiji tugged on the edge of Ash’s tattered shirt with some hesitance. “The conditions?”

 

“I’m just asking you to be a decent human being and not shank us in our sleep, you snake,” Ash narrowed his eyes, but did turn back for Yut Lung, crouching at his level to draw some symbols and a circle on the dirt in front of him.

 

“ **I, disciple of Belenus, deity of the sun, take this Blood Oath** ,” Ash bit his thumb hard enough to let blood drop onto one side of the circle, his half glowing white.

 

Yut Lung sighed, but did the same. By letting his own blood drop to his side, the circle now glowed like a full moon.

 

“ _I, disciple of Mazu, deity of the sea, take this Blood Oath._ ”

 

“ **In exchange for me providing refuge, you are not allowed to purposely hurt, torture, or kill anyone, unless in self-defence against a killing intent.** ”

 

“ _In exchange for you providing refuge, I am not allowed to purposely hurt, torture, or kill anyone, unless in self-defence against a killing intent._ ”

 

“ **Breaking your oath means your immediate unconsciousness. Breaking my oath means the immediate termination of this spell.** ”

 

“ _Breaking my oath means my immediate unconsciousness. Breaking your oath means the immediate termination of this spell._ ”

 

“ **I accept this oath** **_._ **” Ash let another drop of blood fall onto his side of the circle, the side glowing blue.

 

“ _I_ \-- Wait. Are you kidding me? That’s _it_?” Yut Lung blinked owlishly, obviously not expecting this.

 

“Are you going to accept the fucking terms and conditions or not?”

 

Yut Lung paused, his facial expression indescribable. But finally he imitated Ash as well.

 

“ _I accept this oath._ ”

 

His half of the circle turned blue, the whole circle subsequently turning green. When the glow faded, all that’s left of the process was a darkened patch of dirt.

 

“Okay we’ve wasted enough time! Now we gotta fucking _go_ ,” Ash hissed, starting to run towards the teleportation device a few hundred metres away, but by the third step he started wobbling and soon enough he crashed into the dirt face first. Everyone shouted and crowded around him except for Yut Lung, who sighed before taking out another one of his needles.

 

Sing jumped in front of Ash before Yut Lung could even get close, one hand on the handle of his pistol at the side.

 

“Don’t you dare!”

 

“Dare to do _what?_ You saw the blood oath happen. I can’t hurt him-- I can’t hurt _anyone_ ,” Yut Lung muttered something under his breath, eyes glowing red as the needle turned a shade of dark gold. “It’d be bad if he died before he could fulfill his end of the bargain. I gave him the poison. I can easily give him the antidote.”

 

Sing grumbled but stepped aside, his eyes ever watchful over Yut Lung’s actions.

 

The needle turned black just as it pricked the palm of Ash’s hand.

 

“There, the poison’s gone,” Yut Lung tossed the needle into the air, the black metal disappearing in a puff of red smoke. Ash’s breathing did seem a little less labored, the furrow in his brow lessening.

 

“But he’ll still need time to recover. Someone’s got to carry him.”

 

“I’ll do it! You guys go on ahead. I’ll be right behind!” Eiji offered, already hooking an arm around Ash’s knees. He turned to Ash. “Is that okay?”

 

“Uhh if you can-- Woah _the fuck_? Holy shit? Woah Eiji,” Ash slurred, a squeak escaping him when Eiji picked him up from the ground with a surprising amount of ease. Eiji frowned when he realised Ash did look thinner than before.

 

“Hoo boy. Hoooooooo boy.”

 

“Alright Ash. Okay. Sure.”

 

“Boy. Oh boy. Boy oh boy oh boy. Baby. Baby boy. Me strongee boy. I love this boy. Hoo boy--”

 

“Is this supposed to happen?” Eiji ran up next to Yut Lung, his tone accusatory when he titled his head towards the boy babbling nonsense in his arms. “He’s starting to run really hot too.”

 

“Yes,” Yut Lung replied, his eyes never leaving the front. “It means the antidote is working and his immune system is up again. Be glad and deal with it.”

 

\---

 

“Hey Sing,” Max bent down and whispered into his ear, where he was trying to fix up the device so the whole team could go home. Eiji was told it was taking a bit because it usually took two people, and the second person in question was currently trying to break his fever while napping against Eiji’s chest.

 

“Hey Sing,” Max asked again, sparing a quick glance to Yut Lung, who looked indifferent to the larger members cornering him under Sing’s orders. “If the Lee brothers are such a controlling bunch of freaks, but why didn’t they ever make him do a blood oath?”

 

“What for?” surprisingly, the answer came from Yut Lung, his sudden input causing the other members to flinch and reach for their own weapons. Eiji frowned.

 

“If I acted out,” Yut Lung continued, nonchalant. “They could have just easily killed me without needing to subdue me with an oath-- simple as that."

 

Max raised an eyebrow, glancing at Yut Lung before turning back to Sing, asking a silent question instead.

 

Sing kept working on the device wordlessly. He didn’t respond to either question.


	12. In Which Eiji’s Weird Family Grows

“What the fuck do you mean there’s _no heart_.”

 

“It means what it means!” Yut Lung sat in the middle of the castle’s empty living room, the body bag open just a bit from the top, revealing a sleeping young man with hair the most uncommon shade of lilac Eiji has ever seen.

 

The device had teleported them straight back into the living room, all twenty five of the mission crew dropping onto the hardwood floor with several loud thuds and shouts. Even with the unruly noises and Eiji landing on his butt with a yelp, Ash still slept like a baby in Eiji’s arms.

 

Sing had instructed them to clear out, and to Eiji’s wonderment they actually listened to the smaller boy, the wizards and witches filing one by one out through the door. Max in particular gave Eiji a small nod of acknowledgement before he disappeared through the Porthaven door.

 

All that was left was the usual castle crew, with Yut Lung as the exception.

 

“He ain’t lying Sing” Skip placed a hand over the body bag, the boy then sitting back with a frown. “He’s alive purely cus’ of magic. It’s gone.”

 

“What? _What?_ ” Sing’s  hand grabbed at his hair, letting out a frustrated shout. “How are we gonna bring him back then?”

 

“Just get a heart from the black market! It’ll be hard to find one that had the same magic prowess as Shorter but with money you can buy almost anything.”

 

“Don't get a heart from the black market.”

 

Eiji swore Yut Lung jumped a good metre back at Shorter’s voice, the fire creature finally making his appearance, face impassive as he stared down at Yut Lung from the large pile of firewood and soot. Yut Lung on the other hand looked terrified, although there was a hint of sadness in his eyes-- or perhaps it was guilt.

 

“Holy fuck-- he, you... Shorter? How?”

 

“Tell me what you did to my heart Yue.”

 

“I--”

 

“Hey Eiji,” Skip’s voice was soft when he tugged at his sleeve, subtly gesturing at the stairway that had just been de-boarded by Ash’s crew. “I'm thinking we should leave them folks for a while. They've got history and a personal score to settle-- I don't think we should be listening in on that. Sing will fill us in on the important bits later.”

 

Eiji was incredibly curious, especially when so many questions regarding Shorter’s past were finally coming to light, but Ash had also started stirring-- he should really be changing him into cleaner clothes and getting a cold towel.

 

In the end he relented, following Skip up the stairs while carefully carrying Ash. The last he saw when he peeked through the gratings of the stair rail was Yut Lung kneeling on the floor, his head bowed in front of the fireplace, the body bag in between, Sing looking miserable beside Shorter.

 

“--left Nadia on her own--”

 

“--power warships--”

 

“--I don’t expect your forgiveness--”

 

Eiji couldn't hear much after that, their shouting muffled by the thickness of Ash’s door.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Ash was still bedridden even after a week, but thankfully he looked much better with every passing day-- his fever had broke and the cold sweat had lessened after the third day, much to Eiji’s relief.

 

Much to Eiji’s worry though, the man was an absolute terrible patient, as if to compensate for his incredible endurance and rate of recovery.

 

He sighed for the umpeenth time when he opened the bedroom door to find Ash mid-crawl to his desk, the blonde freezing when he heard Eiji’s unimpressed tone.

 

_“Ash.”_

 

“Eiji! I was just- ah, I wanted to-” Eiji could see Ash’s eyes dart about, before settling back to his person again. He obviously knew that Eiji wasn’t taking anymore of his bullshit, if the way he then sighed was anything to go by.

 

“-okay _fuck it_. Eiji I know my legs aren’t fully there yet but I can clearly work at my desk okay? I need to finish working on something. I don’t have time-”

 

“And that’s why Skip is helping you out with it,” there was the soft clinking of utensils as he unloaded them from the lunch tray onto the bedside table, then the shuffling of feet towards that stubborn wizard of his. “We agreed on this yesterday when you tried to rush your recovering body and ended up almost burning yourself.”

 

“But that was _yesterday_ . I’m okay _now_ . Let me get back to fucking work _god_ -”

 

“Ash, my dearest sunshine,” Eiji cooed-- menacingly, as he reminded himself that it was immoral to whack a sick person over the head, even if said person was adamant on not taking care of himself and needed a bit of a wake up call-

 

“Eiji, my darling starlight,” Ash cooed back, the smirk on his face raising Eiji’s shackles. “If you could pretty please stop _coddling me_ \- ow! What the fuck? Eiji!”

 

“No working until you’re fully recovered!” he scoffed. The way Eiji lightly placed the food tray on his head definitely didn’t warrant such a dramatic reaction-- Ash was just being a big pouty baby.

 

“I can’t just lie in bed and do nothing-”

 

“If you did that from the start maybe you would have recovered a bit quicker,” Eiji was this close to wrapping Ash into a blanket burrito, his dignity be damned. “Please Ash. Just stay in bed until you’re strong enough to walk. Yut Lung said it’ll be two more days at most."

 

“You trust what that snake says?” there was a grumble, but Ash did slowly crawl back onto the bed, Eiji subsequently making his way there to help him up. “What’s he been up to?”

 

“The same,” a sigh escaped Eiji’s lips when he thought about the sulking wizard, who had done nothing but wallow in silence on their couch-- the same couch that had also been conveniently shifted to face away from the fireplace.

 

According to Shorter, he barely got up from his spot, except when he had to use the bathroom or change into borrowed clothes-- Eiji’s clothes.

 

That, and the meals he brought him, were the only two things he _very reluctantly_ accepted.

 

Eiji couldn’t help but sigh yet again. The way Yut Lung pointedly avoided him, the way Sing kept sadly gazing at the general direction of the hidden room containing the body bag, the way Skip’s constant chatter had reduced to an occasional quip or two-- all of it gave him a huge headache.

 

The worst of it had to be the way Shorter’s cheerful disposition hadn’t made its appearance ever since they came back from the Lee estate, his spark dim and his flame a dull maroon. That one made his chest hurt.

 

Unconventional as this household may be, it was still home to Eiji, and the palpable tension was all too reminiscent of another home that had been broken and lost. While he was no fool, while Eiji knew that the current living situation was unfavourable and he couldn’t please everybody, he couldn’t find it in himself to just let the negative energy simmer until it boiled over.

 

 _Wonder if I can do something about it._ Eiji silently mused, passing the bowl of warm congee to Ash once the latter finally got comfy in his bed.

 

“Thanks Eiji, looks good,” Ash gingerly took the bowl with two hands, as if savouring the warmth emanating from the meal. He gently blew the steam from the scoop he made with the spoon. “Smells even better.”

 

“Hopefully it’ll taste even better.”

 

“As long as you don’t put any of those nasty beans or carrots I’m sure it’d be great,” Ash quipped before proceeding to gobble up the meal like a barbarian, eliciting another scoff from Eiji. He’s only been making Ash’s favourites to make him feel better-- but if he kept trying to work and hinder his recovery he might just add in a sneaky carrot slice or two.  

“So,” Ash spoke after gulping a mouthful of his cooking, a bit of the gruel dirtying the side of his lip as he stared at his person. “You thinking of letting me get back to work yet?”

 

“No! Ash you- geez,why are you such a brat? ” He laughed, but then he thought about another broody brat, and the issue with Yut Lung slowly trickled back into the forefront of his mind.

 

Ash must have noticed his long pause.

 

“...Eiji? Starlight?” the clunk of an empty bowl set on the table was loud, the sheets shifting to accommodate Ash’s movement. “Penny for your thoughts? Other than me being perfectly reasonable and un-brattish I mean.”

 

“Nah, it’s just small stuff,” the bed shifted even more to accomodate for Eiji’s weight, him leaning in and tutting, his thumb wiping the mess on the side of Ash’s mouth. “I can deal with it.”

 

“Eiji.”

 

“I mean it. It’s really nothing,” after cleaning up the evidence of Ash’s messy eating habits, his hand changed to that of a caress, cupping Ash’s cheek, the latter instinctively leaning into the touch and sighing.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Mhmm. It’s nothing to worry about Sunshine.”

 

“You know if Yut Lung is giving you trouble you can tell me,” a frown made its way onto Ash’s face as he retracted his cheek from Eiji’s warm palm. “You don’t have to be afraid of him with me around.”

 

“I didn’t say anything about Yut Lung? And he’s no trouble, honest.”

 

_“Eiji.”_

 

Eiji sighed, yet again. Seemed like a recent trend.

 

“If you really wanna know, ” bed sheets rustled as Eiji moved off the bed and sat back at the small stool nearby. He clasped his hands together, knuckles supporting his chin. “Yut Lung really isn’t causing trouble because he’s been avoiding me-- avoiding everyone actually.”

 

“Okay. So?”

 

“ _So,_ ” Eiji reiterated, his fists clenched just that little bit tighter. “It’s really hard for me to help get him settled in when he wouldn’t even look at me. Skip said not to bother if Yut Lung doesn’t even appreciate the effort but I just-”

 

“And Skip’s right,” it was Ash’s turn to sigh this time. “Eiji darling, you’ve got this incredible heart of pure gold that’s even got the biggest fucking assholes in my gang carefully wiping their boots before entering the castle-- just to make you happy. But you can’t hold hands with every single one of these basket cases and sing kumbaya hoping they’ll come around-”

 

“I know! Believe me _I know_. But I want him to know that the option is open.”

 

“Eiji,” Ash’s voice took on a more chastising tone, his brows furrowed. “This isn’t the same as being some good samaritan to a random stranger. This is Lee Yut Lung. You _know_ he’s devious and dangerous. He’s taken advantage of other people’s kindness before.”

 

 _Yes, Shorter’s apparently_. That part was known to Eiji, thanks to Sing’s outburst. He’d been racking his brain about the whole debacle, trying to put the pieces together, but there were very obvious holes in the story that didn’t make sense.

 

But one thing’s for sure: Yut Lung looked incredibly guilty and regretful when he faced Shorter. Eiji didn’t think he was faking it, but he could be wrong.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Ash’s tongue clicking in irritation.

 

“Part of the reason why he’s here is so I can keep an eye on him while we use his magic.”

 

“But maybe we could at least offer him his own room?” Eiji’s hands were on his knees now, his body leaning forward. “If he’s under that blood oath of yours he can’t do anything anyway. Plus, Sing refuses to come down for meals and I’m guessing it’s because Yut Lung’s glued to the couch next to the kitchen. I could easily clean out the guest room on the third floor-”

 

“No,” Ash immediately retorted, eyes narrowed. “Third floor is off limits.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“No one ever goes up there except for you.”

 

 _Your studio is on the third floor. I don’t want Yut Lung anywhere near you. It’s not safe._ Those were the unspoken words. After spending so much time with people who spoke in riddles, Eiji had picked up a thing or two about reading between the lines.

 

“I could move my room from the second floor to the guest room upstairs?” He let a hand scratch at the back of his head, letting out a frustrated groan. “I’ll definitely ask Sing and Skip if they’re okay with it first-- since they’re my current next door neighbours. Is that fine with you?”

 

“It’s fine but I think-” there was a pause, Ash’s eyes staring at the dull quilt covering his lower half, before he looked to Eiji with a suggestion in his expression. “I think we could hold that thought until I get better.”

 

“Just five minutes ago I never thought I would finally see the day you’d willingly rest.”

 

“Hey! This is different,” Ash grumbled, arms crossed like a petulant child. “I need to make sure I don’t let Shorter do all the work when we renovate the castle.”

 

_“Renovate?”_

 

“Yeah. It’s time we added more extra rooms and stuff. And to make up for all that extra cleaning, we’ll make the nicest studio-- one with lots of windows and space-- just for you Eiji.”

 

 

\---

 

 _Me and my big mouth._ Mop. Bucket. Floor. Rinse and Repeat.

 

Mop. Bucket. Mop. Bucket-

 

There was already a puddle of water around the mop bucket with the amount of force Eiji was using to dunk mop into said bucket, the man letting out a grumble here and there whenever he thought about the conversation he had yesterday.

 

_“Remember how I wanted to do some renovating with the castle?” Ash was flipping through one of his tomes, the blonde now allowed to work after his strength had fully recovered. “Well, for safety and secrecy reasons we can’t Yut Lung inside while I’m doing that so I’m getting Sing to take Yut Lung out tomorrow. I would have asked Skip but he’s gotta stay with me.”_

 

_“Sing? And Yut Lung?” Eiji could already imagine the horrified look on Sing’s face if Ash were to tell him. He was extremely uncomfortable with them being alone after witnessing the level of animosity between those two. “The two can’t even stand to be in the same room, much less stay together in public. How about I go instead-”_

 

_“No. Too dangerous,” Ash’s response was immediate, his gaze stern. “Besides, you mentioned that you wanted to do grocery shopping tomorrow. Bones and Kong already cleared their schedule for you.”_

 

_“But Ash-”_

 

_“Promise me you’ll stay with Bones and Kong? Please?”_

 

 _Of course I crumble like a damn cookie when he breaks out the promises-_ and Eiji just broke the bucket with his stress-mopping. Great.

 

The puddle of dirty water was now evolving into a great sea of dirty water, all right in front of the kitchen entrance.

 

Great. Wonderful. Fantastic.

 

To add more insult to injury, one of Yut Lung’s snake familiars just slithered past him with their master’s empty lunch plate balanced on its head. Of course it had to pick this particular time to traverse the murky waters, widening the area of damage as it brought the dirt inside his clean kitchen. Of course.

 

 _Fucking fantastic_.

 

But in the end he managed to calm himself down, letting out a big sigh as he leans the mop against the wall. It wasn’t the snakes’ fault that their master had just recently resorted to using them in his attempts to completely cut out human interaction-- they couldn’t exactly hop over the mess like humans did.

 

And truth be told, he actually found the two familiars amusing.

 

Now, for all intents and purposes, Eiji should still be pretty bloody scared of them-- especially since they were the same perpetrators that gave him neck bruises for weeks. But if they weren’t doing menial household tasks for Yut Lung, they were fumbling around with the pile of borrowed socks at Yut Lung’s corner of the room.

 

It seemed to him that the familiars themselves were like puppies-- if puppies were long and slimy.

 

“Xiu Qing, right?” He peered into the kitchen to find the anaconda at the sink. Two beady eyes stared back at him in confirmation.

 

“Okay so you’re the chunkier one- hey, don’t move until I get a cloth for you okay? I just cleaned the kitchen,” the dishrag drawer opened just as soon as there was a clunk of an empty plate hitting the sink. It did actually wait for him, eyes still staring.

 

Once the dish rag was placed over the mess like a makeshift bridge, Eiji turned to the snake, making sure his instructions were nice and slow.

 

“Now, you clean off that dirt with that cloth when you slither out of here okay? And avoid the dirty water.”

 

He got a hiss in reply, the snake familiar then obediently following his words. Eij couldn’t help but offer a small slice of beef jerky in reward for their efforts, to which the anaconda happily gobbled up.

 

_“They don’t need to eat.”_

 

The sound of Yut Lung’s voice gave him a shock-- rightfully so, when he hadn’t heard him utter a single word in days.

 

“A-ah sorry,” he dared to reach out to Xiu Qing, giving them a tentative pat on the head. They bobbed with the movement, still chewing the snack, seemingly unperturbed. “It won’t give them a stomach ache will it?”

 

“It’s not that they can’t eat. It’s that they _don’t need to_ ,” Yut Lung’s voice carried itself over from the couch, tone disinterested. “They’re not real animals-- just magic. Don’t waste your food.”

“Ah it’s okay,” Eiji watched as the anaconda made its way back to their python companion, who was conveniently nestled in the sock basket in Yut Lung’s corner. He could see the top of Yut Lung’s head over the top of the couch, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “At least they enjoy it.”

 

“Suit yourself,” the top of Yut Lung’s head then disappeared behind the couch. The two snake familiars looked up from their sock pile, glancing at their master, then back at him.

 

If this wasn’t a sign for Eiji to try and talk to Yut Lung, then he didn’t know what was.

 

Eiji took a deep breath and started making his way towards the couch.

 

“Hey… Yut Lung-” Eiji took baby steps towards the other wizard’s unofficial territory, slowly peering at him from the end of the couch. He found the other party slumped over the cushions, using a sweater like a blanket-

 

“Oh no! I forgot to give you a quilt!” he gasped, hurrying to the supply closet at the back and returning with extra quilt. Guilt started to eat at Eiji when Yut Lung stared at him as if he were a foreign creature, his eyes wide as Eiji gingerly placed it at the foot of the couch. “I’m so sorry. It’s been over a week since you got here, and it’s been so cold-- I can’t believe I didn’t even notice-”

 

_“Just what is your deal?”_

 

Eiji blinked owlishly at the wizard now sitting ramrod straight, clearly agitated. “E-Excuse me?”

 

“You! This whole thing,” Yut Lung’s expression was fierce, but his tone had an underlying vulnerability that Eiji was familiar with. “The clothes. The food. Petting my goddamn killer snakes and giving your almost-murderer a fucking quilt! What the fuck is _your deal-_ ”

 

“ _Yue_. Don’t speak to Eiji like that. Warning number one.”

 

Both Eiji’s and Yut Lung’s attention immediately flickered to Shorter’s voice. There, at the fireplace, Shorter hid behind a particular large piece of firewood, his eyes cross. Just like that, all the pent up frustration Yut Lung must be holding just shrivelled right in front of Eiji’s eyes-- the younger’s fists unclenched, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

 

He, on the other hand, waved his hands about, laughing to ease the tension.

 

“No no no Shorter it’s fine! It’s really great that’s we’re talking actually! I’d like to get to know him better.”

 

“If you’re sure Eiji,” Shorter gave him a small nod, his flame still a dull maroon. “Any time you feel uncomfortable you yell for me or Ash okay?”

 

“Absolutely,” he gave a nod back. “Thank you Shorter!”

 

There was also some mumbling from behind when he thanked the fire creature-- sounding a lot like _“It’s not like I can fucking do anything under the blood oath anyway.”_

 

In his mind, Eiji was rolling up his metaphorical sleeves.

 

“And to answer your question, Yut Lung...there’s no deal?” he slowly replied as he turned. “I’m just treating you like any other normal person. Honest.”

 

“Honestly? I’m far from _normal_ ,” Yut Lung grumbled. “You already caught me in a blood oath. You have no reason to be this accommodative to someone who’s under your control.”

 

“I’m the housekeeper. It’s my job to make the place as comfortable as possible for the residents."

 

“You have the worst paying job in the world then.”

 

“I don’t get paid.”

 

That at least got Yut Lung to face him, his expression skeptical. “You all these chores for _free?_ ”

 

“Not exactly, I do the housekeeping in exchange for my curse being lifted-- the same curse which you placed, by the way.”

 

“That same curse which has been lifted twice,” the wizard scoffed. “I’m a hundred percent sure you’re retaining the curse for whatever stupid reason your mind concocted. You’re totally doing these chores for free.”

 

“I’m not holding on to such an inconvenient curse on purpose. Plus, I actually do get paid in food and lodging in return as well.” Ash actually did insist on paying Eiji a hefty amount every week after he failed to lift his curse the first time, but Eiji refused to take any more than the amount he usually sent to his grandmother and sister-- a measly fraction of what Ash offered.

 

“Also,” Eiji could feel the beginnings of a headache coming along, even with his metaphorical sleeves rolled up. He sighed. “Could you stop calling me an idiot?.”

 

“I didn’t call you an idiot? You just heard Shorter. If he or Lynx heard me insult you they would take me down faster than you can say- wait-” Yut Lung’s eyes widened, seemingly struck by an epiphany. “Oh my god you’re not a housekeeper. You’re a househusband. You’re a homemaker who has got the most dangerous wizard in existence whipped-”

 

_“Yut Lung I swear to God.”_

 

“What are you going to do huh? Gonna use that big mop of yours to hit me? Better make it count. Better make it hurt. Better kill me in one shot-”

 

“I’m trying to help you.”

 

“Help me? Hah! Looks like you’ve lost your sense of self-preservation too,” this time Yut Lung muttered the words under his breath, out of Shorter’s earshot. “Let’s put it this way. Did you know I’ve tried to kill your beloved Lynx on countless occasions? Would you try to kill me if I tried to kill him again?”

 

“Yes.” To his own surprise, Eiji said that with no hesitation whatsoever. He really, truly, had changed a lot from the man who had based his life within the four corners of his mentor’s art shop-- Ibe would blanch.

 

His reply seemed to have shocked Yut Lung too, the younger’s face then sifting through all sorts of emotions before settling to an impassive one.

 

“You wouldn’t be able to,” he said it as if it were a matter of fact.

 

“I know,” Eiji replied, knowing that it was a matter of fact. “But I’ll protect him with all that I have regardless. It’s not just you. Doesn’t matter if it’s that grandmaster wizard, the king, or everybody else-- I’ll protect Ash, even if I had to crawl on my hands and knees.”

 

“You-” Yut Lung was looking at him like an alien again, but it didn’t seem like he rejected his beliefs-- just confused.

 

“You’re making your life way harder than it needs to be.”

 

“And you’re making this conversation harder than it needs to be.”

 

“ _You’re_ the one making it harder than it needs to be,” even though Yut Lung’s words were harsh, Eiji was pleased to see that the wizard himself wasn’t hostile to him anymore, his hands now relaxed and placed on his lap. “We don’t have to be nice. Hell, we don’t even need to be _civil_ . People just don’t play nice to a prisoner without _hidden intentions_.”

 

“For the last time, you’re not a prisoner. Tell me then, what are normal people supposed to do?”

 

“Hate me, seek revenge, throw me into the castle dungeon or something.”

 

“I know this is a castle, but we don’t have a dungeon? Also, is that what you want me to do?”

 

“...no,” his words were incredibly soft, uncharacteristically so. “But at least I would have some sort of understanding on what the fuck is going on in that head of yours. The only explanation why you’re being so nice to someone who attempted murder on your own life is that you’ve lost all common sense.”

 

“Well, my father said I did have the tendency to listen to my heart more so than my actual head,” Eiji laughed. “And the former’s telling me you’ve just forgotten what kindness is.”

 

There was a weird pause, and then-

 

_“Don’t speak as if you understand me.”_

 

 _Ah fuck_. Eiji didn’t mean to blurt that out.

 

Oh no.

 

“Ah sorry! That wasn’t an insult at all! You’re right, I don’t understand you-- that’s why I want us to talk more, instead of you just huddling behind the couch.”

 

“I’m not some pity pet project of yours. Just because you’re nice to me doesn’t mean I trust you.”

 

“That’s not what I mean! I-”

 

“Just leave it,” Yut Lung turned away from him, his shoulders tense again. “Go feed my snakes or whatever-- haunt me with your good deeds if you want. _I don’t care._ ”

 

Eiji bit his lip, his own fists clenched this time.

 

 

\---

 

 

_Su Zhen returned with a tray of dinner as always, but this time there was a good helping of mango pudding, along with a note from that simple-minded fool._

 

_“Sorry for my words.” It read._

 

_“Hope you like the pudding.” It continued. “If you don’t, you could always tell me what you like and I’ll do my best to make it.”_

 

_He could easily imagine the soft gentle whisper of his voice._

 

_Foolish. Utterly foolish._

 

_But it wasn’t unwelcomed. Just unfamiliar._

 

_And with unfamiliarity came apprehension-- the prelude to fear._

 

_He then wondered if he could ever be happy the way he was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah it's been a month since I updated!!!  
> sorry fellas i was trying to 100% kh3 and man,,,,, m a n  
> let's just say nomura got me good fellas-- the absolute madman
> 
> also just a quick heads up! school's starting up again so there's gonna be slow updates  
> hopefully I'll be able to finish this up in the next three chapters or so!
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for reading and I hope everyone has a wonderful day! :D


	13. In Which The Stars are So Bright but So Distant

_“You couldn't have asked for a better location really! It's right in the middle of the Emporium, so there’s lots of customer traffic flow.”_

 

_“Where are the windows?”_

 

_“Oh don't you worry about that! The place has lots of rooms with lots of windows! They're just behind these boxes-- we just haven't got around to moving those yet unfortunately. The owner’s just put this on the market yesterday and we just hadn't had the time-”_

 

_“Hey, it's okay I understand. Slow down-”_

 

_“-but we can move those boxes for you if you’d like to see it for yourself! You said you wanted someplace nice and spacious too right? Wide open space on the first floor, multiple rooms on the second and third-- not to mention the attic! Lemme just tell you, this place is perfect for settling down and raising a family if that's in your future plans-”_

 

_“I didn't say anything about a family? Can you please just slow down-”_

 

_“-and this place actually used to be a pretty popular art store slash gallery before the previous renter moved his business a bit closer to home. So there's definitely lots of storage space and the ventilation is great-”_

 

_“An art store?”_

 

_“Yes! A very popular one! Almost everyone in town comes to Ibe’s if they want to get the best portrait done-”_

 

_“I’ll buy it.”_

 

_“- the people already have a good impression of the place so customers will- wait? You'll buy it?”_

 

_“I’ll even pay in solid gold if I can get the deeds by today.”_

 

_“Oh man oh boy you won't regret it Mr. Winston! I'll bring the papers to you right now! Stay right there!”_

  


_\---_

  


“I still don’t get why _I_ have to be here?”

 

“Grocery shopping is always easier with more people. We’re running out of potatoes and I could use some extra help with carrying them back,” Eiji calmly replied. They were really running out of potatoes, but to be honest, it was more the patience that he was running out of.

 

Yut Lung was, to put it incredibly nicely, really _really_ irritating-- even more so than usual. Sing was also still pointedly ignoring Yut Lung, only glancing back a few times to make sure he wasn’t running off. Surprisingly, unlike Yut Lung, he didn’t ask too many questions as to why Eiji was following the pair.

 

Hopefully, Sing was silently appreciating Eiji’s efforts to act as peacemaker, even if Yut Lung was very much demonstrating the opposite.

 

“You’ve already passed by at least five vegetable stalls.”

 

“I have a favourite store that I go to.”

 

“What are you? A potato connoisseur? Where do you get the energy to even-”

 

 _Ugh_. He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Hey what are you- hey!” Yut Lung almost dropped the basket of bread when Eiji unceremoniously dumped it in his arms. He hissed loudly as he fumbled with it, while Eiji merely clicked his tongue in annoyance.

 

“If you’re willing to expand this much energy to provoke me, you could at least help me carry tomorrow's breakfast.”

 

Eiji could definitely hear Sing coughing in the background after his remark, doing a really bad job disguising his laughter at the way wizard responded with the smallest of offending gasps.

 

“You!” bread pieces jostled loudly in the straw woven basket. “Y-You’re stupid to let a murderer carry your food-”

 

“Thanks for the tip Yut Lung. Make sure you don’t drop my buns.”

 

Yut Lung cursed under his breath, but his hold on the basket was made steady, as per Eiji’s casual request. “I can’t believe Ash would let me come with you. ”

 

“He didn’t say you couldn’t,” Eiji quipped, letting a little bit of snark seep into his tone, but he also couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit sheepish. Technically, it was more him coming with them. Ash said that he only had to stay with Kong and Bones-- that didn’t mean he couldn’t accompany Sing and Yut Lung with his bodyguards in tow.

 

He kept his promise, the two of them flanking Eiji as the group walked towards Mrs.Owen’s store-- even though this was definitely not what Ash had in mind.

 

Clearly Kong and Bones were on the same wavelength, judging by how they were ever wary of the dark wizard walking alongside them, switching between glaring at Yut Lung and looking at Eiji worryingly.

 

“Eiji, the boss ain't gonna like this,” Bones finally whispered his concerns, his shoulders tense as he leaned towards Eiji. Yut Lung settled with a soft grumble, power walking to the front just as Bones came closer, very clearly unwilling to interact with the other wizard.

 

“Yeah,” Kong chimed in agreement, giving Yut Lung a quick glance before looking at Eiji pleadingly, making the guilt settle just a bit heavier at the pit of his stomach. “You know the boss just wants you safe. Yut Lung ain’t the best person to be around.”

 

“Yut Lung won’t do anything,” he reminded them softly, making sure that both Sing and Yut Lung were out of earshot. “That’s sort of the problem. I’m worried about Sing.”

 

“The squirt? He looks fine to me. Sing can take care of himself.”

 

“I don’t know,” Eiji glanced towards the front, taking in the awkward wide berth Sing gave Yut Lung. “I feel like there’s a lot of unspoken regrets. Sing’s carrying a lot of hurt.”

 

 _Yut Lung too_. But he kept that part to himself this time.

 

“Aw man, bless your sweet golden heart,” Bones sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. “I really feel ya Eiji. I really do. But this really ain’t something we should be interfering in.”

 

“And we wouldn’t want you to get into all that mess,” Kong supplied. “I know almost jack shit about the thing with Sing and the Lees, except that it’s real nasty and it goes pretty far back. Their issues’ got big warning signs all over it Eiji-- you really don’t wanna go there.”

 

“I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.”

 

He could see both Kong and Bones physically wincing at his reply. “Eiji-”

 

“It’ll be alright,” he gave reassuring pats to the both of them. “Leave it to me!”

 

They still looked unconvinced, wanting to say more, but thankfully Yut Lung wanted to say his piece first.

 

“Hey,” Yut Lung’s irritated tone cut through the conversation like a knife, and when the trio turned back to the wizard, they found the latter holding up one whole potato in his hand.

 

“Hey you.” Yut Lung thrusted the potato towards him, ignoring the bizarre expressions that were on Kong and Bones face. Even Sing raised an eyebrow behind the large vegetable piles of Mrs.Owens’ store up ahead, confused.

 

“Hey you!” Yut Lung repeated with a hiss, poking his arm with the brown vegetable once more. “Potato.”

 

“My name isn't potato,” he plucked the vegetable out of the other’s hand before placing it back into its basket of origin. “It's Eiji.”

 

Yut Lung grumbled once more as Sing’s familiar snicker behind the broccoli pile became evident. Bones and Kong didn’t laugh as much-- probably still uncomfortable with Yut Lung’s presence-- but there was still the startings of a smile on their lips

 

“Goddammit can you just pick a store so we can get out of here,” Yut Lung hissed even louder this time, glaring at the offending piles of vegetables. “A potato is a potato.”

 

“Thanks for your incredibly useful input Yut Lung. Lucky for you, this so happens to be my favourite store,” Eiji chirped as he walked across the threshold, peering behind the empty counter to catch a glimpse of the friendly owner. "Mrs Owens?”

 

There were shuffling noises and a bump, but instead of the joyful Mrs Owens making her way round the corner, her standoffish nephew from last time appeared instead. His lips were pursed.

 

“Oh it’s you,” the boy murmured nonchalantly, his hands occupied by a crate full of the type of potatoes he was looking for-- the kind that Sing and Skip preferred. “My aunt’s busy right now-- she won’t be able to help you.”

 

“It’s okay! I wouldn’t want to bother her. I just wanted to say hi,” Eiji nodded as he replied, taking the rucksack out of his cloak pocket and   ducking down to examine the fresh produce. “Hope you’re doing well too-- uh, Nathan right?”

 

“Yeah,” he squinted at Eiji, then to the large party of four behind him. “Huh.”

 

“Um,” Eiji glanced back to his entourage, who were all examining the goods in the store waiting patiently for him to finish his purchases-- sans a grumbly Yut Lung of course. “Is there a problem?”

 

Eiji watched as the young employee refocused his attention on Sing, his eyes narrowing even further. “I swear I’ve seen him before-- except he had this shitty clip on beard the last time?”

 

 _Oh man._ Eiji totally forgot about the last time Sing was here in disguise.

 

“That was, uh-” Eiji nervously the back of his head, dragging out the last word. “That was his uncle. He’s a good friend of mine.”

 

“I swear he’s the same-- ugh,you know what? Nevermind. You sure got a lot of weird friends mister cloaky,” the boy looked extremely unconvinced, placing the crate on the counter to free up his hands. They then rested on his hips. “Like, _a lot_.’

 

“They’re a bit weird around the edges, but they’re all good people,” Eiji let the potatoes he picked noisily fall into the rucksack, but it barely did anything to hide the loudness of Yut Lung’s wheeze in response to his comment. Not to mention the jostling of the bread basket he was still carrying.

 

Eiji sighed. _The bread’s gonna be all bruised by the time we get home._

 

“Yeah. _Sure_.” Eiji could practically hear the eye roll in other’s voice, the tone dripping with sarcasm. But the young shopkeeper thankfully still did his job just fine, counting the potatoes and tying his rucksack with a rope for him.

 

Hopefully that was the last of his snark, because Eiji noticed Sing getting a bit antsy over the comments the boy made and-

 

“Five silvers for the potatoes.”

 

“Huh? _Five silvers?”_ His eyes widened in surprise, letting the shock seep into his tone. “For the golden potatoes right? Have they increased from two silvers a bag?”

 

“Yeah. You want it or not mister cloaky?”

 

“W-well, they are good potatoes,” Eiji softly mumbled as he anxiously fiddled with his coin purse, mentally working out his budget. He really didn't want to bother Ash with money matters, despite the blonde having urged Eiji to spend as much as he'd liked on countless occasions. The amount of allowance he gave was already way more than what the average person had-- he couldn’t possibly ask for more.

 

He really needed those potatoes though. Eiji had already promised Skip he’d make his favourite tonight.

 

Well, since the broken mop bucket was his fault, he could forego buying a new one this week and just use a normal rag and cloth to clean the floor. That's one silver down.

 

Maybe he could do without new gloves too. His current ones were falling apart but maybe he could patch them up so they'd last him a little while longer-

 

“Nathan! What are you doing- oh!” familiar curls popped in from the side of the shop. “Why I’ll be! It’s Eiji in the flesh! Haven’t seen you for a while love. How you’ve been?”

 

“Good morning Mrs Owens!” He lit up at the sight of the boisterous woman, giving her a small wave. “I’m fine, how are you-”

 

But then Mrs Owens started chuckling loudly out of nowhere, startling him just enough for him to fumble, the coins falling out of his hands with a clatter. Her nephew grumbled yet again, but wordlessly picked up the coins.

 

“I told you to call me Nancy Eiji. Considering how much gossip I’ve shared with you, you don’t have to keep being so formal and polite about it,” she tutted good-naturedly, adding a wink to the end of it as well. “Also, you’ve overpaid yet again! The potatoes are only two silvers.”

 

Eiji blinked owlishly, letting the confusion seep into his train of thought just as Mrs Owens turned to her nephew. “Nathan my boy, give the good man his change won’t you?”

 

More grumbling came from said young boy, his eyes darting between his aunt and Eiji.

 

But instead of returning the change, he pocketed all of it and started walking towards the back.

 

To say that the rest of them were stunned was an understatement. Sing, Kong and Bones all looked to the front with wide eyes before they donned deep frowns and glares. Yut Lung, although similarly surprised, simply raised an eyebrow.

 

But out of all of them, Mrs Owens was the one that looked the most livid. Loud quick stomps were heard, and then the old lady soon came dragging her nephew back by the collar.

 

“ _Nathan!”_ She screeched into the boy’s ear. “What on earth?”

 

“You’re too simple-minded Aunt Nancy!” He retorted. The boy didn’t look the least bit remorseful, his eyes defiant when he pointed a finger to Eiji. “Everytime he comes in you keep giving him free produce and discounts even though we haven’t even reached profit yet! Three extra silvers is way less than the amount you’ve given away just because you feel bad for him. And he keeps bringing these shady looking hooligans that drive away other potential customers-”

 

“Nathan! You apologise to Eiji right now! I like giving him things because he’s a good friend of mine, and he’s been nothing but a gracious loyal customer all this time-- even before you started working here! You better apologise to his friends too-”

 

“For all we know, he might not even have a skin condition or a lung condition or whatever,” the young shopkeeper sneered as he flailed and released himself from his relative’s grasp. He stepped forward, glaring daggers at Eiji.

 

“Everyone knows that my Aunt Nancy’s too naive for her own good,” he spat out. “What if you’re another conman that been taking advantage of that huh? Is that the real reason why you’ve been hiding your face all this time?”

 

He took another step, eyes narrowing.

 

“I’ve _never_ seen you without the cloak.”

 

Eiji should have clutched said piece of cloth tighter, should have ran off-- should have done anything really.

 

But when the smaller boy grabbed the lapels of his outer coat, all he did was freeze on the spot. Sing, Kong and Bones even made a beeline to him as soon as they heard the comment, but were too far away to stop him in time.

 

Yut Lung, however, did.

 

They all watched as Yut Lung forcibly tore the boy’s arm away, his eyes glaring even sharper daggers at the latter.

 

They might just be starting to glow red too.

 

“You have some nerve making accusations against the innocent to serve your greed.”

 

“I’m not greedy!” The boy hissed back, trying to wrench his arm away Yut Lung’s tight grip but failing. “Let go of me!”

 

“Apologise to Eiji.”

 

“You’re _hurting_ me!”

 

“Why you little-”

 

_Thud._

 

They all watched as Yut Lung froze for a half a second, as if paralysed, before he fell to a nearby sack of broccoli like a rag doll.

 

“Oi!” Sing immediately relocated to Yut Lung’s side, firstly checking for bruises, and then tried to shake him awake--but to no avail. “Goddammit you can’t be serious. Something as small as _that_ triggered it? He casted the blood oath thing way too bloody strong.”

 

“Nathan! What did you _do_?”

 

“Isn’t he fine?” The shopkeeper boy started to look scared, scrambling to hide behind his fuming aunt. “I didn’t trigger anything! He fell on his own!”

 

“He’s my cousin!” Eiji interjected before Mrs Owens made an even bigger scene. He really didn’t want to deal with a market crowd when they’re meant to be laying low.

 

“Eiji, what do you-”

 

“I mean!” He gulped, looking at Kong and Bones helping Sing sling Yut Lung’s across his shoulders, the smaller boy supporting his limp body. “He gets sick often too. Runs in the family you know? If he gets riled up he gets really faint. But he’ll be alright with a bit of rest.”

 

“Oh dear-” her hand was raised to cover the gasp that escaped from her lips. “Oh good lord. Just look what you’ve done Nathan.”

 

“I didn’t do-” The younger party looked helplessly to his elder relative, only to find disappointment. His face subsequently contorted into something resembling frustration, the coins he got from Eiji chucked onto the floor.

 

“Fine! Lose all your stupid money then! Hope that makes you happier! Today it’s a sick guy guilt tripping you, then tomorrow it’s gonna the limping conman, and then the following day it’s gonna some crying spinster who’s cheated money out of you. I’m tired of trying to help!”

 

“Nathan!” Mrs Owens cried out, but the boy already ran out to the back, the door slamming behind him. She sighed. “What am I going to do with that boy.”

 

“Mrs Owens?” Eiji gently whispered when he tapped her shoulder, offering the coins that had been thrown away earlier. “I’m really sorry about what happened. Please keep the change.”

 

“Oh Eiji,” she turned to him, eyes shining. “It’s my fault. He’s- well- I’ve been cheated out of my money recently, and though that overprotective boy had good intentions, he’s definitely doing it the wrong way--the way he treated you was completely unacceptable.”

 

“Oh no,” Eiji looked to the soft sadness that graced Mrs Owen’s features, and immediately thought back to what else he could cut out of his budget. “Mrs Owens, if I can help in any way-”

 

“Oh don’t you worry dear. I have enough savings to retire right now. This little shop is a just hobby of mine-- a quaint little thing I inherited from my own mother,” she laughed quietly, wiping the wetness from the edges of her eyes. “I know there are bad people out there who wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of an old coot like me. Just have to be more careful so Nathan doesn’t get worried.”

 

“Mrs Owens-”

 

“But even if only one out of three truly needed my help, and I managed to make a difference for that one person, then that’s all the reason I need to continue doing what I’m doing,” she gently held Eiji’s hand, the one holding out the coins, and slowly pushed it back towards him. “You would think me naive, but that’s what I believe in.”

 

“That’s-” Eiji started, bringing the silver pieces in his tight fist closer to his heart. He looked at the older lady, her smile lines radiating a motherly warmth he hadn’t felt in ages, and felt a tug in his chest.

 

“You’re not naive Nancy. You’re just kind,” Eiji smiled back, hoping that his eyes would convey his conviction. “Incredibly so.”

 

\---

  


_“What do you mean compromised? You saying they found out?”_

 

_“No. But they’re close. Now that their regular hounddog is living at our place, they’ve had to send in a replacement-- and this asshole is on a whole other fuckin’ level. Alex already spotted one of his familiars flying way too close to the Capital entrance, and Kong might have seen one lurking at the edge of Porthaven.”_

 

_“Well fuck. You think we can hold out for two more weeks before we’re set to storm the capital?”_

 

_“I’m not taking any chances. I’ve already bought a place we can move to-- close to the capital but not too close.”_

 

_“Huh. You gonna reduce number of portals down to three then?_

 

_“Nah, I’ve got another place.”_

 

 

_\---_

  


 

“Did you manage to leave the coins?”

 

“Who do you think I am? Of course I did!” Bones placed a hand over his chest, dramatically pretending to be offended. “I put em’ in her pocket when she wasn’t looking. Kong left a charm on her store too.”

 

“Thanks guys.”

 

“Don’t mention it!” Both Bones and Kong happily replied in unison, the latter munching on one of the breads Eiji bought earlier this morning.

 

“And Sing,” Eiji looked back to the smaller boy, who was still carrying Yut Lung’s weight on his back. “Did you want me to help?”

 

“Nah it’s all good Eiji,” Sing huffed, readjusting his grip on the other. “This guy weighs like nothing-”

 

“ _Hey!_ What took you guys so long? And what happened to snake boy over there?”

 

“Skip!” Eiji called out in surprise at the sight of the younger boy sitting on the stairs of the castle’s Porthaven entrance. “I thought you were helping Ash out?”

 

“Yeah my part’s pretty much done so I’m chilling out here. Said he’s gotta do something to one of the other entrances now-- it’s a secret present for you apparently.”

 

“Wait _what_ ?” Sing asked, surprised. “We’re moving _?”_

 

“We’re moving? I thought Ash just wanted to renovate- wait, what secret present?” Eiji asked simultaneously along side Sing, his brows furrowed.

 

“Yeah we’re moving. The confidential stuff’s all done so you can bring Sleeping Beauty over there in now.” Skip replied, hopping off the stairs to then playfully wink at Eiji. “And a secret present ain’t a secret present if I told you my good dude.”

 

\---

 

“Couldn’t Bones and Kong have stayed for lunch? Or Dinner?”

 

“Nah, the less people in the castle the better.” Ash then squinted at Yut Lung, who was still unconscious on the sofa. “What the fuck did he do? Did he try to hurt you Eiji? I swear to God-”

 

“No no no he tried to protect me actually! But he couldn’t hurt the other party so he’s like this now. Honest!” Eiji quickly replied.

 

“It’s hard to believe but it’s true,” Sing mumbled, his person rocking on a rickety chair by the fireplace.

 

“Really now?” Shorter peeped over the log this time, giving Yut Lung a glance before turning back to Sing for confirmation. The latter nodded.

 

“Yeah. Some punk brat thought Eiji was shady and wanted to take his cloak off. Yut Lung stopped him but grabbed him just that bit too tight and then ended up like that,” he gestured his head towards said sleeping wizard to emphasise his words. “Ash’s spells are really fuckin’ potent bro.”

 

“They’re meant to be potent. If it’s not then the magical user casting them is shit,” the blonde scoffed. But as soon as he turned to Eiji, his face softened, his hands meeting Eiji’s. “I've got a surprise for you starlight.”

 

“Huh,” Eiji looked around the place, which held nothing but the bare minimum furniture. “Is the surprise about how you’ve actually cleaned up your own mess this time?”

 

“Asshole,” Ash laughed, before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Nah, nothing as grand as that. I've just got a new place that you might like. Bought some new furniture over at that end too, so I threw out the old ones. I don’t know about the capital, but if you ever feel like visiting your friends in Porthaven, I’ve got a quick teleportation spell you can use that’ll send you straight to the market and back.”

 

“Ash you don’t have to,” Eiji replied, eyes widening at the whole slew of information. “It’s way too much trouble-”

 

“Hey. I’m doing this cus’ I want to okay?” Ash immediately interjected, his thumbs ribbing smooth circles into the skin of Eiji’s hand. “Consider it an apology for moving on such short notice.”

 

“You have a weird way of apologising, but okay,” Eiji sighed, letting go of Ash’s hands to cross his arms. He had an inkling that there’s something else he was hiding, but he’ll talk to Ash about it later. Eiji wasn’t going to force him.

 

“Well,” Eiji relented, letting a smile creep onto his face. “I do like new stuff.”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Skip cheered, his arms shooting out from his spot on top of the coffee table. “Gotta love new shit!”

 

Skip’s joy was infectious it seemed, because Eiji’s lips were sure turning upwards. “But if you set fire to the new stuff for your experiments I'm going to be very cross Skip.”

 

“Hey I’ll try but I make no promises Eiji,” Skip replied with a shrug. “Fire magic’s the most powerful but it’s real volatile ya know? I’m still learning-- ain't that good with the accuracy part yet.”

 

“Your new room’s gonna be a lot bigger Skip,” Ash eyed Skip, arms akimbo. “Do your shit in there-- don't fuck up the living room. We good?”

 

“Aww sweet! Heard ya loud and clear boss! We’re totally good!”

 

“Alright I've hyped it up enough. It's time to do the actual thing,” Ash’s hand left his hips to pick up a small shovel, and-- to Eiji's horror-- used said shovel to pick Shorter out of the fireplace.

 

Within the flames of yellow and red, Eiji could just barely make out a weird glob at the centre, its small fluttering movements matching the rhythm of the crackling fire. Shorter burned bright even without his firewood.

 

 _That's strange._ It could very well be the source of Shorter’s innate fire. Eiji wondered if he actually needed firewood in the first place.

 

“Hey gentle! Be gentle with me!” Shorter yelled out, squeaking whenever Ash moved him too quickly. “I'm delicate! You’re gonna ruin my looks!”

 

“Can’t ruin what’s already ugly hotshot.”

 

Shorter gasped, feigning mock offense as his flames doubled in intensity. “I'm making all your bathwater lukewarm you smartass. See how you like that.”

 

“My core element is fire dipshit. I can heat it like it's nothing. Try again,” Ash replied with a smirk, even slightly shaking the small shovel for good measure, to which Shorter squawked loudly.

 

“May all your- _fucking hell Ash stop!_ May all your bacon burn!’

 

Ash decided to ignore all of Shorter’s complaints, turning to Eiji and Sing instead.

 

“Alright, everybody up on the table with Skip.”

 

“How about you Ash?” The blonde had started double tapping spots in the living room as he and Sing made their way to the table. Glowing magic runes appeared at the places he marked. “Do you want me to help carry Shorter for you while you get on the table?”

 

“Nah, I gotta be on the floor,” Ash laughed. He then came closer to the trio at the table, Sing and Skip watching as he lifted out a hand towards Eiji.

 

“Need a help climbing up the table old man? Surely it can't be good for your joints- _ow! Fuck!_ ”

 

 _Serves you right._ Eiji squeezed the offending hand as tightly as possible before he himself hopped up onto the coffee table, nonplussed about the cheeky comments from his brat of a boyfriend. “Hm, thanks I guess.”

 

“Wow. Eiji gets the royal treatment _and_ the insult privilege from Ash mcfuckin’ Lynx while the guy shakes his best bro like a maraca,” Shorter quipped. “The audacity. The absolute nerve. Tell me Eiji, what's it like being this caveman’s boyfriend?”

 

“Well,” Eiji chuckled, swinging his legs back and forth from the table top. “I feel like the luckiest man in the world I guess.”

 

“Oh man,” much to Eiji’s amusement, Sing's immediate reaction to his flirting was very visceral, his whole body flinching. “Oh yuck. Holy fucking shit. My whole body is suddenly covered in hives. Can we get a fucking move on oh my God-.”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Ash was yelling, but he couldn't hide the small croak in his voice, the giddy smile that was creeping at the edges-- that and the tomato red blush high on his cheeks were definitely out in the open for all to see.

 

Sing blanched even more at Ash’s reaction. Eiji couldn't help but giggle.

 

“Goddammit whatever-” Ash coughed, trying to keep his hands steady with the fire blazing bright. “On my mark Shorter-”

 

“Alright let's get this party started!”

 

With a click, snap, and whistle, Shorter’s flames grew exponentially, the red tendrils licking the ceiling as the fire roared. Ash’s eyes simultaneously glowed gold, his hand firmly gripping shovel, his feet levitating off the floorboard that moaned and groaned as they seemingly stretched. Walls started to shift as new furniture fell from empty space into position.

 

The process should have left him reeling in awe and wonder, but all of that vanished when he started recognising the morphing layout.

 

Even the new furniture couldn’t hide the familiar reflection of the floor varnish. The stairway still had that chip on the second step where he dropped a box, the doorway to the back was still slightly lopsided, still leading to a small courtyard at the back.

 

And the mirror was still in the same place, its golden frame appearing between the folds of the shifting wallpaper -- the mirror that had started it all.

 

When Ash’s glow finally subsided, the runes on the floor followed close behind.

 

“Alright. It’s done. Welcome to King’s Crossing fellas.”

 

Eiji didn't know how to feel when his new home was to be taking up the skeleton of his old one.

 

Sing and Skip, on the other hand, made their stance on their new move very clear.

 

Skip hopped off the table just as Ash and Shorter finished their spell, hooting as he raced upstairs, probably to check on the new size of his room. “Woah thanks Boss! This place is huge as!”

 

Sing basically did the same thing, except he thanked Shorter instead. He also opted for less hooting and more excited stomping to his own room.

 

“Eiji?” Ash placed Shorter back to a new and improved fireplace, the unknown glob rolling into the ashes and fresh firewood with a soft thud, Shorter himself giving one last huff before he started chewing on a wood chip. “You okay?”

 

“I’ve got to- sorry I-” Eiji blinked once, twice, and then-

 

He bolted up the stairs.

 

Eiji could faintly hear Ash calling after him.

 

 _Everything was still the same._ He glanced down the hallways as he climbed up each floor, all of them looking exactly the same sans the clutter of canvases and tarp. He could hear the six o’clock train in the distance, and when he reached the top floor, the pull down ladder was still there, still wobbly on its third step the moment he placed his weight on it.

 

Where boxes and old rickety easels once dwelled, stood a floor that had nothing but a thick layer of dust. Through the large window at the back of the attic, he could see the same  six o’clock train finally passing by the emporium, its chimneys puffing up black smoke as it crossed the sparkling river.

 

Nothing had changed. Not the store. Not the scenery. Not the reflection of the window, his eyes empty and his smile tired-

 

“Eiji!” Ash’s voice crashed his train of thought, shaking him out of his stupor. Eiji turned around, his eyes meeting worried ones, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see himself fading away.

 

 _I’m not Ibe’s assistant anymore._ Eiji drew a deep breath, and then heaved a deep sigh as the Eij in the window disappeared. _I’m a housekeeper for a bunch of weirdo kids for wizards. I’ve changed._

 

“Ash this is-” Eiji started, taking in another deep breath before letting it all out. “This is Ibe’s art shop-- my mentor’s art shop. I used to live here. This attic was where I spent most of my days. Did you-- did you know?”

 

“Yeah I did. Whenever you talked about this place it seemed as though you had good memories here, and so when I happened to stumble upon it, I bought it without a second thought. And don’t worry about Ibe, he’s just moved his business to another part of town. You can easily visit him if you want to,” Ash leaned against the doorframe with one hand, his eyes carefully watching Eiji’s movements. “Sorry if it overwhelmed you-- I wanted it to be a surprise. Do you like it?”

 

“It's-” Eiji had to really force the emotions down his throat, all of it manifesting as a gulp, his eyes watering. “Ash-”

 

“Yeah Eiji?”

 

“I- yeah I do,” Eiji managed to voice out, the words seemingly failing him by the second. There a bad feeling in his gut, and the inkling he had from before turned into something resembling dread, the feeling stifling. “It’s lovely.”

 

“That’s great,” a smile graced the blonde’s features, the wizard himself then making his way to Eiji, gently coaxing Eiji’s hand into his. His eyes were bright.

 

“I’ve got something else to show you too.”

 

“If it’s anything like this one,” Eiji squeezed his partner’s hands, trying to fake some humour into his words, but it sounded way too forced. “I really don’t think I can take any more surprises today Ash.”

 

“It’s not really a surprise,” Ash hummed as he guided Eiji down the stairwell and to the entrance. “I would say it’s more of a present for you.”

 

“Ash I don’t-” Eiji started, but paused the moment Ash took the doorknob and twisted it to where the capital entrance used to be, the rays of orange sunlight started filtering in, the smell of sea salt strong.

 

He knew this place.

 

“Ash this is-” Eiji watched helplessly as Ash broke their connection, his person walking into the front porch. When he looked out beyond, the weeds-- once as tall as he was--were now trimmed. The broken floorboards had been replaced. The fencing fixed and now donned a fresh coat of white paint, serving as boundary between the newly furnished Callenreese house and the destruction that still littered throughout the rest of Cape Gadidae.

 

“Hurry up old man, I’ve got to give you something.”

 

“Ash?” Eiji closed the door behind him before taking baby steps outside the house, his mind on high alert, the feeling of dread worsening and taking over his chest. “Why-”

 

“Got it!” When Eiji finally looked over, Ash was kneeling, his back hunched. He then stood up with a flourish, wiping his hands- no, with a closer look, Ash was actually wiping a _key_ with the cloth of his slacks. The wizard examined the item on all sides with a frown, only letting a satisfied smile take its place when he probably deemed it clean enough.

 

Ash refocused his attention back to Eiji once more, his expression softening tenfold. His heart lurched.

 

The back of his eyes stung something fierce, his breathing uneven.

 

“So, you might have guessed it just by looking, but this is the key to my old place,” Ash raised the key to his eye level-- the house may be newly renovated, but its key was still discoloured, the iron surface uneven, its stem slightly bent at an angle.

 

“Ash-”

 

“Not that Gadidae’s currently livable, but once the war’s over, Griff’s curse will fade and it’ll recover much faster. You said you loved painting sunrises right? Well this here’s prime real estate then.”

 

“ _Ash._ ”

 

“I highly doubt that my old man will come back and claim the place, but if he does, I’ve already raided the main house and salvaged the deeds to the house so he’s got no say. That, the deeds to art store, and a few emergency gold bars are all in a magic box hidden in your room. I’ve also charmed the box so that it’ll only react to this key and this key only, so you best not misplace it old man.”

 

All of this seemed dreadfully familiar. All the signs were there.

 

_You're the man of the house now Eiji._

 

_You're old enough now Eiji._

 

_Coming back? Well-_

 

_Hopefully._

 

_Maybe._

 

_Sorry._

 

“Eiji?”

 

His hands gripped the ends of his shirt.

 

“Ash stop.” He croaked out, his voice much _much_ louder than a whisper. “I don’t fucking want it.”

 

“ _Eiji?_ ” Ash gaped, almost dropping the key in shock if not for his fast reflexes. “I can see- oh no. Oh starlight, what’s the matter?”

 

“Why are you giving me all this? What’s going on?”

 

Shock ebbed away into confusion, and then into a tender smile as Ash went up to Eiji, pocketing the key before taking Eiji’s hands into his. “Just setting things up so you can live a comfortable life Eiji. It’s the least I could do-”

 

“So you _are_ leaving.”

 

Silence permeated. Eiji could hear the sea breeze picking up, the sounds of waves crashing against the ruined cliffs complementing the wind whispering through the trees. The sun bore witness to their exchange, but was quickly leaving them behind, the last of its golden rays turning red as it descended below the horizon.

 

The sunset painted Ash like no one has ever seen, its incorporeal brush making Ash’s golden mane look like strands of spun gold, making the loose white blouse he wore glow. Most of all, the evening sun casted shadows that emphasised his youth, yet there was an unfathomable darkness that resided in his eyes, a testament to how he barely had any time to live the life he deserved.

 

Eiji wanted to protect him so badly-- wanted to shield him away from the world and take him to a place where the darkness could not reach.

 

“I’ll go wherever you go.”

 

“ _Eiji_.”

 

“You don’t have to carry that burden alone. Please.” There were definitely big fat tears rolling down his cheeks, the desperation making his plea sound even more incomprehensible. “I know you’re going to make a big mark on history. I know it’s dangerous. I know I’m not powerful, or worth much, or anyone of importance-”

 

“Eiji!” Ash actually managed to look straight into his eyes, his expression pained, his hands releasing Eiji’s only to have them gently wipe the tears from his eyes. “Eiji you honestly don’t believe that do you? God I love you so much, you’re so incredibly important. I never knew someone could be completely made of kindness until you came along-- the world would be a much darker place without you. ”

  
“Then please Ash, tell me where you’re going. If you’d let me, I’ll always be by your side. Forever. I promis-”

 

“Eiji you can't,” Ash immediately cut him off before he could finish. “Not this time. It’s definitely going to be a life and death situation. I absolutely cannot risk your life anymore than I already have. I can't keep you safe, I can’t give the happiness you deserve-- I can't even properly lift your fucking curse even though I’ve tried looking up on it in Griff’s forbidden collection. And I-”

 

It was Ash’s turn to let the tears fall, the wetness making his jade green eyes glimmer before he squeezed them shut. “I’m a monster-- in the most literal sense of the word, in the worst of ways. You could do better-- _you deserve better_.”

 

Oh. _Oh._ So this was what it’s about.

 

Suddenly, his self-pitying spiral, his issues with abandonment, all of that was pushed to backburner as the surge of protectiveness that washed over him. Eiji’s voice raised in volume, his eyes filled with conviction.

 

“Ash!”

 

“Huh? Eiji? Eiji-- god you’re fading again-- I’m so sorry. Are you okay-”

 

His hands wanted to cup Ash’s face, to bring him towards Eiji, but he unintentionally did it a bit too hard, his intended caress ending up more like a slap, eliciting a noise of discontentment from Ash.

 

 _“Ow!_ What the fuck? _”_

 

“I don't care if you're a monster! I’ve told you time and time again, and I’ll say it as many times as I need to-- Monster or not, that's still a part of you Ash.” Eiji loudly declared, hoping his words would sear into Ash’s memory. “The laughter, joy, pain, sadness-- that's all you.”

 

“Eiji-”

 

“And I don’t want better. I want _you_ .” Eiji brought their foreheads together, Ash’s eyes looking like emeralds up close. His voice descended into a soft whisper. “I love _Ash Lynx_ . I love _Aslan Jade Callenreese_ . I love _you_ . _All of you_. I promise.”

 

As the sun finally set, the last of the daylight filtering through a fading Eiji letting itself caress Ash’s face once more, before they too were to vanish without a trace.

 

Even in the darkness of the night, he could see the stars forming in Ash’s eyes.

 

“Eiji you-” Ash sniffed, taking time to wipe the tears with the back of both his hands. But they just kept coming, his face soon being rubbed raw as the wetness on his cheeks persisted.

 

“I love you Eiji. I love you-” _Sniff. Sob._ “I love- I love you so much Eiji. I’m sorry. I love you-”

 

“Hey, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Eiji insisted, tip toeing to reach Ash’s face, to pepper kisses all over said face. “I love you too. For better or for worse.”

 

“ _For better or for worse?_ ” The bratty tone was very much downplayed by how wrecked Ash looked and sounded, his nose all stuffy and eyes all puffy, but it filled Eiji’s heart with so much warmth just to see the beginnings of a smile on his face again. “Are you really proposing to me while I’m crying my fucking eyes out?”

 

“Hey now! You’re the one that just gave me two huge houses! Not to mention the ring, the three rowdy kids-”

 

“Shorter’s older than me,” Ash let out a chuckle, then buried his face into the softness of Eiji’s hair. Eiji could feel his whole body sagging. “Sing and Skip have taken out heap of powerful wizards on their own.”

 

“Two and a half kids then,” Eiji sighed, letting himself hug Ash, leaning into the embrace. “The half’s only because Shorter’s _apparently_ older than you. There’s still the ring and the houses left.”

 

Ash paused, his breathing still weird from all that crying, but eventually he did reply, his voice all muffled.

 

“I can’t do anything about leaving,” Ash heaved a sigh. “But I promise that I’ll do my best to come back home-- back to you.”

 

“That’s all I ask Ash,” Eiji’s heart sank, but not like it did before. There was hope trying to keep it afloat now. “Thank you _._ ”

 

“I can't bring you with me either-- but it’s not because you’re weak or anything. You’re so strong Eiji,” he hugged Eiji tightly. “It’s just that your strength doesn’t belong on the battlefield. It’s the kind of strength that I’ve always wished for but could never achieve.”

 

“Then I’ll teach you when you get back, step by step,” Eiji pulled back to smooth out the soft hairs on his head. “How about this? You keep that key of yours, and I’ll keep the box. When you come back home from wherever you’re going, you can give me the key then.”

 

“Eiji, I meant it when I said that box will never open without that key. What if I don’t come back-”

 

“Then I’ll come finding you.” Eiji really didn’t care for what’s in the box, riches and all, but the promise it represented meant everything to him.

 

“Just don’t go somewhere I can’t follow.”

 

“Alright.” Ash sealed his vows with a kiss, the hint of salt to the taste. “You have my word.”

  


 

\---

  


 

_“Your Highness, we’ve just raided the suspected rebel bases in Porthaven and the Capital.”_

 

 _  
_ _“And?”_

 

_“Unfortunately, they were empty Your Highness. Both buildings were facades-- their entrances lead to an empty courtyard-”_

 

_“Goddammit! Blanca! Blanca you said your familiars found the place! What the fuck is this?”_

 

_“My deepest apologies Sire. It seems that Ash Lynx was two steps ahead of us. Both entrances definitely held traces of Ash Lynx’s magic, but I highly suspect that one of his rebel friends noticed my familiars and thus spurred the change in his locations before our raid.”_

 

_“Fuck! Go get me my generals. We’re going to smoke them out.”_

 

_“Your Highness, I highly do not recommend-”_

 

_“I gave that prissy snake a turn, I gave you a turn. Now it’s my fuckin’ turn. You can either help me, or shut the fuck up.”_

 

_“...”_

 

_“Alright then! Suit your fuckin’ self! Scribe! Get over here! Send this message to all the generals: we’re bombing out all the towns suspected of housing violent rebels. Anyone who defies my orders on this will be trialed for crimes against the crown, which is punishable by death.”_

 

_“You Highness. Please reconsider-”_

 

_“Shut the fuck up Blanca! Last warning! Scribe! I want the generals to bomb all the towns along the train line running from South Grayhaven to Port Squalus.”_

 

_“You Highness, those towns lie incredibly close to the Capital-- if all those townspeople were to revolt-_

 

_“Then they can blame Ash fucking Lynx for being the cowardly fucker that he is! Besides, by the time any of them get to the Capital, my army’ll stomp them out. The closest city to the Capital targeted is separated by a least a whopping three day’s trek through no man’s land.”_

 

_“Your Highness, that’s the historical city town of King’s Crossing, and they’ve got a population of thirty thousand-- most of them civilians.”_

 

_“I didn’t want to do it but the devil forced my hand. Moreover, if they’re mostly civilians, then we don’t have to worry about anything coming after us.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the past three weeks: no writing  
> half a day with Utada Hikaru's Chikai on repeat: yEEEEEEEEE 7.5k ASHEIJI CHAPTER BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY mmMMMM ♫ KISS ME oNCE♫ ♫KISS ME TWICEEE ♫♫♫KISS ME THREE TIMES お 願い♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for being patient with the writing of this chapter folks! Yall folks have been so incredibly kind with your comments;; they all really make me smile! Thank you so much! Hope everyone has a wonderful day!
> 
> For those who've watched the Howl's moving castle movie, you probably have a rough idea happens next 👀  
>  **Next Chapter: In which Love is the Antithesis to Selfishness**
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i hope no one notices how all the town names have been latin translations of different fish species lmao~~


	14. In Which Love is the Antithesis to Selfishness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ me: "Okay 2 more chapters okay! No more!! You gotta wrap this up!"  
> Second last chapter: [12k of words, nowhere close to ending]  
> Me:  
> Me @ me: "Okay 3 more chapters okay!!! You gotta wrap thi

"Wow," Eiji looked out the window, gazing at the hordes of people and their horse carts full of belongings, all shuffling along the stone path eastbound out of town. Despite grey skies and a slight drizzle going, the people trudged on. "At this rate, King's Crossing will soon be empty."

 

"The bombings down South were no joke," Skip mumbled beside him, eying a family car sputtering past their new shophouse. "Hensington’s only three train stations away. It's definitely way too close for comfort."

 

"Shouldn't we-" Eiji paused when he saw another large family huddled together, several of them donning worried expressions. Two of their little children were even crying as they clung onto their mother's skirt. "Shouldn't we take some kind of precaution as well?"

 

"The boss is already on the job-- that's why he ain't coming home until dinnertime. Worse comes to worst, the boss will shut off this portal," a hard thud sounded after Skip hopped off the empty window display, his person shrugging. "Don't worry about it Eiji. Nothing will happen to the inside of the castle-- Shorter's dealt with even bigger hoo haas than this.

 

"Shorter's dealt with a _bombing_?"

 

"Shorter's dealt with way worse shit man," Skip replied, giving Eiji a reassuring smile as his head tilted towards the fireplace. "And while he does the defending, we'll be teaching those bomber assholes a lesson. You just sit tight Ei-chan!"

 

“Alright,” Eiji let out a sigh, eyes still transfixed on the moving crowds outside. “If you say so-”

 

Wait.

 

The family that just passed by their shop-- they were-

 

“-chan? Ei-chan? Where are you going-”

“I’ll be right back Skip!” He called out, rushing out of the door, the little bells signalling his exit. The cold bit him almost immediately, his breath coming out in white puffs in the freezing morning air, his feet making splashes as they fell into the small puddles littered across the cobblestone.

 

“Mrs. Kazuhiko! Mizuno-kun!” He yelled out-- well, as much as he could yell anyway.

 

“Who-” The elder lady boss of his favourite noodle shop turned around to face him, confusion painting her face. Her son followed suit, his body then shifting in front of his mother in a protective stance. The animosity from them kind of hurt, but Eiji could understand the reasoning behind their actions-- most people would be wary of a stranger completely covered by a cloak.

 

“Can I help you?” Mizuno raised an eyebrow, while his mother peeked behind him to squint at Eiji. Eiji gave a little wave in reply, and then-

 

“Remember the time you tried to act tough in front of your little cousin by carrying one too many rice bags and you ended up with a broken arm?”

 

“How did you-”

 

“Mizu-chan,” Mrs.Kazuhiko softly whispered into her son’s ear just as he sputtered, her face scrunched up in confusion. “Was it that time you told me you fell down the stairs-”

 

“Mum that was ages ago!” Mizuno immediately hissed, the tip of his ears starting to turn red. But the trick seemed to work, because soon enough he turned to Eiji, recognition filling his expression.

 

“...Eiji? God, Eiji Okumura is that really you?” Mizuno definitely grew taller since the last time Eiji saw him, his body needing to bend over to be an eye level with him. Mrs. Kazuhiko eyes widened in response to her son’s comment, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she hid her gasp behind her hands.

 

“Ei-chan?”

 

“Yes it’s me. Sorry if I scared you,” Eiji nodded, and almost instantly both mother and son hugged him tight.

 

“Eiji we thought you were dead! When you stopped coming around, I went to Ibe’s to check up on you, and he said you got into some trouble with some wizards,” Mizuno squeezed tighter, as if Eiji would vanish without a trace if he let go. Eiji wheezed in response to such a strong bear hug, but he still returned it, his hands awkwardly patting his shoulder in comfort as Mizuno sniffled. “You were gone for more than two years Eiji!”

 

“Ibe refused to give us details, and he looked so sad about it so we assumed the worst,” Mrs.Kazuhiko drew back, her hands then coming up to adjust the lapels of his cloak, smiling. “I’m so glad you’re alive my boy.”

 

“Does your voice and the whole cloak getup have something to do with what happened back then?” Mizuno finally released Eiji from his bear hug, but he still shyly clutched a bit of Eiji’s cloak, still unwilling to full let go.

 

“Yeah,” Eiji paused, thinking long and hard about what he should say next. In the end, after much deliberation, he said nothing-- he only wordlessly took off one of his gloves, the hand absent. Mrs. Kazuhiko furrowed her eyebrows at the sight, her expression sad.

 

Mizuno, on the other hand, gingerly took Eiji’s hand into his, the hold firm.

 

“Even though I can’t see it, I know it’s there,” Mizuno whispered, his thumbs tentatively tracing circles into the skin of his palm. “Your hands were always so warm.”

 

There was lump in his throat, his chest constricting. “Mizuno-”

 

“Where have you been all this time? Have you been eating well? Did you come back to the shop to find Ibe?” The other man rushed over his words, almost frantic. “He’s moved out of the place you know-- has a place near the market now. Some rich merchant only just recently bought out the shop.”

 

“I can’t say much.” _Can’t say that rich merchant is just a wizard in disguise either._ Eiji’s mind floated to the resistance, the secrets they carried, the sensitivity of their missions. “But I’ve mainly been travelling-- trying to find a way to lift my curse.”

 

“Oh Eiji darling,” Mrs. Kazuhiko came up to him, reaching out to hold Eiji’s hand alongside her son’s. “You’ve been suffering huh?”

 

Huh. Eiji blinked owlishly under the hood of his outer coat. He had it pretty good actually, considering what the others went through, especially what Ash went through. Eiji’s inconvenience was nothing.

 

“Well, curse or no curse, you can always come stay with us if you ever need a home. You’re pretty much family Ei-chan,” she continued, patting his hand with a gente smile. “Would you like to come with us?”

 

“Mrs. Kazuhiko-”

 

“We’re temporarily heading to Silurus for the time being-- King’s Crossing isn’t exactly the safest right now, not with the bombings being so close,” Mizuno added. “Come with us Eiji. We’ll keep you safe. Maybe Silurus has a witch or wizard who could help you with your curse.”

 

“Mizuno-kun, I-” Eiji  was so overwhelmed by the generosity and love they were showing him, his hands shaking just a tiny bit. He could very well drop everything right there and then, leaving a life of constant danger and anxiety for something much simpler.

 

But.

 

But then, he would have to leave the castle. He would have to say goodbye to Sing and his wholehearted hugs. To Shorter and his loud rambunctious laughter. To Skip and his wonderful stories. To Alex. To Bones and Kong. To the many witches and wizards that visited the castle.

 

Even to Yut Lung, who had just started to warm up to him, even going so far as to defend him.

 

He would have to say goodbye to Ash.

 

Oh, his heart ju _s_ t ached so badly at the thought.

 

“Eiji?”

 

“Thank you so much for the kind offer, but I’m afraid I’ll have to pass,” Eiji sighed, letting his hand fall from their grip, the resulting crestfallen expressions on their faces making Eiji’s decision even harder. “I can’t leave just yet.”

 

“Eiji, even Ibe is leaving town soon,” Mrs. Kazuhiko supplied, clearly still worried over Eiji’s answer. “There’s nothing left for you here-”

 

“Except his fiance and the rest of his family Madam.”

 

“What- _Yut Lung_?” All three of them whipped around to find Yut Lung’s just standing there, his face impassive, his arms tucked behind his back. When Eiji looked back to the shop window, he could see both Sing and Skip watching them-- the former was clearly yelling to Skip while gesturing at Yut Lung angrily. Skip just shrugged in response to the yelling, giving Eiji a sheepish smile when he noticed Eiji looking back. Both ducked below the window just as soon as Mizuno and Mrs. Kazuhiko followed Eiji’s line of sight.

 

“Fiance?” Mizuno’s eyebrows were raised high, squinting at shop before looking at Eiji questioningly. “Eiji, you met someone?”

 

“Uh-” Eiji wringed his wrists, warmth flooding his cheeks at the thought of Ash doing something as big as proposing to him. “It’s a long story? But Yut Lung is just a-”

 

“Just a humble servant, _sir_ ,” Yut Lung definitely said that last bit just a tad too strong, the look of contempt flashing across his face before it returned to his neutral one, effectively shutting Eiji up. When Eiji looked to the other party, both mother and son seemed to believe Yut Lung’s acting, none the wiser.

 

“Master Okumura, the young master has been very worried about your absence, especially with the weather so frigid. I apologise for interrupting the conversion, but we really must return, lest your health worsens,” Eiji being flabbergasted was an understatement. The awkwardness just increased tenfold when Yut Lung did a slight bow towards him. The boy then turned to the mother-son pair and did the same.

 

“You best be going back then,” Mrs. Kazuhiko sighed, but she had a soft smile on her face when she hugged him one last time. “If it weren’t for all this chaos and warfare, I would have loved to invite you and your husband-to-be over for dinner, hear some of your stories-- maybe after all of this is over, or if you ever pass through Silurus. I’m so glad to know that you’re alive Eiji.”

 

“Thank you so much Mrs. Kazuhiko,” Eiji hugged her back, just as tightly. “I’m sorry our meeting was so short.”

 

“It can’t be helped. Next time will be better,” she withdrew with another large sigh, her attention refocusing on her son. “Mizu-chan, we have to say goodbye to Ei-chan.”

 

When Eiji turned to face Mizuno, the man was donning a weird expression, his head bowed, contemplative. Eiji took the initiative to walk up to him first, his hand reaching out to pat him on the shoulder once more. “I’ll see you soon Mizuno. Take care okay?”

 

A pregnant pause ensued. Eiji could see Mizuno opening and closing his fists, his body language unsure. But soon enough he closed his eyes with a sigh, his whole body sagging. He then went in for a hug, one that Eiji fully reciprocated.

 

“You take care of yourself too Eiji. God knows you don’t do it enough,” the arms around Eiji tightened their hold. “I hope your fiance knows he’s a lucky man.”

 

“Yes I’m sure he does!” Yut Lung interjected from behind Eiji, annoyance subtly seeping into his tone. “Especially since he’s willing to send his servants out in the freezing cold to find Master Okumura-”

 

“ _Alright already!_ I’ll go soon _._ ” Eiji hissed in warning. But Mizuno only softly laughed, withdrawing back from the hug to stand beside his mother.

 

“Of course you of all people would steal the heart of a rich young master even without your looks,” he crossed his arms, tilting his head in amusement. “Bring him around our store when we get back alright?”

 

“Oh absolutely,” the smile in Eiji’s voice was obvious, his laughter bright. “He would love your tofu.”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“Yut Lung.” Eiji turned to the younger after he got Ibe’s new address and said his goodbyes to the Kazuhikos. His tone wasn’t exactly accusatory-- there was also confusion mixed in there somewhere. “ _What was that?_ ”

 

“I’m never ever doing that again you hear? I wasted enough dignity on you already. It’s in the fucking negatives right now,” Yut Lung grumbled as he kicked the door to the shophouse open, the chaotic noise of jumbled bells reverberating throughout the main floor.

 

“I’ve never asked you to do-- to do _whatever it is_ you did!” Eiji hissed.

 

“Well it was already way past lunchtime, but boy wonder one and two here-” Yut Lung jutted a thumb at Sing and Skip, the two of them quickly making their way towards the pair. “-were too busy moping behind the window instead of getting you back inside to cook for us.”

 

“Hey man,” Skip raised his hands in defense, eyebrows furrowed. “We didn’t say shit.”

 

“We didn’t tell you to do shit either!” Sing shouted, arms flailing. “You could have scared Eiji’s family off asshole!”

 

“They aren’t my family-- well, not by blood anyway,” Eiji supplied, letting Sing’s comment stew at the back of his mind. He looked to Skip, who gave him another shrug.

 

“Blood or not. Y’all seem pretty close. You sure you don’t wanna go with them?”

 

 _Oh. It’s this again_. Eiji hummed. “You guys kicking me out then?”

 

“ _No!_ ” Both of the boys replied loudly as they clamoured towards Eiji in unison. The way they subsequently looked at each other after realising what they did was quite comical, enough to elicit a laugh from Eiji. Yut Lung merely rolled his eyes and grumbled something about immaturity, even though he was barely older than Sing.

 

“I told Sing once before, but there’s no harm repeating it for everyone to hear,” Eiji clapped, feeling like a schoolteacher in front of his students. “I’ll always be here to help unless you want me to leave.”

 

“But those people,” Sing mumbled, his head bowed and eyes avoiding Eiji’s. “Surely your family-”

 

“Aren’t you guys my family?” Eiji cheekily retorted, his arms akimbo. “Or am I being way too presumptuous here?”

 

Sing wheezed. Skip gasped. Yut Lung just scoffed once more.

 

“That’s the cheesiest fucking shit I’ve ever heard, goddamn.” Skip took a deep breath, his face looking incredibly ridiculous with his glassy eyes wide open and his eyebrows raised, as if he was struggling to keep the tears in. “But a fella might just shed a tear or two for a brother.”

 

“Eiji,” Sing started. “You-”

 

“You’re going to get yourself killed with that kind of mindset,” Yut Lung interrupted, mumbling under his breath, his face contorted into something weird at the sight of Sing’s sniffling over Eiji’s small comment. “Real family’s way too much of a burden for people like us.”

 

Eiji froze at the comment, but was brought back to reality but when Sing snarled back at Yut Lung in reply.

 

_“Why you gotta say shit like that Yue?”_

 

“Why are you upset? I’m telling the truth,” Yut Lung genuinely looked more confused than affronted. “It needs to be said.”

 

But before Sing could blow up or silently storm off to his room again, Eiji took it upon himself to slot in between the two in an attempt to diffuse the situation, putting his hands up in a placating gesture. “Hey now, why don’t I quickly get started on lunch? In the meantime, you’re welcome to snack on the biscuits I bought yesterday.”

 

“Hell yeah, I’m starving!” Skip helped Eiji out by giving Sing a hearty slap on the back, directing him towards the kitchen to be seated. The latter eventually moved, but not without grumbling.

 

 _And that leaves the other one_. Eiji heaved a sigh as he faced Yut Lung once more, the wizard himself looking very solemn as he made himself comfortable on the sofa.

 

“Yut Lung?”

 

“Don’t you have to be somewhere else?” Eiji expected his words to have more bite, but it surprisingly ended up sounding more weary. He tentatively came closer, slowly taking a seat beside him. And almost instantly, one of Yut Lung’s familiars slithered out of the sock pile corner and around Eiji’s feet. Despite Yut Lung having a room to himself after the move, the sock pile in the corner was still very much active, since Eiji was so used to the weird messy thing that he’d grown some sort of weird emotional attachment to it.

 

And since only Eiji really did the cleaning, the sock pile was currently a permanent fixture until some else bothered to clean it up. And perhaps maybe, just maybe, Eiji’s decision to keep the snakes’ messy pile explained why the snake familiars were so friendly with him.

 

“Hello Su Zhen,” Eiji nodded at the snake, and they snake hissed a greeting in reply, always circling but never touching. They were pretty smart familiars, quickly learning that he still wasn’t comfortable with their touch, and thus always kept a good distance away.

 

“I want to say something about how you’re treating my familiars but it’s probably some bad shit that _doesn’t need to be said_ ,” Yut Lung sighed, stressing the last few words of his sentence. “And aren’t you meant to be making lunch?”

 

“They can wait two more minutes,” Eiji leaned back, his body assimilating into the plush cushions of the sofa. He looked to Yut Lung. “You were right you know.”

 

_“What?”_

 

“The burden thing. It was harsh, but it was the truth,” Eiji paused, trying hard to not let the weird feeling in his chest grow any further. “Timing wasn’t the best though.”

 

Yut Lung grumbled wordlessly in reply, his eyes looking everywhere but at Eiji.

 

“Ash does the same thing, saying really harsh things-- but that’s done out of goodwill. Ash cares for Sing as much as Sing cares for Ash. I’m positive it’s the same deal with you and Sing.”

 

“You-” Yut Lung scoffed, but his hands were wringing their wrists, nervous. “You have no idea what I’ve done huh? Sing will never forgive me, much less be all buddy-buddy.”

 

“I kind of get the gist of what you did? Maybe? I mean, you _did_ try to kill me.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“But you also defended me,” Eiji hummed, lifting himself from the plush cushions to casually stretch. “So I don’t know what to think.”

 

Silence fell, Eiji waiting in anticipation for Yut Lung’s reply, but the quietness was soon broken by a loud shattering of glass coming from the kitchen, alongside indistinctive swearing.

 

“Well, that’s my cue to get going,” Eiji looked down at Yut Lung, the boy still looking at the floorboard between his feet, his expression hidden. “But for the record, despite that blood oath thing, you do have a choice.”

 

“You can drag people through the same horrifying experience that you had, or,” Eiji leaned down to give Su Zhen a soft pat, the snake bobbing up and down playfully in time with his patting motion. It then slithered back into the sock pile. “Or you can make sure no one else should have to experience it.”

 

“And I want to believe that you’re kind, underneath all that hurt,” Eiji finally let himself walk towards the kitchen, casting one last glance at the younger boy-- but his attention was still focused towards the ground. Eiji sighed.

 

“Hopefully you do so too.”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_“I’m telling you. I don’t know where he is. My daughter doesn’t talk to me, much less talk to me about her brother. Last I heard, he was working as an artist understudy. And from what you’ve just told me, he’s clearly not doing that anymore.”_

 

_“Apologies Madam, but I must then insist that you visit the mentor and find out more.”_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“You better not take ten hundred years to buy potatoes again.”

 

“Look. Snake man.” Skip clicked his tongue at Yut Lung. “You were the one who wanted out of the house-- Sing ain’t gotta babysit you while yalls are fighting, so I have to do it. And it would be great if my little act of kindness could get you to stop hissing at us every goddamn second.”

 

That kept Yut Lung's mouth temporarily shut, his expression disgruntled.

 

“Don’t worry, we aren’t going shopping this time,” Eiji knew Yut Lung wanted out because the tension between him and Sing were still quite high after that whole family debacle. He was glad that Yut Lung trusted him enough to ask whether he could come along. “We're just going to see my mentor."

 

"Oh man I can't wait to see what he really looks like!" Skip rubbed his hands, his excitement evident. "Max said Ibe is what Ei-chan would look like if he'd aged twenty years."

 

"Ibe-san isn't that much older than me?" The three of them weaved through the alleyways, avoiding the migrating crowd on the main street. It was faster too, which helped loads, since they needed to get back home by dinnertime.

 

"Yeah but from that one time I saw your real appearance, you pretty much look like-" Skip paused, his hands scratching his chin in thought before voicing his stunning conclusion. "Like baby. So baby plus twenty years is-"

 

"What the fuck, _you're_ a baby yourself," Yut Lung squinted at Skip.

 

"Yeah but Ei-chan's got that energy ya feel? Like. Baby energy."

 

"Hey! " Eiju harrumphed. "Once I grow a beard, then you'll think twice about calling me a baby."

 

"Can you both stop _acting like babies_ long enough to see that we're actually nearing the address?"

 

Yut Lung was right. They were actually just two doors down from Ibe's small townhouse near the river.

 

But someone was there, waiting right outside their destination.

 

It wasn't Ibe or his girlfriend.

 

Eiji knew that plum coloured jacket, that modest looking champagne dress to go along with it. He knew that cropped hair, that discoloured tote bag, that-

 

"Ei-chan?" Skip questioned, probably wondering if the lady was an acquaintance whom Eiji recognised from his days at the art store.

 

Acquaintance, however, was a large understatement.

 

Skip and Yut Lung would have most likely figured out who she was the moment she turned to face them.

 

"Ei-chan?" A face just like Eiji's gave a surprised gasp, her hands clutching her tote bag tighter as she scurried towards him.

 

"Mother?" There was definitely an audible gulp, his chest squeezing so tightly to the point of suffocation. It was pathetic, having the sight of her reducing Eiji back to his sixteen year old self, lost and helpless.

 

What was she doing here. Why-

 

"Oh my darling baby boy," his mother gingerly reached up to reach his face, the cloth of the cloak shifting against his skin. Her voice was just as soft and airy as he remembered, the kind she would use in front of strangers. It was devastating. "I didn't want to believe the rumours but it's true isn't it? You've been cursed by some nasty wizard haven't you?"

 

The nasty wizard in question coughed, grumbling about not wanting to be part of someone else's personal affairs, and proceeded walked straight back into one of the alleyways. And of course, Skip had to follow right behind him, but not without giving Eiji a supportive nod before doing so.

 

"Oh, did your friends leave?" She looked behind his shoulder, most likely watching the retreating forms of Skip and Yut Lung. Her voice seamlessly transitioned into something less airy, harder. "Hopefully I didn't make them feel uncomfortable."

 

"It's alright mother. They were just accompanying me here," Eiji drew in a deep breath, his words using up every single bit of his willpower. He knew that there was always this small treacherous part of his heart that missed his mother dearly, that missed a supportive figure that he could rely on. He hated it. He hated it so much. It was the only thing stopping him from losing it.

 

"Ei-chan?"

 

"Sorry I-" Eiji let her hands go to cough into one of his fists, trying to rid of the croak in his voice but failing. "Where did you go? How come you didn’t-"

 

" _It's good to see you again too Eiji_ ," his mother hummed low, disappointment evident at his questions. It gave him all sorts of anxiety, an apology already at the tip of his tongue, but she beat him to the punch. "What’s the matter with you? I know I left you alone for so long, but I had to work tirelessly to earn enough money for all of you! You’re old enough to understand, don't you Eiji?”

 

“What money?” He hadn’t seen a single cent from her since she disappeared to god knows where. She told him and his sister that she was going to find odd jobs the next town over, but the neighbours were told that she was going to the capital for further education, amongst the myriad of stories regarding her whereabouts. After it was clear she wasn’t coming back, his bedridden grandmother had to dig into her life savings to pay for his father’s medical bills, and what came after his death was just barely enough for necessities.

 

“I’m sure I’ve sent you half of my paycheck to you!” She tutted, and immediately the reflexive guilt set in like it had never left. “You've been working hard to send money back too no? You've done well to fill in your father's shoes."

 

 _And your shoes_. He thought bitterly, but the guilt chastised him for even thinking so negatively about her, when he was meant to be asking her to stay.

 

"...Ei-chan?” His mother softly whispered, her expression sad. “You don’t hate me do you? Not when I’ve done so much for you?"

 

_Yes. No. Maybe? God I don’t know._

 

"No,” Eiji barely got that word out. “I could never."

 

“That’s good,” she clapped her hands, and just like that she began smiling from ear to ear. It left a bad taste in his mouth. "And the better news is, I managed to earn enough money to pay off all your father's bills in one go! I've even got enough to help you pay for a witch or wizard service to help you with your curse. I don’t want my son looking like this."

 

“Oh,” Eiji gingerly took the tote bag she handed over, and true enough, there was a fat wad of bills and a bag of what seemed to be heavy coins. He was incredibly confused-- this wasn’t like her.

 

“Um, thank you?”

 

“You’re absolutely welcome my dear child.” She took a step back, her hands now tucked behind her back. “It was good to see you again Ei-chan, but your mother really needs to go back to work-”

 

 _Huh. Was that it?_ Time seemed to slow down for Eiji, each heartbeat passing excruciatingly slow even though he was sure it was fluttering like a hummingbird. After years of absolutely no news of her and she just- Wait. Wait. Wait wait waitwaitwait-

 

 _Wait!_ He wanted to scream, but nothing came out, not even a breath of air. Eiji ended up grabbing her wrist in a moment’s panic, the lady in question instantly hissing.

 

“Eiji! What on earth?”

 

_Please! Please at least visit Eiko. She misses you._

 

_Do you even know that your husband is dead?_

 

_Please don’t leave._

 

“Eiji please, I really need to go!”

 

An incredible whirlwind of emotions were eliciting the tears that blurred his vision, but even amongst intense anger and frustration, the sheer amount of anxiety dwarfed everything else. With trembling hands, he tried to write his sister’s name in the palm of his mother’s hand, hoping to pass on the message-

 

She slapped his hands away before he could finish.

 

 _“Please don’t hold me down,”_ his mother whispered harshly, her disgust obvious.

 

And just like that, Eiji couldn’t breathe, his system paralysed.

 

A beat, then a second, and soon enough the plum coloured jacket disappeared out of sight. Just like that. Just as easily as last time.

 

And Eiji let her. Eiji couldn’t say anything at all. Just like last time.

 

With the tote bag held close to his chest, he slumped against the river railing, his body hitting the cobblestone with a loud thud. He heaved, his voice still absent.

 

And he just- he just proceeded to cry like a bloody imbecile, like an _absolute useless piece of shit_ who had nothing to cry about in the first place. He was already a full grown adult for fuck’s sake. But oh how he cried-- he screamed, his throat somehow raw, but all that could be heard was the sound of the railway crossing nearby. Choked sobs turned into nothing. His curses overpowered by the quiet.

 

All that hurt, drowned out by the everyday white noise, invisible to the world.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

He couldn’t remember how long he sat there, the time passing so slowly, this eyes swollen and the tear streaks on his cheeks drying.

 

Eiji could just pass out right there. He was so so tired-

 

“Hey. Wake up.” That voice sounded familiar. “Ugh. Eiji. Wake up.”

 

“Ei-chan!” Eiji slowly opened his eyes, groaning when the evening sun shined directly at him. He could feel someone shaking him hard from the shoulder.

 

_“Ugh.”_

 

Oh good. His voice was back, although barely.

 

“Oh man Eiji thank god you’re okay! I don’t know why the Dilu’ ring didn’t work its magic but we gotta dispose of that bag you’re holding man before we get into even deeper shit.” Eiji slowly started to recognise the voice as Skip’s, the world starting to clear.

 

And with Skip’s new comment, the reasoning behind his mother’s reappearance also became a lot clearer.

 

Eiji slowly stood up, swaying a bit, his voice disgustingly raspy. He held the bag with both hands, the cloth scrunching with how hard he was gripping it.

 

“There’s some kind of magical peeping bug in here isn’t there?” _Just like the one Blanca tried to put in the money sack last time._

 

“Yeah sorry Eiji. Someone must have slipped it in there while you were knocked out.” Skip softly replied, most likely not wanting said bug to hear him. “Just pour the stuff out so we can save your mum’s bag- wait. Uh. Eiji wait- woah woah _Eiji what are you doing holy shit-_ ”

 

The nice loud splash of the bag hitting the river was weirdly cathartic.

 

“Good job Eiji. You’ve just littered in a public space,” Yut Lung’s tone not as snarky as Eiji expected it to be, considering the content of his words. There was definitely something weird about it, but he didn’t have the energy to deal with any more emotional issues.

 

“Hey uh,” Skip’s usual chirpy tone was definitely laced with a bit of distress. More guilt ate at him. “You alright there Eiji?”

 

 _No._ “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry for worrying you-- I was feeling a bit under the weather so I took a short break,” Eiji gave a small laugh, although it didn’t sound as convincing as he’d like with his sniffling. “That bag was old anyway. She was going to throw it away.”

 

“And you had a good talk with your ma? Did she want you to go with her?” The question was completely innocent, but it didn’t stop the rise of bile in his throat.

 

“Um,” Eiji blinked back tears, not that any of them could see of course. “Well. Uh, I-”

 

“How many times do I have to hear Eiji reassuring you babies that he’ll stay as long as you want him to?” Yut Lung interrupted Skip, hissing. “And clearly you all want him to stay there forever. Because Eiji’s, quote unquote, like _family_.”

 

 _Mnn. They did say that didn’t they._ Eiji felt a tiny bit better, but he still had to get a hold of his dreadful sniffling.

 

“And,” Yut Lung continued, his arms crossed with one hand gesturing towards the setting sun. “Since Ibe’s apartment is completely empty, we can assume that he’s already evacuated. And isn’t Ash coming back at sundown? Shouldn’t we tell them they’ve possibly tracked us down? Shouldn’t we be- I don’t know- _sprinting?_ ”

 

“Oh shit you’re right!” Skip yelped at the realisation, already racing ahead along the river bank. “Oh man the boss is gonna be pissed if we don’t get our asses back right now my dudes. We gotta go! Come on!”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

A few minutes into the run, while trying to cut corners and weave through alleyways, Yut Lung suddenly turned to him the moment Skip disappeared past a corner in front of them, whispering.

 

“I sent Xiu Qing to listen in to your conversation. They were hiding in the river.”

 

Eiji gasped. _Oh no._

 

 _“_ Does Skip know? Why did you- _”_

 

“Skip has no clue. He just has good innate clairvoyance and noticed the peeping bug when he decided to check up on you." Yut Lung grumbled. “And before you make any accusations, maybe consider how Ash Lynx’s boyfriend being known to be oddly soft and completely cloaked is painting one huge fucking target on your back. And turns out my intuition was right.”

 

Eiji gaped at the confession, his eyes wide. “You were worried?”

 

"Stop grieving for a parent you never had,” Yut Lung pointedly avoided his question and his person, his eyes now looking straight ahead. “You can't be abandoned by someone who didn't give a shit about you."

 

“She was a good parent! But then my father got sick, and she couldn’t take of us so she had to leave-”

 

" _Had to?_ Do you even listen to yourself-”

 

“Hey slowpokes!” Skip couldn’t be seen, but his yells rebrevated off the alleyway walls. “You best be picking up the pace!”

 

“Yut Lung-” Eiji started, but was effectively cut off when Yut Lung quickened his pace, the wizard moving in front of him.

 

“Goddammit you hypocrite. You’re messed up too,” Yut Lung’s voice held no malice, just a bit of frustration and something else Eiji couldn’t pick up. “Only you can lift your own curse now."

 

And just like that, he disappeared past the corner too.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_“Boss, they’ve been- they raided the Eastern clocktower. Our boys weren’t prepared. T-that’s already two out of seven. The found us two fucking days early, Vesper’s closest military base is five hours away, and Shorter’s old gang are nowhere to be seen-”_

 

_“What’s Cain’s status?”_

 

_“Huh? The Black Sabbath? None of us have seen any of their members since last week, much less their leader.”_

 

_“Good. That means we’re still two steps ahead.”_

 

_“Boss?”_

 

_“We carry on with what we’re doing. We follow the plan-- we hold out their forces until dawn. First priority is to make sure they don’t get pass the royal library. Get more people from the old pier warehouse if you need to.”_

 

_“Shorter’s fucking gang was supposed to be watching the warehouse-”_

 

_“You either say it out loud for everyone to hear or you shut the fuck up and walk right out. This is the kind of shit that’ll get us all killed! I’ve said it before, his set’s got a same code as us-- they won’t do jack shit unless Sing or Shorter says the word, and I’ve already told your dumbass that we’re still having trouble making contact with them. You fuckin’ crystal?”_

 

_“Yes Boss. Sorry Boss.”_

 

_“But Boss! There’s more of the prince’s airforce coming in-- they’ve got bombers and daemons and this juggernaut of an airship. The royal fucker’s definitely on that last one-”_

 

_“Shit. Which direction?”_

 

_“From the South-- from Hensington. They’ll be passing through King’s Crossing and the Wastelands before they reach- uh, Boss? Boss?”_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"Where’s the boss?”

 

When the three of them entered the shop, it was pitch black, save for the glowing embers of Shorter’s fireplace. Sing was found by said fireplace, looking very worried whilst he fumbled with the poker.

 

“I don’t know,” Sing mumbled, his full concentration was on the soft glowing embers, the shadows dancing on this face, the atmosphere ominous. “I can’t get Shorter to wake up either. I thought he was just napping, but he’s been like this since yesterday night.”

 

“We’ve also got a problem on our end Sing,” Skip winced when Sing poked the mysterious glob mass in the middle of the fire, but still moved closer to the fireplace for a better look. “There’s a high chance the army knows we’re in King’s Crossing now.”

 

“What?” The poker in Sing’s hand stilled, his expression now one of shock when he turned to look at the trio. “What happened?”

 

“They sent someone specifically after Eiji,” Yut Lung replied, his hand movements magically closing the curtains of the shopfront before taking a seat on the windowsill, his arms then crossed again. “Eiji got rid of the peeping bug, but they know he’s in King’s Crossing now. I still can’t believe it took them so long to target him-- this must be Blanca’s doing.”

 

“You can’t be serious,” Sing finally dropped the poker, the metal cluttering on the hardwood floor. His words were getting louder and louder, more panicked by the second. “You can’t be fucking serious we- we can’t afford this right now oh my god-”

 

“I’m- I’m so sorry,” Eiji’s fists were clenched tightly enough to bruise, focusing on that pain instead of the wave of intense guilt. They did not need him crying right now.

 

“Hey it wasn’t your fault Ei-chan!” Skip retorted, his eyebrows furrowed at Eiji. “I should have stayed with you the whole time instead of leaving-”

 

Eiji didn’t hear the last of what Skip said, because they all stilled at the sound of a loud explosion in the distance, the ground simultaneously rumbling like it did when the bombings happened in Porthaven.

 

Amongst the several different books and light furniture toppling over, the mirror on the wall fell to its demise, shattering into a million pieces.

 

“Aw fuck no! Shit!” Sing quickly bounded up the steps, his usually loud stomps now dwarfed by the very obvious rumbling of machine in the distance. “Skip! Get up here, we need to close all the windows and put a protection barrier around the storage rooms!”

 

“What? Just change the portal-” _Click. Twist. Click._ “Oh are you fucking shitting me?”

 

Eiji gut twisted at the look on Skip’s face, who was staring hard at the knob that refused to budge, the coloured wheel fixed in place.

 

“What the fuck? Shorter why isn’t it-”

 

“He’s not waking up! I already said I’ve tried-”

 

The fire was just as dim as it was before the screaming and yelling, the crackling almost mocking. And just when Skip picked up the fallen chair by the fireplace, another explosion made its presence, knocking the same chair over. This time it was close enough to induce the ringing in Eiji’s ears, his person falling over when the sofa he was using for support had toppled onto its back at the sheer force.

 

 _“Skip!”_ Sing was screaming now, the telltale sound of loud heavy crash of a fallen beam coming from upstairs.

 

“Goddammit I’m coming!” Skip hissed, he turned to Eiji, the worry on his face so uncharacteristic considering his personality. “Ei-chan! Snake man! Drag the big table closer to Shorter and hide under there! We’ll be right back!”

 

“Skip-” Eiji wanted to ask what he could do to help, but soon enough Skip’s light footsteps were racing up the staircase too. That left him with Yut Lung, who was still sitting on the window sill, looking outside past the curtains with one hand on the side window grill for support.

 

“Yut Lung,” Eiji slowly made his way across to the side of the fireplace, one hand gripping the brick for support, the other slowly dragging the heavy table from the wall towards the front of the fireplace. Yut Lung didn’t seem to be making any sign that he was going to move to the table where Eiji was.

 

“Yut Lung you should stick closer to me, it’s dangerous.”

 

“If you see what’s outside the window,” Yut Lung’s gaze never left the scenery outside, the coldness of his voice turning Eiji’s blood cold. “You would probably want to stick closer to me.”

 

“What? What’s outsid- oh. _Oh god._ ”

 

There were at least seven of them prowling about in the streets outside. Thick black globs of oil slathered their wiry dog-like forms, their deformed limbs crawling haphazardly in a nightmare-like fashion, their pupil-less eyes never blinking. Two of them were gnawing on the streetlamp just outside, their snarling muffled by the glass of the window. This was the first time Eiji ever saw daemons in the flesh, and he wished he just unsee what he just saw.

 

It was worse when Eiji remembered they used to be human children, that Ash could have potentially been turned into one of them.

 

 _God_ . Eiji sighed, his prayers loud in his thoughts. _Please let Ash be okay. Please_.

 

“These won’t get past Shorter’s innate defenses. But if more start coming, we may have another problem.” From this angle, Eiji could see Yut Lung’s eyes narrowing, his free hand actually moving in a purposeful way, clearly casting some kind of spell outside.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Setting up a decoy.” With a final snap of his fingers, a snake materialised out of the shadows nearby, and instantly the daemons started chasing after the familiar into the distant river. “I can’t keep doing this of course. They’re not that stupid.”

 

“And you can’t use your magic offensively too huh,” Eiji mumbled, remembering what Yut Lung’s conditions of stay were. “Should we get Sing and Skip-”

 

“No, I can deal with this,” Yut Lung retorted, watching the daemons coming back from the river again. “You have your ring too. The bombings are a bigger issue-- let them handle that.”

 

Another explosion interrupted his speech, close enough that Eiji could see the smoke and embers, the nearby bell tower three blocks down collapsing with a groan. He grasped the same window grail Yut Lung was holding before he could fall over from the aftershock.

 

Unfortunately, the recent explosion sent more daemons their way-- more than Yut Lung probably could handle, judging by the way the wizard looked incredibly stressed, the red glow of his magic crackling as the monsters scratched and banged on their door wanting in.

 

Eiji grabbed the poker by the fireplace, his person slowly making his way to the threshold, the makeshift weapon raised. But just as the red magic fizzed out-- just as the door flew open to reveal two daemons growling at Eiij-- a large claw swiped them back out into the street, the door closing with a slam before a familiar screech sounded.

 

“Ash!” Eiji heart leap, dropping the poker to run to the window, where he found Ash’s large griffin dealing with the daemon pack by slashing them into halves, the oily black substance staining his feathers. The moment the last of the daemons were taken care of, Ash rushed into the shop despite his incomplete transformation-- the feathers still clinging to his skin, the foul smelling mixture of oil and blood dripping off his coat, his deformed hands still carrying sharp talons.

 

And of course, Eiji met him in the middle, regardless of all of that.

 

But Ash avoided him, his feathers ruffling.

 

“Don’t look at me. Please.” Ash’s voice came out as a sorrowful bellow, flinching away when Eiji made an attempt to hug him. “I don’t want you seeing me like this.”

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

“Ash, I’m not afraid of you. I could never.” Eiji softly whispered, his heart hurting at the misery in Ash’s voice, his hands gingerly reaching towards his lover. But then the explosion of another bomb shifted him off centre yet again-- and he would have fallen, if it were not for Ash catching him, tucking him close to his chest.

 

Eiji took this opportunity to finally hug him tight, his head buried into the crook of his neck, his hands stroking the feathers on his back in a soothing manner. “I’m so glad you’re okay Ash.”

 

“Eiji…” Eiji could feel Ash hesitating, the hovering of his hands behind his back. But slowly-- very slowly-- Ash returned the hug, his cheek pressing against Eiji’s soft hair, both of them relishing in each other’s warmth.

 

Ash pressed a soft kiss into his forehead before withdrawing, his jade eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t come home sooner starlight. I’m so glad you’re okay too.”

 

“Hey!” They broke apart the second Yut Lung started walking over to them, his hands pointing to the window, where the fire and flames were engulfing most of the town outside. “We still have a situation here.”

 

“Boss!” Eiji turned to see Skip yelling out from the stairway, his arms carrying a pile of old books as he ran down the stairs, Sing right behind him. “There’s something wrong with Shorter! He ain’t responding.”

 

“Shorter?” Ash moved closer to the fireplace, his face scrunched in concentration as he made the growing flames dance in the same rhythm as his precise hand movements. “Shorter wake up-”

 

“Shh! Stop trying to summon me!” Shorter finally showed himself, his face unusually small in the flames. “I ain’t actually gonna let anything bad happen to the place. Just a bit of a damage here and there so they don’t find us.”

 

“What the fuck? Is that why you refused to make contact? You’ve already got cloaking magic on! Who’s “they”?” Ash narrowed his gaze, his claws scratching the brick of Shorter’s fireplace. “Is it Blanca?”

 

“No. Worse.” Shorter voice was but a tiny whisper, his face flattening out into the bottom of the pit. “I think know what they did with your brother Ash.”

 

“What?” Ash leaned in closer, his aura dangerous, seething. His feathers stood at their ends. “They kept him alive? All these years?”

 

“Not exactly,” Shorter visibly winced. Another explosion took place in the distant, the blast causing the ground to shake once more. “He’s like me, if that make sense-- someone real fucking powerful is on that main airship that’s just about to fly over King’s Crossing, and it's got that fucker Frederick on it.”

 

“I can’t exactly close a portal on my own, and you know I can’t fight against that kind of power Ash! You know his powers better than I do!” Shorter continued, hissing. “If I use even a bit of my magic, they’ll be able to sniff me out, and then we’ll _both_ be in deep shit!”

 

“Fuck,” Ash's eyes widened, as if an epiphany just struck him. “So that’s why they wanted my-”

 

Then suddenly Ash whipped his head to Yut Lung so quickly it must have hurt, the latter shocked at the sudden amount of attention, reflexively placing himself in a defensive position.

 

With every step Ash took towards Yut Lung, he grew in size, his footsteps getting heavier, the wispy shadows gathering around his form laughing in time with the crackle of his magic. Skip and Sing both leaned away from Ash, trepidation evident in their faces.

 

“Hey man! Get a hold of yourself!” Shorter shouted, his flames increasing in size despite the danger of being found. “If you turn too much you’ll-”

 

Ash ignored him. A floorboard splintered under the weight of one large claw.

 

_“You knew.”_

 

“I knew nothing!” Yut Lung yelled back, his snake familiars materialising from smoke next to him, threatened. “They only asked me to take your heart to power a warship! I didn’t know they were already doing the same thing with Wizard Griffin! I know as much as you-”

 

More floorboards splintered. Shadows laughed maniacally.

 

“G IV E ME ONE  RE A SON WHY I SHOULD T R U S T Y̩̻̳͇̜O͇̘͈U̮͕̭-”

 

 _“Ash!”_ Eiji’s hand shot out, finding Ash’s. And immediately the heavy atmosphere stopped worsening, the crackle of energy in the air on pause. Heavy breathing accompanied the laughing creatures of the dark.

 

When Ash turned his head to look down at Eiji, pupil-less eyes like the ones he saw before were now staring into his, the black oil seeping out from his feathery coat, large fangs growing out.

 

“I don’t really know what you think he knows but-” Eiji kept the grip on Ash’s hand firm, despite the snickering shadows staining his hands black, despite his skin starting to sting. “But I think he’s telling the truth.”

 

The silence that ensued was so suffocating, unbearable.

 

Thankfully, he eventually let Ash’s hand go with a sigh of relief when the cackling creatures softened into giggles, and then into quiet shadows. The crackle of the magic softened, its user also shifting back to human, slowly but surely. Eiji’s own hands stopped stinging and returned back to its invisible self.

 

“If you know anything,” Ash still growled threateningly at Yut Lung after the transformation, but it was heaps better than what he did before. “You have to tell us.”

 

“That’s what I’ve been doing this whole time,” Yut Lung snarled back, his snake familiars disappearing back into thin air with a snap of his fingers. “I had no idea what they were doing with your brother.”

 

“This changes things,” Ash looked to the window, the sky now glowing red and yellow amongst the flames. “Shorter, let’s close the King’s Crossing portal first.”

 

“Aye. Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

A click, then a snap, and then the coloured wheel spun just as the door knob twisted with a crack. The destruction outside the window flickered and flashed, before settling into the stormy backdrop of the wastelands. When the coloured wheel stopped spinning, Eiji could see only three colours, the one representing King’s Crossing now gone.

 

“Skip. Sing. You both are heading to the capital,” Ash opened the door to the wastelands, letting the heavy storm bring rain and howling winds into the castle. “They found us two days before schedule, but not the Black Sabbath-- so we’re going with plan B.”

 

“What?” Sing exclaimed, dropping the books he was carrying in a rush to the entrance. “Why didn’t you tell me? Our gang ain’t gonna do anything if I don’t give the signal! That’s the whole Southern district left wide open-”

 

“Which is why you have to leave. Now.” Ash gestured at the door, his expression hard. “Skip, you confident enough to transform into something bigger? I want you to carry Sing. You’re going to be flying directly to the meetup point.”

 

“Aww man I’ll try,” Skip placed the books on the stairs before running past Sing into the rain, shifting into a large falcon with a crack and a whistle. Sing wasted no time in getting onto Skip’s back.

 

“Alright. Get going.”

 

“Wait,” Sing narrowed his eyes at Ash. “Aren’t you coming?”

 

“I’m gonna go for the main airship,” Ash squinted past the pelting rain and fog, towards the bright red glow of a burning King’s Crossing in the distance. “Skip. Tell Alex he’s gonna be in charge for longer than expected. I can’t let that airship get past the wastelands.”

 

“But boss-”

 

“That’s all. Go.” Ash barked out his orders, his tone final. Sing looked like he wanted to say something too, but Skip replied with an affirmative and took off before he could start his piece.

 

“Shorter,” Ash called out from outside, his voice barely making it through the deafening howls of the wind. “We can’t close the portal to the wastelands yet, but the fog and storm will hide you. Make sure you keep Eiji and the Lee  inside-- you know the drill-”

 

“Ash don’t do it,” Shorter cut in, his voice low, warning terse, fire flickering.

 

“We don’t have a choice,” Ash fired back. “If what you say is true-- if that airship makes it way back to the capital, we’re all sitting ducks.”

 

“If what I think is true, then you’re going a _fucking suicide mission-_ ”

 

_“We don’t have a fucking choice here!”_

 

Time stopped for Eiji.

 

Wait.

 

Wait.

 

Wait _wait wait waitwait-_

 

 _“_ Ash?” Eiji’s heart was stuck in his throat, his feet already unconsciously making large strides towards the blonde wizard. _“Ash?”_

 

Ash looked a right mess when he turned to face Eiji, his hair dripping wet in the pouring rain, his tattered clothes soiled with blood and dirt. He looked devastated, miserable, but even so his eyes were bright, looking at him so wistfully-

 

“I’m so sorry Eiji. I love you so _so_ much, but you should forget me.” A beat, then another, and then-

 

_“I can’t keep my promises.”_

 

Eiji couldn’t breathe.

 

_God not again._

 

_No._

 

_No no no please._

 

_Please._

 

_No no nononnono-_

 

Time seemed to move so slowly, but his legs still couldn’t move fast enough. The howls of the wind were making the ringing in his ears worse, drowning out his already soft voice.

 

“Ash!”

 

Ash was turning around, the door slowly closing. Ash couldn’t hear him.

 

_“Ash!”_

 

He was yelling now, and he was so close, his hand inches away from the door knob.

 

“Ash-”

 

But the door slammed shut on him with a nauseating click, the doorknob switching and locking into the Gadidae portal instantly. Eiji couldn’t turn it back to the wastelands, no matter how hard he tried, the metal in his hands rattling hard.

 

“Shorter!” Eiji yelled, one fist banging the door hard. “Change it back!”

 

“Eiji…”

 

“Change it back!” He screamed, his strained voice now echoing off the castle walls. He could see his fists starting to turn red from how hard he was pounding on the oak of the door. “Change it back! Change it back-”

 

“Ash obviously locked it from the outside! There’s nothing we can do about it! Stop hurting yourself.”

 

“Oi! Yue!”

 

A choked sob escaped his lips, his whole body slumped to the floor with his hand still on the doorknob.

 

“I can’t lose him,” his body trembled, shuddering with every breath. His hand only released the knob so he could hide his face, unwilling to accept the fate he was given. “I can’t lose him. Please. I need to protect him- he-”

 

“Eiji, as much as I want to, I can’t- oi! Oi! Eiji! Come back!”

 

_"Eiji!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter... maybe soon... because I'm clown dot png and I've already half written it
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Hope yall have a wonderful day!


	15. In Which Stars Fall so Their Wish Could Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I thought I would have posted this chapter like last week since I only expected a 5k chapter  
> This chapter is 12k+ words..........................i'm clown.png  
> 

_There’s got to be a teleportation spell of some sort here._ Eiji frantically looked through the book piles in Ash’s bedroom, the different texts all in some sort of ancient language or daunting magical jargon. _Or a way to undo the locking-_

 

“You best stop rifling through things that you’re unfamiliar with-- especially when it’s magical.”

 

Eiji paused at the presence of the newcomer at the door, but then continued his searching a second later.

 

“Hey. Idiot. You’re going to lose an arm if you’re not careful,” Yut Lung raised his voice while knocking on the wood of the threshold, most likely trying to get his attention. “You don’t know what you’re doing, you’re not a wizard-”

 

“I’ve got that dilu’ ring thing, I’m okay,” Eiji growled, his patience running low. His anxiety, however, was running at an all time high, his hands trembling as he pick up and flipped the hundreds and hundreds of books in the room. “And if you’re not going to help me, then go away.”

 

“Contrary to popular belief, I don’t actually like sending people to their deaths, which will most likely happen to you if you go back there.”

 

“Then _fuck off!”_ He yelled, glaring at the other wizard a quick second before hitting the books again. “I don’t need this from you!”

 

“Shorter sent me upstairs to make sure you’re not doing anything stupid-- but clearly you are, so I have to stay right here.” Yut Lung scoffed, his arms crossed as he leaned against the threshold, careful not to cross it lest Ash’s fire spell came in effect. “Do you even know what you’re finding? What it looks like?”

 

“...A teleportation spell.”

 

“Oh, those aren’t easy to make,” Yut Lung uncrossed his arms and started squatting down, eye level to Eiji sitting across him. “It’s unlikely that you’ll find one lying around that’ll help your case.”

 

“Can’t _you_ make one?”

 

“No, because I don’t know the route from the wastelands to whatever this place is,” Yut Lung made vague hand gestures at general surroundings, probably referring to abandoned town of Cape Gadidae. “I’ll need a really _really_ clear idea of journey before I can even make the foundations of the spell-- which I _don’t_.”

 

“How long would it take to fly from Cape Gadidae to the wastelands?”

 

“What? Seriously? This place?” Yut Lung’s brows were raised, his eyes darting to the window at the end of the hallway, the darkness outside hardly showing anything. “Cape Gadidae is two weeks travel on foot, seven hours by airship. That’s definitely not the answer you wanted isn’t it?”

 

“Then how far is the wastelands from the other portal? I-it opens somewhere in the Western plains so it should be closer-”

 

“Don’t even try. That whole area is cursed to the nines by Wizard Griffin-- it’s two weeks travel on foot to the wastelands from Cape Gadidae because you’ll need to walk the long way around the Western plains. You’ll be slowly suffocated by the miasma otherwise. Chances are, you won’t be able to see past the fog either.”

 

“Then what about the original wastelands’ door?” Eiji words were desperate, his hope running out. “Could you unlock it from the inside?”

 

“If Shorter can’t do it,” Yut Lung turned back to him, eyes narrowed. “What makes you think I can?”

 

 _“Then what the fuck can I do?’_ Eiji howled, hurling a miscellaneous blank notebook into the wall with a loud thwack, the loose pages within falling out. He grabbed at his hair, burying his head between his knees, his heart bleeding and in pieces. “Can’t I do _anything_?”

 

“You could sit tight, wait for the danger to pass, and then respect Ash’s wishes and actually value your stupid life-”

“What makes you think I had much of a life before?” There was a horrible sounding wail in the room, and it took him a moment to realise that it came from him, that hot tears were streaming down his reddened cheeks, his sentences sounding ridiculous with hiccups punctuating every two words. “Day in, day out, sitting in that dusty storeroom just shuffling boxes and lying to myself that paintings were more than just mediocre, lying about how I actually gave a shit about _anything_.”

 

“You sure seemed like you gave a lot of shits when it comes to Ash and the rest,” Yut Lung didn’t even sound bothered by the awful sobbing mess in the middle of the room, his tone neutral. “Hell, you gave a lot of shits about _me_.”

 

“It’s because I- I-” _I don’t know-_

 

“Because the truth of the matter is that you don’t give a shit about _yourself_ you dumbass. You’ve got some heavy abandonment issues too-- does Ash even know?”

 

“He doesn’t need to know,” Eiji murmured with his face hidden, his voice tired from yelling and his eyes swollen from crying. “He’s already got enough on his plate.”

 

“Goddammit do you even know why you’re still cursed?” Yut Lung hissed. “You’re scared that they’ll ask you to leave once your curse is lifted. You don’t trust them.”

 

“I do! I do trust them with my life!” Eiji lifted his head to hiss back at Yut Lung, affronted at the accusation. “But they’re so- and I’m so-”

 

“I’m not strong, or smart, or even relatively good at anything. I’ve got nothing to give-- just me-”

 

 _“Hey!”_ Yut Lung’s shout was unexpectedly loud, causing Eiji to flinch away. When he looked back at Yut Lung, his expression was unfamiliar and weird.

 

“You say shit about that, but that’s all I ever wanted okay?” Yut Lung’s voice then started to soften. He avoided his gaze, his last few sentences a string of mumbles. “Having someone to care about you unconditionally is so rare. Ash is _so fucking lucky._ ”

 

_“What?”_

 

“Don’t make me say it again.” Yut Lung finally stood up, dusting his pants while he did so. “Basically, stop trying to put yourself down dumbass. You’re dissing the love of Ash’s life and he’s not going to be happy about that.”

 

“And plus,” the wizard pointed at the frame sitting on Ash’s desk. “Your painting skills aren’t half bad-- you painted that didn’t you? Ash doesn’t seem to be the type to keep random paintings around-”

 

“Yeah I did,” Eiji slowly got up, his posture wobbly as he did so. “It’s probably the picture of his brother I painted-”

 

Wait.

 

That person might know how to get from Cape Gadidae to the wastelands.

 

That person would _definitely_ know how to get from Cape Gadidae to the capital.

 

“Eiji. Eiji what the fuck are you doing- hey wait!”

 

He sprinted to his room, opened the chest full of his belongings, and started digging deep for that _one thing_ that he gave Eiji all those years ago for emergencies but was never used. Eiji wasted so much time already-- this _had_ _to_ work.

 

After chucking out pretty much everything in the chest, he finally found it-- the piece of magic parchment with the summoning circle.

 

“Eiji what are you-” When Yut Lung appeared in front of his door, his face looked half confused half annoyed.

 

“How did you get that?”

 

“Yut Lung!” Eiji ignored his question in favour of the important task at hand, scrambling up to Yut Lung and holding it up for him to see. “How do you use this?”

 

“Just throw it on the ground and call the creature’s name?” Yut Lung leaned away from the parchment paper, which to be fair, was very old and had a questionable stench. “But don’t do it in such a small space-”

 

_“Max Glenreed!”_

 

“Oh god dammit.” Yut Lung grumbled, his hair whipping back with how much wind the summoning circle on the floor was producing, the glow of the runes lifting from the paper and spreading outwards to form a bigger circle.

 

And when that bigger circle hovered itself five feet off the ground, Max himself also dropped five feet into Eiji’s bedroom, his body hitting the floor with a loud thud, his mouth yelling out expletives.

 

“It worked!”

 

“Where the fuck-” Max groaned, lifting his head to look around, recognition filling his face. “Who the fuck- Eiji? _You’ve lifted your curse?_ ”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“Look, I can make the teleportation spell, but it’s so _I_ can go back to tell Ash’s gang to help him out with the airship raid.”

 

“Max, _please_ ,” Eiji pleaded, his person kneeling beside Max, who was drawing up said teleportation spell into another yellowed piece of parchment paper. A faint yellow glow shone through the inked runes when his fingers connected them to the main spell circle.

 

“I still have that ring on me, the one that anulls hostile magic-”

 

“Non-magical bombs and guns could kill you just as easily,” the elder’s response was curt. “And there’s a lot of them out there. It’s pretty bad Eiji.”

 

“Then I should be doing my part to help!” Eiji went around the parchment paper to face Max front on. “I can use a gun-”

 

“You shouldn’t have to.” The latter interjected, still refusing to meet his gaze, all his attention focused on finishing the spell. “We’ve got enough bloody kids meeting their ends way too soon.”

 

“Plus, the Diluculum loses its power if Ash- if he-” a finger suddenly paused in his writing, its owner letting out a long weary sigh. “I feel like we had this conversation before Eiji--back at the Lee mansion. And my stance hasn’t changed-- I’m not going to be directly responsible for two deaths when I could so easily prevent one of them. And this time we know exactly where Ash is gonna be.”

 

“Max-”

 

“Some things are worse than dying-- and I won't let it happen to Ash. I swear.” With one last swipe of his finger, the teleportation spell glowed green. When Max finally looked at Eiji, his eyes were hard, and in that moment Eiji remembered what he had with the elder Callenreese brother, that guilt and regret must have haunted Max all these years.

 

And to tell him that Griffin’s soul had yet to be put to rest, on top of having little to no help with his attempts to honour his memory all these years-- Eiji could not fathom the depth and scale of his hurt.

 

 _Is this to be my fate as well?_ Eiji stared long and hard at the other man, one who too, had loved a Callenreese sent to ruin. He wished with all his heart that Max would spare him from going down such a path.

 

“I feel like Ibe has told you this, but since he’s not here, I have to be his mouthpiece,” Max stood up, his dirtied tattered wizard garb shifting with the small winds rising from the teleportation spell. Eiji fumbled when he stood up too quickly, but thankfully Max placed both his hands on Eiji’s shoulder for support, a comforting gesture.

 

“Please, please, _please_ take care of yourself,” Max stressed his words, his grip on Eiji’s shoulders tight. “You’re one of the most selfless people I’ve ever known, to the point where you can pick up even the smallest of S.O.S signals from everyone except yourself.”

 

Max heaved a great sigh, his expression sad, tone pleading. “Save a little bit of your heart for yourself Eiji.”

 

He looked to Max, one blink, then two, and then he looked at his trembling hands as he finally told the truth.

 

_“I don’t know how Max.”_

 

For everything he did, he did with his whole heart, for he dreaded that he'd be a burden-- that he'd be left behind. And yet, at the same time, he was always terrified that his best wasn’t good enough. Eiji had no idea how to break himself out of this conflict, this cycle of negativity. He barely knew how to prevent it from spiralling into something worse.

 

But that one time, it did spiral, and he had crashed _hard_. The crushing insignificance of his actions sent him into a deep despair, deeming his worth a speck in the grand scheme of things and soon enough he had forgotten how to fly. The subsequent pity at his failed attempts was too much for what was left of his pride, making him unwilling to even attempt to remember how to fly.

 

Even now, at times where he was at his lowest, he could still hear his mother sighing and grumbling under her breath the night before she left and never came back. In those dark moments, Eiji imagined being someone worth staying for, then maybe his sister would still have her mother.

 

Maybe the reason why he was so sensitive and empathetic to other people’s sadness was because he picked and niddled at his own-- so much that he recognised the subtle bits and pieces in others. And yet, he had also unconsciously spread his misery so finely that hardly anyone could pick it up, himself included.

 

And then he met Ash, who was the antithesis to his person-- bright and unforgettable. But his was still a flame that wavered, and Eiji would do anything to not let it burn out. There was a strong sense of purpose, a drive to protect, a feeling of unconditional love.

 

And to his absolute wonder, Ash loved him back, just as fiercely, just as unconditionally. The way he looked at Eiji, like he was someone important, made his heart _soar._ In those precious moments, Eiji could forget how he was just deadweight, his heart slowly remembering the courage to fly.

 

If only they knew Ash protected Eiji from himself, just as much as Eiji protected Ash from himself.

 

“It’s hard I know,” Max continued, shaking his head. “But just try okay?”

 

“Please Max, this isn’t about me.” Eiji begged one last time, a hand clutching the sleeve of his robe. “Please just let me go to him.”

 

“You can do your part by staying safe Eiji,” there was definitely guilt in Max’s eyes, but his tone was final, much to Eiji’s despair. “As long as this castle still stands-- as long as Shorter still burns-- Ash's still got a fighting chance.”

 

“He's like a son to me Eiji. I’ll get him back in one piece, even if it costs me my life.” Max solemnly vowed as his body started to disappear, and soon enough the glow subsided, the teleportation spell vanishing along with him.

 

Eiji slumped onto the floor again, staring at the blank piece of magic parchment paper.

 

 _Back to square one god dammit!_ With teeth gritted, he punched the floor, yelling out of sheer anger and frustration-

 

-until there was Max’s same teleportation spell held right in front of Eiji, except the runes glowed red instead of yellow.

 

He gasped, looking straight up to see Yut Lung staring down at him with eyes narrowed, his lips forming a thin line.

 

“You spent all that time begging but didn’t even think about copying it?”

 

“Yut Lung! Oh thank you- thank you so much-” Eiji’s eyes started to water, hope filling his chest. “Please tell me it works.”

 

“I’m offended you think I can’t even produce a simple teleportation spell,” with a wave of his wrist, a second piece of parchment paper unstuck itself from the back of the first one, the spell circle replicated once more. “I just needed the specific way he joined up those runes.”

 

“But _you_ yourself said they’re not easy to make.”

 

“But I’m not your average everyday wizard am I?” Yut Lung scoffed, but still handed one teleportation spell to Eiji, who gingerly took it into his trembling hands, the runes glowing something that looked like hope.

 

“Did you-” Eiji started, looking back to Yut Lung. “Did you want something in exchange?”

 

“What kind of idiot asks that when they’ve already got what they wanted?” Yut Lung groaned, rolling his eyes, but he didn’t make any movements to take the parchment paper back. “Look. If it makes you feel better-- if anyone asks, tell them you guilted me into making these okay? I don’t want get shanked by Ash and the rest of the Eiji fan club just because I was the enabler to your stupid.”

 

Eiji blinked owlishly, his eyes wide.

 

“You’re really helping me?”

 

“And myself. Somewhat.” Yut Lung looked away. “Had an epiphany.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“If they’ve kept wizard Griffin’s heart, maybe Wang Lung did the same with Shorter’s.”

 

“You’re going to try getting it back?” Eiji gazed in the general direction of the fireplace downstairs, and then back to Yut Lung. He only had a vague idea of Shorter being human once, but no one had really outright told him what exactly happened to him.

 

“You’re going to make him... _human_ again?”

 

“You asked if I believed myself to hold any semblance of kindness.” Yut Lung avoided his question once more, firing up the two teleportation spells, his hands gracefully commanding the two parchments to dance above their heads, the runes increasing in glow.

 

“This is my response.”

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_“Your Highness! T-There’s reports saying that the resistance has managed to infiltrate and take over the castle! They’re coming out of the old sewers-- our capital division is taking fire from both sides-”_

 

_“Fucking shit! How far until support reaches the capital?”_

 

_“U-Unfortunately Your Highness, brigades from the East and West were intercepted by Vesper air and ground forces.”_

 

_“Then what’s fucking left?”_

 

_“Just our division Your Grace, b-but-”_

 

_“But what?”_

 

_“There’s a huge Griffin daemon outside, category one size-- i-it’s already mauled up Cirrus and Nimbus, and there appears to be more enemy daemons coming, uh- um, Your Highness? Your Highness are you alright? Did I say something funny-”_

 

_“What’s funny is how much time we just saved with him coming to us.”_

 

_“Your Highness?”_

 

_“Get the gatling guns up. And make sure the daemon doesn’t leave-- he’s gonna be our brand new replacement power core.”_

 

 

\---

 

 

The wastelands were just as dark and bleak as before.

 

If anything, the bitter storm worsened, howling winds evolving into a raging tempest, rain falling relentlessly, violently. Despite the protective bubble of Yut Lung’s magic keeping them dry within, Eiji could barely see what was in front of him.

 

He could hear, however, the loud rumbling of machines and the telltale blasting of bombs and gunfire from above. Though hidden by the fog and storm, flashes of bright red and yellow also made its presence amongst the clouds, man-made lightning lighting up the dreary grey sky.

 

And as they got closer to the battle, they encountered more and more people from the resistance, just like Max had promised -- some wounded, some refuelling, some shouting commands over the pouring rain, their fingers pointed up to the sky.

 

Most, if not all of their commands, all had one underlying goal.

 

_“Don’t let Maelstrom get any closer to the capital!”_

 

“Maelstrom?” Eiji gaze took to the skies, watching the dark silhouettes of large airships appear with every explosion lit. “The main royal airship?”

 

“I’m assuming that’s the one being powered by wizard Griffin,” Yut Lung squinted at the chaos above, the burning metal debris falling into the wastelands below ever so occasionally. “Doesn’t matter if the resistance’s captured the capital-- as long as the prince is in that monster of an airship, he’ll be able to take it back-”

 

Yut Lung paused, going incredibly still at the ferocious roar that just sounded. Silence immediately fell amongst the resistance members when a subsequent deafening screech pierced the air.

 

Up the in the parting clouds, where hundreds and thousands of witch and wizard daemons were battling it out, two prominent individuals emerged from the destruction a smaller flanking airship. They were much larger, much more monstrous, their damage much more devastating.

 

Eiji recognised the winged one, his chest brimming with anxiety at the sight of Ash becoming increasingly deformed-- his size much larger, his two wings now four, his golden feather coat engulfed by blood and oil.

 

“Ash!” Eiji cried out, despite knowing the storm would drown out his voice. Helplessly, he watched as a huge serpent dragon bit into Ash’s hind leg, swinging him like a limp doll before tossing him into the top platform of the Maelstrom.

 

 _Oh no_. A biting chill went up his spine when he saw Ash having trouble getting up. The dragon seemed to have noticed it too, for it flew right towards Ash, nightmarish fangs lining his open jaw-

 

_“Ash!”_

 

And as if on cue, Ash regained his footing just as the dragon came close enough to bite.

 

A nauseating twist. A horrifying snap.

 

Two parts of a serpent descended from above.

 

“He-” Yut Lung’s voice was but a small whisper, a mixture of awe and horror on his face as he watched the decapitated corpse of the dragon plunging into the wastes. “He just killed Hua Lung. Just like that.”

 

“Who?” Eiji softly whispered, just narrowly avoiding letting the bile rising in his throat turn into something worse. Despite the immense relief that Ash survived that attack, the graphic violence was still sickening to the stomach.

 

“He was-” Yut Lung paused once more, only resuming once the loud crash in the distance signified the landing of the daemon’s body.

 

“Hua Lung was my second oldest brother.”

 

“Oh um,” Eiji examined the expression on Yut Lung’s face, but found no source of grief, only some semblance of shock. “You didn’t like him... right?”

 

“Oh no.” Yut Lung turned his face away from Eiji, continuing to walk towards the main area of the battle. “Oh no I _despised_ him. I was planning to kill him myself, but it seems that Ash got to him first-- not that I’m complaining.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“But that seemed way too easy, unless-” Yut Lung looked up again, his attention fixed on a rampaging Ash screeching at everything that came close, his movements frenzied. “Ash already sold his soul to the devil.”

 

“What?” Eiji frantically refocused his attention to the events above, watching as Ash slashed up every daemon that came close. “I don’t understand-”

 

“Magic is about exchange,” Yut Lung narrowed his eyes just as Ash started to slobber all over the platform, the dark mass singeing through the metal like molten lava. “You want power? You give up something of equal worth-- bodies, hearts, souls.”

 

“And if I’m not wrong,” the other wizard squinted. “This was exactly what they- ah. There it is.”

 

Eiji watched in horror as red glowing chains came flying out from the sides of the ship, trapping the already weakened daemon. Accompanying Ash’s struggling limbs were enraged screeches, the cries piercing even with the sound of thunder booming.

 

Immediately people and daemons alike came scrambling onto the platform, hauling the large struggling griffin into an opening hatch at the other end.

 

"No! Ash!" Eiji's heart was thundering, frantic. His terrified eyes quickly met Yut Lung's scowl, the latter's eyes narrowed at the sight above before he started walking closer towards the scene. "Those bastards they-- t-they planned this. I-I need to get up there before they kill him and take his heart and _oh god-_ "

 

With no warning whatsoever, Yut Lung pulled a large sword out of a daemon corpse nearby, flicking the oil and blood off of it before handing it to Eiji.

 

"Here." Yut Lung lifted the weapon for emphasis. "For short-range offense."

 

"Um-" He tentatively took it, the weight of the blade unfamiliar in his hands. Then there was a spare sheath thrown at his feet, and then a squeak was made when he realised Yut Lung had picked up a huge firearm from underneath the corpse of another daemon _._

 

"For long range," Yut Lung replied to a question he never asked, his attention focused on checking the ammunition. "It's a bit low on ammo but we'll make do. Make sure your shots count."

 

"Wait you want _me_ to use that?"

 

"What? It's not like _I_ can use it. Ash may be halfway to hell but he's still alive and the blood oath is still in place." The wizard scoffed, gesturing at the firearm. "When I fly us up there, I'll save my magic for defense against non-magical projectiles while your ring anulls the rest. Offense is entirely dependent on you."

 

"I don't really know how to use that kind of gun-"

 

"Ugh," Yut Lung grumbled, the huge weapon subsequently dropped to the ground with a loud thunk. A small stray firearm took its place, levitating off the ground with the glow of Yut Lung's magic surrounding it. "Can you at least use a pistol?"

 

Eiji confirmed with a nod, placing the blade back into its sheath before taking pistol from Yut Lung. “Hey Yut Lung?"

 

"What?"

 

"Thanks, for bringing me along with you-- for trusting me," Eiji replied, tone earnest.

 

"Don't thank me just yet," Yut Lung's clothes started meshing with skin, the colour darkening to a dark grey, limbs elongating into something more reptilian-like-- until a long serpent dragon appeared before Eiji's eyes, the red sheen of its scales reminiscent of Yut Lung's magic.

 

"I'll be going against headwind. Make sure you don't fall off."

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_"Sing! Wang Lung's been spotted sneaking into the Maelstrom. He seems to be alone too-- should we send in people to deal with the black dragon-"_

 

_"What? You just told me two seconds ago that he was stirring up shit in the airship behind! And the fucker never does the dirty work unless he-- wait. Wait a minute. Did you say black?"_

 

_"Um, yes? Grey-ish maybe? Hard to tell with the clouds and fog but it was definitely a dragon- uh. Um. Sing? Boss?"_

 

_"Oh. Oh fuck. Oh fucking shit Goddammit Yue-"_

 

 

\---

 

 

 

They somehow managed to get in without much fuss, perhaps attributed to the way Yut Lung's scales provided good camouflage against the dark sky. But the moment they got in-- the moment Yut Lung transformed back into a human-- henchmen came rushing in to greet them with bayonets.

 

And sure enough, true to his word, Yut Lung disabled their weaponry with ease, their confusion then allowing Eiji enough time to knock them out with his blunt sheath.

 

"Well," Eiji mumbled as they ran towards the direction Ash was being kept, leaping over the scattered debris. The loud clanking of their footsteps on metal scaffolding echoed in the large boiler room they were traversing, the whistling of the surrounding steam punctuating their steps. "Hopefully we only encounter these types."

 

"Don't jinx it. There's a high chance the more capable ones are dealing with Ash Lynx right now." Yut Lung knocked down another door, thankfully leading to a more open ventilated area, not a soul in sight. He changed his stance into something more defensive, eyes surveying the premises.

 

"Yut Lung? What's wr-"

 

"It's too quiet." A hand pushed him away behind a pillar, then it tapped the pistol at Eiji’s side. “Bring that out-”

 

A deafening shriek interrupted his instructions, prompting the both of them to hide further into the shadows instead. Through the windows of the glass dome above, a black shadow rushed pass, and to Eiji’s horror, a swarm of malformed monsters followed close behind, their noisy screeches grating his ears.

 

Then there was a crash, glass shattering and falling like rain onto the metal of the floor below.

 

The large winged daemon that had nosedived into their room skidded, the passenger tumbling to the ground with a loud thud-

 

Eiji gasped.

 

“ _Sing?_ ”

 

“Eiji?” Both Sing and the daemon replied, mouths agape, and it was only then that he recognised the latter as Skip, his large falcon form looking incredibly haggard, feathers missing and dark soot masking his brown coat.

 

Eiji emerged from his hiding spot and made a beeline to the both of them. “What are you two doing here?”

 

“That’s our line Eiji!” Sing yelled, surprised. “And you’re visible!”

 

“It’s a long story! I’ll tell you lat- wait. Wait do you hear that?” Eiji looked to the sky above, eyes narrowed. The cachaphony of screeches seemed to ever grow louder.

 

Sure enough, the dark masses came crashing in chasing after Skip, who had immediately started bulldozing through them, attempting to fly back out through the broken windows.

 

“Ei-chan, you gotta come with m-” Skip’s speech was interrupted by a particularly nasty daemon biting at his claw, to which he tried to bite off. But more and more of them came attacking, and soon enough they were clearly overwhelming the larger daemon.

 

Sing was already on it, his hands conjuring some kind of lightning spell, the crackling and smell ozone permeating the air.

 

But the sound of a successive gunshots came first.

 

“Just go Skip!” Eiji yelled, cold sweat forming at his brow, his trembling hands repeatedly pressing the trigger, his inexperience with the weapon clear as day. But as abysmal as his accuracy may be, it did the job, diverting the daemons away from Skip and towards himself.

 

“Eiji!”

 

The click of the pistol signified the last of his ammo, and with that, some of the daemons started flying back towards Skip.

 

“Go!” He screamed this time, flinging the empty pistol at one of the daemons biting Skip’s tail feathers. If any more of the daemons made their way to Skip, he would more than likely lose more than just a few feathers. The worried look Sing donned made it seem like he shared the same thoughts. Soon, he too was waving Skip away.

 

“I’ll take care of it! Get the fuck out of here!”

 

“Ugh!” Skip let out a another shriek, his claws wiping a good chunk of daemon hoard away from Eiji before he took flight, the beating of his wings creating large gusts of wind. “Don’t fuck this up Sing!”

 

Another crash, more glass shattering, and soon Skip was gone, taking most of the trailing swarm of monsters with him. Whatever was left of the monster hoard was fried to a crisp by the lighting bolts delivered by Sing, the electric tendrils crackling.

 

Only when the monsters were all subdued did Yut Lung peek out of the pillar, his face annoyed.

 

“What part of _“make your shots count”_ did you not understand?”

 

“ _Yue!_ ” The speed at which Sing whipped his head must have hurt, his eyes glaring daggers into the other wizard, fists clenched tight. From where Eiji was standing, he could see the wizard in question slightly flinch at how furious Sing sounded, his stomps towards Yut Lung thundering.

 

“You better have a _good fucking reason_ why you aren’t back at the castle-”

 

“I made him do it! He’s with me!” Eiji immediately slotted himself in between the two, arms spread and defensive. Sing immediately stopped, his gaze questioning.

 

“Eiji?”

 

“I forced him to make a teleportation spell to get me here. It’s not his fault!” Eiji pleaded. He sneaked a glance behind him, and he found Yut Lung biting his lip, eyes to the ground. He turned back to Sing. “He’s helping me. He-”

 

“I want to take back Shorter’s heart from Wang Lung,” Yut Lung cut in, his eyes still glued to the ground. “And return it.”

 

An uncomfortable pause ensued. Eiji slowly moved aside, spending a long several seconds glancing back at forth between the two-- one actively avoiding eye contact, the other with widening eyes. In fact, Sing’s eyebrows were almost raised to his hairline, but then they went furrowed, confused.

 

“You can do that? How-”

 

“If I can take it out, I can sure as hell put it back in.” Yut Lung dared to look Sing in the eye now, the look of determination on his face eliciting a swell of pride from Eiji. “But we have to get to Ash first, otherwise all of this goes to shit-- and you probably know why. Is Ash-”

 

“I’m not going to confirm anything with you while we’re inside the heart of _an enemy airship_ ,” Sing retorted, his eyes heavy. Then there was a huge sigh that left his lips, followed by a loud groan, his hands gripping the ends of his short hair, eyes scrunched.

 

“Ah dammit! Fine!” Sing released his head from his own grip and looked back to Yut Lung, conflict written all over his face. “I’ll trust you for now. But know that you’re toeing on a thin-ass fucking thread.”

 

“That’s all I need,” Yut Lung let out a huge sigh of his own, one that he must have been holding in all this time. There was a brightness to his eyes that Eiji had never seen before. “Thank you Sing.”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 _“These god damn airships and their god damn mazes-- they don’t make em’ like they used to._ _The damn engine room should be right here-”_

 

_“I’m afraid you took a wrong turn back at the last junction Mr. Lobo.”_

 

_“Woah shit! Who the-- oh. Oh fuck.”_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Ash looked way worse up close.

 

Hidden in the shadows of one of the many alcoves above, Eiji and the others peered through the gaps of the metal scaffolding and piping to watch the scene below. He could see the huge lacerations and bitemarks decorating his body, the way he screeched and struggled, the unknown murky sludge melting away what remained of his golden feather coat.

 

To think that they drove Ash to this point-- it made Eiji’s heart hurt so badly, his chest constricting.

 

“Are you sure? Are you absolutely fucking sure?” The individual he recognised as the prince hissed at his subject. The cloak covered individual he addressed responded with shaky confirmation, the glow of their hands indicative of the magic they possessed.

 

“We have checked it at the request of his royal Highness. I can confirm that what the others had reported is unfortunately true.”

 

“I can’t believe it,” a shiver went down Eiji’s spine in response to how cold the prince sounded, to how he threw his head back and laughed for a good few before it tapered off, the tone of his words then sinking into something much crueler.

 

“Ash Lynx. The greatest wizard of our era.” Every step Prince Frederick made towards Ash sent a shot of anxiety straight to his heart.  “Magic unrivalled. Wisdom unparalleled. An untouchable god that walks among us.”

 

Ash didn’t seem to hear him, the griffin daemon still screeching and struggling against his bonds, attacking anyone that came close enough. The prince paused to sneer at Ash when the latter attempted to bite him, only to be held back tighter by the magical chains, the hold making his wounds worsen.

 

“The untamable Ash Lynx.” The sneer turned into a snarl. Then a sword was drawn, its tip pointed to the frenzied daemon in front of the prince. “Even hid your heart away so that nobody could have it. Always the golden boy who was always two steps ahead-- you fucking piss me off to no end you know that?"

 

“His body is without a heart?” Even in the darkness of the hiding spot, Eiji could see Yut Lung’s shock from the corner of his eye, the wizard turning to Sing. “I thought he was just-- he’s without a heart and he’s been transformed for _this long?_ That’s not even stupidity, that’s damn suicide-”

 

“Shorter wouldn’t be here with us if he had his with him.” Sing replied without missing a beat, his attention wholly focused on the dealings below. “Ash did us a fucking solid okay? The guy blamed himself when _you_ were the one that ripped out Shorter’s heart. Go connect the dots.”

 

“Oh. _Oh.”_ Yut Lung sounded like he was out of air, the boy shrinking into himself with what Eiji assumed was guilt. “I see.”

 

Eiji also let out an internal gasp, the truth behind the mystery of Shorter’s existence finally making some sense in his head.

 

They needed to get Shorter’s heart back. They needed to get Ash to Shorter. They needed to-

 

 _God._ Panic gripped him, his hands shaking. _There’s not enough time._

 

“What happens if he’s in his daemon form without his heart?” Eiji turned his head to Sing and asked, worry heavily lacing his words. He didn’t like the unease underlying the conversation they just had. “He’ll be able to transform back…. Right?”

 

“It’s-” Sign paused, looking at Eiji with an expression that made his hairs stand on end. “It’s not as easy. You-” A gulp, then the boy avoided his eyes.

 

Eiji felt like vomiting.

 

“You tend to forget that you were once human-”

 

The telltale crack of a gunshot cut Sing off, and it would have got him if it weren’t for Yut Lung hastily pulling him off to the side just a split second before.

 

“There’s Resistance rats scurrying around up there!” The prince barked, his pistol still smoking from the bullet he just fired. “Get them!”

 

“But Your Grace! Ash Lynx is currently incredibly unstable! We need all our members to secure the daemon lest he goes on a rampage-”

 

“You _just_ told me he doesn’t have his fucking heart, and that the fucker is pretty much half dead and useless to me.” Even as Eiji scrambled for cover with the others, he could still see the prince fuming, the sword of his directed to the wizard lackey’s throat while his pistol gestured towards their general area.

“Leave him and chase those rats out!”

 

“Y-Yes your Highness!” The magic lackeys hurriedly harnessed their magic, some transforming into daemons, some already blasting parts of the walls above in an attempt to hit them.

 

“And you-” The prince turned back to Ash, the pistol now raised and aimed at the spot between the griffin daemon’s eyes. “For what you did to my fingers, I’m gonna have fun cutting you open and making sure that your heart really ain’t in there.”

 

“Oh no you don’t you goddamn piece of shit!” Sing let out a fierce battle cry as he let his limbs shift mid-run, the white fur starting to coat his skin and clothes, his size growing and growing to a monstrous size to closer he got to the prince. Crackles and sparks followed closely behind, and after one poor sod electrocuted himself when trying to spear the large wolf, the rest of the enemy squad learnt not to come into direct contact with him, opting for long-range blasting that seared the floor and melted the nearby machinery.

 

“It’s the Soo-Ling kid!” One of the henchmen cried out. “He’s the one that took over Shorter Wong’s gang!”

 

“You little shits don’t know when to quit do you!” Despite the outburst, the prince himself was cowardly hiding behind one of his powerful wizard guards, behind some kind of glowing magic barrier.  “Kill him!”

 

 _“Bastard.”_ Yut Lung whispered under his breath, shooting the prince a dirty look before he sneaked around with Eiji in tow, using the distraction Sing provided to quickly get to Ash. As per the prince’s orders, they weren’t any guards around him, and the only thing keeping him shackled were the magical chains.

 

With one hand gripping the handle of the sword at his side, Eiji carefully picked up one of the pistols the guards dropped with the other. He did his best to keep himself as hidden as possible, trailing behind Yut Lung like a shadow. Yut Lung, on the other hand, looked long and hard at the magic summoning circles for the chains binding Ash. But just as he was about to take a closer look, said griffin daemon noticed their presence, and reacted with more loud screeching, chains rattling as he struggled yet again.

 

“Shut up!” Yut Lung hissed at the large daemon above while his hands conducted some sort of spell around the summoning circles. “We’re trying to help- hey. Hey! _Fucking stop-”_

 

Ash kept trying to swipe at Yut Lung, and it would have sliced him right through if the wizard didn’t have his protective barrier active. Eiji immediately scrambled to Yut Lung’s side, pocketed his pistol, and had his arms raised in defense as he looked at Ash in the eye.

 

“Ash please.” Eiji whispered. The daemon responded with a growl, his attention now focused on Eiji, pupiless eyes seemingly staring holes into his soul. But at least he seemed to have calmed.

 

“We’re trying to save you. _You’re going to be okay._ ”

 

“Don’t go any closer.” Eiji could hear the terseness in Yut Lung’s warning behind him. “That’s not Ash right now. He’ll kill you.”

 

 _“Ash.”_ Despite Yut Lung’s warning, Eiji raised his arms past the barrier, slowly reaching for the other. “It’s me. Eiji.”

 

There was a strange growl from Ash, his head twisted at an angle as he peered at Eiji.

 

 _“Eiji.”_ There was hiss from behind, but he ignored it once more.

 

“You’re going to be okay sunshine.” There were feathers rustled, the large daemon looming over him. “It’s going to be okay.”

 

Then there was more growling from the front. And, ironically enough, there was also increased hissing from the back as well.

 

“Eiji get back here.”

 

“Eiji.”

 

“Eiji!”

 

“Eiji don’t- _oh my god_.”

 

His hands tenderly ran through matted feathers, rubbing smooth circles into the temples of the large daemon, whose head was steadily lowering itself into Eiji’s hold. Slowly-- oh so very slowly-- he rested his forehead against Ash’s, the warmth radiating from the other proof that his beloved was still alive.

 

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t come sooner.” He hiccuped, and whether the wetness on his face was from the sludge covering Ash or his unabashed tears, he couldn’t have cared less. “God I was so fucking scared when you left the castle like that. I’m so glad you’re alive.”

 

A low guttural sound made its way out of Ash in reply, his head lifting out of Eiji’s hold to nose his face, as if attempting to wipe his tears. Eiji couldn't help but smile-- even in such desperate times, Ash was still golden to the core.

 

“I love you too Ash. So so much.” Eiji cooed, his hands running through Ash’s feathers once more. “Let’s go home okay?”

 

Ash hummed in reply, his eyes closed.

 

“Alright that’s the last one.” Just as Yut Lung finished his sentence, Eiji could see the glow of the magical chains subsiding and turning into dust, prompting Ash to lift his head away from Eiji to stretch his wings. “Next time, warn me before you do something like that. You almost gave me a goddamn heart attack-”

 

"Who the fuck let him out!"

 

At the sound of the Prince's yelling, he whipped out that pistol he stole, ready to aim at whoever tried to harm Ash. Yut Lung was already way ahead of him, grabbing the back of Eiji's collar to bring him behind his erected barrier, behind the huge hulking mass that was Ash freed.

 

"Ash!" Sing called out from a distance, still trying to avoid getting blasted away by the Prince's band of witches and wizards. "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

 

" _You_." The prince's eyes found his, and then Yut Lung's, his rage overflowing. "I'm going to kill whoever the fuck you are, and I'm gonna skin that goddamn Lee while I'm at it too."

 

"Don't come closer!" Eiji let out a wayward warning shot, the bullet bouncing off the ground with a crack. "I'll shoot!"

 

"Just by that shot alone I know you're fucking terrible." Again, cruel laughter echoed off the walls. "Guards! Kill him!"

 

"We can't sire! We're trying, but our magic-" A good chunk of henchmen screamed when Ash blocked their view, reminding them of his presence with a defeating screech, his huge claws making swipes at the individuals that blocked his path. In the meantime, Eiji and Yut Lung ran to Sing, who looked as though he'd seen better days, his fur searing in places and his breathing laboured.

 

When the boy shrunk back down into his human form, the transposed burns and cuts looked extremely painful, his person letting out a yelp and a long whine when Yut Lung touched them in examination.

 

"Can you walk?"

 

"Somewhat." Sing shrugged. The small motion already caused the wounds around his neck to reopen, eliciting a hiss from the smaller boy.

 

"You better not die on me now Soo-Ling," Yut Lung's hands glowed as he quickly hovered over Sing's more serious wounds, his face seemingly annoyed, but Eiji could tell there was definitely underlying panic. "If you die I'll march down to hell and kill you myself."

 

"Don't bully the injured you asshole." Sing groaned, his eyes darting between his wounds and to the unfolding one sided battle before him. "You don't have to heal me now-- shit hurts like a bitch but I'll live. We really need to go before Ash gets any weaker."

 

Eiji looked worriedly to Ash and the attacking group of witches and wizards to find that Sing was telling the truth-- Ash's movements, though fierce, we're getting slower, more sluggish, his wounds and stamina most likely catching up to him.

 

His heart stopped when he saw the prince sneaking up behind Ash, his sword unsheathed and glinting in the light as he raised it high and-

 

_"No!"_

 

Two gunshots rang out. One hit the floor. The other got the Prince's hand out of sheer dumb luck, his blade immediately clattering onto the ground as his owner howled in pain.

 

"Eiji!" Yut Lung and Sing both called out in sync when he sprinted straight to Ash's side. His pistol was then raised, its nozzle directed at the royal in front of him.

 

The prince clutched his hand, his rage intensifying as he shouted more curses at Eiji's person.

 

"You piece of shit!"

 

"Don't make any sudden movements! I-I'll shoot!"

 

The prince froze, glaring at Eiji for a good while, tensions at an all time high between the two.

 

Time went by excruciatingly slowly. He could even hear the blood rushing with every beat of his heart.

 

Eiji felt like an eternity passed before there was a loud yell, and then there were the sounds of explosions above them, large chunks of debris colliding with the floor with a thunderous noise.

 

To Eiji's absolute devastation, he felt the floor beneath him rumble, the dust scattering in a way that indicated a large body colliding with the floor behind him.

 

What got him was the screech, and then suddenly-- absolutely nothing.

 

It was a big fucking mistake, turning his back to the prince. But at the time, all that he could think of was whether Ash was okay, whether he was still alive and breathing.

 

He barely registered Yut Lung and Sing screaming out his name when the click of a pistol sounded.

 

Pain exploded in his sides.

 

The world soon tilted on an axis, and he fell over its edge.

 

Everything was spinning.

 

Everything was ringing.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_"Eiji!"_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

He mostly felt numb. Maybe it was the adrenaline and the shock that kept the throbbing burning sensations at bay.

 

The ringing didn't stop, but he could scarcely make out the blood curling scream from behind,  the noise drowned out by the sounds of his hammering heart beats.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_"Eiji if you… here.. don't go.. Yue..."_

 

_"...lost… blood. He…"_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Oh he shouldn't have taken a look at his wounds. He really shouldn't have. Now everything seemed more real.

 

Like the fact that he's probably dying.

 

Oh man now he's got fucking anxiety-

 

"Eiji! Stay the fuck awake you goddamn idiot!"

 

Surprisingly, the sound of Yut Lung's grating voice pierced through the ringing. In a strange convoluted way, it was comforting, because if there's one thing that was a constant in this mess was how incredibly loud he was-

 

"That wasn't your inside voice you know. But call me loud, stubborn, annoying or whatever-- I don't give a shit. _Just don't go to sleep_."

 

Strange. There was a weird garble to Yut Lung's words.

 

Eiji weakly lifted this head to find that Yut Lung was next to him, his hands doing the glowy green thing around where his bullet wounds were. His eyes were shining, but not in a good way.

 

"You're crying… what's wrong?"

 

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?"_ Yut Lung's voice increased in pitch with every word spoken.  Even from his spot on the floor, he could see the desperation reflected in the boy's expression, his teeth gritted.

 

"Hey Yut Lung... it'll be okay-"

 

"No it's not fucking okay! You've been shot in three fucking different places. The fucktrumpet that shot you ran off to God knows where. And to top it all off-- Ash Lynx is pretty much fucking _gone-_ "

 

"A-Ash? What happened to him?" Crackling sounds accompanied every laboured breath he took, but he still rushed his words, needing to quell that ache in his already failing heart.

 

Ironically, the moment he asked, there was a huge tremor, and when he angled his head to face its source he found a humongous creature destroying everything it's path.

 

The blood stains and tattered enemy cloaks left in its wake painted a horrifying picture of what had transpired.

 

"...A-Ash?" He watched in horror as the mass of flesh zoomed across the room with an eerie whistle, landing with an loud bang on the metal walls to chase after _Sing._

 

Yut Lung mumbled under his breath, his eyes avoiding Eiji's."He's a lost cause. Focus on not fucking dying and then we can get out of here-"

 

"But he's still alive! We have to try-"

 

"Did you know he's gobbled up every single fucking person in this room? Did you not see how he's been trying to kill Sing the same way?"

 

"But-" Eiji couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

 

"I'm bloody multitasking trying to save your goddamn life while making sure we don't get eaten by a monster!" Yut Lung yelled, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. The sight of it stunned Eiji, but not as much as the words following after.

 

_"It's too fucking late Eiji!"_

 

Sing's howls of pain followed Yut Lung's words. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ash biting into his wolf form and flinging him hard across the floor. Yut Lung's panicked wheezing became more evident then, his eyes darting back and forth between Sing and Eiji.

 

Eiji wanted it to stop. He wanted all of this to stop.

 

He wondered if this was what his father had experienced as he laid in bed dying, feeling utterly pathetic and useless as his family was torn apart-

 

More crackling in his chest arose when he tried to choke out a sob, but all he ended up with was a disgusting series of wet coughs, the droplets of blood staining the floor beside him.

 

His everything hurt.

 

But the physical pain was a far cry to the heartache from watching his loved ones hurt one another.

 

He turned to the wizard beside him, feeling an innumerable amount of sadness at the sight of the ever proud wizard crying for his sake too.

 

"Yut Lung."

 

"Shut up! I'm trying to stop your bleeding but when I plug one up there's another fucking thing popping up and-"

 

"Yut Lung, just leave me. Take Sing and go help Ash-"

 

"No! Fuck you and your kindness bullshit! Ash has fully transformed into a full fledged daemon and we can't do jack shit about it! You're at least still fucking alive-- so maybe fulfill your boyfriend's last wish of keeping you safe you asshole!"

 

"Yut Lung…"

 

"No! I'm not going to leave you you fucking self-decrepitating no self-respecting piece of sh-"

 

"Yut Lung."

 

"It's bullshit! This whole thing is fucking bullshit! Goddamn Arthur Frederick should have been the one shot in the head instead-"

 

_"Yut Lung."_

 

_"What?"_

 

"It's no use isn't it?" Eiji looked to the other wizard, observing the way his normally steady hands trembling, his eyes constantly checking how Sing was faring, how close Ash was. "I would be dead the second you stopped using your magic wouldn't I?"

 

Yut Lung froze. He hit the nail on the head.

 

"Eiji-"

 

"You can't transform while healing me can you? Otherwise you would have been gone by now."

 

"Shut up Eiji."

 

"Yut Lung…"

 

 _"I said shut up!_ Y-You can't die! You just can't die Eiji! You just can't-- not like this!" Yut Lung sounded so small, so much like the boy he should be, even if he was only a few years younger than he was. His response pretty much confirmed his suspicions.

 

 _Ah_ . Eiji realised he really was going to die younger than his father. _I'm really sorry Eiko. Sorry obaa-chan. I tried my best._

 

"Yut Lung." He wheezed. "You have to save Sing. You still can save Sing."

 

"I'm-" Yut Lung sniffed, his head shaking away tears. "No I have to-"

 

"Hey now. Hey. Yut Lung." Eiji's vision was starting to blur, his consciousness starting to fade. He needed to hurry. "It's okay. It's not your fault. You're still awake aren't you? You didn't hurt anyone this whole time. You protected me."

 

With much effort, he lifted his hand to rest on top of one of Yut Lung's, hoping it came across as a reassuring pat.

 

"Thank you Yut Lung."

 

One soft pat, and then two.

 

_"I knew you were kind."_

 

Wide eyes stared back at him.

 

"Eiji. I-"

 

" _Please Yut Lung_ . I'm not afraid of dying, but I don't want to die knowing I was a burden till the end--that's my worst fear." A shuddering breath in, and then the truth was out, nothing else to lose. " _Please at least let me have this_."

 

Yut Lung's hands were then trembling something fierce, his expression clearly conflicted.

 

"Then-" the younger gulped, his eyes boring into his. "What would you like me to do?"

 

 _Oh._ Oh Eiji had so much to say, so much he wanted to do. There were so many sorrys yet to be spoken. But in his final moments, he couldn't voice it out, unwilling to pass the burden and baggage onto Yut Lung.

 

But oh how he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to be selfish with this _one thing_.

 

He knew it was nigh impossible, stupid even.

 

But he just-

 

He just-

 

He-

 

_"Eiji?"_

 

"I wanted to protect him. I wanted to make him happy. He deserves so much and I can't give it to him and I just-" there was more wet coughing, the smell of iron overpowering the salty smell of his tears. He was at his limit. "I wanted- I want-"

 

"I want to help him." Eiji softly weeped, his voice cracking and the tears escaping. Soon it turned to pathetic whimpering, all his hopes channelling into those last few words. "I just want to help him."

 

Yut Lung looked wrecked.

 

"Eiji. I'm sorry, but I can't-- that's not Ash anymore-"

 

"He needs a heart doesn't he? To remind him that he's still human."

 

_"Eiji?"_

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

"I have nothing else to give. Please."

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_"Take mine."_

 

 

 

\---

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_He didn't pass out-- he didn't hurt Eiji, even with what he did. He didn't do him wrong. He's-_

 

_Ugh. He's so tired of crying._

 

_It was a tiny thing, but was also so so incredibly warm, fluttering like a small hummingbird in Yut Lung's hands. The hue of its flames were of a deep dark blue._

 

_Truth be told, he didn't really know what to do with it._

 

_What he didn't tell Eiji was how his heart would be rejected by Ash's body because they were of completely different magical calibre. He's sure he's mentioned it before. But how could he remind him of that-- how could he possibly say that to Eiji-_

 

_Oh god. Eiji._

 

_It's not fair. It's not fucking fair. He knew the world wasn’t fair but this felt like a new low._

 

_But even so, he'll try-- he'll honour his stupid and deliver it to Ash. He could do that at the very least. Yut Lung wasn’t scared of him._

 

_The only thing he was afraid of was how Sing would react._

 

 

 

\---

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

_There was once a boy who stood surrounded by acres and acres of beautiful golden fields further than the eye can see._

 

_And he wandered, but he wasn’t lost._

 

_Lost was the one he was searching for._

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

“Aslan? Aslan where are you?”

 

“Aslan!”

 

Aslan let out a snicker when he caught his brother walking around the back garden, looking into the shed once more. Griff was really good at a lot of things, but finding Aslan’s hiding spots was never one of them.

 

“You can’t just keep leaving stuff everywhere! You’re way too old for this Aslan!”

 

 _Never too old for this._ Aslan mused, letting out a pleased noise as he leaned back to the tiling of their roof, admiring the sky bathed in gold. Wind caressed his cheeks, its whistle and the good meal in his belly lulling him to sleep.

 

“ _Aslan Jade Callenreese!_ You better show yourself before I buy more pumpkins from old man Jenkins-”

 

Aw. So much for that nap.

 

“Up here Griff!” Aslan called out from above, laughing at the way Griffin squinted at him, brows furrowed.

 

“You’re going to hurt yourself one day baby brother.”

 

“Why am I your baby brother only when it’s convenient?”

 

“You’re always my baby brother, I just like to remind you when you’re being especially annoying-- like now.” Griff huffed. “I almost tripped over the pair of boots you left in the hallway. You’re real close to getting pumpkin soup for dinner.”

 

“I mean.” He shrugged. “It tastes disgusting but as long as it’s mashed up I don’t really mind?”

 

“Well then.” There was a twinkle in Griff’s eye, a challenge in his voice. “You can have pumpkin soup while I get two servings of your favourite beef stew-”

 

“Ugh… fine.” He let the past syllable drag out as he groaned, swiftly getting off the roof using one of the pillars supporting the porch. “Only because you’re a good cook and I don’t want you getting any fatter.”

 

“Whatever makes you feel better.” Griff laughed as he opened the door with a flourish, the mouth watering smell of the stew wafting out. “You coming in or what?”

 

“I’m comin’!” Aslan eagerly entered his home, dramatically wiping the mud off his boots under the watchful eye of his brother. “You better not put in any carrots!”

 

“You’ll forever be a tiny shrub with the way you keep avoiding your greens Aslan.”

 

_“At least I’m taller than you!”_

 

“Uh, you’re not?"

 

A weird pause ensued, the logic behind his words coming up empty when he pondered about it.

 

Strange. Very strange. Aslan really didn't know why he said that-

 

Griffin cut in laughing. "I’d like to remind you that you’re still a good head shorter than me baby brother-- still an excellent shoulder rest.”

 

“One day you’ll be the shoulder rest.” Aslan stuck out his tongue before running into the kitchen, hoping to find a big bowl of Griffin’s beef stew waiting for him. And sure enough, it was there, all nicely set upon the dinner table, ready for him to gobble down.

 

And he did-- gobble it down that is. It was delicious as always, even with the carrots.

 

He still felt it was missing something though.

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

_He felt like the sun had been setting for an eternity, the sky always on fire, the golden trail in front of him seemingly never ending._

 

_But he can smell the sea salt. The ring on his hand felt warmer. He had to be close._

 

_The golden hour drew near._

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

“Aslan? What’s wrong?”

 

“I feel like I’m forgetting something.”

 

The clink of a plate placed into the cupboard complemented the sounds of running water being shut off, the ruffle of clothes loud as Griffin wiped his hands on the front of his pants. “I mean, the shoes you left are _still_ in the hallway.”

 

“I've packed it away after I cleaned up the plates, geez." Ash pouted. "I don't know I just feel kind of, weird?” He slouched over the table, gazing at the sunset in through the kitchen window, the dust motes evident within the light rays filtering in. “Like I’m missing something really important.”

 

Griffin hummed, contemplative. “There’s the meteor shower later? I remember you saying you wanted to get a good spot down at the beach.”

 

“Oh.” He straightened up, his eyes never leaving the window.  “That might be it.”

 

He said that, but it wasn’t. Aslan didn’t want to tell his brother about how there was that emptiness in his chest, the kind that made you want to curl up in bed and wallow. It was a bit distressing, but he really couldn’t remember anything that could have elicited such a feeling, especially with the memories in his head vague and fuzzy.

 

Hmm. Maybe he was tired. Maybe he should take a short nap.

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

_It was Ash._

 

_He could hear Ash. Muffled but he was definitely there._

 

_But he couldn’t see him. There was nothing but a large stretch of sea painted gold by twilight._

 

_He tried calling for Ash, yelling, screaming. But the sound of the waves crashing were the only ones replying back._

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

“You’re really excited about stars falling out of the sky huh?”

 

“Stars die once they touch the water.” Aslan rolled his eyes as he trudged along the soft white sand, one hand pulling his coat closer around him, the ends billowing in the sea breeze. “I just wanna see if I can catch one before they do.”

 

“Most people make wishes Aslan.”

 

“We aren’t like most people, are we?”

 

“I guess you’re right.” There was a soft laugh behind Ash. "Time for Chapter Nine Hundred and Fifty-eight of the Strange Adventures of the Callenreese Brothers.”

 

"Title-- a bunch of nerds try to catch something falling at the speed of light "

 

"I've got my running boots on."

 

It was Aslan's turn to burst into laughter, turning to playfully kick sand towards his elder brother, who responded back with cheeky kicks of his own. The weird feeling in his chest felt a little bit further away now.

 

But on the other hand, his head felt extremely light-- like it was stuffed with cotton.

 

Eh. Whatever. If Griffin didn't think much of it, he should be fine.

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

_"Ash!"_

 

_"Ash! Please!"_

 

_"Aslan!"_

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

The sky started to darken, the last of the orange and reds seeping into the event horizon, the millions and millions of stars stretching across the increasing expanse of navy blue.

 

And out of these millions, some had started to shoot across the sky, their bodies fizzing out with a sharp whistle and a myriad of colourful sparks when they hit the water, their iridescent trails the last of what remains of their light.

 

There weren't many that fell close enough to the shallow waters of their local beach, but Aslan and Griffin weren't too disappointed-- they knew that they wouldn't actually be able to obtain one anyway. The lives of stars were too fleeting for humans to properly catch, leaving humans with only their afterimage.

 

Didn't stop them from trying though.

 

"You're too slow Aslan!"

 

"It's not like I can help it!" Again, Aslan's hands came up empty, the star sparking out in the water between the rolled of cuffs of his pants.

 

"The second I spot their light, they've already hit the water! Catching one is a hundred percent sheer dumb luck!"

 

_"Aslan!"_

 

"What?" Aslan turned to Griffin in response. But the latter only gave him a weird look, his eyebrows raised.

 

"I didn't say anything?"

 

"Oh." Aslan tried to find his reasoning behind his question, but it came out blank again. Must be the wind.

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

_Ash heard him! He definitely heard him! He was so close-_

 

_But the golden trail behind him started to collapse, the sea in front fading into nothingness._

 

_There was nowhere to go._

 

_And so the skies pushed him over the edge and into receding twilight._

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

"It's getting kinda dark out!" Aslan could see Griffin near the shore as he examined the skies, the sun now but a small thin line. "We should head back!"

 

"Yeah!" Aslan yelled back. He was pretty far out in the water, Griffin's figure looking small in the the distance. "You get going first! I'll catch up!"

 

"Alright!" His brother shouted. "Don't stay in there for too long! You'll catch a cold!"

 

Aslan gave a thumbs up in response. He huffed and puffed as he tried to waddle back to shore, against the waves growing ever larger with the night.

 

 

\---

 

 

_He was falling so hard, so fast._

 

 

\---

 

 

But then the wind picked up, ruffling his golden locks and prompting him to face the direction of the wind. All he saw was the last of the sun's light, the dusk imminent.

 

He should really be heading back. There was no reason for him to be dwelling in the water for this long. And yet the sight of the last light triggered something in his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

 

Then, it was like his body moved on its own. His muscle memory took over, remembering what his mind could not. His feet took steps deeper into the sea, his boots filling up with seawater, his body moving closer towards the horizon.

 

The scenery before him painted a beautiful picture, twilight gracing him with its presence for the last time.

 

His hands reached for the dying light, entranced by how the fading rays danced across the skin of his open palm.

 

And when the rays faded, he looked up at sky in thanks, expecting the vast cosmos to stare back at him in reply.

 

But he was wrong.

 

There was one last star shooting across the sky.

 

\---

 

 

 

_He cried out his name one last time, before he was to sink into the abyss-_

 

 

 

\---

 

Aslan did not know why, did not know how. But he just knew this was where he was meant to be. His hands reached out to the skies. His arms raised towards the heavens.

 

The whistling grew louder and louder, dazzling white light brighter and brighter.

 

_"Aslan!"_

 

 _Oh._ The emptiness in his chest was swiftly replaced with a deep longing, a yearning ache.

 

He had to catch this star. He just had to. Nothing else mattered in that single moment.

 

The wind cheered him on, the waves crashed around him in encouragement, the twilight shedding its dwindling light, giving its blessings.

 

With a small step forward, almost reverently, he held his arms out.

 

He caught the falling star.

 

Immediately, Aslan was struck by how meismering its glow was, the colourful sparks like fireworks reflected in his eyes. More importantly, the star was oh so warm, and instantly he could feel a soothing comfort settle into the cracks of his soul, his chest full.

 

So enchanted he was, that he did not even notice when the star morphed into a full grown person, his soft dark hairs tucked against his chest, under his chin.

 

He only snapped out of it when he heard faint sobbing, and despaired when he found out it came from the boy in his arms.

 

He knew this boy. He swore on his life that he knew this boy. His soul wouldn’t have reacted so strongly otherwise-- star or not.

 

And then, like a switch, the fuzziness clinging onto his memories started to abate, the real circumstances of his situation finally coming to light. He stood in the water horrified at the implications of what had happened to him.

 

He couldn’t have been in Cape Gadidae. It had been left to rot for years and years. Griffin was gone for longer. He had been forced to fight in a war.

 

 _Is this hell?_ Aslan let out a shuddering breath, taking in the realness of the illusion surrounding him, the boy in his arms the only thing grounding him, preventing him from being tempted into sweet oblivion once more-

 

A soft whisper broke his stupor.

 

 _“Aslan.”_ He looked down to find the boy with tears in his eyes, his hands trembling as he tentatively reached for Aslan’s face. He couldn’t help but chase the warmth of his hands, the tender touch soothing. “I tried so hard to find you. I thought I lost you-”

 

“But you found me. Like you said you would if I didn’t come back.” Aslan hugged him so tightly, as if he would disappear if he let go.

 

“I can’t believe I forgot you.” He continued, choking out a sob. “I was just- everything seemed fine like Griffin was here and the town wasn’t in disarray and I was sort of happy but not and I’m just-- _what kind of shitty hell is this?_ ”

 

“Do you remember me now? Do you remember what happened?”

 

“Of course.” Aslan took a deep breath, and when he exhaled there were big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. “You’re Eiji. You’re the Eiji I love with my whole heart and soul.”

 

_“Aslan…”_

 

“I felt like dying when I had to leave you, but I wanted to protect you-- _I needed to protect you_.”

 

“Funny. I feel the same way.” Eiji leaned into his chest again, his hands gripping the front of his shirt like a lifeline. In response, Ash adjusted his grip on Eiji, making sure he wouldn’t accidentally drop him.

 

“Why are you here?” Aslan whispered softly as he walked back to shore with a tight grip on Eiji. “How are you here? You can’t be in hell with me-- there’s no way you would have gone to hell.”

 

“Bold of you to assume I’d go to heaven.” Eiji laughed, and it warmed Aslan from head to toe despite the content of his words. “But I don’t think this is hell. And it’s sure not heaven. You’re not dead Aslan.”

 

“A dream then?” The last time he remembered being outside of this world was when he transformed into a griffin and headed right for the airship fleet. Everything else was a blur. Did the enemy capture him and put him under a coma-

 

“Not really your everyday dream, but something like a dream.” Eiji gave a soft smile as he gingerly let himself out of Ash’s grip, his legs wobbly when he touched the sand.

 

But the smile he had was sad around the edges, and it made his chest hurt.

 

“Eiji?”

 

“I’m here to wake you up like always.” Eiji chirped, hastily recovering from that slip-up, his arms crossed as he gave him a reassuring grin. “You oversleeper.”

 

“Eiji.” There was anxiety brewing now. “What’s wrong? Is there something’s wrong? You can tell me-”

 

“I-” Eiji let his arms fall to the sides as he avoided his gaze. “I don’t know whether it’ll work. But I need to try. I have to at least try.”

 

“Eiji?”

 

“You need to hurry.” Eiji’s eyes darted to the last light of the day, then to the last of the golden glint upon the water.  “You have people waiting for you Aslan. There’s so many people that love and treasure you back home.” A tap on the hand twice, and the two hands slotted themselves in a familiar hold. Eiji took this opportunity to guide him back to the sea, where waves crashed against the leather of his boots.

 

Eiji stood firmly on the shore.

 

Aslan had the worst feeling in his gut.

 

“Eiji?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Will you be there when I wake up?” His voice was shaky when he voiced out his concerns, both hands gripping Eiji’s.

 

But then the other finally looked at him after avoiding his eyes for so long, his soft smile was genuine, the dimples showing themselves as his eyes crinkled at the corners, looking at Aslan like he was someone to be cherished and loved. His worries were sent to the backburner just like that.

 

Oh how lucky he felt to be loved so wholeheartedly, by this gentle soul who could do so much better than a dirty killer like him. He was undeserving of his love-- this he knew.

 

So when Eiji avoided his answer by replying with something cryptic, all the alarm bells were firing off in his head.

 

“You’ll be okay.” Eiji nodded with certainty, his hold tightening just a tad. “You’ll be okay Aslan.”

 

“Eiji?”

 

“Whatever happens. Know that you are someone deserving of love, that you deserve to be happy.”

 

“Eiji you’re scaring me. Eiji.”

 

“Remember that you are loved Aslan.”

 

“Eiji-”

 

_“And that I’ll always love you.”_

 

Aslan couldn’t breathe.

 

Just as he wanted to press him for more, he was cut off by a huge wave crashing into him, his hands forced out of Eiji’s hold. Gasping when he resurfaced, he was then met with complete darkness, the sun long gone, night taking complete hold of the world.

 

“Eiji!”

 

When did the waves get so big?

 

_“Eiji!”_

 

Every time he tried to look for Eiji above the surface, screaming his lungs out, another wave crashed on top of him, making him tumble in the water.

 

He struggled as he swam towards the surface again, his movements frenzied.

 

_“Eiji! Eiji where are you-”_

 

Panic filled his chest when he saw Cape Gadidae completely gone, replaced by stormy seas instead. Eiji was nowhere to be found.

 

Another wave pushed him under, water filling his lungs.

 

His arms and legs were screaming with pain, the strain unbearable, his whole body running on empty. But still he persisted, rising up to the surface with a large gulp of air.

 

His voice cracked, sputtering. He was blacking out.

 

The last of his energy was spent howling at the sky, at the inky blackness.

 

_“Give him back!”_

 

The only reply he got was the huge wave that trapped him under.

 

He was drowning, both in the literal and metaphorical sense of the word. His subsequent attempts to resurface was dashed by the force of the turbulent seas forcing him down again.

 

His consciousness was fading. He was so tired.

 

The last thing he thought about was how he never got to say that he loved Eiji back.

 

Aslan slowly fell into dusk.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Ash gradually rose to the dawn of the wastelands, his new heartbeat loud in his ears.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to plan my writing instead of opening up a word doc and winging it askldjlkas  
> This chapter was really hard to write too,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, i have -3.5 angst bone
> 
> spoilers: Eiji lives!!! Both Ash and Eiji do. We only do happy endings in this household!!111!!!  
> Also just a heads up: the next chapter will come out really late cus I have exams until end of June!  
> (and also it's because... I know myself well enough that I will go full ham on the last chapter+epilogue lmao)
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Yall are the best ;u;


	16. In Which Every Dusk Brings the Promise of a New Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending may contain  
> extra cheesiness deluxe supreme 2.5 final remix re:coded

There was a strange weight locked in his chest. And it  _ached_.

 

But while he called it strange, it wasn't all that unfamiliar. He felt it before, once upon a time.

 

Maybe… but it couldn't be. 

 

_It just couldn’t._

 

He shook off the idea as soon as it flitted across his mind. It was impossible, for he had given up his heart to keep Shorter's soul alive years ago, when the Lee snakes separated his heart from body as punishment for helping Ash.

 

Plus, there was this huge lapse in his memory-- the last thing he remembered was him diving into the heart of the main airship.

 

" _Ash?_ Ash!" 

 

 _Ugh. So loud._ The steady thumping inside his chest already made his ears hurt-- the voices just made it worse.

 

"Ash! _Fucking hell_ he looks like he’s in pain! If the rejection’s gonna kill him I swear to god-"

 

 _“Ugh_ …” Ash managed to croak out then, his eyes screwing shut at the cacophony of noises. It sounded a lot like Sing being way too loud for his own good again. “What the fuck-”

 

“Ash! Ash are you okay? Say something!” Ash could hear someone scrambling on metal floor before his eyes slowly opened to the blurred view of a wounded Sing, the boy leaning over him with glassy eyes, tears unshed. He noticed the boy’s hands were pressed against large lacerations on his thighs-- large open wounds following a pattern that was too obvious to ignore.

 

The guilt started to pile up heavily at the pit of his stomach.

 

“Sing.” Ash groaned loudly as he tried to get up, Sing instantly having his hands hover around him lest he fell back. Ash waved him off, managing to sit up by himself, albeit with a bit of a wobble. He looked to the claw marks that ruined Sing’s pants, brows furrowed. “Did I fuck up?”

 

Sing winced, whole body flinching before his shoulders slumped, looking everywhere but Ash-

 

“You did.” Ash immediately turned to the direction of the interrupting murmur, and was met with the haggard face of Lee Yut Lung, his blood soaked hands gripping the ends of his shirt tightly, his gaze also similarly avoiding Ash’s. Most unsettlingly, the coldness and air of contempt he carried with him like a second skin were missing-- the wizard looked like hell, kneeling on the cold hard ground with his head bowed, his empty eyes boring holes into the ground.

 

Ash’s apology to Sing was at the very tip of his tongue, and it would have been voiced if not for the fact that everything came crashing down on him in that one single moment-- the gears in his mind were turning in rapid succession, the pouring of thoughts triggered by the presence of exactly _who_ was next to him. 

 

The connotation underlying the fact that he was here. Outside the castle. 

 

The castle that he was sure that he’d locked. 

 

The castle that should have been protected. _Should have protected._

 

Fear. Confusion. Helplessness. All of it manifested as the panicked rush of magic, as if a burst of fire had taken over his insides, his body moving at lightning speed as he summoned a seal to put the Lee down, the latter yelling as his body was flung onto the metal floor with a loud thunk.

 

“Oi! Ash! Stop!”

 

 _“How the fuck did you get out of the castle?”_ Ash couldn’t process what Sing was yelling, not when the one person that was supposed to be with Eiji was in the heart of enemy territory, with blood on his hands.

 

“We used a teleportation spell!” Yut Lung hissed out, pained. His breaths were now coming in wheezes, just like how Eiji used to be when the snake himself tortured him. Ash made the seal stronger when the thought of what he did to Eiji resurfaced, Yut Lung’s yells subsequently increasing in volume as the glow of the magic circle intensified.

 

“Who the fuck is _“we”?_ Which one of your goons helped you out?” He roared at the wizard in question, his person now standing up tall and looming over the other, his seal slowly crushing Yut Lung with every passing second. “Fucking answer me!” 

 

“I have no goons! I can’t even hurt anybody because of your blood oath-” Yut Lung couldn’t even complete his reply, because a scream tore out of his throat just as Ash snapped his fingers, the green glow of the magic circle turned into a sickening maroon at his command.  

 

“Ash! God fucking dammit stop!” There was more yelling coming from his other side. “You’re going to kill him! Fucking stop it!”

 

“I’ve got no fucking time for your bleeding heart Sing.” Ash didn’t even look back at him, his tone ice cold while all his attention on dealing with the snake in front of him, in case he slithered off and poisoned him once more. “Fuck off.”

 

“Ash! You got it wrong. Listen to m-”

 

 _“I said fuck off!”_ A loud resounding slap was made when Sing attempted to wrestle himself in front of Ash, the red blooming on both Sing’s cheek and Ash’s palm.

 

But what Ash didn’t expect was Sing immediately slapping him back just as hard, the tears that were unshed now rolling down his cheeks, his teeth gritted but expression vulnerable.

 

“Snap out of it! We just barely managed to save you dammit!” Sing dared to grab the collar of his shirt, forcing Ash to look his way. “Eiji wouldn’t have wanted this!”

 

 _“How the fuck would you know?”_ Ash seethed, the rush of blood loud in his ears, heartbeat pounding away. He could feel the feathers shifting underneath his coat, his fingers slowly elongating into talons, breathing heavily as his form enlarged in size-

 

-except it all came to a screeching halt when he finally noticed it in the periphery, past Sing’s person.

 

The body behind Sing. The one whose face was covered by Sing’s jacket, but the jacket itself wasn't big enough to hide the blood soaked shirt, the cuts and bruises on their arms exposed.

 

It wasn't big enough to hide the Diluculum ring on their hand. 

 

Their hand? _His hand-_

 

Ash’s mind went blank.

 

He didn’t even realise that he had called off the seal, that Sing immediately ran to check up on a wheezing Yut Lung, that he had staggered all the way to where the body rested, his whole body relying on muscle memory once more, his head filled with nothing but loud ringing noises. 

 

"... _Eiji_?" Ash managed to choke out. The thud of his knees dropping to the floor echoed, his battered bruised hands shaking like a leaf, hovering over the body. “...Ei...ji?”

 

After what seemed to be forever, trembling hands finally sought out pale lifeless ones, his fingers tenderly tracing the lines and bumps that littered the palm.The calluses were all in the right spots, the hold incredibly familiar if it were not for the absence of warmth.

 

He reached for Sing’s jacket.

 

"Ash… Ash don't-"

 

He barely registered Sing’s warnings. Hell, he barely registered his own breathing.

 

He lifted it.

 

Dark fluffy hair and a youthful face greeted him, his eyes closed as if he were in a deep sleep. 

 

But there were trails of dried blood from the sides of his mouth, a sight that heavily implied the pain and suffering he had been through-- a sight that made the ache in his chest unbearable, as if it were about to squeeze the life out of him.

 

 _This cannot be happening_. He had planned two steps ahead. Three steps ahead. Planned a hundred thousand million steps ahead to make sure that his worst nightmare stayed the way it was-- just a nightmare.

 

But what the fuck was this.

 

What the flying fuck was this-

 

“Eiji's still back at the castle.” He wheezed, his brain now desperately trying to fill in the gaps, filling the cracks before his reasoning fell apart. “I-I even made sure to put up my best protection spell over the place. There’s no way-”

 

“Ash…”

 

 _“Blanca!”_ He howled at nothing and everything, his breathing still laboured. This had to be his illusion. Hardly anyone knew enough about Eiji’s connection to him to warrant such a bloody assault. “This is a new low, even for you! Project your fucking issues with your dead wife onto someone else!”

 

“Ash. This isn’t-” Sing let out a horrible sob behind him, one that sounded all too real. Ash vehemently blocked it out. “This isn’t- fuck- I can’t do it. This is fucking bullshit I can’t-”

 

“You know full well that an illusion breaks when the victim is made self aware.” Yut Lung coughed out, the lack of snide in his tone filling him up with more dread. “Eiji’s d-”

 

_“Yue!”_

 

“He needs to hear it! We don’t have time for this! He’s going to think Eiji’s body is fake and fuck off to somewhere else while abusing Eiji’s heart in his transformations,” Yut Lung didn’t even face him while spitting out such accusations, opting to look at the blood on his hands with an indescrible look on his face. “Then he would truly have died for _nothing._ ”

 

The ringing noises in his head immediately turned into unholy screeching at the mere thought of what Yut Lung said being true, threatening to split his head apart. His heart was stuttering as the helplessness overcame him-

 

Not his heart. _Eiji’s heart_.

 

But it didn’t make sense. It didn’t make-

 

 _Wait._ Lee Yut Lung. He took out Shorter’s heart before.

 

When it clicked, the wave of anger that overtook his helplessness was akin to a tsunami, the fire within him a roaring inferno. He was beyond livid. 

 

He was fucking _murderous_.

 

“The monarchy got you out didn’t they? They really did resort to ripping out Eiji’s heart to keep me alive huh? As if we were nothing but toys with parts you c̴o̢u̷ld ̕ _mix͏ a͝nd ma̕tch_ ͠w̕i̷tḩ.” He was laughing-- shallow, maniacally and unhinged-- and Yut Lung would be a fool to think that Ash was going to do nothing less than _eviscerate_ him.

 

“Ash!” He could hear the panic in Sing’s voice, but the sheer wrath that was coursing through his veins took precedence over everything else. 

 

“Ash oh my god just listen to me! Don’t transform stop stop stop _STOP-_ ”

 

The snake just barely managed to dodge his talons, swiftly slithering behind Sing, who already had a barrier erected.

 

“It’s not what you think Ash!”

 

“M͢O̢V̢Ę OUT ͠OF̶ ̶THE͝ ͞F̴UCKIN̕G ̶WAY͡ SING.”

 

“I’m not the one who killed Eiji!” The Lee dared to lie to his face, with his blood soaked hands and blood stained clothes that matched up with the scarlet red of Eiji’s clothes. And after all that Eiji had done for him-- had vouched for him with his kind wonderful heart-

 

 _God_ . Ash was going to snap his neck. He’s going to snap his fucking neck like a fucking _twig_.

 

“HE T̶ORE O͡UT ͘EI͠JI̷'S̢ H̛E̵A̴R͜T” He bellowed, talons dealing successive blows at the erected barrier, cracks already starting to form under the sheer force he was applying to it. “MOVE O̕U̵T ̶ǪF̕ ͠THE W̡AY ͜O͡R ͟Į'͡L̨L͠ KILL͟ YOU͏ T̕O͝O-”

 

 _“Don’t you fucking dare!”_ Yut Lung had the balls to hiss back, moving to stand in front of Sing with a finger pointed to Eiji, his eyes shining with actual honest to god tears. “I tore it out _? Me?_ Have you forgotten who’s blood oath I’m under? Who you gave the Diliculum ring to?”

 

Ash knew. Of course he knew. But he just didn’t want to believe it. He needed to project the blame to someone else because if another person died as a result of him selfishly keeping them by his side-- _if Eiji died because of him_ \-- the sheer guilt will drown and kill him. 

 

“You were the one went insane! Killing everything and destroying the hangar with all of us in it! You almost killed Sing!”

 

He’s going to drown. 

 

“And yet he still wanted to save you! The teleportation spell was his request! And even in his last throes he told me to give his barely beating heart to you, because for some god damn reason he still loves you you absolute fucking _heartless monste_ r-”

 

He’s drowning.

 

"YOU K̕I ̧ĻL̶ED̕ ͏HIM." It was his last attempt, a desperate plea. But deep down he knew that what Yut Lung said was true.

 

_Heartless monster. Killer._

 

If he had inflicted those wounds on Sing, he could have very well have-- to _Eiji-_

 

No. No no no he couldn’t. He would never. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_“I could hurt you.”_

 

_“You would never.”_

 

_“I don’t want to- but I-”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you see me unconscious?” Yut Lung was spitting fire back at him, breaking him out of his stupor, from a memory that felt like a dream. “I haven’t harmed a single hair on Eiji’s head! I was fulfilling his last fucking wish!"

 

“SHUT ̷UP!” With one last loud screech he managed to break through Sing’s barrier, swiftly throwing the boy to the side before grabbing at Yut Lung, the latter still infuriatingly defiant and glaring daggers at him despite being slowly crushed by Ash’s talons.

 

“Kill me if you want.” Yut Lung hissed at him once more, both from pain and contempt. “But know that if you don’t finish what you started-- if you let his sacrifice be in vain-- I will haunt you till the day I get to drag you down to hell with me-”

 

“S͘͠HU̷T ͏U̵͡P̵̸̷ S͍H̵͎̙̟̮͎̦̫U̧̲͇͍̙͝T̡̘͚̭ ̸̥̻͇͉U̬͙P̡҉̭̼͇̜̙ͅ S̐͛H̸̋̅͆U̹ͣ̚T̟̘̼̼͎̣̞̾͌ ͉̲̟͍̗͚͋Ṵ͉P̘̎͛̚ Ṣ̢͇̩̟̿̉̅̑ H̡̻̩̭̫͖̗̩̖̱́̾̂̊̕ U͍͎̞̻̤͂͝ T̙ͫ̊͞ ̸̧̪̥̗̻̖̉̂̾͊ͣ̀̉ͅͅŲ̪͔̰̰ͬͫͯ̇́͜ Pͨ͊͌ Ṣ̢͇̩̟̿̉̅̑ H̡̻̩̭̫͖̗̩̖̱́̾̂̊̕ U͍͎̞̻̤͂͝ T̙ͫ̊͞ ̸̧̪̥̗̻̖̉̂̾͊ͣ̀̉ͅͅŲ̪͔̰̰ͬͫͯ̇́͜ Pͨ͊͌-”

 

"No don't kill him! He’s telling the truth! He really didn’t kill Eiji!” Ash felt two weak seals attempt to lock his talons into place, and when he turned to the perpetrator, Sing looked a right mess, tears running down his cheeks with his teeth gritted. “He needs to help us fly the body down while we deal with the last of Federick’s troops. Please Ash. It’s now or never-"

 

“TḨ͏E҉ ͞B͠O̡D͞Y̢͟..̴̵.̢҉. ``” The body. The body the body thebody-

 

Bright, lovely Eiji. His body. He was going to have to bury all that warmth. All that good. He was never going to be able to hear him laugh again. Death took him and he wasn’t giving him back.

 

And Ash probably invited the grim reaper himself. This was probably universal retribution, for thinking that he had the slightest chance of having a normal life with someone so good, especially after all the unforgivable shit he’d done.

 

 _God._ Ash's head hurt. His heart hurt even worse. _You know you hurt Sing._ _You were probably the one who killed Eiji in the first place. And you couldn’t even fucking remember any of it you absolute fucking horrible piece of shit-_

 

The reality of the situation came crashing into him once more, and this time it gripped him unbearably tight, the air knocked out of his lungs as he shrunk back down to size, back into a human. Yut Lung ran away from him as soon as he released him, the other wizard returning to Eiji’s side while Ash curled into himself, head in his hands.

 

“Sing,” Yut Lung heaved as his eyes darted about in search for the other boy, still clearly disorientated from being tossed around like a ragdoll by Ash. “We’ve wasted enough time. The ship could crash. Federick and his reinforcements could come back. I’m bringing Eiji back down. _Now_.”

 

“Yue-”

 

Ash dumbly watched as Yut Lung placed Sing’s jacket over Eiji once more, the wizard slowly transforming into his dragon form.

 

He didn’t know exactly when he snapped out of it, but he did it with enough time to scramble to Eiji’s side before Yut Lung could even attempt to lift his body, his hand grabbing at Yut Lung’s scaly foot.

 

“Let go! You know I can’t retaliate!” Yut Lung roared at him, his reptilian eyes glowing red in the dim light of the hangar. “Eiji deserves a proper burial you fuck!”

 

"No no I just-”  He gripped Yut Lung’s foot tighter, could feel the powerful magic that trapped the other wizard breaking, ebbing away-- the knots untying and releasing. 

 

Yut Lung must be laughing at him in his head, when he realised how stupidly defenseless he was making himself to be.

 

Not that he cared. That was the absolute last thing he cared about right now.

 

“I’ve just-” Ash gulped, staring straight at Yut Lung. His voice was small and lost. “I’ve just taken off your blood oath. Take it out of me and give it back to him-"

 

“You _what_?”

 

“His heart.” Ash repeated softly, as if the words themselves might break at the slightest noise. “Give it back to him.”

 

Yut Lung stared back at him, looking at him like he was an absolute madman, before he hissed out a reply that made the heart in his chest lurch.

 

_"I can't!"_

 

"You took it out.” Ash was starting to trip over his words, voicing them in rapid succession, the plea in his tone clear as day. The grip on the leg was still just as strong.“You can put it back in-"

 

"Not if he's dead! You accepting his heart was already a miracle in itself. I can't do anything more for him goddammit-"

 

_"Please."_

 

Silence ensued. 

 

Heavy, unbearable silence.

 

After what felt like an eternity, he slowly leaned over, head bowed, his hands spread against the cold hard metal floor.

 

He heard a gasp from Sing the same time he noticed the dreaded pitying look from Yut Lung.

 

"Please help him. _Please_.” He finally prostrated himself before Yut Lung, his forehead cold against the floor, his whole body shuddering. “He's not dead. He can't be dead--you take it back I don't want this please I'd rather die-"

 

_"Stop it!"_

 

"He needs to live. He can't die because of me please he doesn't deserve this-"

 

Ironic, how Ash gained a new heart just to feel it wither and die all over again.

 

There was bile rising in his throat-- but there was nothing in his stomach so he ended up dry heaving, acid burning his tongue. Fat globs of tears burned hot as they rushed down his face in streams, his breathing uneven, hiccuping.

 

"G-God what h-have I done?" His hands trembled something fierce. He was definitely hyperventilating, needing to force his words out with a great deal of effort. Ash was drowning all over again, his lungs suffocating as his vision blurred.

 

"Ash…Ash we need to go. Yut Lung needs to go. Please-"

 

He couldn't hear Sing, couldn't focus on anything except for Eiji.

 

 _Eiji_. He turned to look at the body lying on the ground, face still covered, blood staining the clothes he last saw Eiji in. Shaky hands hovered over Eiji’s, wishing he could hold it again, to desperately memorise the feel, hoping to imprint whatever’s left into his own skin. 

 

But he had no right to do so.

 

It took all of his willpower to retract his hands, clenching his fists instead, the nails digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood.

 

“It’s all my fault I-- I knew it was cowardly of me to just leave you like that. But I just wanted to protect you. Why did you have to follow me here? Why did you-- to give me your _heart_ of all things-” Ash let out a shuddering breath when he remembered that his last memory of Eiji was his brokenhearted cries of hurt. Pathetic sobs escaped him when he came to terms with the fact that he had basically abandoned him.

 

Eiji never said it-- of course he wouldn’t. 

 

But Ash knew. He knew Eiji had some unspoken issues. He knew leaving like that cut Eiji deeply.

 

How could he just do that to the _one good thing_ that happened to him in all his years of horrible existence-

 

“And even though I was the one that hurt you, you were still so good. So kind.” A hiccup. Another sob. “God, my fucking shitty excuse of a life was never worth your happiness.”

 

“Ash...”

 

 _“I really did want to make you happy.”_ He finally let out a long wail, full of heartache and grief, his hands inching closer to Eiji’s, desperately longing but never touching.“I wanted to so badly, even though deep down I knew I couldn’t. I knew I was taking advantage of your kindness and it was so fucking selfish of me to ask you to stay I-” 

 

Another gulp of air, another broken wail. Chest caving in, heart in absolute ruins. “This would never have happened if it weren’t for me. I’m so sorry Eiji. _I’m so so sorry_.”

 

“Ash. Stop. You’ve-” He could feel a hand hovering over his shoulder, the action unsure, complementing Sing’s small and hesitant voice. “Just please listen to me for once. You never hurt Eiji, even when you were really far gone as an animagus.”

 

“You didn’t kill him-- but it was by bullets meant for _you._ ” Yut Lung’s low voice cut in, his form still reptilian, the long gray tail encircling Eiji’s body. “That scumbag prince shot Eiji and escaped while we were all trying to protect ourselves from your rampage.”

 

“I… didn’t kill him?” Ash looked up to Yut Lung in shock, the words slowly processing. “I didn’t-”

 

Loud explosions from elsewhere in the ship sounded before Ash could finish, the hangar that held them simultaneously shaking from the impact, machinery and pipes falling apart as sirens sounded all around them.

 

“What the fuck happened?” Sing limped closer to them, his eyes wide as he took in his surroundings. Yut Lung on the other hand wasted no time in curling a tail around Eiji's body, lifting him slowly.

 

“I don’t know but I’m not staying to find out.” Yut Lung had to jostle Eiji to the side before a large falling metal panel could crush the body, a reflexive hiss escaping him as he did so. 

 

"Ash." Yut Lung stared down at him, Eiji's limp body within his grasp. "I'm bringing Eiji back down."

 

"I-" Ash looked to Sing, who had loved Eiji like a brother and would similarly want the best for him. He didn't seem to be against the idea of leaving him to a Lee, the boy himself giving the other wizard a nod in affirmation. 

 

"Eiji." He murmured, eyes never leaving him. "I don’t trust you with Eiji-"

 

"Goddammit this isn't the time! Regardless of whether you trust me, I'm your only option here!" Yut Lung lifted Eiji away from Ash when he tried to reach for him, red hot fire escaping his mouth with every heated word he spoke. "I know you hate my guts, and the feeling's mutual-- but I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Eiji. I could have flown off ages ago and leave your sorry ass behind but Eiji wouldn't have wanted that so I'm still fucking here and taking your bullshit."

 

"But at this rate you're going to waste the second chance he gave you and I'm not going to stand for that." The other wizard continued, his words scalding. "You left him for a war. So God help me you better win that fucking war."

 

"That Federick bastard who shot Eiji is still out there Ash." Sing added. "We can go rip him a new one-"

 

"No. No I-"Ash was interrupted yet again by the sound of a pipe dislocating overhead, his hands instinctively dragging Sing out of the way, the boy narrowly missing the heavy piping that fell in his place. As the dust dispersed, he tried to calm down, looking at his chaotic surroundings, to an injured Sing, an ambivalent Yut Lung-

 

-to Eiji. The one who he didn't kill. The one Federick Arthur killed.

 

"I'll be the one to deal with Arthur." His face was still definitely wrecked, his whole being running on empty. His mind was even worse-- a chaotic mess with white hot rage the only thing keeping him together, narrowly keeping him from having a full scale meltdown. 

 

"You go with Yut Lung and get some help with your injuries before reporting back to the others.” Ash continued, his commands terse.“The ship's crashing, which means either someone tampered with the energy source, or-" Ash swallowed loudly, his mouth suddenly drier than ever. "-or Griff's heart finally gave out."

 

"Either way, we need more ground cover. Redirect more people back to the capital stat. I need to be at the engine room-- there's a high chance Arthur will be there, and if not, I'll weed him out." He could feel the crackle of energy coursing through his veins, all the way to his fingertips.

 

"Got it." Sing gave a tentative nod as he lifted himself onto Yut Lung's back. The latter was looking towards the skylight above, before squinting at Ash one last time, his tone solemn.

 

"Don't die."

 

"I won't." His words were the most earnest he'd ever had with a Lee, and it was all Eiji's doing.

 

 _Eiji._ He looked to the skylight, the one Yut Lung had just flown through, carrying Sing and Eiji away with him.

 

“I'll make this right somehow." Ash whispers were impossibly soft, head still tilted towards the opening. "I’ll come back to you starlight. I don't know how, but I promise I’ll come back to you.”

 

The steady rhythm of his heartbeat was louder than any explosion around him, a constant reminder of the home he had to return to--no matter what.

 

\---

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 _“Because I love you, that’s why.”_ _  
_ _“I want to make you happy too.”_

  


\---

 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

The engine room was complete chaos-- machinery and controls all going haywire, the metal platings reflecting the eerie red glow of the warning lights as sirens blared. It took less than a glance at the main centre compartment to notice that there was forced removal of its capsule, the surrounding magic runes locking it all charred beyond recognition.

 

 _Arthur couldn’t have been here._ Ash growled, frustration seeping through. The prince would hardly have to resort to this-- some other bastard had taken Griffin’s heart-

 

 _And they might still be here._ Ash could barely hear it amongst the discordance, but it was definitely there-- the thumping of boots against metal scaffolding, slow and cautious behind him. He held his breath, carefully taking one slow step forwards.

 

A click of a gun. A following exhale.

 

Ash made the first move before they could even think about it.

 

With rapid strides and a swift roundhouse click, Federick Arthur’s gun made its last resounding bang before it clattered onto the ground, the scumbag himself hissing as he immediately went to grab at his sword instead.

 

“I was just wondering who the hell could have made it this deep into the ship without getting past the rampaging monster in the hangar.” The point of the prince’s sword was raised in his direction, a sneer coating his lips. “Turns out it was the bastard himself.”

 

“Arthur.” He returned a snarl back as he felt the magic course through his veins, glowing runes carving themselves on the skin of his arms, the fire ready to spark and set the other ablaze. “This ends now.”

 

“Not until you give back Griffin’s heart Ash. We still have big plans for it.” They slowly circled each other, Ash constantly taking note of where the fallen gun was, of where he could use his fire magic without causing the already volatile engine room to explode. Excess steam from the broken pipes above made it even harder for him to keep track of his surroundings, the red lights casting shadows that emphasised Arthur’s malicious grin.

 

“I didn’t take Griff’s heart.” He growled, cold sweat forming on his brow despite the heat of the engine room. Time was of the essence, and it was slowly trickling away.

 

But finally, Arthur stood at a spot devoid of overheated machinery and broken piping, the metal floor beneath him looking relatively stable enough to hold his magic.

 

He released his energy, the runes on his skin glowing at its brightest, and then-

 

Nothing happened.

 

Arthur was still standing with his sword directed towards him, now pointing at his throat.

 

He must have caught his wide eyed stare and the glow of his magic, because there was an ugly cackle from the prince, loud and mocking-- the cheshire grin on his sharp face making his blood run cold.

 

 _Fuck._ Ash immediately moved back, trying to put some distance between the two, but Arthur followed his movements with precision, the swing of his blade increasing in speed with what he assumed was a boost of confidence.

 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t have some sort of magic protection of my own? You’re really at death’s door aren’t you Ash?” Arthur’s cackling grew louder, more wicked and sinister. “Let me give you that final push.”

 

He desperately tried to retreat, grunting as he avoided past the debris that littered the floor while narrowly avoiding Arthur’s swings. The blaring of the alarm seemed to sound in time with his thundering heartbeats, his loud frantic footsteps complementing the clunking and clanking of overheating machinery.

 

If only he could just get close enough to that gun-

 

-except Arthur kicked it away as soon as he even glanced at it, the blonde hairs falling to the ground a sobering reminder of how close he was to having his neck sliced open.

 

“You can’t run Ash! It’s time to face your sins!” A swing that just missed his eyes, then another that grazed his cheek. “People are like you are destined to die a horrible fuckin’ death!” A stab that narrowly missed his spleen. More and more cuts starting to form. “Just like that goon of yours! Idiot couldn’t even hold _a gun_!”

 

 _Eiji_. Ash bit his lip. Hard. He couldn’t take on the offensive in his position, no matter how much he wanted to. He had to stay alive. He had to take care of the heart he was given-

 

“-and the clown even shot the same hand you sliced up! So I’ve paid him back three-fold, all right in the _chest-_ ”

 

_But Eiji died so horribly. Eiji died so horribly because of-_

 

“You should have seen the way he fuckin’ squealed!”

 

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckFUCK-_

 

 _“You fucking piece of shit!”_ White blinding rage grappled his senses, his foot kicking Arthur square in the stomach and knocking the air out of him. The prince had been completely taken by surprise, subsequently falling back on his ass, his sword clattering next to him.

 

Ash grabbed the sword in one swift movement, his figure looming over the fallen one, the weapon in his hand grabbed so tightly it might just break.

 

He didn’t even give Arthur time to react.

 

One stab. Two stabs. Three stabs. All right in the chest.

 

The red grew, even in the chamber filled with nothing but red warning lights.

 

Then it was his turn to fall back on his ass, the bloodied sword falling out of his loosened grip  onto the ground with a clunk, adding more redness to the scene.

 

It was over. 

 

It was finally over. 

 

The last of the tyrant monarchy was gone. The rest of his corrupted circle would soon follow. Vesper was getting their sacred land back. The annexed states could regain their independence. The nation could finally start their way to recovery and gradually re-establish their own governments.

 

He should be feeling some semblance of relief, but as the rage simmered, the emptiness grew, and the horrible truth now had space to push itself to the forefront of his mind.

 

The horrible truth that avenging Eiji didn't bring him back.

 

It brought a lot of things, but it wasn’t bringing him back.

 

 _Why couldn’t he have Eij back._ Why couldn’t Eiji come back. It wasn’t fair.

 

Give him back. Please. Give him back-

 

“ _Give Eiji back._ ” Hot salty tears seared his skin, his whimpering turning into loud sobbing, raw and laid bare as he curled into himself, forehead pressed against his knees, hands tugging at his hair. Yet all of his pleas were drowned out by the chaos around him, of the blood and the destruction and the violence.

 

“God, don’t take my darling away from me. Don’t take away my starlight.” He choked out another sob just as a falling piece of burning metal narrowly missed his person. “You can have me instead.”

 

“Give Eiji back. Please. I’m begging you.”

 

“Give him back."

 

"Give him back give him back _givehimback-_ ”

 

But the sirens just blared away, the machinery and steam whistling in agreement, all of them unable to give him the answer he so desperately wished for.

 

\---

 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 _“Close your eyes Ash. I'm still here,_ _  
_ _even if you can't see me.”_

  


_\---_

 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

_“Holy shit, the Griffin’s alive!”_

 

_"He took down the Maelstrom!"_

 

_“He’s still alive! The boss is still kickin’!”_

 

_“It’s Callenreese!”_

 

_“Ash Lynx!”_

 

_“Ash! Ash! Ash-”_

 

The Resistance, the Royal Army, Vesper’s troops-- he felt the eyes of every faction follow his sharp descent, the chorus of disbelief making rounds as he clutched the tattered flag of the tyrannical monarchy in his talons, the remains of its last power-hungry descendant wrapped within. The noise only intensified in volume when he finally unravelled said remains on top of an elevated area of land, the unmistakable glint of the infamous royal sword falling onto the mossy ground with a thud.

 

Then there was silence, everyone watching him as he let out a deafening screech-- one that would go down in history books, signalling the beginning of a new era.

 

_“Prince Arthur Federick is dead!”_

 

Roaring cheers and hollers erupted almost instantly.

 

Immediately, there was a change. Ash could definitely see the coloured flags of the monarchy lower, patches and patches of royal troops dropping their weapons, hands raised in surrender. From the opposing side, there was resignation, and maybe even a hint of relief-- he supposed the politics of fear didn’t make for very loyal soldiers.

 

The air was abuzz with a flurry of emotions. 

 

And yet, he felt nothing.

 

There was numbness in his bones, his breathing a muffled sound in the distance, and everything else was caving in.

 

Sure enough, the world soon turned upside down, everything blurring out.

 

\---

 

 

 

_“Shit! I can’t see him anymore! What the fuck is going on over there?”_

 

_“Boss! They sayin’ the Lynx passed out! Alex and the rest of em’ were close enough to fight off them vultures before they could think about it but-”_

 

_“Fucking shit. Is that Wang Lung? Goddammit not now!”_

 

_“You lie back the fuck down Sing! You can’t even walk straight.”_

 

_“Let me go! Alex and the others are strong but you know that slimy piece of shit’s gonna cause a massacre! He’s gonna get to Ash at this rate!”_

 

_“I said lie back down!”_

 

_“Yue-”_

 

_“I’ll be the one to deal with my brother.”_

 

 

\---

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\---

 

_“You never learn. Trying to seek revenge against me again? Little brother?”_

 

\---

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

\---

 

_“No. This will be my redemption.”_

_\---_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

_It’s dark._

\---

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

_“Goddammit Ash Lynx! Don’t do this! Don’t you fucking dare do this to Eiji-”_

\---

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

_Eiji?_

\---

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

Eiji.

\---

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

_Where are you Eiji?_

\---

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 _“I’m here to wake you up like always.”_ _  
_ _“You oversleeper.”_

\---

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

_I don’t want to wake up._

_Please._

_Not without you._

\---

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

_“Staying by your side is all I want, if you'll let me.”_

\---

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

_Of course._

_I promise._

\---

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

  
_“Let’s go home okay?”_

\---

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

He slowly awoke to the sound of crackling fire, to the drip of water into a bucket, the wet plop of a cloth following right after. It sounded a lot like Eiji cleaning up the living room with a tiny rag again, even though he had more than enough gold to buy a hundred million of the finest mops.

 

He struggled to open his eyes, his lids heavy, but he tried so hard. So incredibly hard.

 

“Eiji?” His voice sounded so unfamiliar, so raspy and hoarse. "Darling?"

 

“Don’t say that second part too loud. You’re not alone.” When managed to lift his lids and have his vision finally cleared, it revealed the tired drawn face of Lee Yut Lung, somehow even more bruised than when he last saw him. The other wizard hissed at him when he tried sitting up too quickly, and ended up wobbling back down onto some sort of makeshift futon in the castle living room.

 

Almost instantly, there were a myriad of resistance members crowding around him, all in some sort of cast or bandage as they broke into loud excited chatter, the explosion of noise contributing to his ever growing headache.

 

“Boss! Thank fuck you’re okay!”

 

“We’ve finally got the royal bastards Boss! When the news travels to the capital we’ll finally be able to end it!”

 

“Boss! What’s our next move-”

 

“Could everybody just _shut the fuck up_.” Ash growled, albeit weakly. All of them clammed up in almost no time, nodding their heads with some even letting out a small whimper of fear despite his weakened state.

 

“Don’t look like that! Y’all know how moody he gets when he wakes up-- should have seen that coming.” An extremely familiar voice tsked from beside him just as he was about to dismiss the group, the laughter sounding deeper and fuller than what he was used to.

 

And more importantly, it wasn’t coming from the fireplace.

 

Now, if Ash had any neck wounds, they’d probably all reopened at the sheer speed he used to whip his head around, his eyes wide open in astonishment.

 

Shorter was lying beside him, on his own makeshift futon.

 

And he was _human_.

 

“We’re all here because we’ve all got injuries-- _including_ Ash.” The very human-looking Shorter continued, tutting beside him. “The only thing y’all should be concerned about is recovering, kapish?”

 

A chorus of affirming mumbles sounded, the members all recognising Shorter's authority despite his predicament after all these years, and thus moved swiftly back into their own futons.

 

Ash, on the other hand, couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips, his voice two pitches higher. 

 

_“How-”_

 

“ _Goddammit_ don’t move so suddenly!“ Yut Lung’s snarls interrupted him, eyes squinted at his two patients while wiping the blood off his hands. "I’ve only _just_ finished stitching you up and you were _this close_ to dying from blood loss.”

 

"You best do as he says Ash," Shorter tacked on. "Sing didn’t listen and pretty much knocked himself out-- ended up having to drag the squirt to his room upstairs.”

 

"Shorter?" _God he still looks the same._ "How are you- god am I really dead this time?"

 

"Naw, it’s just like Yut Lung says-- you’re still kickin’. Almost blew it though."

 

Ash sucked in a breath, his mind running at a hundred miles an hour. "You really got your heart back?"

 

“No, unfortunately." There was a long pause, the sounds of the fireplace now his white noise instead of Shorter's own doing. "Apparently Wang Lung actually got rid of it ages ago. This one's a brand new replacement heart-- courtesy of Yut Lung."

 

Ash instantly turned to Yut Lung for answers, to which the other snarled yet again, frustrated.

 

"I'm getting really sick and tired of telling everyone not to rip their fucking stitches.” He clicked his tongue as he stared down at Ash. “And don’t look at me like that, I didn't do much."

 

"Understatement of the century.” There was a whistle from Shorter. “You’re looking at the very last surviving Lee brother right now."

 

“What? But there’s still-”

 

"I don’t know how much you remember, but I saw you kill one out of my last three remaining brothers. Sing later told me you took down another one before that.” 

 

Ash definitely did not remember any of that, _what the fuck._

 

“And I dealt with the last one.” Yut Lung continued on despite the mix of deep shock and confusion on Ash’s face. “Wang Lung hardly used his heart anyway. Since he was a suitable donor for Shorter, I took it after I was done with him. I'm the bastard that likes to _mix and match_ remember?”

 

“What goes around comes around, as they say.” Shorter quipped. “I would give you a big ol’ hug but I’m still trying to remember how to use my limbs after so long.”

 

Ash could only blink owlishly in response, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

 

“Lee Yut Lung. _"_

 

The wizard in question stilled, both his hands and the dirty cloths he held pausing mid-rinse. "What?"

 

"You-” Ash gave him another once over, finally noticing that the other had his own bandages tightly wrapped around both his arms, bright red branching scar patterns peeking out of them. They’re definitely the work of lightning magic-- _Wang Lung’s lightning magic_ \-- and they must be hurting like hell. He’s surprised the snake could even properly do his stitches with those wounds.

 

Perhaps what Yut Lung said was true-- everything checked out after all. Ash knew that the paranoia ingrained into him over the years had made him wary of everything, including the snake’s words. But on the slightest chance that Yut Lung _really_ did everything he said, then-

 

“Um, then- you-” It was painful to swallow, his throat still incredibly dry. “You kinda look like shit."

 

"Thanks. I feel like shit.” Yut Lung heaved a sigh before resuming his washing, the wet plop of the cloth making contact with the water loud in his ears.

 

"That’s not what I wanted to say. Fuck. I mean-" Ash gulped and tried to voice it out again, the words weird on his tongue, especially considering who he was speaking to. "...Thanks to you... too… for Shorter..."

 

The only consolation to his awkward delivery was that Yut Lung looked as uncomfortable as he was, his eyes darting about before focusing on a random spot on the wall, his hands re-rinsing the cloth for the nth time.

 

“I don’t… really want you thanking me.” Yut Lung’s response was but a tiny murmur, his hands clenching the cloths tight. “Um-- the thing that you lent to Shorter all this time? I’ve switched it out.”

 

 _“You-”_ Ash’s mind immediately did a one-eighty, the panic starting to seep into his bones even though Yut Lung had countlessly proven time and time again that he was working on their side-- or at least, working on the side that wasn’t their enemies.

 

 _He better not have taken it_. He quickly sat up, Yut Lung allowing him to do so this time. 

 

“Where is it?” Ash sent a glare, his voice low but vehement, not wanting to bring more attention to the thing he desperately needed to safeguard from others. 

 

To his surprise, Yut Lung had turned to Shorter, the latter’s expression turning hard in response. Ash didn’t like it one bit.

 

_“Shorter?”_

 

“I told him to put it next to where you kept that box.” Shorter replied, his voice impossibly soft, tone melancholic. “The one you told me to unlock for Eiji if you didn’t come back.”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

His heartstrings were pulled taut just at the mention of his name-- at the mention of their promise-- and were threatening to break.

 

“I'm so fucking sorry Ash-- I didn't realise he got out. Fuck I’m so sorry-"

 

 _“Eiji.”_ He breathed, but barely. He couldn’t look at Shorter nor Yut Lung, couldn’t look at the pitiful gazes they must be carrying right now.

 

“Ash?”

 

“Just-- Just tell me where-” Ash couldn’t break down here, not when so many resistance members were still looking his way. 

 

_“Where is Eiji?”_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_“Oi! Don’t go after Ash. He’s already volatile enough.”_

 

_“That’s the whole reason why I have to go! You didn’t see the way he looked at the body-- the way he kept going back and forth with him made me physically sick. You can’t just leave someone like that alone and expect them to come out fine!”_

 

_“It’s cus’ he’s barely had any time to properly grieve-- and neither have you. Alone is just what both of you need right now. Let him be.”_

 

_“But-”_

 

_“Yue. Let him be.”_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

A heart of a child rested in a small wooden chest right beside a bronze box, both placed in a hidden compartment in the wall, obscured by one of Eiji’s paintings in his attic studio.

 

It was the one with the golden sunflowers, the one that Eiji dedicated to him, the one that warmed him from head to toe every time he gazed upon it, his face always donning a smile full of adoration. It absolutely floored him how such a beautiful painting was created with him in mind, that this was how Eiji saw him.

 

But he couldn’t stay in there for too long. If he even so glanced at any of the unfinished paintings left on their easels, he might just break.

 

And so, the moment he got both chest and box out of their hiding spot, he made a beeline back into the hallway, his heart rattling in his chest.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Skip was guarding the entrance to Eiji’s bedroom when he got there, the boy sat leaning against the threshold, head ducked into his folded arms. It broke his heart when he recognised the telltale shudder of his shoulders, the irregular breathing pattern.

 

 _He’s the youngest out of all of us_. And yet Skip was one of the most level-headed ones out there, always trying to lift the mood when others were drowning in their negative emotions.

 

To see him cry like this was a sobering sight.

 

“Skip.”

 

"Boss! You’re up!” The younger wizard whipped his head up at the mention of his name, sniffing loudly and hastily wiping his tears as he did so. “I swear I'm guarding the room-- I was just-"

 

"Skip. You're fine." Ash eyed the multitude of gauzes and bandages on his person, his heart sinking even further. “Go rest up. I’ll take it from here.”

 

"Wait! Boss!"

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I just wanted to say sorry, for-- um,” Skip paused, his head downcast as he fiddled with his fingers. “I was rifling through Ei-chan’s- _Eiji’s_ drawers cus’ I was tryin’ to find him new clothes to change into, but found some of the gifts you gave him. Felt like I saw something I shouldn’t-- didn’t feel right to walk away sayin’ nothing.”

 

“You don’t have to apologise for that.” _Why is everyone apologising to me_. He was the one who brought this upon Eiji in the first place-

 

“But still-” Skip interrupted his inner spiel before it could spiral into self-hatred. “All those flowers and pictures-”

 

“He’s got a drawer for your gifts too.” Ash countered. “It’s really okay Skip.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah he did.” He could see Skip’s lower lip trembling, the boy trying so hard not to let the tears fall with his head held up high. “He even kept the ones I gave when he first came to the castle, even though they were practically junk. God I just--” The dam finally broke, tears started running in rivulets down Skip’s face once more, a hand swiping at already swollen eyes. “I already miss him so much, you know?”

 

"Yeah.” Breathe in. Breathe out. Don’t break. _“Me too.”_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

The scrape of the wooden chair against the floor was loud, the clunk of both the chest and box on top of the dresser even louder.

 

And yet the silence stood out the most, almost deafening to Ash.

 

After all, it was the stillness and quietude that distinguished a peaceful sleep from death’s cold touch.

 

"Hey Eiji.” He broke said silence with an impossibly soft whisper, elbows on his knees, hands clenched together in a tight grip. Initially, a fair distance separated them, for he still dared not touch the body upon the snow white sheets, terrified that he will bring more misfortune to the other. 

 

Call it paranoia, trauma-- but Ash could not stop thinking about things worse than death, about how there was no limit to the debauchery the world of magic could instigate, even upon the dead. And yet, his unyielding trepidation was at odds with what his heart so desperately wanted.

 

And so he clutched at the sheets nearest to his Eiji’s hand, hoping that it would satisfy his heart. 

 

It didn’t.

 

_It couldn’t._

 

Unconsciously, his hands slowly-- _so utterly, devastatingly slowly_ \---inched towards Eiji’s, the first contact with the cold metal of the Diluculum ring burning, the subsequent touch of his freezing skin scalding. But Ash’s hands still yearned for more, going as far as to tenderly clasp Eiji’s stiff hand, thumb reflexively rubbing smooth circles into the skin out of habit.

 

“I'm finally home starlight.” He weakly murmured before placing a tiny kiss to his knuckles, just like he used to every time he came home-- just like how Eiji liked it, giggling whenever he did so. He then wearily gazed towards the headboard to find Sing’s jacket now replaced with a snow white towel, face hidden but dark bangs peeking from the top. “Sorry it took so long."

 

Silence replied yet again. 

 

One heartbeat. And then another. All of them ones Eiji gifted to him.

 

And then Ash couldn’t help but choke out a sob at the lack of response, his exhales tainted with full body shudders.

 

“You promised that you would teach me how to be strong when I got back.” His vision was blurring, the hands holding Eiji’s trembling, back hunched over the bed before he finally felt the tears fall freely. The hurt and pain he’d been precariously trying to contain in front of others were now pouring out in intense waves, the heartbroken cries emptying and leaving himself awfully raw. Every second word was punctuated with a sniff or a long whine, chest squeezing him so tightly he could hardly breathe.

 

“I really need you to come back and teach me how to be strong right now.” Ash gripped Eiji’s hand like a lifeline, his forehead leaning over to rest against them. “I don’t know what I would do without you. Please-”

 

“Please Eiji. I can’t lose you. Please _please_ come back.” Another shuddering sob escaped his lips, the hand in his grasp still cold as ever _._ “You still have to let me keep my end of the promise-- I’ve got so many things to give to you. I know I didn’t expect to live long enough to give all of them to you in person, but I just wanted you to have the best regardless of what happened to me. Because you made me _so incredibly happy_ in the short amount of precious time I had with you.”

 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I wanted to give you so much.“ Another beat. Another sob. He managed to slowly let Eiji's hands go, only to reach for the small chest, the heart fluttering in his palms when he gently scooped it out.

 

 _This._ This had been the source of so much conflict, the list of megalomaniacs fighting over this small thing could go on forever. This well of magic had been his most powerful possession and his weakest link simultaneously.

 

It had kept him alive, and yet it brought him so much pain.

 

Not anymore. It wouldn't anymore. Not after today.

 

"I have a lot of things to give but-" Shaky hands presented the beating flesh to the stillness of the room, before settling it in Eiji's open palm, needing to carefully curl Eiji's fingers for him to hold it.

 

“This one." Two hands tightly clasped Eiji's once more, as if sending off a final prayer. "This one I’m returning-- because it belongs to you Eiji."

 

"It has always belonged to you."

 

\---

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

Hearts could talk in a language more telling than spoken words,  
a language older than the alphabet itself. This was no exception,  
with the one in wizard’s chest beating in time with the one in his lover’s hands.

 

But the young wizard could only hear one-- unsurprising,  
considering how he had been forced to neglect his own for so long. 

 

So both hearts kept beating on,  
appealing to ancient magic from the dawn of time.

 

\---

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

Now here's a secret lost to time.

 

Hearts inherently hold no magic,  
but the memories they treasure,  
the feelings they invoke  
\-- this is what fuels all magic.

 

Rings inherently hold no magic,  
but the memories they absorb,  
the feelings they amplify  
\-- this is what fuels their magic.

 

And so of all the rings,  
the strongest two were forged by Dusk and Dawn,  
star crossed lovers forever separated by twilight,  
never to be reunited.

 

Crepusculum. Dusk.  
A wedding ring lost to a warlock,  
mistaken for its counterpart  
and brought upon a war to end all wars.

 

Diluculum. Dawn.  
A wedding ring imitated by many aplenty,  
desperately missing its counterpart  
as it quietly rotted away in many a wizard's study.

 

But it liked its final master.  
His kind and loving nature reminded it  
of the one it was originally made for.

 

And it tried its best to protect him.

 

But it was reaching its limit.

 

With the help of that wizard's heart,  
let this be its final gift to him.

 

Let this pair of star-crossed lovers finally find happiness.

 

\---

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

The shattering of glass was loud in his ears when he slowly came to, his everywhere hurting at the same time. Slowly, but surely, he became aware of his breathing, of the heart in his chest thundering away.

 

 _It can’t be in there_ . Eiji let out a sigh as he slowly opened his eyes, meeting nothing but a sea of white. _I’m really dead huh._

 

And with the way his person was still wrecked with sharp excruciating pain-- his whole body on fire-- he probably ended up in purgatory or hell. Figures.

 

He could only hope he could have helped save Ash, even if it were just a tiny bit.

 

“...wonder if I can ever see you again.” He let out a pained exhale, closing his eyes. As much as he dearly missed Ash and the others, he wouldn’t want them to end up in the same place as he was. They deserved more than an afterlife of pain and suffering-

 

_“Huh?”_

 

His eyes flew wide open at the sound of that voice.

 

"...Ash?" He wasn’t supposed to be here. Ash needed to live. Eiji could already felt the tears prick at the corner of his eyes at the thought of losing him to death, feeling helpless once again. It had to be an illusion.

 

But suddenly the white veiling his vision lifted, the familiar ceiling of his bedroom greeting him. 

 

A pink-eyed and lachrymose Ash also greeted him, looking utterly devastated with a trembling lip and swollen eyes, but somehow-- yet somehow-

 

He was still the most beautiful person Eiji has ever seen. 

 

" _Eiji_?” His hallucination of Ash whispered softly, his quivering hands reaching out to tuck stray strands of hair behind Eiji’s ear before resting his palm against the flesh of Eiji’s cheek, his person leaning into that inviting warmth with a sigh.

 

He blinked once. Ash blinked twice in response.

 

The crippling pain must be doing things to his mind, leaving his brain foggy. And yet a burning question was at the forefront of his mind, the need to reassured despite the high chances that this Ash wasn’t _his_ Ash.

 

“I hope that... you’re okay.” He slurred out. It was ironic how he had just been bombarded with white, and now black spots started to dot his vision. “You’re okay… right?”

 

“Yeah.” Ash gave a tentative nod before replying with a shuddering sob, and Eiji could just make out the tears making wet trails down his reddened cheeks. “Oh god. The heart’s- the _ring_ \--oh my fucking god-"

 

“That’s good. ” He let out a wheeze this time, the agony gripping his chest tight every time he tried to breathe. God he was just so tired. “That’s good...

 

"Eiji? _Eiji!_ Eiji my darling, my sweet starlight," Ash gently shook him awake before he could fall asleep, his expression desperate for some reason Eiji couldn’t fathom in his pain-addled state.  "Please don't go I love you I love you I loveyousosomuch-"

 

"Love you too." He cooed, his head light and full of air. “M’ lovely sunshine.”

 

The look on hallucination Ash face didn’t seem any better than the one before, the wizard biting his lip hard as he scrambled away, only to swiftly return with a large cloth that was then used to press against his chest.

 

" _Eiji stay with me!_ Stay awake okay?” A sad whimper escaped his lips this time, hurting Eiji more than the agonising pain that wrecked his body. “God you're bleeding again-"

 

"Where?” Eyes darted about, only for it to land on his chest. 

 

He could confirm that the red stain on his favourite pink shirt was indeed rapidly blossoming. 

 

“ _Huh_."

 

"Eiji. Eiji darling please please _please--_ you have to stay awake for me okay? Remember what you told me at Cape Gadidae? Our promise?”

 

“One blouse…mouse... house? Two house?” He didn’t mean to garble his words, but it was just so hard to think, let alone _remember_. “Two and a half kids…”

 

As he was replying to Ash’s question, the wizard himself had clambered to the door and was screaming something to someone downstairs. Funnily enough, that someone screamed back just as loudly.

 

 _Huh._ Strange.

 

“Yut Lung’s here too? How-”

 

Eiji could barely finish his sentence, as a loud shriek from downstairs interrupted him before he could do so. Then there was the sound of a crash, quickened stomping up accompanying disgruntled noises from people he wasn't familiar with.

 

Most importantly, Yut Lung's characteristic screeching made its presence once more, and was complemented by Ash's voracious roars.

 

_"Everyone move out of my fucking way!"_

 

_"Everyone move out of his fucking way!"_

 

 _Ah._ Eiji mused, his consciousness drifting in and out as he heard the stomping come closer. He had no clue as to what was happening, his brain all woozy, but at least those two are somehow getting along.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_“Okay old man, explain to me why the fuck was that Blanca guy with you earlier?”_

 

_“Long story short, he helped me get out of the Maelstrom. Explain to me how you’re human again?”_

 

_“Long story short, Yut Lung gave me his brother’s heart.”_

 

_“You’re gonna have to relay the long version to me later, but right now I just really need to find Ash. I’ve got something he needs to see.”_

 

_“I don’t think he’ll be entertaining anyone soon pops-- he’s covered in more stitches either of us can count, and Eiji’s in critical condition.”_

 

_“Eiji? Why Eiji-- god fucking dammit this can’t be happening. I’ve just got someone back for him.”_

 

_“What? Who you talkin’ about?”_

 

_“His brother. I got his brother back. I got Griff's heart back.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL HAVE ONE MORE EPILOGUE TO GO I've written so many words and I'm T H I S C L O SE to HAPPY MAGICAL ASHEIJIS  
> it'll be up tomorrow morning I just need to do this onE LAST THING _(:3 」∠)_ 
> 
> Thank you so much for your incredible patience everyone!!! I've just finished my exams and hunkered down to finish this fic like my hands are oN FIRE  
> Reading your comments have been so nice and heartwarming y'all are so amazing and wholesome aaaaa


	17. In Which They Loved Each Other from Dusk till Dawn

**ONE MONTH LATER**

 

 

 

“I’ll definitely see you again Griff. Someday.” Ash smoothed out the petals of his brother’s favorite flowers laid on upon the mound of soil, the ashes of his heart mixed with the seeds of an oak tree. “Thank you so much for everything.”

 

“He always did love the view from here.” Footsteps ventured closer, the soft crunching of grass somehow louder than the light sea breeze. “Now he’ll get to see it everyday.”

 

“Yeah.” There was definitely sorrow in his tone, but Ash also felt a peacefulness settle in his heart, a heavy burden lifted. “It’s what he deserves.”

 

“He would have been real proud of you, you know.” Max’s eyes were slightly swollen too, his words interrupted by the occasional sniff, but Ash could tell the smile on his face was completely genuine. “You deserve to be happy too kid.”

 

“Yeah.” A smile graced his lips too, letting the salty sea air wash over him. He had come a long way since the days where he would refute such a claim, self-hatred still there but now muted. “I’ll do my best.”

 

The breeze picked up when he finally stood up to make a move, wind fondly ruffling his hair-- just like Griff used to do.

 

And if Ash felt the miasma polluting the Western plains suddenly starting to ebb away, he didn’t say anything, opting to breathe in the fresh sea salt, his whole body floating on air.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“Eiji. Darling,” There was a soft voice from above, a hand on his shoulder shaking him awake. “It’s time to take your herbs.”

 

“Again?” A groan slipped past his lips. He felt like he had been taking his medications every hour, the bitter taste ever present on his tongue. Other than that, all he knew was sleep. 

 

“I need to change your bandages too.” Ash added. That invoked another loud groan from Eiji, and who could blame him if he pouted just a bit? Eat the herbs, change the bandages, pass out from pain-- that’s all he had been doing lately, the days blurring together. 

 

And frankly? He was real sick of it.

 

But he would pick this over dying any day. When he had first regained some semblance of consciousness-- when his condition finally stabilised-- he thanked his lucky stars that he still had a chance to stay by Ash. The memory of Ash hugging and sobbing into his hair tugged at his heartstrings whenever he thought about it.

 

“Eiji.” He could hear the wizard in question heave a sigh, breaking him out of his jumbled thoughts. “I can’t believe you called _me_ the bad patient last time. Come on babe, it’s just a small cup this time.”

 

Unconvinced, he tentatively sat up against the headboard as he squinted at Ash, letting the other carefully bring the cup of steaming foul liquid to his lips. 

 

Unsurprisingly, he spat it out the moment it touched his tongue, letting out a long whine as he turned himself away from the offending drink. He didn’t have to look at his lover to know Ash was severely unimpressed-- the deep heavy sigh told him enough.

 

“But it tastes like ass!”

 

_“Eiji.”_

 

“It does!”

 

“You still have to drink it.” One side of the mattress dipped low to accomodate for Ash’s weight, one hand bringing the cup to Eiji’s lips again while the other made comforting rubbing motions into his back. “Come on babe, you can take small sips while I put on new bandages for you okay?”

 

“Mgrrhgghgh.” He scrunched his whole face when he felt the magical concoction burning his throat as it went down, letting out a whine when he felt the usual dizziness strike him again, his chest burning up with pain to a point where it felt numb.

 

“Bathroom?” Ash asked, probably noticing his cringe. Eiji shook his head.

 

“Hungry?” Another shake.

 

“Hurting?” He nodded fervently this time, Ash’s face falling at the response. 

 

“Sorry Eiji,” Ash swiftly put the cup away to start on changing the bandages around his chest, his old ones falling to the bed with dried crusted blood. “I’m almost done-- you can sleep it off after.”

 

“Not your fault. But I don't wanna keep sleeping,” he slurred, eyes drooping. He finally let himself sink into the comfort of his bed once Ash gave a final pat on his back, signalling the completion of his task. “I wanna help you Ash.”

 

“You can help me by recovering,” there was a hand tenderly brushing away his bangs from his eyes, and then the thick quilt came up around his shoulders, tucking him in. “I would love nothing more than to see you happy and healthy again. Go back to sleep darling.”

 

“Mmkay.” Eiji closed his eyes as instructed, feeling the pull of sleep take him again.

 

But just as he was about to doze off, he felt a soft peck to his forehead, the gesture impossibly tender.

 

“Love you starlight. Sweet dreams.”

 

Eiji smiled as he fell into another bout of sleep, his heart warm.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

 

 

 

 

"How’s forming the new government going?"

 

"Hello to you too Ash. Would you like some tea?” Blanca removed his hat to greet him, unfazed that he had gotten past castle security and into his personal balcony without the slightest bleep. “You know Ash, you’re not exactly a fugitive anymore-- you _could_ use the front door.”

 

“And be seen with your ugly ass?” He scoffed, eyes narrowed. “Not a chance.”

 

“It’s going slowly, but surely-- if that’s what you’re asking,” Blanca then raised a cup of tea in his direction, one brow raised. “Can’t tell you much, since I’m in that weird spot between valued adviser and criminal on house arrest. So I can’t say I have much of an active role either.”

 

“You _never wanted_ to play an active role in the first place.”

 

“Ah. At least you know that much.” Blanca smiled at him, eyes closed as he enjoyed his tea. “So surely you haven’t come all this way just to ask me about the government?”

 

 _Ugh_. Ash hated when Blanca saw right through him while his ex-mentor remained a total enigma. Still, he hopped off the balcony railing to seat himself across the man, entertaining his request.

 

“What kind of tea you got?”

 

“We’ve just got a fresh shipment from across the Strait.” Blanca replied, taking a sip. “It's a bit bland, but it has this earthy tone that warms the drinker.”

 

“Huh.” Ash poured himself a cup, letting himself take a whiff before he ultimately placed it back down, opting for the cup to warm his hands instead. 

 

“You’re not drinking it?”

 

“I’ve had it before.” He replied, swirling the contents of his cup, watching the tea leaves float. “Eiji likes this kind of tea.”

 

“Ah yes.” Another loud sip was taken before the tea cup and its saucer clattered as they made contact with the marble table. “The housekeeper that professed his love to you while wearing the Diluculum ring-”

 

 _“And why did you give me that ring?”_ Ash cut in when he saw the chance, bombarding the ex-court wizard with a flurry of questions. “Did you know what it could really do? Why did you help Max get Griff’s heart back? I don’t get you _at all._ ”

 

“If I may, I think I’ll first start with your last question.” Blanca leisurely reached for his tea cup and took another infuriatingly loud sip, the sound making Ash grit his teeth in annoyance. “Would you like the long or short answer?”

 

“Just answer _the fucking question-_ ”

 

“The short version then.” He hummed. “Terrible as it is for me to say, it took the prince bombing a good few towns before I realised that I have become the kind of person I hated the most-”

 

_“An apathetic asshole.”_

 

“Crude.” The other wizard let out another hum at his interjection, more amused than offended. “But accurate nonetheless. I suppose I deserve that.”

 

“Truth be told, I was indeed jaded.” He took another irritating sip that grated at Ash’s ears. “At some point I had given up and allowed myself to be swept by the flow of time, and it took a series of catastrophic events before I could snap out of said apathy. And so I decided to help your cause.”

 

Ash couldn’t have narrowed his eyes any more than he did at that moment. “That’s not a proper enough answer after _all that shit you did-_ ”

 

“I did say it was _short_ after all. And as for your second question-- no, I did not.” This time Blanca actually let out a sigh, his expression downcast as he let the tea cup clatter back onto its saucer. “This also pertains to the first question. I had no idea that the Diluculum ring I had was _the_ Diluculum ring of legend-- the ring wasn’t really mine to begin with.”

 

Ash let _his_ tea cup clatter onto the table this time, hissing. “You gave me a _stolen_ ring?”

 

“It was Natasha’s, an heirloom passed down in her family for generations.” Ash’s anger left as quickly as it came, his entire body stilling at the mention of Blanca’s dead wife, a touchy subject in all aspects of the phrase. “I inherited it eventually. She had no other relatives.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“And well, call me sentimental and foolish but-” Blanca looked to Ash, his tea cup then raised towards him once more. “I’d like to think you were someone Natasha would have loved to have as a son. That’s why I gave you that ring. It would have collected dust in my study otherwise.”

“Well it saved Eiji. So I’m grateful to her.” _And to you. Somewhat_. That was not to say he had extremely mixed feelings about it though, because he did, and he didn’t like it one bit.

 

He also really didn’t like how Blanca was still unreadable as he nodded in agreement, the larger man giving a soft chuckle. “I’m sure she would be glad to hear that it had brought you happiness.”

 

“And you?” Ash asked. “Are _you_ glad?”

 

Blanca only gave him a wry smile in response, his hand reaching for the teapot to pour himself more tea.

 

“Come back next time and maybe I’ll give you the _long_ answer.”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

 

 

 

Throughout the months of nothing but bedrest, he got used to seeing his limbs, his brain too full of herbs and magical medicines and whatnot to really think about _why_ his original curse hadn’t been acting up.

 

But now that Ash had most unwillingly agreed to Eiji being finally off the bedrest, along with the fact that Yut Lung had decided he could be weaned off the more potent analgesics, it was slowly coming back to him.

 

But the real kicker was the day he caught Skip sneezing non-stop.

 

“Skip?” He wrapped a cardigan around himself just in case it was much colder downstairs, his socked-padded feet pattering down the stairs to look for Skip. Even though both Yut Lung and Shorter’s sister, who he came to know as a lovely lady named Nadia, came almost every week with huge batches of delicious food, Eiji just didn’t have the appetite to eat anything during these few months.

 

He had to begrudgingly admit that he lost a lot of weight while gaining a constitution that didn’t work well with the cold, and it was a bit embarrassing when he found out Ash had used his magic to make his room significantly warmer than the rest of the castle.

 

If the living room was cold for Skip, then it might very well be near freezing for Eiji.

 

“Skip?” He called out again after hearing another sneeze from the boy. The living room downstairs didn’t seem that bad, a normal fire in the fireplace burning nice and hot. “Are you cold? Do you need me to add more firewood?”

 

“Hey Ei-chan! You’re up!” Skip didn’t look like he was cold, beaming at him with a thumbs up in the air. “You don’t have to worry about a thing. It’s nice and toasty in here-”

 

And right on cue, Skip sneezed again, the younger wizard looking sheepish as he sniffed loudly.

 

“Skip you-” Another sneeze sounded, Skip failing to respond with something back with the amount of sneezes that he made. “It’s your allergies acting up again aren’t they? I’ll go quickly dust the place up-”

 

“No wait! I’m okay! Really!” Skip managed to voice out, his hands flailing wildly in the air. “You shouldn’t be working yourself too hard Ei-chan-”

 

“ _Working?_ Eiji muttered, immediately guilty about letting a bit of frustration seep into his tone. “I haven’t been working for _ages_ Skip.”

 

In fact, he had practically been doing _absolutely nothing_ for the past months, needing the others to go out of their way to take care of him. Shorter and Sing didn’t even live in the castle anymore-- the duo finally returning to their old home in the capital where Nadia resided-- and yet, they were here almost everyday, occasionally bringing food from Nadia’s house because Eiji was too sick to cook. Both of them often stayed for long periods of time too; Shorter could spend hours updating him on the latest news, but Sing in particular _always_ stayed by his bedside until Eiji himself succumbed to sleep.

 

Besides Alex, Kong and Bones, there were surprisingly a lot of other resistance members who had also visited him, bearing gifts and well wishes that made him feel incredibly awkward, due to the fact that he felt like he didn’t really do much for them in the first place. There were times that he would make them food or lent an ear to them, but that was it. He honestly felt bad accepting a lot of those gifts.

 

He felt the worst when Max actually brought his old mentor to visit him, Ibe and his now wife in tears as they hugged him, still so kind and loving towards him despite all that trouble he caused them.

 

Even Yut Lung, who also had to return to the capital to clean up the huge mess that was his family’s business, still made time to check up on Eiji, making sure that he was on the road to recovery. On top of that, he sent Su zhen and Xiu Qing to visit him almost daily, bringing him updates and the like. 

 

 _Useless_ . A small voice called out from the darkest depths of his mind, the tone mocking. _Unwanted-_

 

So deep in his thoughts he was, that he didn’t notice Skip rush upstairs, Ash following right behind him when he returned to the living room.

 

“Boss, Eiji he’s-” Skip tripped over his words, clearly terrified. “Is Eiji-”

 

“Starlight?” Eiji could feel a woollen blanket being draped around him, strong arms then wrapping around him in a tight embrace, Ash’s familiar scent of mint and rain surrounding him. “Darling are you feeling okay?”

 

“Yeah! I’m okay!” He said a little bit too loud, a little bit too frantic for him to pass it off as a casual remark. “I’m good enough to do a bit of housework now, so I think I’m going to start on a bit of dusting because it’s accumulated enough for Skip’s allergies to act up and-”

 

“My allergies aren’t that bad Ei-chan! Honest! We can always hire _another housekeeper_ to help out-” 

 

 _Ah_. There it was.

 

 _“Skip.”_ Ash’s hiss was loud in Eiji’s ears.

 

“Ah shit. Right. Shit. Ei-chan I’m sorry-”

 

“Skip.” Ash hissed again, and he could just feel the staredown the wizard must be giving his apprentice right now. “Alex needs some of my tomes delivered to him soon, so-”

 

“I’m on it!” Skip quickly gave a quick mock salute as he bounded up the stairs, but not before he gave Eiji a big hug, careful not to squeeze him too hard. “Love you Ei-chan! Get better soon!”

 

“Love you too Skip.” Eiji felt a bit better, Skip’s positivity contagious. “Thanks. You always give the best hugs.”

 

And with that, Skip disappeared up the stairway, his quick footsteps fading out.

 

He was then left with Ash, who was staring at him with the most unreadable expression on his face.

 

_“What?”_

 

“ _“Skip gives the best hugs!”_ says my boyfriend as I am hugging him the best I can,” Ash finally succumbed to a pout, a whine tainting the edges of his voice. “Am I a joke to you?”

 

“Will it make you feel better if I said you’re both tied at first place?” Eiji tried to laugh at his lover’s silly antics, but the dark cloud from before still persistently hovered over his thoughts, and so it sounded a little more forced than he’d like it to be.

 

Ash definitely caught on to that, his eyebrows furrowed as he gently directed them both to the sofa, letting Eiji rest against his shoulder while he had one hand steady on his hip. Eiji felt incredibly angry at himself the moment he got comfortable amongst the soft sofa pillows, because he felt like sleeping _again_.

 

“Hey.” Ash softly cooed, sending a fond look his way, the kind of look that Eiji’s heart Skip a beat. "What’s wrong starlight?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong Ash.” _Wow_. That came out way more defensive than he thought it would. “Why would you say that?”

 

But Ash didn’t seem taken aback by his curtness, opting to tread his fingers with Eiji’s instead, the touch comforting. “You were fading again. I almost had a heart attack when Skip came to be all teary and stuttering out your name.”

 

“Oh.” Eiji’s heart sunk. “Oh no I-- I didn’t interrupt your work did I?”

 

“Nah. I don’t have much. Most of the clean-up work is now up to Max. We’ve done the heavy lifting, now his people are gonna be dealing with bullshit politics.”

 

_“Still.”_

 

“You’ll always be more important Eiji.” Ash sighed, the grip on his hand tightening. “I can say that without a doubt."

 

“But-”

 

“You know, Yut Lung told me a little bit about his hypothesis regarding your curse.”

 

Now _that_ was news to Eiji. 

 

“Since when were you buddies with Yut Lung?” Eiji blinked owlishly at Ash, who did the exact same thing back to him. “I thought you hated his guts?”

 

“I’m not. I still hate his guts. But I’ll tolerate him because you’re the one who’s all buddy buddy with the snake, _and_ he also wants to protect you-- which I can wholeheartedly agree on.”

 

“Ash!” Eiji squeaked, feeling the heat travelling up to the cheeks. “That’s embarrassing-”

 

“You’re so good Eiji. So many people love you because you’re so incredibly kind and good-- it hurts to think that you don’t feel the same way about yourself.” There was a soft kiss pressed to his crown, a sigh escaping Ash’s lips as he did so. “I’ll remind you how good you are for as long as I need to-- like how you did the same for me.”

 

“You don’t have to turn invisible Eiji. You're allowed to have baggage too.” A hug, another kiss to his cheek, his hand warmer than ever. “I wanna help too."

 

"But I'm just-” There was suddenly a lump in his throat, his head spinning, chest constricting, and it wasn’t because of the medications this time. _“And you're so-"_

 

"Darling..."

 

"Do you really want me to be around?” God he said it. He finally said it. Despite how soft his voice was, the question took a lot out of him, his heart thundering so much it threatened to jump out of his chest. “Tell the truth. _Please_."

 

Eiji was expecting an unbearable amount of silence, an agonising long wait, but to his absolute relief, Ash immediately gave his answer without hesitation.

 

And it made his heart _soar_.

 

"It would make me the happiest man alive if you could stay by my side.” Ash whispered, a tender kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth. “I swear it."

 

 _God._ Eiji’s shoulders shook, head tucked in to make himself as small as possible. His cries were so soft, almost a whisper-- but it still was a small step forward, the flickering visibility of his skin diminishing and staying on the opaque side of the spectrum. 

 

Ash hugged him tight, pressing another kiss to his crown.

 

He knew it wasn't going to be easy to just shed off this mindset of his-- there was a lot to unpack, and there were things he didn’t even know he had issues with. 

 

But Ash had just sworn to him that he would love to have Eiji stay by his side.

 

And even though his mind told him it was just a small step, his heart knew that it was a huge leap. 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

 

 

 

“You wanna rebuild the King’s Crossing place to how it was before?”

 

“I’m thinking about it, but it would help if we could have the blueprints before we make any final decisions.” Eiji stuck his tongue out, his attention fully concentration on his rough sketches of potential floor plans laid all over the kitchen table. “You said you got a copy of it when you got the deeds?”

 

“Yeah, it’s in the box where I kept the ones for the Cape Gadidae house.” Ash groggily replied, his hands nursing a hot cup of coffee as he slumped all over his breakfast. “You don’t need the key-- I’ve unlocked it when Shorter left the place.”

 

“You mean it’s been sitting in the middle of our room, where _anyone_ could have just taken it, all this time?”

 

“Still there in our room ain’t it?” _Our room._ Ash repeated it in his head, a dopey smile adorning his face. They made the decision when Ash kept worrying about Eiji, his person slinking back to his room to check on him. His back was always sore as hell when he woke up from a night slumped over the foot of Eiji’s bed.

 

Conversely, Eiji also worried about Ash-- it was almost embarrassing to count the amount of times they bumped into each other in the hallway in the middle of the night.

 

The ideal compromise came in the form of the guest room on the third floor, their old bedrooms then converted into private studies. 

 

It was bliss.

 

And he would have still been blissfully sleeping their room, in their warm shared bed, if Eiji didn’t have the propensity to wake up at ass o’clock in the morning.

 

 _The sacrifices I make for love_. Ash harrumphed to himself as he shoved more scrambled eggs into his mouth... with his mouth, because he was too lazy to pick up the fork-

 

He yelped when Eiji gently slapped him on the shoulder, presenting said utensil in front of him. 

 

“Use this you heathen!”

 

“You love this heathen.” Ash stuck his tongue out at him, but accepted the fork nonetheless. Eiji had huffed in reply, shaking his head before making his way up to the room, where Ash assumed he was going to retrieve the box.

 

Ash couldn’t help but sigh affectionately as he watched Eiji make his way up the stairs, happy that his boyfriend was finally looking like he was back to normal-- albeit a bit underweight.

 

Eiji was so good-- so _so_ good.

 

Eiji deserved the world and more.

 

Ash definitely felt better, _lighter_ , when he was with him. He used to be terrified about tainting Eiji, ruining his innocence and all that. And if he were to be completely honest, the fear never went away, the visions of Eiji getting tired of his bullshit and leaving him came to haunt him more often than not. But it had gradually become muted over time, along with an emerging thought that maybe, just maybe-- Ash didn't make Eiji worse.

 

Eiji just made Ash _better_. 

 

He'd dared to dream that they were married once-- just _once_ , after the night Eiji joked about it at their emotional conversation in Cape Gadidae. That night, sleep brought him back to the decrepit little church of his childhood, decorated with tacky fairy lights and balloons, the garden outside lined with rows and rows even tackier wooden chairs.

 

He dreamt of the cool sea salt breeze, the warmth of their laughter as they spoke their vows and sealed it with a kiss. He dreamt of being able to shower his beloved with affection, an intimate slow dance filled with shy touches and sweet whispers.

 

He dreamt-- oh how he dreamt he had the privilege of staying by Eiji, that they could finally wear their proof of their love forevermore, that he was the happiest man alive-

 

 _Wait._ _I’m forgetting something._ There was a weird gut feeling at the thought of weddings and rings and-

 

_Rings._

 

_Rings in the box._

 

_Rings in the box that Eiji was about to open-_

 

“Fuck!” Ash exclaimed, his brain instantly awake as he scrambled out of the kitchen and rushed up the stairs, his whole being completely flustered.

 

 _“Don’t open it!”_ Ash screamed as he tried to make his way into their shared room, but his body ran ahead of his brain and he ended up skidding across the hallway floors instead, subsequently tripping over his own feet and falling to the floor with a loud crash.

 

“A-Ash?” Him being the epitome of embarrassment was an understatement, especially when he noticed an equally flustered Eiji emerging from the room with the ring box _and_ his large collection of cringey draft proposal speeches in his hand. “A-Are these-- I mean, they have my name but--”

 

_“No!”_

 

“No?” Eiji’s disappointed crestfallen look instantly broke his heart into pieces. “I’m s-sorry I just assumed that-”

 

“N-No! I mean-- yes?” Ash Lynx had managed to keep a level head during all those hundreds and thousands of near death encounters he had, so why was his mind _not_ working today- 

 

“Yes?” Eiji looked at the items in his hand, his face so incredibly blushy and oh so kissable. “As in... these are for me?”

 

“I love you!” Ash yelled as he nodded his head with a vigour he didn’t know he had, and it would have been great if it weren’t for the fact that he _only just wanted to say a simple yes_. Instead, he ended up looking like a lovesick buffoon.

 

Eiji looked so confused that it was starting to make Ash feel bad about how much his own brain was clowning him today.

 

“Um I… love you too?” 

 

“Yes! That! Especially that.” Ash yelled once more, but his voice was definitely going up pitches higher than usual. “Holy fuck!”

 

"Ash?"

 

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go!" Oh he was screeching now-- if Shorter were still here to witness this he would lorded it over him till the end of time. "I was supposed to bring you to a nice cliffside and there would be a beautiful sunset and I would have your favourite flowers and-"

 

"Ash! Ash breathe." Eiji made large strides towards him before squatting down to his level, his free hand checking his person for bruises and the like. "Are you okay?"

 

"This wasn't supposed to happen." A loud groan escaped his lips as he sprawled all over the floor, his cheek pressed against the cold wooden surface whilst his brain kept frying. "I completely forgot to take them out."

 

"You...changed your mind?"

 

"No! Never! I was just--" He instantly shot up to hold Eiji in a tight embrace, hoping his actions would compensate for his current lack of control over his words. "I just really didn't expect to… come back after the coup. I just didn't want to burden you with my regrets."

 

"That you were to leave me a widow before you could even marry me?" Eiji's voice was a bit cold when he said it, the words making Ash flinch.

 

"...yes?" He sheepishly replied.

 

"Well, that's all in the past. Thankfully." Eiji sighed, half exasperated half fond as his hand tried to smooth out his nest of a bedhead. "We're here now. Together. We've got forever to spend."

 

"Yeah." Ash couldn't help how the word _forever_ had made his heart swell ten times its size. "Yeah. Uh… marry me? I guess?"

 

_"You guess?"_

 

 _God fucking dammit._ Ash could hear another confused noise from Eiji as he slid out of his embrace, only to have his forehead make hard contact with the plaster of the hallway walls, hoping that the impact could restart his brain.

 

"Ash? What are you-"

 

"God just push me down the stairs Eiji. Just push me down the stairs so my brain will finally start working out of fear for my life."

 

"You don't need to do that, you silly goose." He could hear Eiji laugh, and when he turned around to face him, he was looking at the ring box with such a wistful expression that he felt something deep within him crack.

 

"I really do love you Eiji." The confession just slipped out of him, as natural as breathing. "I love you so so much."

 

"Ash I-" Eiji turned an adorable shade of bright red, his face adorning a wobbly grin as he hid behind the sheets of draft papers. "God is it bad to say that I know? I mean-- your proposal speeches were very thorough- oh my god Ash _don't just crawl towards the stairs_ -"

 

"The love of my life is making fun of feelings." Ash slumped to the ground again, this time with a loud whine that ended up being muffled by the floor. "Hnhhhggrh _-_ "

 

"I’m not! You’re being dramatic." The rustle of papers was loud in his ears, the clunk of the ring box next to him prompting him to look in that direction. A familiar black velvet box entered his field of view, to which he swiftly grabbed back into the safety of his own clutches.

 

There was a soft giggle above him, the sound light as bells. “If it makes you feel any better, I would have said yes.”

 

“Oh.” Ash sighed, longing evident in his tone. It would have been so nice if Eiji did say-

 

Wait.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

OH-

 

Ash choked, his heart thundering in his chest as he scrambled up straight, mouth agape and eyes as wide as saucers. He intently stared at Eiji to search for any signs of it being a joke, but all he could find was an adoring gaze, Eiji’s eyes shining as he gifted Ash a wide beaming smile.

 

God he was so smitten, so enamoured.

 

“For real?” He whispered, almost reverently. “You wanna get married? With _me_?”

 

“Yeah. I would love to.” Eiji blinked away tears, his laughter bringing so much light into his life. “I would really really love to-- if you would have me.”

 

Ash felt as if time stood still, and the only thing that mattered was the lovely soul in front of him, smiling at him like he hung the moon and stars. But what Eiji didn’t know was that, when he caressed his cheeks, Ash felt like he was holding the whole world in his hands, his affection bursting at the seams.

 

When he leaned in, forehead against forehead, he could really see Eiji’s eyes up close, ones that he had come to love ever since Eiji’s curse had finally stabilised. They were like stars--- glittering, gleaming and absolutely gorgeous.

 

And it made his breath hitch everytime it shone so bright for him.

 

When he finally captured Eiji’s soft lips in a long searing kiss, the burst of warmth was akin to stars colliding, filling the empty spaces with bright mesmerising light. Eiji had even let out a cute little moan as when he deepened the kiss, his hands reaching to wrap around his neck, the touch burning into his skin. 

 

After what seemed to be an eternity later, they pulled apart, Eiji’s contented half lidded eyes and swollen red lips making his head spin.

 

Bliss. Absolute bliss

 

_“You’re so beautiful.”_

 

“Ash you-” Eiji let out another wonderful laugh when Ash started peppering kisses all over his face, squealing when he lavished attention to the more sensitive parts of his nape. “You probably don’t need your speech papers if you’re like this now.”

 

“Fuck the papers.” He didn’t need papers when he’s never been so sure about anything else. 

 

“Eiji.” He whispered as he pulled back once more, his name like a prayer on his tongue. 

 

_“Will you marry me?”_

 

Eiji shuddered, tears falling, and yet his starlight still shone so brightly-- so ethereal and spellbinding. 

 

Then the stars collided once more, with an answer that brought upon a new chapter of their lives. 

 

Together.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

_“Fuck. How long were you there for?”_

 

_“Ran outta my room when I heard the crash. Trust me when I say it literally shook the whole castle.”_

 

_“God fucking dammit.”_

 

_“I just gotta say boss, that was so so fucking painful to watch. But congrats!”_

 

_“...thanks Skip.”_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_"Congratulations on your engagement! It's a miracle Ash was the one proposing since he's completely lovesick fool when it comes to you."_

 

_“Actually-”_

 

_"Skip. You best be shutting the fuck up."_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

 

 

“How good of a friend were you to the son?” Ash whispered, his tone a bit worried. Eiji’s brows were then raised, letting a cheeky smile grace his lips.

 

“Ash,” Eiji gave him a little elbow nudge, scoffing. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

 

“Oh this is definitely not a jealousy situation. There is nothing to be jealous about.” Ash harrumphed, fixing the huge glasses resting on his face and making sure his hair was properly brushed back as per his rich merchant persona. “I trust you, and plus, I’m the one who’s getting married. It’s just that-- you know I occasionally buy takeout from this place yeah?”

 

“Uh, yeah? You said you liked the tofu here?”

 

“Right. And you like the udon here. So,” Ash groaned, his hands coming up to rub his temples. “Let’s just say, in the first few months of you coming to the castle, there was this one time I was waiting for my food, and it just so happens that it included your udon order too.”

 

“" _And it just so happens”_ he says.”

 

“Yeah yeah. Fault me for trying to be nice to the guy I like,” Ash stuck his tongue out, but returned to his story shortly after. “So, the dude suddenly goes all sad when I voiced out your order, and then he goes moping in the kitchen or something because my food took forever. The lady boss soon comes out apologising with double the amount I ordered for the wait. And guess what she said?”

 

“What?”

 

“She said her son was still grieving over his first love, one who just so happened to always order the same specific udon combination whenever he came.” Ash groaned, his whole body cringing. “And I just so happened to be the first one with that specific order ever since he got killed by some rogue wizards, so needless to say they were one man short for the day.”

 

“Uh.”

 

“”Uh” is right,” Ash mumbled. “I placed a protection charm over the shop after hearing that-- even going as far as to giving the family a few amulets as well. But now that you just told me you were close to the family, _and_ that you only ever order that _one thing_ -”

 

“Okay change of plans,” Eiji wheezed, this piece of new information about Mizuno shocking him. "How are you feeling about ditching the wedding to elope?"

 

"Anywhere's good so long as I'm with you-"

 

"God I was joking. I’ve already worked way too hard on that dinner menu-"

 

“But it’s not going to change the fact that me, the evil rogue wizard, is apparently marrying his first love.”

 

“Okay, so it’s going to be awkward,” Eiji laughed, his hands reaching for Ash’s, who then readily threaded his fingers with Eiji’s. “It’s going to be very very awkward. But I’ve told him I was already in love with someone way back-- even before the bombings. And he really did seem happy for me. Mizuno isn’t a bad guy.”

 

“But if I die by food poisoning,” Ash mumbled with a very dramatic pout, his free hand gripping the knob leading to the Kazuhiko’s brand new eatery. “Tell my future husband I love him.”

 

“I’m sure your future husband knows,” Eiji gave his fiance a quick peck on the cheek, giggling at the immediate blush on Ash’s face. “Come one, we’ve got lots of invites to give out.”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_“Mr. Winston-- I mean--- Mr. Callenreese is your rich merchant of fiance? Eiji did you know he was the one that kept buying out all our udon for ages? Like the entire stock? Geez I was like, how huge of a family does the guy have-”_

 

_“Mizu-kun! The man is right here! He looks like he’s about to combust-”_

 

_“No it’s okay Mrs. Kazuhiko. Mizuno keep going-”_

 

_“Oh my god everything’s coming together. Ohhh my god-”_

 

_“Darling. You told me they had too many extra portions and gave them out for free? Aslan why did you-- Aslan where are you going--”_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

 

 

 

“I’m home Eiji!”

 

“Welcome home Ash,” Eiji hummed as he made his way across the threshold, taking his glasses off to give Ash a soft peck on the cheek. “You’re home early today. Meeting went well?”

 

“Yeah. We’re finally getting somewhere--the blockheads up top are finally starting to realise I could give less of a shit about their job offers. I’ve dealt with enough power plays to last me a lifetime,” Ash sighed, draping his coat over the coat rack the same time Eiji placed the glasses on a nearby table. “You should have seen the way Yut Lung threw shade at them though. Max almost choked on his tea.”

 

“I can imagine.” He laughed as he flopped back onto the couch, his hands motioning for his fiance to join him. “Wonder how they would react if you told them you wanted to spend your days writing storybooks instead.”

 

“Speaking of which, I’m actually also considering doing the whole magical consulting service thing like Shorter’s doing-- but maybe smaller.” Ash wearily made his way to where Eij was, his whole body sinking into the cushions, his head resting on Eiji’s lap with a contented sigh. Without missing a beat, Eiji already had his hands in Ash’s locks, gently scratching at his scalp in a soothing manner. “What do you think?”

 

“I think you’d be great,” Eiji cooed, relishing in the way Ash purred and cuddled closer to him. “We’ve got a room upstairs you could use, and the King’s crossing renovations are almost done so you could use that location for consultations too.”

 

“Man I can’t wait for our little book cafe to open. That bakery in Porthaven’s gonna have so much competition once you break out your cakes.”

 

“Um, we don’t have a portal to Porthaven anymore?”

 

“We don’t?” Ash hummed, his face contemplative. “I guess I can fix that.”

 

“Ash.” Eiji made a low warning noise in response, his hands gently slapping his hip with a huff. “One thing at a time. We’re still trying to set up the Cape Gadidae and Capital locations too. Not to mention the wedding-”

 

“Oh yeah.” Ash groaned as he slowly got up from Eiji’s lap, his upright position probably allowing him to have a better visual of the countless invites littered across their coffee table. “How’s that going?”

 

“It’s going good.” Eiji nodded. But there was a small amount of sadness seeping into his smile, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

 

“My mother didn’t reply though.”

 

Silence ensued.

 

When he looked to Ash, the other party looked distraught, his mouth opening and closing as if he didn’t know what to say.

 

So Eiji soon waved it off, a genuine smile decorating his features once again.

 

“I’m okay with it, really. It’s… her loss.” Eiji nodded once more, but this time it felt like he was reassuring himself too, a hidden conviction in his smile. “Eiko and grandmother are definitely coming though--and that’s all that matters. My little sister in particular wants to fight you for my hand.”

 

“Gee, I can’t wait to throw hands with an eight year old.” Ash scoffed, and it made Eiji sigh with relief at how quickly he let the touchy subject from before go. He was definitely going to hear it from him later though.

 

“She’s almost fifteen. She’ll really throw hands if you call her an eight year old.”

 

“Regardless, I’ll be there to catch them,” Ash, his loveable silly fiance, brought out his hands palms up for Eiji, looking all serious with his brows all furrowed. 

 

“I’ll do anything for your love Eiji.”

 

“I know.” Another bright laugh sounded, his hands meeting Ash’s. “I would do anything for yours too.”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

 

 

 

“Did you know today was the anniversary of the coup?”

 

“Hmm?” Ash lifted his head away from Eiji’s crown to look down at him, all beautiful and captivating under the sunset glow, his crisp wedding suit doing wonders to accentuate his figure. “Was it really today?”

 

“Yeah.” Eiji had then turned to look back at the wedding party they ditched, the fairy lights stringed haphazardly across their Cape Gadidae home, the family and friends occupying their front yard all having a great time eating, drinking, dancing and just having a whale of a time. 

 

All of it felt like a dream-- their guests’ distant chatter was drowned out by the loud crashing waves below the cliff they sat upon, the scenery framed by the soft yellow house lights of the Cape Gadidae residents both new and old.

 

A canopy of stars started to peek in, twinkling oh so beautifully while chasing the light of the setting sun.

 

But for Ash, the brightest star was, without a doubt, the one he held in his embrace.

 

Said star hummed, shifting to give a tender kiss to the corner of Ash’s mouth, halting his train of thought. 

 

“I gave my heart to you that day.” Eiji hummed, his tone so affectionate and warm.

 

"So did I," Ash caressed the soft skin of Eiji's cheek, relishing in his warmth. "And today we exchanged rings."

 

"Mhmmm." There was a contented sigh from Eiji, his newlywed husband shifting once more to look at him, eyes glistening. “Love you Ash.”

 

"Love you too Eiji." The words came out as natural as breathing, his feelings ever pure and true. "I'll always love you back just as much-- if not more."

 

Ash leaned in ever so slowly, admiring Eiji ever so reverently, and it felt like it took an eternity and more before they finally melted into each other.

 

The way Eiji giggled into the kiss, the joy radiating off him in waves-- it felt like starlight fixing the cracks in his heart with gold.

 

 _Oh._ His heart was so full it could just _burst_.

 

"I love to the moon and back. To the stars and beyond." Another happy sigh, another gentle touch, and the two souls met in the middle again, sunbursts and supernovas colliding.

 

In that moment, dusk and dawn met in the middle, twilight giving way, the two lovers finally reunited.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"I love you, all the way from dusk till dawn."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_And they did. Aslan Jade Callenreese and Eiji Okumura lived their days to the fullest, in which they indeed loved each other forevermore. Like they promised._

 

_From dusk till dawn._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Ash and Eiji open a book cafe slash consulting business together and everyone loves them and it'S GREAT.
> 
> AND SO IT'S FINALLY DONE!!! Thank you so much for reading everyone!! It's been an amazing ride!
> 
> I think I'm gonna take a bit of a break from writing such long chaptered fics oof _(:3 」∠)_  
> I'll be over @ symphoniees on twitter in the meantime!
> 
> Have an absolutely wonderful day everyone! ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA @sadkentang on twitter posted [this absolutely stunning piece of fanart ](https://twitter.com/sadkentang/status/1128269892526821378?s=19) for this fic hhhh thank you so so much! ;u;


End file.
